Hearts Obsession
by laharvey125
Summary: Sequel to Hearts Desire - Sasuke has not forgotten his childhood promise to Miko and he will stop at nothing to get her back. So when she goes missing, Itachi tracks him down. When he finds them he discovers that the real nightmare is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Good News

When seven year old Yusei walked into the kitchen that morning, he found his mother on her knees crying, her head in her hands as her shoulders trembled. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. He rushed over to her side and shook her gently. "Mom! Mom! What's wrong?"

She started to laugh and looked up at him with a smile. He hesitated for a moment, frowning in bewilderment. She pulled him into a tight hug and laughed. "It's over! The war is over! Itachi will be coming home tonight!"

Yusei barely remembered his father but he was happy to see her smile so broadly again. He hugged her back and laughed too.

"What did you say?" Asked a woman with short purple spiky hair as she poked her head through the doorway. "The war is over?"

About halfway through the war, most of Kirigakure was destroyed and there was no time to waste on reconstruction. The refugees were divided between the countries with a good number sent to Konoha. Miko had wished to take in more; her heart went out to all of them. But there was only one spare bedroom and most of the families that immigrated were too large. Ritsuko and her daughter Katsuye seemed ideal, especially since her daughter was only a year older than Yusei.

While the kids had gotten along from the start, it was a different story with Miko and Ritsuko. They were two completely different personalities. Ritsuko was everything Miko wasn't; sarcastic, private, and pessimistic. She wasn't rude on purpose, but it was clear that she wasn't interested in getting close to anyone. Miko did her best to put on a cheerful face, assuming that it was just the trauma of leaving home that was the source of her pain.

But it wasn't until Miko saw a confrontation in the village when she learned that Ritsuko had a dark secret. One of the Mist villagers taunted her about her husband. This surprised Miko because she had no idea Ritsuko was married. Not only did she have a husband, but he was Kisame Hoshigaki, an current member of Akatsuki. Ritsuko's face was calm, but the look in her eye was thunderous. She held back until the verbal attack was directed to her daughter. Then she knocked the lout off his feet and roughed him up a bit before kicking him aside. "Leave her out of this! It has nothing to do with her!"

Katsuye was crying and Ritsuko quickly picked her up and carried her away. Miko followed after them to make sure they were alright. She found them in the alley, Ritsuko crying along with her daughter as she hugged her close.

"Is Daddy a bad man?" Katsuye blubbered.

"No, no he isn't," she gently shushed her. "He's one of the best men who ever lived. The others just can't understand that."

Just then she looked up to see Miko, Yusei, and Tsuki standing there and she turned bright red and lowered her gaze. Miko whispered in Tsuki's ear to entertain the children. The two chased after him, his tail wagging as he taunted them to grab it. Ritsuko remained on the ground, face calm but silent tears still fell. "What happened back there?" Miko asked gently.

Ritsuko refused to look up. "It isn't your concern."

"You're right," Miko agreed as she sat beside her. "But I still want to help if I can."

Ritsuko chuckled grimly. "I'm past help Miko-san. Look, I appreciate your kindness, but the less you know the better."

Miko threw her arms around Ritsuko's neck and hugged her tightly despite her protest. "My husband used to be in Akatsuki. I know how it feels to have others hate you. I have felt the pain and shame that comes when others ridicule the one you love. To hear the slander hurts almost as much as being apart from them."

Ritsuko was still for a minute until she hugged Miko back and cried into her shoulder. "I miss him so much!"

It reminded Miko of how Itachi was when she first met him, strong on the outside and lonely on the inside. She held Ritsuko close and let her cry it out. After that Ritsuko warmed up considerably and they became genuine friends. Because they had both shared the same pain it connected them in an indescribable way. They confided in each other; Miko revealed her Kitsune identity and Ritsuko told her about her terrible childhood.

"That's right Ritsuko-hime," Miko grinned as she approached her. "After four terrible years the war is finally over."

Ritsuko glared, but its intensity failed to diminish Miko's high spirits. "Will you quit calling me that? I'm not a princess. Now I wish I never told you about my parents."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that you are a princess," Miko countered with a wink. "You deserve the title."

She sighed wearily. "I keep telling you that bastards don't count. But anyway, how do you know the war is over?"

"I just got the message from Itachi. He says it's official now that Akatsuki has been defeated and the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu has been lifted." She paused for a moment. "You don't look very happy. Is something wrong?"

Ritsuko shrugged as she walked past her to get some breakfast. "Just because I'm not jumping for joy doesn't mean I'm not happy the war is over. So when does Itachi-san return?"

Miko frowned after her, trying to figure out her mood. "Sometime tonight."

Ritsuko nodded as she took a sip of tea. "That's give me plenty of time. We'll be out of your way before then."

"You're leaving?" Miko's jaw dropped. Yusei's eyes widened and he raced out of the room. Miko approached Ritsuko. "But why? Kirigakure hasn't been rebuilt yet."

"I'm not returning to Kirigakure," Ritsuko said as she peered at Miko over the top of her cup. "I've already found another place here in Konoha that's just right for Katsuye and I. I was just waiting for the war to end before we moved in."

Miko took her cup and set it aside, looking gravely serious. "But why leave so soon?"

Ritsuko lowered her gaze. "I don't want to be here when Itachi-san returns. It would be…more than I think I can bear." She looked up to see Miko's devastated face. "Don't give me that look, there's need to get all teary over it. The fact is that the time has come for your family to be complete and I have no part in that."

Miko started to protest but Ritsuko gently rested a hand on her arm to stop her. "I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I only meant that you need time to reconnect with your husband, and especially Yusei since he barely remembers him. Katsuye and I would be in the way. But don't worry, we'll see each other often enough."

Miko recognized that false smile; the one Ritsuko wore whenever she put on her brave face. Although it had been two years, she still mourned the loss of Kisame. At the time she said that she was grateful, because he was now free of the organization they both despised. But it didn't take away the pain completely. It also didn't take away the reality that he had taken her place to save her. She had always regretted that he had to. In that light Miko could understand why Ritsuko didn't want to be here when Itachi returned. It would be another reminder of something she would never have. Miko knew her friend's temperament well enough by now to not press the matter further. Ritsuko had made up her mind. "All right then, at least let me help you move."

Meanwhile Yusei had raced into the room that Katsuye shared with her mother. She was reading a book when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her so violently that she dropped the book altogether. "Say it isn't true! _Say it isn't true!_"

She grabbed his shoulders. "Stop! What has gotten into you?" She cried out.

He hugged her tightly around the neck. "Say you aren't moving!"

"So the war is over then," she said softly as she hugged him back. "Then yes, mom and I are moving."

Yusei started to cry. She was his best friend; she couldn't just leave him behind. "I don't want you to," he pouted. "Stay here with me."

"We're only moving a few houses away," she said. "We'll still be friends."

He pulled back to wipe his nose on the back of his hand. "Promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He smiled back as he reached out to touch the gill marks under the corners of her eyes and she in turn gently tugged on his fox ears with a smile of her own. Both were teased by the other kids and it was easier to share the embarrassment of being different when you had someone else who stood out. But that was not the only basis for their friendship. Yusei was grateful to have someone to play with but Katsuye's reasons were very different. When she first arrived at the Uchiha household, she used to wear a ribbon around her face to hide the gill marks. Her mother had tried to persuade her that they were nothing to be ashamed of, but no amount of persuasion could convince her otherwise. While Yusei's ears and tail certainly took her by surprise, she found his playful and mischievous nature very thrilling. One day the ribbon fell off when they were rolling down the hill in a race. As he tried to give it back, he stared at her. She blushed with shame as she snatched the ribbon back. But he stopped her as she tried to tie it back on. "Don't," he said seriously. "You look even prettier without it."

She had never forgotten that moment. The moment she was accepted so completely and she never wore it again.

"Are you excited that your Dad will be coming home?" She asked as she bent down to pick up the book.

He shrugged as he flopped onto the bed Ritsuko used. "I dunno. I don't really remember him."

She frowned. "But all those pictures of the two of you…"

"I was two then. He was only home for a year before the war started." He stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember his father. But it was no use; he had been too young then.

"Will you give him anything special?" She asked as she pulled out her suitcase from under her bed and started packing.

He frowned at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Why else? To welcome him home." She said. "To surprise him."

He tapped the side of his mouth as he thought about it. Then a devious grin spread slowly on his lips and she groaned. "I mean a _good_ surprise, not one of your usual ones."

He scowled at her killjoy manner. "A surprise is a surprise. They aren't good or bad."

"Tell that to Kakashi-san," she said simply as she folded up her clothes and arranged them neatly in their place. "I'm pretty sure he didn't think that explosion tag in his underwear drawer was a good surprise."

"I dunno, I thought I did a bang up job," he laughed at his own joke.

She giggled. "He certainly was surprised, I'll give you that."

"So it was a success," he said as he hopped off the bed. He closed the lid of her suitcase, nearly closing on her hand as it snapped shut. "Do that later," he said as she protested when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Help me think of something memorable."

"Why do I think this will be a bad idea?" She asked in exasperation.

"Hey, it's your fault for mentioning it in the first place." He said with a grin.

"Where are you two going?" Miko called out just as they stepped out the door.

Katsuye bumped into him as he turned around. He made his eyes look all big and shiny as he tilted his head to the side and perked up his ears in an effort to look super cute. "We just wanted to plan a surprise for Dad when he gets back, that's all."

Miko approached him and playfully tweaked his ears. "Hey I taught you that trick, it doesn't work on me!"

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as he pulled away. "But it was the truth."

"Let me see this surprise before you show it to him," she said with a warning look. "And don't be gone long alright? Ritsuko-hime will need Katsuye-chan's help later."

"Sure thing," he said as he waved goodbye and they hurried down the street.

"I think your mom is on to your tricks," Katsuye said with a grin.

"Yeah but she hasn't thought it all the way through," he grinned back. "The surprise I show her doesn't have to be the one I end up using."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

The tent flap lifted, letting light inside. "Mind if I come in?"

Itachi looked up from his packing to see Kisame standing outside. He nodded and went back to his task. Kisame came in and folded his arms across his broad chest as he watched on. "Figures. Everyone else is out there celebrating and you're in here packing."

Itachi wore a small smile. "I'm surprised that you haven't left by now. I would have thought you'd be tearing across the countryside looking for your family."

Kisame cracked a smirk. "No, that would be a terrible waste of energy."

"Meaning you already know where they are."

He nodded. "In your village as a matter of fact. So when you're ready to go, so am I."

Itachi paused for a moment. It had surprised everyone that the Kisame who committed suicide turned out to be another clone. It didn't surprise Itachi though; he knew from the very beginning that Kisame's allegiance to the organization was temporary. He would find a way out as soon as he could and he did. But Itachi knew his friend well. He was the kind to charge ahead, if he was holding back there had to be a reason. "Are you worried that your wife has moved on?"

He nodded. "It is possible."

"You're not giving her enough credit," Itachi said as he finished up. "Besides anyone who would be crazy enough to fall in love with you would _have_ to wait for you."

"How so?" Kisame asked as he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Because they'd have to be as crazy as you are," he said matter-of-factly, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Leave the jokes to me Uchiha," Kisame grumbled. "It's dangerous to your cool reputation."

"Then lets be on our way," Itachi said as he shouldered his pack and walked out of the tent. Everyone was indeed celebrating and having a good time. Several were drinking, others were laughing and dancing, and a few others were telling stories of the best parts of the war (all highly exaggerated of course). A few shinobi thumped him on the back, congratulating him on his work as well as wishing him luck back home.

Naruto was one of them. "Are you really leaving so soon?"

Itachi nodded. "I've been away for too long and have a lot of catching up."

Kisame sniggered at this and Itachi glared at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant my son. I doubt he remembers me at all and he's already seven."

"That means he'll be in the academy next year then," Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head. "He sure is growing fast then. Give my regards to Miko; I'll see her as soon as I get back in a few days." He started to walk away when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You will tell her about Sasuke, won't you?"

Itachi looked away for the memory still haunted him. "I'm not sure I should. I think it would make her worry unnecessarily."

"She should be warned." Naruto gently insisted.

Itachi had a hard glint in his eye. "Do you question my ability to protect her?"

Naruto reached out poked Itachi in the chest. He grimaced as his wound throbbed under the tight bandages. "He nearly had you back there so you know what he is capable of. Don't underestimate him again."

Itachi nodded soberly. "I'll tell her."

"Good, so let's get going already," Kisame said as he turned away. "I want to get there before dark."

Itachi's once happy thoughts melted into depression as he recalled his battle with Sasuke. It was even more intense than their original one had been. If he had remained at his old level of power, he wouldn't have lasted ten minutes. Shortly after returning home, Lady Tsunade had insisted on giving him a physical exam. The disease had disappeared because of Miko's resurrection jutsu, but it had done more than that. It had melded part of her divine nature into his power, increasing it immensely. He would never have to worry about limitations to his sharingans because his vision would never dim again. And as such he was a great asset during the war, even succeeding in over turning the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu.

But in spite of the success, he still felt like a failure. He nearly lost to Sasuke. Granted he took advantage of Itachi's momentary weakness after ending the jutsu, but he was no match for Sasuke's cruelty and before long was lying at his feet bruised and bleeding. Sasuke loomed over him as a sadistic sneer spread over his face. "Is that all you've got? How pathetic. It was hardly a challenge."

Itachi's breath was labored and his head was reeling.

Sasuke crouched down on his heels. "Looks like I've surpassed you brother. Now Miko is mine for the taking."

Itachi's hand curled into a fist and trembled defiantly. "L-leave…her…a-alone."

"How are you going to stop me?" Sasuke taunted. "I'd like to see you try."

Itachi tried to speak again but coughed up blood instead.

"Didn't you say earlier that Miko deserves the best?" Sasuke said smoothly. "Well who is the best now?" He pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and pressed it against Itachi's heart. Itachi sucked in his breath, waiting for the final blow. For several tense seconds he waited, his heart beating rapidly.

Then Sasuke tossed it aside and turned away. "Farewell brother. You will live…for now."

"W-why?" He forced out.

Sasuke smirked over his shoulder. "What fun would it be if I had her after you're dead? No, I want you to live knowing that every day she is mine body and soul to enjoy over and over again," he said as he licked his lips, so very much like Orochimaru. "Until the heartache becomes so unbearable that you beg for death. Only then will I happily oblige."

Then he walked away without looking back, his footsteps echoing softly behind him. Itachi fell unconscious until Naruto found him hours later. He was lucky to still be alive.

Itachi's mind returned to the present when Kisame gently tapped his shoulder. "It's not a good idea for my guide to be daydreaming."

Itachi nodded. "You're right, I won't let you down."

"You better not," Kisame muttered. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. Please God just let her be single still!"

Itachi smiled slyly. "I didn't know you were a religious man."

He grinned back. "I'm not really, but seeing as there are so many out there one is bound to answer right?"

"I think it's more conditional on faithful living," Itachi said as he turned in a south-eastern direction to continue on. "But I suppose you could convert afterwards. That also begs the question of how you'd know which God answered your prayer. You wouldn't want to offend the others by guessing wrong."

"There you go again with stupid jokes, knock it off already!" Kisame aimed a kick at him which Itachi easily dodged with a laugh. Kisame stopped for a moment. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

Itachi paused for a moment. "There was nothing to laugh about during our time in Akatsuki."

"Looks like your girl has softened you," Kisame mused.

"Yes, I suppose she has," Itachi murmured as he looked across the horizon. And to think in just a few hours he'd see her and be able to hold her close. That brought a smile to his lips. Just the memory of her made the world seem bright once more.

"Well, let's get going then," Kisame said as he shoved him forward. "I'll worry about which God to thank later."

The rest of the journey passed by uneventfully and they reached Konoha's main gates by sunset. Itachi led the way back to his house, inviting him to spend the night. Kisame declined, but did agree to meet Itachi's family for a few minutes. Miko had a box full of stuff in her arms when she found them coming up the front path. She dropped it and ran into Itachi's arms at ramming speed, nearly knocking him off his feet. He grimaced once again as his chest ached, but at the moment the pain didn't compare to how good she felt in his arms. He hugged her tightly and sighed in relief. She was safe and well, just like he had left her. He had always worried since that battle that Sasuke would make good on his threat.

"It's so good to see you!" She gushed as she kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, enjoying her scent. "Not as much as I've missed you."

"Hey dad, welcome home." A voice sounded from the door way. He looked up to see his son leaning casually against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. He took one out to wave hello, a confident smile on his lips. Not too unlike Sasuke's when he was younger. He wore his shoulder length hair long and pulled back and looked just like his father except for his mother's red eyes and Kitsune features. As he made his approach, Itachi's eyes narrowed for a second before he wore a sly grin. He deftly reached into his weapons pouch and threw a kunai aimed straight at his son's heart. Yusei stopped abruptly open-mouthed, Kisame looked horrified, and Miko freaked out. Just as the kunai pierced Yusei's chest, he exploded in a fiery blast which startled them even more.

Itachi laughed. "An explosion clone at your age? That is very impressive Yusei." Without even looking he threw another kunai off to the side into a bush. Just before it broke through the leaves, the real Yusei leaped backwards and skidded to a stop. He laughed as he stood up and brushed the leaves from his clothes. "You saw through that huh? What a shame."

"Yusei!" Miko scolded as she rested a hand over her racing heart. "That was _not_ the surprise you showed me before!"

"Sorry mom but I couldn't resist starting things off with a bang," he said as he approached them. Itachi was unsure what to do. He was basically a complete stranger to his son and he didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already were. Yusei smiled kindly at his hesitation. "Its ok, you can hug me if you want to."

Itachi pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you son."

Just then a crash sounded on the porch as Ritsuko tripped over the spilled contents from the box Miko had dropped earlier. She landed face first on the ground and Miko turned to help, but Kisame rushed past her. Ritsuko didn't see him coming, her eyes were downcast and her cheeks were pink with embarrassment as she hurriedly stuffed things back into the box. She jerked away from his grip on her arm at first, insisting that she didn't need help. He grabbed her again and pulled her to her feet, hugging her tightly. She blinked in confusion and turned a deeper shade of red, unsure who this stranger was.

"Oh Suko," he murmured in her ear. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Her breath caught in her throat. Only one person called her that. "Kisame? Is that really you?"

He pulled back slightly so she could see his face. Her eyes widened as she looked him over like she was seeing him for the first time. She gently touched his face, as if afraid that he would disappear like a mirage. Itachi discreetly led Miko and Yusei back into the house so they could have this moment to themselves. Kisame lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek. "There was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you. Though I must say that you've become even more breathtakingly beautiful."

She blushed at the compliment but looked pleased. She pulled him in for a soft kiss that quickly grew passionate. Yusei and Katsuye watched from the window. He made a face and turned away. "Now that's just gross."

Katsuye smiled a little. "I disagree. I think it's rather sweet."

"Oh course _you_ would," he said as he walked back into the kitchen. "All girls like that kind of mushy stuff."

"Don't mock the mushy stuff," Itachi said with a sly smile as he watched Miko prepare dinner. "It has its advantages."

Yusei snorted as he sat and kicked his feet up on the table. "Whatever you say, but I won't have any part of it."

"I can't wait to fall in love," Katsuye said as she joined them, pushing his feet off the table before sitting down herself. She rested her chin on her hands as she sighed happily. "I hear it's the best feeling in the world!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Meanwhile you're ignoring the fact that your dad is basically a walking shark. For all you know he's the kind that eats his young."

Katsuye stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just out of sorts because your dad didn't fall for your little stunt."

He scowled as her remark struck true and he looked away. "He made a lucky guess, that's all."

"It was nothing of the kind," Itachi said as he tried once again to help Miko with the preparations. She insisted he sit back and relax so he returned to the table. "It was very obvious. Now, if you'd like me to show you how to make one correctly…"

Miko glared at him and he faltered. "Though maybe that jutsu is still too advanced for someone your age. Perhaps when you're older."

"I'm plenty old enough," Yusei grumbled as he stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "Figures you'd side with mom."

For some reason Katsuye looked startled. Her gaze wandered back to the window and then she quickly excused herself from the room so she could finish packing. He frowned at this because he knew she was already done. What was she up to? He followed after her and gently knocked on the door. "Kat? You ok?"

Silence.

"C'mon, what's going on?" He pressed. His eyes widened when he heard a faint sniffle. Was she crying? He forced the door open and found her sitting on her bed, crying softly into a pillow. She looked up at him and then away with a faint blush. "I didn't say you could come in."

"That's beside the point," he said as he sat by her side and hugged her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. "I thought you were happy for your parents."

"I am," she sniffed. "At least I know mom will be. But...but what about me? What if dad doesn't like me?"

"Then he's an idiot," Yusei said flatly.

"I'm serious," she insisted. "It's possible, you know. I'm not talented like you; I'm really average at best. Dad was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he's a legend. What if he doesn't like me and mom has to choose between us?"

"Then you can stay here with me and I'll take care of you," He whispered as he squeezed her reassuringly. "You're my best friend after all."


	3. Chapter 3: Worry No More

Kisame laughed when their kiss ended. "I can't tell you much I've missed those incredible kisses of yours. Now when we get home-" He paused for a moment as her face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go home."

He sobered as he grew concerned. He was well aware that Ritsuko didn't care much for Kirigakure because of her family, but this was the first time she had ever suggested leaving for good. "Where do you want to live then?"

"Here in Konoha." She pulled away and turned back to repacking. "In fact I was already in the middle of moving to the new place." She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "I like it here Kisame. I'll admit that I didn't at first, but I've made a genuine friend. So has Katsuye. And…well," she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to lose that so I want to stay. Will you stay too?"

He knelt down and helped gather her things. "Now that's a stupid question. Of course I'll stay. You don't think I'd abandon you now, do you?" He kissed her forehead and smiled. He knew how hard it was for his wife to open up to others. Because of her being illegitimate she had been abandoned by her parents and passed around the rest of the family. From the few experiences she had shared with him he knew she had endured all kinds of horrific things. But there was no knowing the extent of the things she suffered. When he first met her as a ten year old, she had been abandoned altogether. She ignored anyone who tried to get close to her and kept to herself; earning her the nickname Ritsuko the Loner. She just didn't know how to relate to others. Her hostility had been her way to keep out the hurt. "I'm glad that you've opened up enough to make friends."

She smiled shyly. "Me too."

"Sorry to interrupt," Miko called from the front door. "Why don't you both come inside? Dinner is ready."

He helped Ritsuko carry the two boxes inside and set them down by the door. He looked around, admiring the place. It seemed cozy enough and Ritsuko led him by the hand. Itachi was just setting the food on the table when Yusei and Katsuye came back into the room. With a bark of laughter Kisame charged forward and picked his daughter up off her feet. She cried out in surprise as he spun her around before hugging her. "At last we meet my little kingyo!"

Yusei frowned suspiciously. Why is he calling her a goldfish? She looked nothing like one. "Her name is Katsuye," he corrected though by this point he was completely ignored.

Katsuye smiled shyly as her father showered her with compliments. He loved her short spiky hair with the long braids that was the same color as his and the fact that she had her mother's brown eyes. "You're going to grow into a beauty just like her," he gushed.

She thought he seemed really nice and liked his broad smile. Hesitantly she reached out to touch the gill marks under his eyes. They looked just like hers. She briefly wondered if he ever got teased about them too. "Can you whistle through yours?" He asked, his eyes had a mischievous look to them.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Whistle through gills?"

He nodded as he adjusted his grip on her so he had a free hand. He took a deep breath and held his nose. The gills wiggled slightly as he whistled through them, a high wobbly sound. Katsuye laughed and Kisame did too. Yusei rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. _Great, just great_, he thought grudgingly. _She gets the fun dad and I'm stuck with Mr. Jutsu-see-through-er. _He sat across from Itachi and eyed him suspiciously. Mom had said that he was a prodigy, a legend in his own right. _So he's clever, so am I._ Yusei thought as he smiled slyly. _I'll find a way to get him one of these days. A real first class surprise he won't see through._

Itachi noticed his son's scheming look and raised an inquiring brow. Yusei smiled innocently in return. "Its great to have you home dad. I hope we can have some fun now that you're back. Though something more stimulating than…you know…" he jerked his head over to Katsuye who was trying to whistle through her gills while Kisame gave her pointers.

"Alright, give it a rest you two," Ritsuko said as she called them over to sit down. Everyone sat down together and ate. Itachi told about some of the fun parts of living with the allied forces, and of course Kisame had to tell the story of how he faked his second death. In return the ladies shared some funny stories of their own. Yusei shared a few of his exploits, and everyone looked shocked. Everyone that is except for Katsuye who only groaned every now and again. Nothing Yusei did really shocked her anymore. While she found his adventures secretly thrilling, she just wasn't brave enough to carry out any of his crazy ideas. Yusei had the talent of getting out of trouble nearly as well as he found his way into it. He had the "kitty cuteness" factor. All he had to do was tilt his head to side and make his eyes sparkle. His fluffy ears and tail did the rest, making him look the very model of perfect innocence. She tried the motions, but apparently gills didn't have the right impact.

Poor Itachi felt at a loss. Apparently Miko had left out quite a bit in her letters over the years. Who exactly was this child? Yusei seemed wild and crazy, just out to have a good time. But there was a keen look to his eye, showing innate intelligence. Though it seems that his brain came up with more playful schemes than it was put to more practical use. Then Itachi caught his strict train of thoughts. He was beginning to remind himself of own his father. His words still haunted him: _No Itachi, you are not a child. You are destined for great things and that will only happen if you remain focused. Playtime is over. _

No, he would not make the same mistake his father did. Yusei was still very young, not even of academy age. Let him have his fun and live without the pressure of perfection. He would make his own choices and grow at his own pace. He certainly had his mother's spirit and Itachi wouldn't dream of crushing it.

Meanwhile Kisame turned towards his daughter. "If you ever feel comfortable, I'd love to see Kumori in action."

She started at this and dropped her chopsticks. "You know about my sword? But how?"

His expression softened. "Just because I couldn't be there doesn't mean that I haven't kept tabs on you. I happen to know that your favorite food is unagi but that you hate rice. I also know that your favorite color is blue and that you have a sweet nature which I must say is a surprise given the hot-heads your parents are."

Katsuye smiled fondly. She was happy to hear that her dad had cared enough about her to keep himself informed, even from the shadows. Yusei looked disturbed. "What are you, some kind of stalker?" He grimaced as Miko kicked him under the table. He bent down to rub his throbbing shin. "What? Am I the only one who thinks that's weird?"

She shot him a warning look to shut his mouth and he quickly obeyed. Miko was very easy going, but you don't mess with her either. Kisame laughed as he clapped Yusei on the shoulder. "Far from it kid. I just kept in touch that's all. But I must say that I'm pleased to hear that our little kingyo has inherited the talent for swordsmanship." He grinned, flashing his sharp pointed teeth. "There's no better feeling than that sturdy weight in the palm of your hand, the steady flow of momentum when you wield it…"

He went on, but only Ritsuko and Katsuye seemed to understand what he was talking about. The others had long since been lost. Just as dinner was winding down, Ritsuko stood up and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. Now if you will excuse us, we must be leaving."

"So soon?" Miko protested, still reluctant to let her friend leave. It was going to be weird to not have her around. Under the table Itachi ran a hand up Miko's thigh and gave her an affectionate look. Suddenly she couldn't wait for her friend to leave. She stood up to show them out, giving Ritsuko and Katsuye one last hug before saying good-bye. By the time she returned to the kitchen Yusei had already left.

"He said he wanted to go for a walk though I suspect he's up to something else," Itachi explained as he stood up. "A walk seems too calm an activity for his tastes."

Miko agreed with a smile. "He is perhaps a little too energetic for his own good. But he really is a sweet boy, you'll see."

"I don't doubt it," Itachi said as he pulled her close and nuzzled against her cheek. "Not when he has a mother like you."

Itachi had forgotten how intoxicating her scent was, this new heightened sense was a definite plus. She smiled as she gently traced his lips with her finger. He playfully nibbled it and she giggled. "Feeling feisty are we?"

"Maybe," he said coyly as his eyes smoldered. "Can you blame me when I have someone as sexy as you?"

She rested her hand against his neck as she tenderly kissed the other side. His breathing slowed and his heart raced at her gentle caress. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her away to their room. She giggled as he kicked the bedroom door closed and she kicked on the light switch with her foot. He playfully dumped her on their bed and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. He knelt on the bed in front of her as she pulled off his shirt. Then she saw it and screamed, backing up against the headboard as she stared at his bare chest. She covered her mouth in horror.

He looked down at the long black scar that ran diagonally from his navel to his left shoulder. "Oh this? Try not to worry, it doesn't hurt too much."

She slowly lowered her hand and crept closer. She cautiously touched it and traced along the raised jagged scar. Tears came to her eyes. "Oh Itachi," she murmured sorrowfully. "What happened to you?"

He heaved a weary sigh. Perhaps now was the time to tell her. "It was from my battle with Sasuke."

She sucked in her breath and her face fell. "I see." He started to explain but she stopped him with a shake her head. "I don't want to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she wore a sad smile. "I have a pretty good idea what he may have told you. But you know what? I no longer care. I love _you_ Itachi. That's all that matters. He won't stand in the way of our love and I won't waste time worrying about him either." She leaned into him, enjoying the coolness of his skin. "So don't you worry either."

He hugged her close and kissed her shoulder. "I wish I had your faith in the future."

"You don't?" She whispered; her breath on his neck.

"He nearly killed me Miko. What if…" he swallowed nervously. "What if I'm not strong enough to protect you?"

She turned his chin so she could look into his dark eyes. "I have no doubt that you will, so why should you?" He still looked uncertain and she smiled kindheartedly. "We've come such a long way and sacrificed so much to be together. Besides I don't believe in a destiny that would force us to be apart."

His eyes sparked at the memory. "Those are my words, aren't they?"

She nodded. "Yes they are. So have faith in them once again."

He gently pushed her onto her back and knelt over her. She lay so peacefully, her long ebony hair splayed around her and her crimson eyes gleamed with ardor. He smiled down at her. "You are so incredible Miko. As always, you have a way of setting my troubled heart at rest."

She smiled sweetly as she reached up to cup his face in her hands. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

He chuckled as he kissed her, enjoying the taste of her once again.

"Welcome home Itachi," she murmured softly between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha Heart to Heart

Katsuye whistled on her way down the street. She was still glowing from her father's praise of her skill with Kumori. At first she had been really nervous to show him but he had been nothing but supportive and was she was delighted that he offered to continue her training. Ritsuko had been the one teaching her, but even she had to admit that he was superior.

She heard footsteps drop down behind her and she turned around. Yusei grinned as he linked arms with her and walked on. "So I take it that things are going well at home?"

She smiled. "Oh yes! Mom was right about Dad. He's funny and smart and a great swordsman and-"

"The reason I haven't seen you in a month either," he said as he furrowed his brow. "I've really missed you, you know."

Her mouth dropped. "Has it really been that long? I'm sorry Yusei, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her with a cocky smile. "Let's make up for lost time shall we?"

"And do what?" She asked warily. As fun as he was, she could never predict what he would do. It could either be something fun or nothing short of disaster.

"Don't you trust me?" He smirked. "What have I ever done that was a bad idea?"

"Several come to mind," she grumbled.

He laughed. "And knowing you, you've got them written down chronologically, alphabetically, and ranked from reckless to dangerous. That's the trouble with you sometimes. You don't let go and run full speed ahead."

"Some would call that a virtue," she said with a smile.

"I call it boring," he teased as he sped up. "C'mon, move those feet and hurry already!"

Soon they were running down the busy street together, weaving around passerby and hurdling over wares put out for sale. As they turned the corner tightly, she slipped off his arm and nearly fell. He grabbed her hand and continued on, nearly pulling her off her feet as he hurried on.

"Yusei please slow down!" She cried out, her heart beating so fast she could hardly catch her breath. "I can't keep up!"

She tripped over someone's foot and fell flat on her face. Her nose stung terribly. As she pushed herself up to a sitting position, she pressed a hand against it. She pulled it away to find blood on her hand. "Well that's just great," she moaned.

"I'm sorry Kat," Yusei said as he knelt in front of her and pressed a handkerchief against her nose to stop the bleeding. "I guess I got carried away again huh?"

"I could just kill you sometimes, you know that?" She scowled.

He flinched. "I said I was sorry."

"I know, I know," she said softly as she took the handkerchief, pinched her nose and leaned forward. He sat back and watched worriedly. "What's with the face?" She asked nasally. "It's not like I'm going to bleed to death."

"I just feel terrible," he admitted frankly. "It's my fault you're hurt."

"Of course it is," she readily agreed. "But oh well, I'll bet it'll be worth it when you show me this latest surprise."

He perked up at the thought and smiled. "I know you'll love it, but we'll go when you're ready."

"How do you get on with your father?" She asked.

Yusei shrugged. "He's alright, I guess. But he's too serious and he can't keep his hands off mom." He made a face. "It's disgusting."

Katsuye giggled. "You should see mine. One minute they're fighting over something stupid and the next they're making out. It's dizzying to make sense out of their mood swings. And I'm guessing that you've tried to surprise your dad a few times too. Any luck yet?"

"No!" He growled in frustration. "He sees through each and every one! How does he do it? It's so annoying! But one of these days I'm gonna win, just you wait."

She smiled. "Aren't you're starting to take this too personally?" She pulled the handkerchief back and touched under her nose again. "I think its stopped bleeding now."

He helped her to her feet. "We'll walk this time."

"I think that would be for the best," she said with a teasing smile. "I'd have fewer accidents if we had started out that way."

He smiled sheepishly. "It's not much farther now. This way."

He led her by the hand once again, swinging her hand back and forth as he whistled. He smiled at her and she raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm just glad you're staying in Konoha, that's all."

She smiled back. "Me too."

Just then they turned the corner and before them was the ninja academy. One of the teachers called out to them. "Hurry you two! The advanced placements are just starting!"

She stopped in her tracks, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. "Yusei…why do I get the feeling that you've signed us up?"

"Probably because I did," he said slyly. "Hey don't give me that look, I would have asked if you bothered to visit like you promised you would. So it's your own fault really."

"But you didn't have to sign me up!" She hissed as she wrenched her hand away. "Advanced placements? That's for geniuses like you!"

"And so are you," he insisted. "Really Kat, you're more talented than you give yourself credit for. And I don't want to see you miss out on something that you deserve. The worse that can happen is that you don't get in." He held out his hand towards her. "So what do you say?"

She bit her lip nervously and her hand trembled as she put her hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly as he smiled warmly. "Let's do this then."

Once inside the academy, the applicants were given a written test to evaluate I.Q. as well as subjected them to a physical exam that tested both taijutsu and ninjutsu ability. At first Katsuye was very nervous, but soon found it a lot of fun. Yusei breezed through most of it with cocky confidence, though the instructors seemed to expect that. Apparently when his father was younger, he had a reputation for being above-average as well. As they left, the sun was beginning to set and the usual hustle and bustle of the village was beginning to slow down as shops started closing.

"Thanks Yusei, that was a fun surprise," she said as twirled around, smiling up at the sky. "I think I might actually have a chance of making it in too. I never would have thought to try either, so thank you for thinking of it."

He smiled. "But that isn't the surprise."

She stopped. "It isn't? Then what is?"

He pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. She carefully took it and looked it over. "An origami fish? How cute!"

"Not just any fish, a kingyo," he said, somewhat offended that she didn't make the connection right away. "But here's the best part." He took it back and tossed it high into the air. He sucked in his breath as he formed the partial hands for the fireball jutsu. As it fell he breathed out hot steam, making the paper fish move this way and that as if it was swimming around. She clapped her hands in delight and laughed. He grinned as he handed it back. "Pretty cool huh?"

She nodded as she gently fingered the delicate folds of the shiny paper. Her eyes shone with admiration and gratitude. "Thank you Yusei. It's lovely."

He beamed with pride. It made him happy to see her smile. Just then Tsuki bounded towards them. "There you are! You're needed at home."

Yusei groaned but Katsuye patted his shoulder empathetically. "That's ok; I have to be going home anyway. See you later."

He watched her skip down the street, dancing this way and that as she hummed happily. He cocked his head to the side. "Why do girls skip so much? It's so…girly."

"Then it should make perfect sense, shouldn't it?" Tsuki grinned. "C'mon on, let's head back."

Yusei nodded as he stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at a stone on the sidewalk. "Yeah sure."

"Something wrong?" Tsuki asked as he trotted by his side.

"I just wish Kat still lived with us. I miss seeing her everyday," he mumbled, his eyes were downcast.

"It certainly has been an adjustment," Tsuki admitted. "But if you miss her so much why don't you go visit her?"

"And interrupt her bonding time with the Shark? No thanks."

"I think you're jealous that they get along so well," Tsuki surmised. "Meanwhile you ignore any attempt Itachi makes to get close to you."

"That's because he tries too hard," Yusei said firmly. "He tries to act like we've known each other forever, it's annoying. He doesn't know me at all." But Yusei had to admit to himself that that was not the main issue. Yes Itachi didn't know how to relate to him. But he made Miko happier than Yusei had ever seen her and he resented it a little. He used to be the one who made her laugh and smile; he was the one who was there for her no matter what. But now that Itachi was back, he seemed to have taken over that task. What good was Yusei now?

"Give him a break," Tsuki suggested. "He spent four years in the war and he's trying to make up for lost time. He really does care about you."

"I know, I know." Yusei grumbled. "But it's hard to relate to someone who is your opposite."

"Katsuye is your opposite," Tsuki gently reminded him. "She's very much like Itachi, you know. She's calm, cool under pressure, and intellectual."

"Yeah, but the difference is that she's willing to let loose and have a good time."

"How do you know that Itachi won't?"

Yusei considered this. Maybe he would be more fun after all if the activity was right. It was certainly worth a shot. He'd have to find some way to get along with his father because he wasn't likely to leave again any time soon. When Yusei got home he looked all over Miko. He stumbled on Itachi in his study. He sat at a desk methodically looking over some papers.

"Sorry," he said as Itachi looked up at him. "I was just looking for mom."

"She's out with Ritsuko-san doing some shopping," he said as he gathered the papers together and set them aside. "Anything I can help you with?"

Yusei hesitated. "Tsuki said I was needed at home and I thought-"

Itachi stood up. "I was the one who sent for you. Please come in."

Yusei swallowed nervously as he slid the door closed and clasped his trembling hands behind his back. Itachi crossed over to front of the desk and leaned against it causally folding his arms. He smiled in exasperation. "You're not scared of me, are you? I used to be scared of my father too. He was a terrible man though, that fear was completely justified."

"And how do I know that you're not terrible too?" Yusei blurted out and then cringed. Him and his big mouth.

Itachi blinked in surprise before chuckling softly. "Well you will form your own opinion in time. But for now I was curious if you'd show me that fireball jutsu of yours."

Yusei's eyes widened. "You mean, right here?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, out on the dock by the lake."

Yusei was still unsure of Itachi's motives, but he followed him silently outside and down the street. Itachi's gaze was pensive as he looked out over the former Uchiha settlement. It looked so very different now, so alive and vibrant. Before he left, he had had the wall torn down and allowed other villagers to move into the old homes once they were refurbished. He had felt that it was time for the Uchiha to be a part of the village. He loved what Miko had done to their home. Once that was refurbished, she made it look so different that he was only dimly aware of it being his old home. The memories of the past haunted him still, but the sting lessened over the years.

The setting sun looked beautiful on the lake with rippling colors of red and gold that glistened in the fading light. The crickets were just starting their songs, echoed by a few frogs here and there. Itachi smiled fondly as he remembered the times he shared with Sasuke here by the lake. Sometimes they talked and other times they would catch fireflies and keep them in a jar overnight to enjoy them. Those were very good times.

Yusei jumped onto dock, and held his arms out to steady himself as it gently swayed back and forth. Itachi stepped on lightly as Yusei raced to the end of the dock, pumping his arms to gather speed. Itachi smiled and used the body flicker technique to beat him to the end first and stopped him with a tap on the forehead. Yusei fell backward in surprise, looked over his shoulder and pointed accusingly at him. "How did you do that? That's cheating!"

Itachi laughed as he pulled him to his feet. "No it wasn't. If it had been an official race it would have been. Now let's see that fireball jutsu."

Yusei rapidly made the hand signs, leaned back and blew as hard as he could. A massive fireball appeared in mid air, slowly growing and expanding until it was the size of a house. Itachi was astonished. When he left for the war, Yusei could only make one the size of a toy ball. Miko had said he learned at age two, but to think he had come this far in five years was incredible. At last the fireball evaporated into thin air, the water below still sizzling from the previous heat. The steam curled into the darkening sky. Yusei panted slightly but wore a cocky smile. Itachi clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled down. "Incredible. Did you know that this was considered a rite of passage for Uchiha?"

Yusei shook his head. "Can you do one too? I wanna see it. And don't hold back to make me feel better either."

"As you wish." Itachi formed the signs at blurring speed and rested two fingers against the side of his mouth as he blew. A gigantic fireball exploded into life, swelling into a massive inferno. The light was so bright that Yusei stepped back and squinted. Holding a hand out to shield himself from the intense heat, he couldn't believe his eyes. This was easily twice as big as his had been. He was both jealous and awestruck as looked at his father in a whole new light. For dramatic effect Itachi released it by letting the fireball break apart into several pieces that flew around before disappearing.

"Oh that was AWESOME!" Yusei crowed as he pumped his fist into the air. "You've _gotta_ teach me that!"

Itachi smiled as he took a seat on the dock and gestured for his son to join him. Yusei grudgingly did so. "This isn't going to be a lecture about responsibility, is it?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, but it will be a chat of another sort."

Yusei waited nervously.

"Call me impertinent but I get the feeling that you don't like me very much," Itachi said softly.

"I don't know you well enough to really know how I feel about you," Yusei said honestly.

Itachi wore a sad smile. "Yes but I suspect there is another reason." He waited for Yusei to tell him, but he stayed quiet. "Is it because you worry that I will take your place? That you are no longer needed?"

Yusei lowered his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "You think I'm behaving childishly huh?"

"But you're not," Itachi reassured him as he gently shook his shoulder. Yusei looked up in surprise. "It's completely natural for you to feel upset. You have always been there for your mother and no one appreciates that more than I do. I know it has always been the two of you and that my return has thrown a wrench into that lifestyle. I am here to stay but you have to trust me when I say that I _will_ never take your place. I could never do that because you are our son. You have a special place in both of our hearts and give our lives such joy."

Yusei was speechless as he listened. The look in Itachi's eye matched the sincerity of his words. He really meant every word. It touched Yusei's heart to hear his point of view not only understood and his jealousy validated but that he was still considered a valued member of this family. In that moment Yusei realized how awkward this must be for his father as well. He probably struggled to find his own place in this family too. Itachi pulled him into a hug. "I love you Yusei and your mother does too. Please trust in that."

Yusei slowly returned the hug. It felt so good to know that he was still needed. "Thanks Dad."

Itachi softly kissed the top of his head. "And if anything else ever bothers you, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want you to be happy Yusei, childhood only happens once. So make the best of it." He let go and pushed himself to stand. Yusei took his offered hand and stood up as well. Itachi looked over the horizon. The moon was beginning to rise into the sky, surrounded by the twinkling stars. The spring air felt nice and cool as it whipped across their faces. He took in a deep lungful of air and slowly let it out. It was so nice to be home again.

"C'mon," Yusei said as he gently poked his side. "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5: Hoshigaki Moods

Ritsuko gripped the sides of the bathroom sink. Her hands trembled and her heart raced. This can't be happening. It was much too soon. She suddenly found it hard to breath and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kisame knocked on the door. "Everything ok in there?"

"No! I m-mean yes! I-I mean no don't come in!" She stammered nervously as she broke into a cold sweat. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. With bags under her eyes and her amethyst hair hanging limply she really looked a fright. Scowling at her disgusting appearance, she rested her forehead against the glass and started to cry. Her tears dripped onto the positive pregnancy test. And all this time she thought it had been the flu.

She bit her lip to keep her sobs as silent as possible. How could she have let this happen? It had only been two months since he returned; they hadn't even talked about having more children yet. Everything was still so new; he was still getting used to Katsuye though there was no doubt that he adored her. What would he say when he finds out? Would he be happy or would he think that things were moving too fast? She was so overwhelmed with panic and dread that she didn't hear him come in.

Kisame wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're still not feeling well? Don't worry," he said as he kissed her cheek. "You'll get better soon."

This made her cry even harder and he frowned in concern. This wasn't like her at all. His gaze dropped down to the plastic stick on the counter and his eyes widened in surprise. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded as she finally let loose her sobs and wailed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He turned her around and kissed her forehead. She looked up in surprise to see him smile proudly. "Why are you apologizing? This is wonderful news! I couldn't be happier."

She hiccupped as he tenderly wiped her tears away. "Y-you're not angry?"

"Why should I be?" He gently countered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you more than anything Suko."

She rested her head on his chest, soothed by the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She smiled in relief. "Thank you for understanding."

He smirked. "What's to understand? We've had a lot of sex so it only makes sense."

"This is your fault, you know." She teased as she playfully pinched his arm. "You're nothing but trouble Kisame."

He laughed as he dipped her backward slightly so he could kiss her mouth. "Hey you knew that when you married me."

She giggled as she kissed him back. "Its just one of the things I love most about you."

He grinned widely. "You mean other than my charisma, my stunning good looks, and my sheer manliness in general?"

"Oh but the list is longer than that," she whispered seductively as she looked at him with an alluring gaze. His face softened, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to be here with you now," he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers. "I missed you so much and wished I could have been there for you. My beautiful young bride who hasn't changed a bit."

The delight in her eyes faded into a hollow glaze. She pulled out of his arms and turned away. "Don't remind me."

He watched her silently. "Were things that bad when I left?"

"It's not that at all," she insisted as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She looked down at her clasped hands and her bottom lip quivered like she was about to cry again. "I was able to manage on my own, probably something to do with that stubborn independent streak of mine," she said with a faint-hearted laugh but she sobered quickly. "Do you remember what I said to you the night of my seventeenth birthday?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"I said that if we stayed together I would only hold you back," she whispered dismally. "And I was right. If we had stayed apart, I would have gone to Akatsuki and you would have been free. You suffered so much because of me."

"But you were pregnant Suko," he said, unsure what he should do to comfort her. When she got into these moods she often had a temper and the last thing he wanted to do was get her worked up in her condition. "And even if you weren't I still would've stopped them."

She nodded numbly. "I know you would. But…but I didn't want you to! You should have stayed out of it!"

He stared dumb-founded. Did she really mean that?

"It wasn't your responsibility! It was more than I could bear to know that you were suffering in my place. All those unspeakable things you went through should never have been your burden to bear! I wanted to be strong enough that you wouldn't have to fight my battles for me. But I failed and you paid the price." She buried her face in her hands. "I…I just don't think I can ever forgive myself for being so weak." She whispered remorsefully.

He knelt by her side and pulled her into his arms. "But you're not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."

She buried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "No I'm not. And because of my weakness, you nearly died-"

"Stop it," he said firmly. "I don't want to hear anymore."

She sniffled slightly, but kept quiet.

He gently stroked her hair. "Listen," he said more quietly. "I don't want you to feel bad about what happened. I didn't do it because I _had_ to, but because I _wanted_ to. I swore to protect you with my very life. If the positions had been reversed there is no doubt in my mind that you would've done the same thing."

She nodded silently.

He chuckled. "Though with your fiery spirit and stubbornness I bet they would have returned you in a week."

She smiled slightly. "I would have made life hell for them, huh?"

He smirked. "Especially when you get into one of your moods." He turned her around so he could wrap his arms around her and rested his hands low on her abdomen. "Another baby," he sighed happily. "I can't wait."

"You'll have to," she teased. "It'll be several months before it happens."

"And this time I'll be there," he said as he kissed the back of her neck. "Every step of the way."

She groaned. "With more worrying and nagging I suppose?"

He grinned. "Of course."

Just then they both heard the front door slam closed. Kisame and Ritsuko exchanged worried glances as they pulled apart and went to find her. She was wiping her tears away on her sleeve as they came into the room.

Ritsuko knelt down to hug her. "What's wrong dear?"

"Yusei doesn't like me anymore," she sniffled.

Kisame blinked. "I'd say that's good news. That kid is nothing but trouble."

Ritsuko glared at him over Katsuye's head. "That's pretty rich coming from the former Monster of the Mist." Ignoring his scowl she stroked her daughter's hair as she gently shushed her. "What happened?"

"Remember those boys I told you about a week ago?"

Ritsuko nodded. Yusei had been showing Katsuye his new explosion tags and it impressed two other boys in town. "He's still spending time with them huh?"

She nodded. "He said I could play with them too, but it's not as much fun as when it's just the two of us."

"I see," Ritsuko said softly. "Why didn't you play with them if you were invited?"

"He's my friend!" Katsuye pouted. "I shouldn't have to share him."

"But sweetheart there's nothing wrong with Yusei having other friends. You can make new friends too, you know." She said as she kissed the top of Katsuye's head. "Just because he has other friends doesn't mean that he's not your friend as well."

Katsuye quieted down as she hugged her mom back. She thought about this, but it still hurt to think that he didn't prefer her company alone. She was also jealous that he was able to make other friends. She had really tried to fit in with them but she felt boring in comparison. All they wanted to do was blow stuff up with those stupid tags. Where was the fun in that?

There was a knock at the door. "Kat? You home?" Yusei called through the door.

"No I'm not!" She shouted back. "Go away!"

"Katsuye!" Ritsuko scolded.

"Way to go kingyo!" Kisame whispered encouragingly.

"Stay out of this!" Ritsuko hissed at him.

"Can I come in or not?" Yusei whined through the door.

Ritsuko gently pushed her towards the door. "Just tell him how you feel. You'll feel much better, I promise."

Katsuye silently pleaded for them to stay, but Ritsuko led Kisame away.

"We can't just leave her," Kisame protested. "She needs us."

Ritsuko shook her head firmly. "No, what she really needs is to work this out with her friend. We can't solve her problems for her. Besides," she smirked as she took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "We still need to figure out how we're going to tell her the news."

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "I nearly forgot." He pulled her into his arms as he chuckled deviously. "I can't wait to see you get fat."

Katsuye grudgingly opened the door but stood in the doorway, baring Yusei from coming inside. She frowned at him as she folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He frowned back. "I thought we were all going to get some ice cream, you know, to celebrate the last day before school starts tomorrow. But you just disappeared."

"I'm surprised you even noticed," she grumbled as she looked away. "With those two distractions."

"You mean Kei and Sadao?" Yusei asked with a smile. "Yeah those guys are pretty fun huh?"

_That's not the word I would use_, she thought bitterly. "Go without me. I'm not interested anyway," She said as she started to close the door.

He stuck his foot in the door. "I'm not an idiot Kat so don't treat me like one. You've been acting funny lately and I want to know why."

She bit her lip hesitantly, finding her temper defusing under his concerned gaze. "I just thought that since you've made new friends…that…well…you know…"

He frowned in thought. "That I won't be yours anymore?"

She looked away. "Something like that."

He thought this over. This was ridiculous. They were best friends, how could she really think that? Part of him was tempted to laugh but he was afraid of hurting her feelings further. He reviewed his memory of the times he spent with the three of them. Sure she was a little out of her comfort zone, but she had had fun too right? Then it dawned on him. No, no she didn't. She had kept quiet and to the sidelines. Not because she was content to watch but because she felt left out. His face paled as he realized that he had been too busy having fun that he had all but forgotten her. No wonder she left. His face fell. "I'm sorry Kat. I didn't mean ignore you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

She wore a small smile. "I was afraid you'd think I was being silly."

He grinned. "I wish you were more often."

"Yes, I bet you do," she giggled as she shyly covered her mouth.

He took her hand in his, his grin fading into something gentler. "You're my best friend Kat, no matter how many new friends I make. While they are a lot of fun, they don't understand me the way that you do. But if you really don't like them, I'll hang out with them another time. Today it'll just be you and me."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Yusei. I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6: The Mortal Weakness

_This is too easy_, Sasuke thought smugly as he kissed her. He didn't even remember this one's name and didn't really need to. These lonely desperate types were common in the slums of Okunote. Just a little flattery, passionate eye contact, and a gentle touch is all it takes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she kissed him back.

Here in the dark alley it was just them. She gathered her courage in the comfort of the shadows as she tugged at his clothes. He let her remove his shirt; it didn't matter to him anyway. She could have his body, but she would never touch his heart. Only one person held the key to that. This girl was just the means to the end and would bring him one step closer to Miko. As their kiss deepened he pulled her into his arms. Bringing his hands up in a hand sign behind her back, he placed a seal on the center of her tongue.

She gagged and coughed as her tongue swelled. He watched unemotionally as she clawed at her throat, struggling to catch her breath. She was terrified as her body shook so violently that she fell at his feet. He just watched her, his cold eyes were so very different than the amorous ones from before. _What did he do?_ She thought miserably._ I thought he was different from the rest. I thought_…she grabbed at her shirt as a sharp pain rang through her chest…_ he really cared about me._

He stepped back as she tried to reach out for him. "Please…help me…" she forced out through her agony.

He watched the indigo seal spread over her skin, but halted at her waistline. She laid limp, her body finally spent and eyes glazed over. He knelt down to check her vitals but it was no use. She was dead. He groaned as he stood up and wearily rubbed his forehead. "It's another failure Chizu."

From the shadows emerged a young woman with short white hair and square glasses. Her face was emotionless as she knelt by the corpse. In the year he had known Chizu he had never seen her show a single expression. She took off her gloves to reveal red clawed hands. He made a face; those demon hands always unnerved him. Maybe it was because you wouldn't expect such an innocent-looking girl to have such gruesome hands. Resting one on the girl's forehead, Chizu made her assessment of the damage cell by cell. Once she was done, her grip tightened until the corpse dissolved into thin air. Where she sent these bodies afterwards was anyone's guess. He had never bothered to ask, not sure he really wanted to know. She carefully put her gloves back on.

"Well?" Sasuke said impatiently. "What went wrong this time?"

"It appears that the control was too strong and her organs collapsed under the pressure. I keep telling you this seal is extreme," she said calmly as she took careful notes in her lab book. "You are not likely to find a specimen who has the stamina to cope with it."

"It has to be strong to maintain complete control," Sasuke said gruffly. "Even you said as much before."

She inclined her head. "So I did. But this girl is weak even by mortal standards."

"So what do you suggest?" He asked critically as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm tired of waiting and thoroughly sick of your failures."

"If you want it to be done correctly then you must wait," she said simply as she closed the book and put it away in the inside pocket of her jacket. "But we are very close to your goal. Every failure is very revealing and it should not be much longer now."

"I hope so, for your sake," he purred threateningly. Still no effect on her expression, she was immune to intimidation. He smirked in spite of himself. That was what he liked best about his assistant. Nothing fazed her.

"You would be better off with a standard Juinjutsu." She advised neutrally as she handed him his shirt. "It would be effective enough."

He shook his head as he pulled it back on. "No, I don't want to control physically but emotionally as well. And besides," he smirked as he bent down close to her face and gently touched her lips with his forefinger. "There is something rather symbolic by attaching the seal with a soul kiss, wouldn't you say?"

She blinked innocently. "I would not know Sasuke-sama. I do not understand such things."

"That's a shame," he sighed in exasperation as he turned away. "Oh well, back to work I suppose."

Stepping out of the alley Sasuke and Chizu made their way down the dimly lit street. Okunote was an underground city in the land of Earth, a safe haven for thieves and criminals. Stolen goods passed through here, shady deals, slave traders, and every devious thing imaginable happened here. There were no rules or laws, it was kill or be killed. It was a sort of utopia for traitors. But people like that can't be troubled to work very hard. The buildings were shabby and decrepit and the electrics were pathetic at best. You could barely see more than ten feet in front of you. To maintain them would require constant maintenance and no one had the work ethic for that. So the lights remained dim and everyone had their own light sources. Chizu pulled out a small lantern she often kept clipped to her belt and Sasuke supplied the flame. The citizens of Okunote keep to themselves, and it made perfect sense considering the riff raff who lived here. No one trusted anyone and she kept close to his side as they walked on.

Sasuke recognized more than a few faces; each had played an important role in the 4th Shinobi War. But sadly they had lost everything and were hiding in disgrace, drinking away their sorrows. That is the price of war, someone has to lose. He held his head high, refusing to show defeat. He had not lost everything just yet.

Chizu followed silently, her gaze lowered. He recognized the methodical look in her eye as she mentally went over what changes needed to be done to the seal. She was certainly dedicated; never tiring of her work no matter how impossible it seemed. He admired that sort of dedication, but the very thought of her in the lab making all kinds of noise gave him a headache. "Leave it until tomorrow, I need my rest tonight." He said under his breath. "Performing that still takes a lot out of me. That is another thing you must change."

She nodded. "Very well Sasuke-sama."

They approached a brick wall on the outskirts of town. Linking arms they passed through it when no one was looking. He had set up a special genjutsu on the door to his apartment, only seen by the sharingan. Once inside he kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the couch. He stretched out lazily with a satisfied smile on his face as he rested his hands behind his head.

It felt so good to be home. He had made several improvements to this formerly run down place. When they first moved in, it was just as terrible as any other apartment in this run down town. It might work for the others but he couldn't live in an environment like that. Disguising the front entrance, sound-proofing the walls, some paintwork, and proper lights made a world of difference. He opened his eyes as he looked around. His gaze sobered as he realized how empty it felt in many ways. It lacked that homey feeling, that sense of welcome and emotional security. The very thing Miko supplied for him when he was growing up.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the memory of a time he came home after school. He was discouraged for a reason he could no longer remember. The warm smell omusubi with okaka and tomatoes tickled his nostrils. He peeked his head into the kitchen just as Miko set them on the table. She smiled warmly. "Rough day? Here's just the thing to cheer you up then."

A small smile slowly spread on his face. His mom had the same knack for perception. He gave her a big hug and she stooped over to return it, her long hair brushed against his cheek. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

She had been his safeguard against the pain and loneliness of those dark days after the Uchiha massacre. Her smile and lively manner roused him from his depression. She helped him see the world beyond his own; her optimism of the future was infectious. The only thing that made her sad was Itachi. Her foolish attachment to him caused her such pain. It still made him angry just thinking about it.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Chizu's words broke through this daydream and he scowled. "What is it?"

"You must make your report to Akiyama-san that you killed Ryoichi-san's wife. This will of course make Ryoichi-san seek retribution against his business rival. Give it a few days and while those two are still squabbling, you swoop in and take over both companies," she mused as she consulted her clipboard. "That is the plan?"

He nodded as he forced himself to sit up. "Yes, just like the other fools two weeks ago. At this rate all business in Okunote will come through me." He chuckled deviously. "It's so easy to manipulate the feelings of others."

Her porcelain features remained emotionless. "Yes, Sasuke-sama. It is the fault of every mortal."

He bristled at this, his eyes narrowed. "What are you insinuating Chizu?"

"Nothing. I was in agreement with you, that is all." She handed him the clipboard and bowed respectfully.

She turned away, her footsteps barely made a sound as she went to her room. He frowned after her. _The fault of every mortal._ She was right. Even his feelings for Miko could be taken advantage of if he was not careful. He remembered Tobi's advice during the war. He strongly cautioned Sasuke to stay away from her. "If she means anything to you then she can be used against you. Don't let her be your one weakness."

Sasuke flipped through the items on the clipboard absent-mindedly. Women were the weaknesses of all these Thief Lords and he was exploiting that for his own purposes. Not just to test the abilities of the seal, but to ruin these men who cared for them. A nagging doubt troubled him. Would the same become of him and Miko? He frowned as he pushed aside these disconcerting thoughts. _No_, he thought firmly. _I have covered all eventualities. There is no way I can possibly fail._

Besides, he owed it to her. She said it herself the night before their first kiss. _"Ah Sasuke-kun, you still have that special gift."_

_"What gift is that?" He had whispered._

_"To make me laugh." She said as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh what would I do without you?"_

He went up the stairs to his office. He would make contact there under one of his disguises. He used several different ones as he conducted business. He rested his hand on the handrail as he thought, _I will do just that. I will make her laugh every day._


	7. Chapter 7: Competition

Miko was stirred awake with a gentle kiss. She smiled faintly as Itachi wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Good morning my love," he whispered as he kissed her again.

She wiped her sleepy eyes and blinked wearily at him. She groaned as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes again.

He chuckled. "You're not a morning person are you?"

She grunted. "No, especially when you keep me up all night."

"You didn't object at the time," he said slyly as he rested his hand on her hip.

A smile spread over her lips. "And I still don't."

"You can keep sleeping then," he said as he kissed her forehead and sat up.

She wrapped her arm across his waist and moaned. "Don't go yet, stay with me."

He settled back down and cuddled close. "As you wish."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. His soft coal eyes lit up and his expression was so tender. She gently stroked his cheek. "I love the way you look at me."

His brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I can see how much you love me through your eyes. There's such warmth, trust, and honesty; like you save the best parts of yourself for me alone."

He smiled warmly. "That's because I do. You're the only one who knows me so intimately, inside and out. I think it's always been that way. Is that because you were my guardian?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I just choose to focus on the good things about others. I think that says more about them then their faults and weaknesses do."

Itachi thought about this. Others would say the opposite was true but that was what made Miko special. She had such a forgiving nature and a glowing optimism that showed in everything she did. Her kindness uplifted and encouraged others to rise above their weakness. Ever since he came home he heard stories from others of all the things she had done for them, villager and refugee alike. In fact she was instrumental in helping the refugees feel at home. She didn't understand the mistrust between the two sides and worked tirelessly to smooth the friction. Ritsuko was not the only one who chose to stay because of her. "What an angel," one had told him. "She is proof that there is some hope left in this world."

She looked at him with those beautiful crimson eyes. A faint blush spread over her cheeks as he gently stroked her long hair. He was so proud of his wife and pleased that she chose him out of everyone else. To have her in his life meant so much to him. "I love you Miko," he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers. "More than words can convey."

"I love you too Itachi," she whispered as she kissed him back.

They could hear noise in the kitchen, Yusei must be awake then. Itachi and Miko climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. Miko watched him with a smile as he secured his ANBU armor.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little self-conscious. "Did I put it on backwards?"

She shook her head. "No, I was remembering that you used to be an ANBU captain before. You look even better in that uniform than you did at thirteen."

"The new colors are much better," he agreed.

She drew close and adjusted his collar. "You looked just as handsome back then. Her hands rested on his chest. "I only meant that this time you seem much happier."

"I am," he said as he affectionately wrapped his arms around her. "I will protect you with my life and this is one way I can do that."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need your protection so I hope that isn't the only reason you returned to ANBU."

"It isn't," he assured her. "The pay was rather tempting as well."

They both laughed and Itachi followed her into the kitchen. Tsuki yipped happily as he danced around their feet. Yusei was just finishing up when they came in. He stood up to dump his dishes into the sink and started to say his good-byes when Itachi caught him by the shoulders. "Have a seat son, its breakfast time."

"But I've already finished!" He protested as Itachi steered him back to the table.

"Nevertheless its one of the few times we can all spend together," Itachi said as he pulled out his chair for him. "So sit down."

Yusei plopped down with a scowl as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's your hurry anyway?" Miko asked as she prepared some food for her and Itachi. "Usually I can't drag you out of bed."

"The Tanabata Festival is next week remember? The school is putting on a play about the old myth of Orihime and Hikoboshi. The girls roles have already been decided and now its auditions for the boys."

"And you want to take part?" Miko asked as she placed the food on the table.

"I just want to get the role of Hikoboshi before Bumblebee does."

"Katsuye is going to play Orihime." Tsuki said in a tone that suggested this was the main reason.

Itachi blinked. "Bumblebee?"

"Yasashiku Aburame," Yusei said quickly. "I call him that because he wears a yellow and black jacket. Fitting isn't it?"

"Not very clever though," Tsuki grumbled under his breath.

"Isn't he Katsuye's new friend?" Miko asked.

Yusei scowled again. "Only because she insisted in staying in the advanced class instead of dropping out with me. The regular class is just as fun."

Itachi bit his tongue to keep silent. When he first heard that Yusei had decided to drop out of the advanced program, he nearly threw a fit. He couldn't believe that his son would risk his future just so he could attend class with his other friends instead. Miko gently reminded him how hard it is to fit in when you stand out so badly. "He's still figuring out who he is as an individual. He needs space and room to do that and doesn't need the pressure to succeed like you did." He agreed with that, his father had pressured him to give up other pursuits so he could be the best. But just because he understood didn't mean that he agreed with his son's decision.

"That's the choice you made Yusei," she said. "But Katsuye has made hers as well so there's no point in being jealous."

"Jealous?" He laughed. "Who could be jealous of that little bug? I just don't like to see her time wasted with such nonsense. Did you know that yesterday they were looking over flashcards during recess? RECESS! The time to play and they're still studying! He's going to undo all my hard work and turn her into a book worm."

"Undo what work?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To make her fun," he said simply. "Studying too much is hazardous to your health."

Miko laughed. "I see, off you go then."

Yusei leaned over the table to kiss her cheek. "Thanks mom."

Tsuki bounded after him. He accompanied Yusei at school since they were learning combination attacks during ninjutsu classes. Itachi sighed as the front door slid shut. Miko rested a hand on his and squeezed it comfortingly. "You held back very well."

He groaned. "I hate to see his future thrown away because he wants to have fun."

"But it isn't," she assured him. "He's only eight years old; he's too young to be thinking about the future. Did you at his age?"

"Yes I did," he admitted. "It was practically drilled into me and until I met you I never thought to question it either."

"And you grew to resent your father over it too," she said firmly. "You don't want to make his mistake do you?"

He shook his head mutely and she kissed the top of it. "You're a good man Itachi. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Don't you ever worry about the future?" He asked uncertainly. While he admired her optimism, he never really understood it.

"Why worry about things that haven't happened yet?" She asked as she gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink to wash. "Yusei might not be the top student at the academy, but he is happy and has lots of friends. That matters far more."

"You're right," he agreed as he stood up. He kissed her cheek. "I might be home late so don't wait up for me."

As he stepped outside he could see Yusei walking down the street with Tsuki at his side. Some of his friends caught up to him and they joked and laughed as they teased each other. Itachi felt a pang in his heart as he watched. That was something he never had, friends at school. He was beginning to see the wisdom in Miko's words. Yusei was not wasting his time at all. He was making friendships that may last a lifetime, friends who would become valuable comrades in the future. Yusei noticed him watching and waved. "See ya later dad! Go save the world!"

Itachi laughed and waved back before turning away.

"So your dad is an ANBU captain?" Kei asked Yusei as they walked towards the school. "That is so beyond awesome."

"It would be if they didn't have to wear those goofy looking masks," Sadao sniggered.

"It would be an improvement in your case," Yusei teased as he elbowed him in the side. "At least it would cover up that ugly mug of yours!"

Sadao stuck his tongue out at him but still laughed with the rest of them.

"Check it out," Jiro pointed up ahead to Yasashiku. He stood out with his flaming red hair. Jiro buzzed loudly and the others joined in.

Yasashiku turned around, his eyes unseen behind his square yellow goggles with black rims but his eyebrows furrowed. "I fail to see the humor in that and yet you still persist in repeating this joke day after day."

"If you can't see the irony why should we bother explaining it?" Yusei smirked.

They keep buzzing until Katsuye brushed past them. "Knock it off," she growled at them but smiled warmly at Yasashiku. "Good morning Yasashiku-kun! How is Maro feeling?"

Yusei, Kei, Sadao, and Jiro exchanged puzzled looks. Yasashiku held up his gloved hand as a strange black and purple beetle crawled onto his palm. He gently nudged it with his finger. "He is much recovered. Thank you for your concern Katsuye-chan."

Yusei's left eye twitched. "Y-you actually _name_ your bugs?"

Katsuye smiled as she gently touched Maro who clicked happily. "Aww, he's so cute."

"He appears to like you Katsuye-chan," Yasashiku said proudly. "It is not common for those outside the Aburame clan to appreciate them."

Just then the bell rang and they hurried into the building. Yusei caught her hand before she went into the advanced classroom. "Hey, do you wanna hang out after school?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I've got other plans today."

He frowned. "You're not just blowing me off to spend time with Bumblebee are you?"

She frowned back. "His _name_ is Yasashiku and no, my mom needs help with some chores."

"I hardly get to see you anymore," he grumbled. "Aren't we still friends?"

Her face softened. "Of course we are. I'll be available tomorrow."

He grinned from ear to ear. Tsuki pushed on his knees with his front paws. "Move it! We're going to be late!"

He turned around and hurried after Tsuki. Once inside the room, he was grabbed by the arm by Kaede Hyuga. "Oh there you are Yusei-kun! Sit with me today!"

"No, he promised to sit with me!" Anzu Inuzuka protested as she grabbed his other arm.

Yusei laughed as he shook both of them off and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "I can't possibly choose between two such pretty girls. So I don't think I will; let's all sit together instead."

The girls blushed and giggled.

Iruka groaned as he rolled his eyes. What is it about Uchiha boys that make girls go crazy? "Just sit already, we've got a lot to cover today."

Tsuki kept Yusei in line during the lectures by occasionally nipping his ankles whenever he got distracted or sleepy. If Yusei tried to kick him away the next nip was harder so he tried to focus. During free time the boys from both classes auditioned for the various roles.

"I don't think I need to remind you how important the role of Hikoboshi is." Iruka said seriously. "It must be portrayed with dignity and honor."

"Looks like you're out of luck then," Kei whispered teasingly in Yusei's ear. "You could never do that."

He glared at his friend. "I will too, just you wait."

The teachers gave each boy who lined up for the Hikoboshi role a slip of paper with a few lines on it. Yusei watched smugly as Yasashiku recited the lines with his usual boring manner. But the teachers seemed impressed which worried Yusei a little. He fidgeted in line as he impatiently waited for his turn. When it was time he spoke with feeling and moved his arms about dramatically. After everyone had finished the teachers withdrew from the room to consult for a few minutes.

"Hey you weren't too bad," Sadao said as he sat beside him.

"Yeah I take it back," Kei agreed. "You'll definitely get the role."

"Of course he will!" Anzu gushed as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. "He's always incredible!"

When the teachers returned, Iruka spoke for them. "You all did such a great job that it was very hard to pick the best one. But the decision is unanimous."

Yusei's heart fell as he handed the script to Yasashiku. "Congratulations Yasashiku-kun. Your portrayal of Hikoboshi was spectacular."

Yasashiku bowed deeply. "You have my gratitude Iruka-sensei. I hope you will not be disappointed with the final performance."

"That's not fair!" Yusei cried as he jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at Yasashiku. "He was boring! I showed more feeling than that!"

"Indeed you did," Iruka agreed as he approached him. "And that is why we've decided you will play Tentei, the father of Orihime."

Yusei grudgingly took the script handed to him. Iruka handed out the rest of the scripts to the others. "Be sure to memorize your lines, we perform next week. Class dismissed."

Yusei hurried out of the room as angry tears welled up in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry, not here where others would see. How could this be? How could that stupid Bumblebee win that role? To play Tentei was even worse. He's the reason Orihime and Hikoboshi marry in the first place. He ran down the street with his head down, trying to avoid talking to anyone. Tsuki raced after him. "Hey hold up! Look I know you're disappointed-"

"I'm not disappointed, I'm angry!" Yusei snapped. "I should have gotten the part! I was better than he was!"

"But you still got a big role," Tsuki tried to cheer him up. "It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"No it's not!" Yusei glared down at him as they got closer to the house.

"Yusei? What's wrong?" Miko asked, looking up from her conversation with Ritsuko. Her friend said her goodbyes and hurried away. Yusei ran into his mothers arms and cried into her shoulder. "I didn't get the part mom! I really tried my best too. It's just not fair!"

Miko hugged him back. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know it meant a lot to you."

"He's playing the role of Tentei," Tsuki supplied.

"That's a great role too," Miko said encouragingly. "He's the mastermind from beginning to end. In fact I would go so far as to say that his role is the most important one."

Yusei sniffled as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Really?"

She nodded as she kissed his forehead. "Now what do you say we go inside and make some dangos?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

For the rest of the afternoon Miko and Tsuki cheered Yusei up until he got excited about the role and wanted to practice. Miko played the role of Orihime and Tsuki was Hikoboshi. Yusei thought the marriage scene looked ridiculous with a dog in it and laughed. Ordinarily Tsuki would have been offended, but he was happy to see Yusei was feeling better.

Itachi returned home late, just as Yusei was getting ready for bed. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he looked out into the hallway to see Itachi giving Miko a kiss. Yusei made a face. "Ewww, that's just gross."

Itachi smirked and pulled Miko into his arms as he gave her a more passionate kiss. They both laughed as Yusei made a disgusted noise. "Aw c'mon! If you keep kissing her like that she's gonna get pregnant. That's what happened to Kat's mom."

"Ooh now there's an idea," Itachi said slyly. "What do you say, my dear?"

Miko giggled as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her close as they kissed again. Yusei slammed the door shut and they laughed again. "How was your day?" Itachi asked, still holding her.

"It went well," she assured him as she rested her forehead against his. "I know I say this a lot, but I'm so very happy that you're back."

His expression softened. "So am I."


	8. Chapter 8: Early Morning Training

At last the morning of the Tanabata Festival arrived. Yusei ran into his parents' room and jumped onto their bed. "Get up! Get up! Today's the day!"

Miko rolled over still sound asleep but Itachi had no such luck because his son landed hard on his stomach. He doubled over and groaned as he clutched his stomach. Yusei shook his shoulder roughly. "C'mon dad! Wake up!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He pulled Yusei into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Is there no end to your mischief?" He teased as Yusei struggled to get free. Adjusting his grip so that he had his son by the waist Itachi carried him out of the room. He laughed as Yusei beat against him with his fists. "Quiet down or you'll wake your mother."

Tsuki trotted after them. "I tried to tell him it was a bad idea to barge in."

"Let go of me already!" Yusei scowled.

Itachi set him on his feet once they were in the kitchen. "Its 6am and the festival doesn't start for six hours. Why are you up so early?"

Yusei helped him prepare a light breakfast. "I was too excited to keep sleeping. This is the first time in four years that it's being held. People were too busy with the war to even think about it."

Itachi nodded, that made sense. "I imagine this year's celebration will be even more spectacular now that we're including the traditions of Kirigakure for those who stayed behind."

Yusei grinned. "I sure hope so." He tugged on his father's sleeve. "Hey, since we've got the time can we do some training?"

Itachi sucked in his breath. That look in his son's eye, that cocky smile, and the way he asked reminded him of Sasuke. He used to ask that a lot, especially towards the end. Itachi found it hard to breathe as he remembered those final days before the massacre. He had used so many excuses to keep his distance. Whenever Sasuke would smile at him he felt so guilty. _Don't get close to me little brother. _He would think in despair._ Because the end will be the same no matter what. You will die like everyone else._

He would never forget the terror and panic on little Sasuke's face when he charged into the room that fateful night. Even though Itachi stood over the slain bodies of their parents with blood still dripping from his blade, Sasuke still thought that someone else had done it. He had such faith and trust in his older brother. But despite Itachi's duty, he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother. All he could think was how Sasuke deserved better than this. He was innocent and young; he shouldn't have to pay for the treachery of Uchiha. He didn't deserve a traitor's death.

But had it really been a mercy to let him live after all? Sasuke's words from their last battle still haunted him. _You have destroyed me brother! You have taken away everything that ever mattered to me! First my family and friends in the clan and now you've taken the girl I love. How could you be so selfish and cruel? You should have killed me that day and spared me the pain and loneliness I suffer now. _

He had failed in his duties as an older brother. Not only that but because he spared Sasuke he was partly responsible for the lives of countless others who were slaughtered by his brother's cruelty. Were Itachi's hands to be forever soaked in blood because of that? Could there ever be redemption?

Yusei's eagerness began to sober as he watched his father's face turn white. "What's wrong?"

Itachi stirred himself from these disturbing thoughts. As he looked at his son he realized that the answer was right in front of him. Yusei was the clan's future now. The mistakes of the past would not carry into the future. He would make the time for his own son. He ruffled Yusei's hair and smiled warmly. "Sure why not?"

Yusei started to dance around as he cheered and Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder. "Save your energy because I'm not going easy on you." He said with a wink. "Now go get our weapons pouches and meet me outside."

Tsuki followed Itachi outside. "Are you feeling alright Itachi? You went a funny color back there."

Itachi wore a sad smile. "I wouldn't concern yourself with it."

"I don't know what to make of you sometimes." Tsuki grumbled.

Itachi chuckled. "This coming from a talking dog. I don't understand why you're still here. Doesn't Inari-sama trust me to protect Miko now?"

Tsuki's gaze lowered. "Her work is not done."

This greatly surprised Itachi that his jaw dropped briefly. "But she's been banished! She is no longer a messenger."

Tsuki fixed him with a keen look. "She was never meant to be a messenger. Let's face it; she was never cut out for that kind of work."

Itachi had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that Tsuki knew more than he let on. "So what was she meant to do?"

Yusei raced outside towards them, the moment gone. Tsuki's serious demeanor faded into his usual happy expression.

"Just wait until you see the new technique Tsuki and I have," Yusei bragged as Itachi led the way. "You're gonna be proud."

Itachi was lost in his thoughts as Yusei rambled on and on oblivious that no one was listening. _Miko's work isn't done? What does that mean?_ Itachi thought to himself as he felt a little irritated. He knew Miko didn't know anything about it. She would have told him for sure, there were no secrets between them. But why wasn't he told? She was his wife after all. Didn't Inari-sama know that he'd do anything for her? _Then again I could be worried over nothing_, he mused. _This could be a good thing._ But he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding in his heart and the sense that Sasuke would have a part to play in this as well.

"Uh Dad?" Yusei tugged on the back of his shirt. "The training ground is that way."

Itachi forced himself to focus. "I wanted to show you where I used to train when I was your age. I'm curious if its still there."

He led the way into the woods and sure enough all the old targets were where he had left them. Everything was unchanged; it was almost like stepping back in time. Yusei looked around curiously. "So what kind of training did you do here?"

Itachi chakra jumped high into the air and landed lightly on a branch. "Stand over there and I'll show you."

Once Yusei got into position, Itachi activated his sharingan and drew eight kunai from his weapons pouch. He somersaulted from his perch and as he fell he threw the kunai in all directions, some thrown only to change the direction of the others. As his feet touched the ground, all struck the center of every target. Yusei's eyes widened. "Wow dad! You're so good! You even nailed the mark in a blind spot right in the middle!"

He activated his own sharingan. It had two tomes since it had not fully matured. "Alright! Here I go!"

He jumped up to the same branch and pulled out the same number of kunai. Itachi watched him fall and throw. But there was no order to his method, he threw randomly. Tsuki yelped in horror as one nearly struck his tail. About half of the kunai hit the targets and certainly not in the middle. As he landed and looked about, his face fell. "But I did everything you did. What did I do wrong?"

"It's harder than it looks," Itachi said gently. "Look more closely this time."

For the next hour they practiced. Itachi encouraged without pressuring and soon Yusei was getting the hang of it. "Should we head back?" Itachi asked.

Yusei shook his head. "I wanted to show you me and Tsuki's new technique. But we need to be out in the open to minimize the damage."

Now Itachi was curious. He followed them out of the woods and kept a safe distance as the two ran out across the open field. "Ready?" Yusei asked Tsuki over his shoulder. He barked in agreement as he jumped onto his shoulder. Yusei activated Chidori and then chakra jumped into the air. "Chidori Fang over Fang!"

Itachi watched wide-eyed as Chidori engulfed them and they spun around in a giant spiral. How could they both withstand it on such a great scale? Even more astonishing was their precise movement and direction. How was it possible? Chidori only worked in a straight line didn't it? The movement of the standard fang over fang was erratic since the user spun too fast to see where they were going. But with the combination of the sharingan Yusei was able to guide it where he wanted it to go. It was already a formidable attack but with the added power of Chidori it was a down right lethal.

Itachi heard a low whistle overhead. He looked up to see Naruto crouched on a tree branch. He shaded his eyes as he watched. "I wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of _that_ jutsu." Just then he noticed Itachi looking at him. "Did you teach Yusei-kun that?"

Itachi shook his head in a dumb-founded manner. "I _wish_ I could claim credit for that."

"He's really something then," Naruto said resolutely. "Must be an Uchiha thing to be super talented."

"You flatter us, but I doubt this was ever the case."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "But you are; why be so humble about it?"

Itachi's face fell slightly. "If you're not it's easy to become arrogant and attached to your ego. That type of mentality poisons the mind and creates villains like Tobi and Madara. They fail to realize that true strength comes when you realize that your own strength is not enough. It lies in the ability to rely on true friends. That is what makes us stronger than we could ever imagine. To fight for a purpose rather than for your own personal glory is time better spent."

Naruto's expression softened thoughtfully. "You really are something Itachi-san."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked with a sad smile.

"A good thing," Naruto assured him. "It's just that you're smarter than you look."

Itachi stiffened at this and Naruto panicked as he realized how terrible that sounded. "Ah that's not what I meant! It's just that sometimes you act like a wise old man. Gah! That sounds even worse! What I mean is-"

Itachi sighed wearily as he held up a hand to stop him. "You don't need to explain. I think I get the general gist of what you mean."

"Dad did you see me?" Yusei called out as he ran toward them. "Wasn't it great?"

Itachi nodded proudly. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "That's all you can say? It was INCREDIBLE! It was AWESOME! It was-" He struggled to find another word. "It's so good I can't even find the right word to describe it!"

Yusei grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Uncle Naruto."

Itachi frowned. "Uncle?"

"Miko and I are practically family." Naruto said as he dropped down to the ground. "I think it should count." He hesitated for a moment. "That is not to say that I replace Sasuke though."

Itachi's expression sobered for a moment and Yusei blinked innocently. "Who's Sasuke?"

_Of course he wouldn't remember him_. Itachi thought solemnly. _He left when Yusei was two years old. But still, I would have thought he had left a lasting impression on the boy since he taught him the fireball jutsu._ He forced a smile. "He is my younger brother."

"Why haven't I seen him around then? Did he die or something?"

Itachi shook his head. "No he lives too far away to visit, that's all."

"Oh," Yusei said dismally. "But anyway I want to hear what you really think about the Chidori Fang over Fang."

"I'll tell you on the way home," Itachi said as he rested a hand on his shoulder and steered him forward. "Your mother should be awake by now. Farewell Naruto-kun."

"Are you going to come with us to the festival later?" Yusei asked him over his shoulder.

Naruto blushed faintly and scratched the back of his ear nervously. "Ah no. I-I've made other plans. But I'll still see you around though."

Yusei waved goodbye then eagerly turned back to his dad. "So tell me! And be super honest too."

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "How could someone capable of an A-rank attack like that be getting the kind of grades that you do?"

Yusei flinched and scowled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Maybe not _that_ honest."

Itachi chose his words carefully. "You are very talented son. And while I appreciate that you don't have an inflated ego over it, I fail to understand why you hold back."

Yusei kicked at a stone. "Promise you won't tell mom?" He whispered.

Itachi nodded.

"I-I'm tired of standing out. Face it, I look like a freak."

"No you don't," Itachi protested.

"Yes I do!" Yusei said contemptuously. "I'm different from everyone else and I hate it! If I were to do my best I would stand out even worse. The last thing I need is _more_ attention."

"I remember wanting to be like everyone else too," Itachi admitted frankly.

"So what did you do?" Yusei asked curiously.

"I realized that hiding my abilities wasn't going to make me happy in the long run because it was hiding a part of myself." Itachi smiled at the memory of his first day with Miko. When he was young he had struggled with his confidence and marveled at hers. How did she do it? "Someone wiser than me once said that confidence isn't hard to come by when you have a strong belief in something. What do you believe in Yusei?"

Yusei looked confused. "Believe? How does that help anything?"

Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder and hugged him to his side as they walked on. "It's what gives you the strength to overcome the judgment of others. There will be those who will judge you; but if you are confident in your belief you will be truly happy."

Yusei thought about this quietly for a few minutes. Kat had said something similar when he asked her to drop out of the advanced program. _I'm not about to limit myself just because of peer pressure. You were right about me Yusei; I am more talented than I had thought. You saw something in me that I was afraid to see. But now that I know, I'm not about to run away from it. And neither should you. _He sighed as he realized that she was right. "But what will my friends think?"

"If they're really your friends their opinion of you won't change," Itachi said as he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Have courage and take a chance."

As they walked back into town it was about ten in the morning. The festivities were scheduled to start at noon but the village was busy setting up stalls and handling last minute preparations. Everyone was working together, Leaf and Mist together. It was a wonderful sight. This was sure to bring the two closer together. Once they returned home, Yusei went to take a bath. Itachi returned to his room and found Miko sitting on the bed in a bathrobe as she tried to brush out her long wet hair. Her back was to him as she struggled to get some knots out. He took the brush out of her hands and sat behind her. "Let me help, I'm good with this sort of thing."

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Yusei and I were spending some time together," he said vaguely as he carefully dissected each knot. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. Once he finished he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her robe shifted to reveal her bare shoulder and he tenderly kissed it. "Hmmm, you smell incredible."

She giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"Oh it's too late for that," he chuckled as he nibbled her neck.

"No, I'm serious." She said as she pulled away and walked over to the closet. "I have to leave soon. I promised Ritsuko-hime that I would help distract Kisame-san so she could get ready for her performance."

"She's doing something for the festival?" Itachi asked curiously. "She didn't mention anything last night."

"That's because she doesn't want him to know about it until its time to perform," she said matter-of-factly as she looked through her clothes. "You know how he carries on. You'd think she was made of glass now that she's expecting."

"It's endearing in its own way."

"She finds it downright annoying." She said as she pulled out a red silk kimono with beautiful yellow and pink flowers on it.

Itachi looked surprised. "You still have that?"

"Of course," she said as she slipped into it. "And what better time to wear it?"

He came up behind her to help secure the wide sash just under her bust line. "But you do realize it's more common to wear a yukata for a festival?"

She nodded. "That doesn't matter to me. I want to wear this instead." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You gave me this and I wanted you to see me in it."

He kissed her gently and smiled. "You look even better than I imagined you would." He looked at her tenderly as he thought about his talk with Yusei about confidence. She had helped him find his way and he would be forever grateful for that. "Thank you," he whispered.

She blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"For being you," he said as he kissed her again. "I would be nothing without you."


	9. Chapter 9: The Tanabata Festival

Katsuye tried not to laugh as her father helped her tie on her red sash. "Where did she run off to now?" He grumbled to himself as he secured it tightly. "First Miko-san comes over to ask a question about swordsmanship and then Suko disappears. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was planned."

Of course it was, even Katsuye had been let in on the secret. There was no hiding it once she had walked in on her mother practicing. She had never seen anything more breath-taking. She didn't know her mother had such a delicate side to her usually direct nature. So Katsuye kept him busy with helping her find her wooden sandals, braiding up her long hair, and help tying her sash. If she hadn't, he would have long since disappeared looking for Ritsuko. _You'll love the surprise dad_, she thought with pleasure. _Just you wait._

"There you go. Let me see how you look." he said as he gently turned her around. His expression softened as he looked at her head to toe. Her hair was secured with a few golden ribbons and she wore a light blue yukata with goldfish print. His eyes watered as he smiled proudly. "Oh my little kingyo!" He gushed with emotion. "You look so beautiful."

He was often teary these days. Even though it was weird sometimes she thought it was rather sweet. She beamed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad."

A knock sounded at their door and Yusei threw the door open. Itachi pulled him back as he rushed forward and frowned disapprovingly. "Where are your manners?" He scolded.

"Don't worry about it," Kisame said as he wiped his tears on his sleeve now that he was back to his old self. "We're ready to go once I find where Ritsuko is."

"She's with Miko," Itachi explained. "They're waiting for us at the main events stage. I believe that is where the start of the festival is."

Yusei's eyes widened once he got a better look at Katsuye. "Wow…" he said breathlessly. "You look beautiful."

Katsuye's cheeks flushed prettily as she hid behind her fan. "Thanks," she said shyly. "So do you."

Kisame took her fan and playfully tapped her nose with it. "Don't be hiding behind this every time someone gives you a compliment. You have your mother's beauty; show it with pride."

She nodded but still bit her lip nervously. She may look like her mother, but she didn't have her innate confidence. Kisame took her hand in his as he stepped outside. Yusei walked by her side and told her what to expect since she had never been to a Tanabata festival before. Meanwhile their fathers talked overhead. "How far along is your wife now?" Itachi asked casually.

"Four months," Kisame said proudly. "I don't know how she does it. She's calm and often indifferent over the changes but I'm a bundle of nerves."

"She has gone through this before, so I suppose it comes as second nature this time," Itachi surmised.

"And what about your wife? Is she…?" Kisame trailed off curiously.

Itachi frowned at his impertinence. He had a lot of nerve asking such personal questions. "If she was, we would tell you," he said curtly. "Until then I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"So touchy," Kisame grumbled. "It was just a question."

"Of a deeply personal nature." Itachi said firmly. "And it was not appropriate either."

"You and your sense of decorum," Kisame said as he rolled his eyes. "But whatever you say, I'll leave the subject be."

Itachi's defensiveness was over the fact that he was jealous of his friend. He wished that Miko was pregnant as well. It was what they both wanted and tried for. But after an appointment with Lady Tsunade to discuss the matter, they learned that it might never happen again. For Kitsune to get pregnant was a rare occurrence to begin with. It broke Miko's heart and she cried herself to sleep in his arms that night. He had tried to comfort her saying that they were already blessed with a son and that he was content with that. But it was a lie and he suspected she knew it. But there was nothing either could do about it but move on with life and hope for the best.

As they walked on in silence, they were joined by several others who hailed them or chattered excitedly with their friends and family. The enthusiasm around them started to lift his spirits but not as much as the sight of his wife up ahead did. She looked so beautiful in that silk kimono. He had chosen it well. As they reached her Itachi pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Where is Ritsuko?" Kisame asked as he looked around.

"She'll be right back," Miko said off-handedly. She smiled down at his daughter. "You look so beautiful in that Katsuye."

She blushed again but didn't hide behind her fan this time. Lady Tsunade stepped into the center of the stage and called for everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Tanabata Festival! We welcome our friends from Kirigakure and look forward to their participation in today's events. With that said, we are delighted to introduce our opening performance. It is the custom of Kirigakure to start with a traditional dance that tells of the country's origins."

She bowed as the crowd clapped and she exited the stage just as the music started. From behind the curtain emerged a beautiful woman in heavy elaborate robes which seemed weightless as she moved gracefully. Her face was powdered white, lips painted blood red, and her amethyst hair was piled up in a bun atop her head behind her intricate headdress. Kisame's jaw dropped and Katsuye smiled proudly.

It was Ritsuko.

Even Itachi was surprised. He had no idea she could be so elegant and poised. And judging by the look on Kisame's face neither did he. This was a side of Ritsuko no one had ever seen before, though he did notice that Miko didn't look at all surprised.

Ritsuko never looked directly at the audience. Her gaze was downcast as a symbol of feminine humility and her face remained expressionless. She knew Kisame would be watching and she reddened slightly at the thought. Thankfully it couldn't be seen through the thick white paint. She used her fan, delicate hand motions, and graceful arm gestures tell the story. Tears glistened in the eyes of the Mist villagers since they were familiar with the dance. The Leaf villagers were not but still enjoyed the performance. Katsuye whispered in Yusei's ear so he would understand the story. He only half listened since he was still distracted by the fact that this delicate dancer was her grumpy mom.

Kisame was crying again as his heart was moved. "She looks so beautiful," he whispered to himself. He looked down at Miko and smiled. "Thank you Miko-san."

"For what?" She asked in surprise.

He jerked his head in Ritsuko's direction. "This particular dance is preformed every year by a member of the royal family. Because of Ritsuko being an illegitimate princess, she was never allowed to take part or even attend the festival. I'm willing to bet that you talked her into this."

She smiled slyly. "I can't take all the credit. She was approached by the other Mist villagers and asked to perform."

"I'm sure you played a big part in it," he said fondly. "You've been a good friend to her and opened her up in a way I never could. Thank you."

She bowed her head respectfully. "You're welcome Kisame-san."

As the dance was coming to an end, he disappeared into the crowd in the direction of the stage's exit. Once Ritsuko had finished and slipped back through the curtain, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She giggled as she pulled back to see that some of her red lipstick on his lips. She raised her hand to wipe it off but he caught it in his and held it down by his side. His eyes smoldered as he gazed down at her. "You have never looked so beautiful."

"What? No lecture?" She teased. "No scolding for doing something as strenuous as Nihon Buyo?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm too busy feeling proud of you. I had no idea you knew how to dance."

"Just because my family never bothered with me doesn't mean the staff and entertainers were the same. They taught me a lot."

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Do you know Onna-kabuki as well?"

She glared at him. "The common dance from the red-light district? What do you take me for?"

He chuckled as he nibbled her ear. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Her temper melted at his tender touch. "Maybe just a little."

"Then I'll look forward to a private show later tonight. But for now I'll settle for this," he said as he turned her chin so he could kiss her again.

When they returned to the others Ritsuko had changed into her yukata. She blushed as others complimented her on her dance. Katsuye was relieved to see that her mother was equally uncomfortable with compliments. Yusei took his friend's hand and pointed up ahead. "Look! There are some games! Wanna play?"

She nodded and after they were given permission to split from the group they hurried over to one of the stalls. Katsuye looked up wide-eyed at the prizes hanging overhead. "Wow, there are so many!"

"Hello there," Kakashi said as he looked down from his seat inside the stall. "Ready to play?"

Yusei grinned. "What? No dunking booth this year? I was looking forward to it."

He shook his head. "I settled for something less exciting this time." He gestured to his game; a large square with holes. "Throw a ball through each hole and win a prize."

Yusei frowned. "That's too easy though."

There was a twinkle in Kakashi's eye. "You think so?"

He brought his hands up in a hand sign and the holes moved around quickly, appearing and disappearing across the board. Yusei pumped his arm into the air. "Now _that's_ what I call a game! Can I use the sharingan?"

"If you think it'll help," Kakashi said as he placed the balls on the counter. "If you find the eleventh hole, you get the grand prize."

Katsuye frowned in puzzlement as she counted the holes. "But there are only ten."

"It's very well hidden." He said mysteriously.

Yusei activated his sharingan which helped slow the movements. He easily sank the first ten into the holes. As he pulled his arm back to throw the last one, he noticed a hole that was completely off the board. It _was_ very well disguised, nearly invisible against the black backdrop. Taking a chance he threw it there. Katsuye cried out in surprise since she couldn't see it and thought he had missed.

Kakashi smiled as the stalls lights lit up. "Congratulations Yusei-kun. You get the grand prize." He reached down behind the counter and pulled out a two purple bracelets with a strange seal inscribed on each. Yusei looked a little disappointed. "Those aren't toys."

"No, they're not," Kakashi agreed. "They're even better. Tap the seal."

Yusei did so and jumped back in surprise as a giant shuriken appeared seemingly out of no where. "What? How? I mean-" He stammered in surprise.

Kakashi smiled. "They are special seals that summon whatever weapon you need depending on the symbol inscribed. It is a very valuable shinobi tool."

Katsuye looked a little wary. "Isn't that dangerous to give out as a prize?"

"It was meant as a belated birthday present," he assured her. "I just wanted him to work for it."

Yusei tapped the seal again and the shuriken disappeared. He eagerly strapped the bracelets on. "Wow, thanks Kakashi-san!"

"You have to keep them tied up so they will ready when needed. And be responsible with them," he warned in a firm tone. "If I hear you're misusing them, I won't hesitate to take them back."

Yusei nodded and bowed in gratitude. "I will! Thank you again!"

"Have a good day you two," Kakashi said with a smile. "If you decide to play again the secret hole will be in a new place, just to change things up."

"Maybe later," Yusei said as he took Katsuye's hand and they hurried to the next game. It had magnetic fishing pool where you caught paper fish with the prize written on the back. As he was in the middle of it, Katsuye noticed Yasashiku at another stall picking out a winning prize. She called out to him and he came over. Yusei's smile turned into a scowl as he looked down at the toy in his hands. "A doll? That's what you picked?"

"It is not for me," Yasashiku said simply as he handed it to Katsuye. "I happened to notice earlier that it caught your eye so I want you to have this."

She smiled shyly as she gingerly touched its smooth face, soft hair, and delicate clothes. "Thank you Yasashiku-kun, it's beautiful."

He still wore the yellow goggles but his mouth that was usually hidden under a high collar was clearly visible in his yukata. He wore a small smile. "I'm glad that you like it. If you are not too terribly busy, I was hoping for a moment with you."

"That's too bad," Yusei grumbled. "She's with me."

Katsuye glared at him. "What's your problem? We don't have to spend the _whole_ day together. Besides, here come some of your other friends." She gestured up ahead to Kei and Jiro who were calling out to Yusei. "I'll see you later."

Yasashiku politely offered his arm and she blushed faintly as she held onto it. Yusei glared at both of them as they walked away. He felt his temper rising and his hands trembled so badly that he accidentally snapped the fishing rod in half. The game patron gave him an earful as his friends came up to his side. He hurried apologized and handed him some money to pay for it.

"You seem pretty tense," Jiro surmised as he looked Yusei over. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Just forget about it," Yusei said tersely. "Let's find something fun to do."

Kei wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he smirked. "Then I know just the thing."

He whispered in Yusei's ear and a devious smile spread across his face. With Kei leading the way they disappeared into the crowd, passing Naruto along the way. He was giving Hinata pointers during an archery game. She was so nervous with him being that close that her hands shook. "You're too tense," he said. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath first."

_That's easier said than done_, she thought with a nervous smile. _I've never been this close to Naruto-kun before. What I make a complete fool out of myself?_

Naruto looked at her with an exasperated smile. Was this the same girl who had fearlessly confronted Pein just to protect him? He gently put his arms around her waist and hugged her close. She dropped the bow in surprise and turned bright red. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered.

"Please don't be so nervous around me Hinata-chan. You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself," he said with a smile as he nuzzled against her cheek. "Because I love you just the way you are."

She felt her nerves start to slip away in the comfort of his embrace. "You do?"

He nodded as he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. She recognized the serious look in his eyes and knew that he meant it. "You've stood by me all these years, encouraging and motivating me in your quiet way," he whispered as his gaze softened. "That really means a lot to me."

In the hustle and bustle of the crowd all around them, they saw and heard only each other. For the first time since Naruto began paying attention to her, she felt truly at peace. His features were so gentle and his touch so soothing. He wore a warm smile. "I love you Hinata-chan. I know now that I was an idiot for not recognizing your feelings before. I hope that you'll forgive me."

She blushed faintly, more caught up in the emotion that he loved her back than to feel genuinely embarrassed. "I love you too Naruto-kun."

He lifted one hand to gently stroke her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. The touch went from comforting to electrifying. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When they stopped he turned a little red as he laughed nervously. "I think I got a little ahead of myself there. I was supposed to ask if you'd be my girlfriend first and THEN kiss you."

She giggled. "I like this way better."

"Really?" His face brightened. "So you will be my girlfriend?"

She nodded and kissed him again.

[Authors Note] Nihon Buyo means Japanese Dance. For those who are curious, you can watch a small documentary on youtube (14 minutes long). It's called Nihon Buyo under saxwolf71's account. You'll love it!


	10. Chapter 10: The Surprise Ending

Itachi and Miko enjoyed themselves immensely. It had been a long time since they spent this much time together. His work in ANBU kept him incredibly busy. While he seldom went on missions outside of Konoha, he was busy with internal business. So he made a special point to make Miko happier than usual, even going out of his comfort zone to play a few of the games and tasting new food. As part of the festival, there was a "wishing tree" where people wrote their wishes down on slips of paper and tied them to the branches. Itachi started to write his when he noticed that Miko wasn't. He handed her a paper and she smiled as she shook her head. "My wish already came true."

"And what wish was that?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes softened as she drew close and kissed his cheek. "You came home safe and sound."

He blinked in surprise for a moment and then he crumpled up his paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. What need did he have for wishes when he had someone like her? Just as the sun was setting they sat on a bench overlooking the Naka River. Itachi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled to herself. "Today has been the best ever!"

"Today has been fun," he agreed. "But it has not been the best ever."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled fondly as he kissed her forehead. "The day we married was the best ever."

Her gaze softened as she remembered that beautiful autumn day and those terribly itchy and stiff white wedding robes. They were almost as uncomfortable as those stupid uniforms she wore as a messenger in training. But they were worth it to marry the man she loved. She didn't remember the specifics of the ceremony but she did remember how handsome he looked in his dark robes and that his face shone. He looked the happiest she had ever seen him before. "You looked so happy then."

He chuckled as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Of course I was. I was marrying the girl of my dreams."

"Am I really?" She whispered.

"Yes," he said kindly. "There is no one else quite like you."

She laughed. "Of course not. I'm a Kitsune. Everyone else around here is mortal."

"I didn't mean that," he said as he turned her chin so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "You have such a tender nature about you. You're so generous, forgiving, kind, innocent, and pure. That is so rare these days. And even when you do get discouraged it only motivates you to become even stronger and more optimistic. I'm not like that and I wish I was."

She smiled affectionately. "Why wish? Why not just be like that?"

"Why not indeed?" He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

They stopped as they heard Yusei groan. "Do you _have_ to do that in public? It's disgusting enough at home!"

Miko laughed as she sat up and gestured for him to come closer. "What do you need Yusei?"

"The play is going to start soon and I need your help getting into my costume."

"You two go ahead then," Itachi said as he stood up. "Good luck son," he said as he playfully tweaked his ear.

Yusei grinned. "Thanks dad."

Itachi watched them walk away and smiled at the sight of them laughing over a private joke. His heart swelled in his chest as he realized just how lucky he was. But his happiness sobered as he thought about Sasuke. His poor little brother. He was all alone twisted by his pain; pain that Itachi had caused. As he walked back to the main stage where the festival started, he wondered if there was any way he could repair the damage he had done. Was it even possible?

The bright lights from the stage caught his eye and he pushed these troubling thoughts aside. Today was a celebration and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He sat by the Hoshigaki's and Miko joined him just as it was starting.

Sadao emerged from the curtain, regal looking in his fancy robes. His face was solemn as he unrolled a scroll and held it out dramatically to read from. "We gather here tonight to celebrate the eternal love of Orihime and Hikoboshi. Their love remains alive and serves to remind us that distance is meaningless when two souls have become one."

As the curtain opened, he stepped to the far right of the stage and sat on a stool. The background was the night sky with the Milky Way shown prominently. Yusei looked regal in his robes, his expression was serious. He stood behind Katsuye who sat at his feet by a small weaving loom as she pretended to use it. She truly looked like a princess, every bit as graceful as her mother had during her dance. Kisame started to blubber again and Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she handed him a handkerchief.

"Our story begins with Orihime," Sadao read from his scroll in a loud and clear voice. "By the river Amanogawa she would work hard all day to weave beautiful clothes. This pleased her father very much because he was proud of her talent."

Yusei rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her. She smiled back at him before turning back to her work. Then Yusei moved away from her, coming closer to the center of the stage. His expression slipped into a sad one as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

Sadao read on. "Tentei was sad that she was so busy weaving cloth that she did not have the opportunity to marry. He wanted her to experience the joy of true love."

Just then the left side of the stage lit up, showing Yasashiku standing in the midst of his cowherd. He was quite a sight in his own right. His clothes were just as noble as the others, but what made him stand out was that for once he did not wear his yellow goggles. His eyes were a soft shade of blue.

Kei and Jiro were two of the cows and they kept elbowing each other in good fun. Yasashiku gently tapped them with his stick to stop them. Yusei stood by the fake river (which was blue silk that was moved about by stagehands to make it look like it was flowing) and held out his hand towards Yasashiku and the other towards Katsuye.

"Tentei arranged for Orihime to meet Hikoboshi, the cow tender who lived just on the other side of the river."

Yasashiku stepped across the river and approached Katsuye. He held out his hands to her and she slipped her hands into them. They stood close, gazing into each others eyes. They shared a tender smile as she reached up to touch his cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered, unheard by the crowd.

His expression softened. "Thank you," he whispered back.

Yusei frowned for a second in confusion. What were they doing? Weren't they playing the part little _too_ well?

"It was love at first sight and they were soon wed," Sadao continued his narration as the stage hands moved the loom off to the side and a small model of the local Shinto Shrine was placed in the center. It was taller than the three kids and very detailed. Yusei stood in front of it as he gestured for the two to approach him for the wedding ceremony.

Yusei said a few words of the wedding ceremony while Katsuye and Yasahiku continued to look at each other. When he finished he braced himself for the kiss on the cheek part. His hands trembled slightly under his long sleeves as he watched them lean in close. He couldn't believe the teachers wrote this part in and he hated to see Katsuye a part of it. But the strangest feeling of all was wishing that he was in Yasashiku's place.

Then to his horror, Yasashiku brushed his lips against hers in a real kiss. A REAL KISS? Yusei's eyes widened and then narrowed contemptuously. It took all his will power to not knock him off his feet then and there. He would have to wait until the end of the play to confront the pervert. He wouldn't ruin the play by interrupting it. Katsuye's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of crimson, but she didn't look upset. In fact, she looked rather pleased as she smiled back at Yasashiku. Taking his offered arm, he led her to the front of the stage and they sat beside each other.

"Orihime and Hikoboshi were happy together," Sadao read on. "So happy in fact that nothing got done. She forgot to weave her special cloth and Hikoboshi's cows ran all over the place without their keeper to guide them. It was chaos that was ignored by the lovers."

Kei and Jiro had a blast with the others as they crawled all over the stage and mooed loudly. Yusei rushed about trying to keep the cows in one place as well as gesturing for the couple to pay attention and get back to work. His frustration with the order of things was fairly genuine since he was still upset over the kiss.

"Things could not continue this way," Sadao said. "And it was with a heavy heart that Tentei had to separate the couple and forbid them from ever being together again."

Yusei placed a hand on each of their shoulder and pushed them apart, a little too forcefully. He jabbed a finger in the direction of the river, a gesture for Hikoboshi to return home. Hanging his head in shame, Yasahiku crossed back over the river as he gathered his cows once again. Katsuye grabbed a hold of Yusei's arm, a look of sadness on her face.

"Orihime was upset over the separation and begged her father to let her see Hikoboshi again."

Yusei turned towards her and gently patted her shoulder as he nodded.

"He agreed that they could meet on the seventh day of the seventh month as long as she had finished her work."

Katsuye and Yasashiku stood on either side of the river, hands stretched out towards each other. She knelt down and pretended to cry over the fact that she couldn't cross over the river. Just then a few fake birds lowered on strings "flew" around her and then lay across the river, using their wings to make a bridge. She quickly crossed over and he held her in his arms.

Sadao was just wrapping his narration of how the Tanabata festival is to celebrate their yearly reunion, but Yusei tuned him out as he watched the two. She looked so comfortable in his arms and their eyes were only for each other. Yasashiku gently stroked her cheek, an affectionate smile on his lips. She giggled at something he whispered. Yusei's temper flew into a rage. He couldn't believe she was letting him do this. Not even for the sake of a play. He had to stop this. He had to stop this NOW! He ran towards them, planning to punch Yasashiku away from her. That would teach him to keep his hands to himself. He drew his arm back, his hand clenched into a fist. Yasashiku and Katsuye looked up, startled by his growl. But once Yusei reached the fake river, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the stage floor fast asleep.

Everyone on and off the stage started to panic as they rushed to his side but Miko and Itachi looked at each other warily.

"Did you remember to give him his medication this morning?" Miko asked.

"I thought you did," he said in exasperation. "Though granted this sleep attack couldn't have happened at a more opportune time."

Excusing himself he hurried to stop the medical-nin's from taking his son away. "He is quite well, there is no need for concern," he assured them. "He's narcoleptic."

They insisted on checking his vitals and once they were convinced that he was just sleeping, Itachi gathered his son in his arms and carried him away. Miko was waiting by the stage exit and they left during the closing ceremony. She gently brushed Yusei's bangs out of his eyes. "Poor Yusei, he'll feel so embarrassed when he wakes up. But why did he snap like that? That's not like him at all."

"I suspect I know and I'll have a talk with him when he awakens." Itachi said. He recognized that jealous look in his son's eye. He had suspected for some time that his son was jealous over Katsuye's friendship with the young Aburame boy. But Itachi had figured it was because he didn't want to share his friend. But after tonight's fit he suspected the jealously ran deeper. Yusei was in love with his friend. Did he realize it?

Miko wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist as she sighed. "Despite this setback, I still think today went pretty well."

Itachi nodded. "I agree."

[Authors Note] Amanogawa means the Milky Way. For more information on the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi and the Tanabata festival in general, be sure to check out "Tanabata" on Wikipedia.


	11. Chapter 11: Denial

It was midnight when Yusei woke up and punched the wall with a loud growl. Whenever he woke up from these episodes, he finished what he started before. He blinked in surprise as he looked about the darkened room. _What am I doing in my room?_ He thought in confusion as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Wasn't I just about to punch Bumblebee?_

Then he remembered passing out.

He threw his pillow across the room in anger. "Well that's just great!" He snapped. "Now the secret's out and _everyone's_ gonna know!" He hugged his knees to his chest as he cried his heart out. Why was he so different? Why couldn't he be normal like everyone else?

There was a gentle knock on his door. His heart dropped into his stomach. _Oh great, here comes the lecture. Might as well get it over with_, he thought dismally as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat up straight. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and took a deep breath. "Come in."

When Itachi opened the door, he found Yusei waiting expectantly. He clasped his hands together in his lap and tried to keep his face expressionless. Itachi just stood in the doorway, trying to get a feel for the atmosphere. He always tried to make his words match the mood, scolding when needed and consoling when needed. The silence was uncomfortable and Yusei started to fidget. His fox ears drooped down and his red and gray eyes looked ready to cry again. Itachi could tell that his son was trying to appear stronger than he really was. _He looks so vulnerable,_ Itachi thought to himself. _I'm going to have to be extra careful then_. He turned on the light first and then sat beside his son. He put his arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. "Are you ok?"

Yusei hugged his dad back and cried into his shirt. "No I'm not."

Itachi rubbed his back reassuringly. "Why don't you tell me what happened back there?"

"I was just so angry," he blubbered. "I couldn't stand to see him touching her like that and looking at her like that."

"Like what?" Itachi gently prompted him to give voice to his feelings.

"Like…like…" He was clearly struggling to find the words. "Like how you treat mom."

"Is that a bad thing? They were acting like a couple for the play. It made sense."

Yusei shook his head vehemently. "No, that was nothing like the rehearsals. It was very different."

"That may be," Itachi surmised. "But why does it bother you so much?"

Yusei's grip tightened slightly. "I don't want to lose her dad."

"And how would you lose her?"

"If she likes him like that, then she won't want to be my friend anymore."

Itachi chose his next words carefully. "Are you really sure that's the reason this bothers you so much?"

Yusei pulled back and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. He looked up at his father in confusion. "What else could it be?"

"Do you know why I treat your mother the way I do?" Itachi asked softly. "Because she means more to me than anything else. I want her to be happy and to feel special. And with that often comes a feeling of protection."

Yusei still looked confused.

"To put it more simply," Itachi said. "When I was just a little older than you, I saw someone touching your mom like that. It made me really angry too."

He perked up. "What did you do?"

Itachi looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I punched him in the stomach."

"Ha!" Yusei laughed. "For all your sense of manners you are no better than I am!"

Itachi bristled slightly and he shot his son a warning look. "That doesn't mean I did the right thing!"

Yusei cringed under his harsh gaze and Itachi calmed down. "What I'm getting at is that was when I realized that what I felt for your mother went beyond friendship. She wasn't just a best friend anymore; she meant more than that."

Yusei cocked his head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"I think you love Katsuye-chan."

Yusei blinked in surprise and then burst out laughing. "What? Are you crazy? Of course I don't love her! I already told you that I don't believe in that mushy stuff." He patted Itachi's arm in a patronizing way. "Don't worry dad, I haven't lost my mind yet."

Itachi was at a loss of what to say next and Yusei took advantage of the silence as he hopped off the bed and went into the kitchen to get a light snack. Miko stood in the doorway, arms folded casually across her chest as she giggled at his dumb-founded expression. "He's still young Itachi, give him some time."

Itachi shook his head in exasperation as he pushed himself up to stand. "He loves her, I know it."

She nodded in agreement as she crossed the room with arms out-stretched. He held her close and she enjoyed how she felt in his strong arms. "He will understand in his own time. What would you have said if someone had told you that you were in love with me when we were kids?"

Itachi thought about it. "I would have said that you could do better."

"What?" She asked skeptically.

Itachi gently stroked on the side of her neck as he kissed the top of her head. "You were so incredible then too, and nearly intimidating with your confidence. I assumed you would want someone just like that." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I had no idea you would marry beneath you."

She laughed. "That didn't stop you from asking."

"Hey, I'm not going to question my good fortune," Itachi said teasingly as he gave her a real kiss. His gaze softened and a small smile spread across his lips. "I don't know what I did to make you love me but I am so grateful to have you in my life. You have made me the man that I am and I'd be nothing without you. I hope you know that."

She looked away and blushed in that adorable way of hers. "I do," she said softly. "But you were already a prodigy by the time I met you. So don't make it sound like you were nothing before we met."

Itachi turned her chin so he could look into her eyes once again. "I wasn't exaggerating Miko. You helped me realize that there are more important things in life than just being the best. You opened my world to new possibilities and opportunities, motivating me to use my talents for more than egotistical purposes. Your love and confidence in me, even at my lowest point, helped me rise above my grief and guilt. That is what I meant when I said I wouldn't be who I am without you. I just wish that I had done the same for you."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "What makes you think you haven't?"

His face fell. "You were banished because of me remember?"

"Oh that," she said lightly as she shrugged. "That wasn't so bad."

"But it is," he said firmly. "I dragged you down because of my selfishness. If it wasn't for me-"

"I would all alone," she interrupted him gently. "I don't think you realize how terribly stifling it was being a messenger. Endless rules, no questions asked, no sense of self." Her eyes looked haunted as she recalled. "They were not cruel to me, but to deprive me of my individuality was damaging." She looked back into his eyes and a smile spread across her face. "And then I met you. You worried about me, cared about me, and took care of me no matter how much I stubbornly refused you. It helped me realize just what I was missing in my life." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "You were not to blame for my banishment. I chose it of my own free will because I realized what you did."

"And what was that?" He whispered.

"That fate is not something set in stone. We chart our own course by our actions and so my destiny led straight to you." Her eyes shone. "I wouldn't be who I am without you. Thank you Itachi, for giving me the freedom to be me."

He felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. So she really didn't blame him after all. She had never said anything about it, but he had wondered if she secretly did. It also made him glad to hear that he did as much good for her as she did for him. He pressed his lips against hers. They forgot where they were as their kiss deepened but they were abruptly interrupted as Yusei shoved them in the direction of the door. "Out! Out! None of that in _my_ room! Out!"

They laughed as they broke apart. He frowned up at them. "It's not funny."

"And neither was your little tantrum tonight," Miko said firmly as Itachi left the room. "I sure hope you don't do stuff like that in school."

He flinched. Now he was getting the lecture. "No mom, I don't. I'm sorry-"

"Don't tell me," she said as she held up her hands to stop him. "Tell Yasashiku-kun."

He scowled. "Why? I didn't end up hitting him anyway."

"But you were trying to," she reminded him. "Make peace with him and you might find he's a nice kid after all." Yusei looked skeptical and she sighed as she hugged him close. "You have to give others a chance. Those who teased you before gave you a second chance. That's the beauty of life; things don't have to stay the way they are." She lifted his chin so he could look up at her. Her expression softened. "Have you forgotten that he is Katsuye-chan's friend? You might have hurt her feelings too you know."

His eyes widened as this dawned on him. Why didn't he think about that before? While he didn't really care about Yasashiku, he did care about her feelings. And if making peace with him would make her feel better, he was willing to apologize to the little bug. "I'll tell her I'm sorry too."

"That's better," she said as she bent down to kiss his forehead. "Its time for bed now so get some rest."

He hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. "What will the other kids say now that they know I'm narcoleptic?"

"Make it look cool," she said with a wink. "I bet you could pull that off."

He grinned back. "Yeah, I think I could."

"Good night," she said as she pulled away. "We'll see you in the morning."

The next morning as Yusei stepped outside to go to school, he was surprised to see Katsuye waiting for him on the porch. She looked upset. He swallowed nervously as she approached him. "Look Kat, about last night…"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes downcast. "I should have told you before."

He blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. "Told me what?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Yasashiku and I are dating now."

His eyes widened as he felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What?"

She looked up at him. "He asked me during the festival and I said yes. That is why we deviated from the script and kissed. I didn't think it would matter to you so that's why I didn't tell you before. But judging from your temper last night, it must have."

He turned red, shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed off the porch and down the front path. "What are you talking about? I could care less if you want to waste your time with him."

She hurried after him and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Yusei please don't be angry."

He shook her off. "Just leave me alone!"

"This doesn't change anything," she insisted. "We're still friends."

"Not if you're dating him!" He growled as he rounded on her. "You obviously like him more than me but it doesn't matter! I don't need you anyway!"

He froze as he watched tears well up in her eyes. He had never made her cry before. In fact he had always been the one who dried her tears. Her face grew stormy. "You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she brushed past him as she ran away still crying. He felt awful as he watched after her. "Wow, you really blew that one," Tsuki voiced at his feet.

"Yeah," Yusei whispered dismally. Why didn't he think before he spoke? Him and his big mouth.

Tsuki looked over his shoulder. "Here comes Yasashiku. Don't make the same mistake."


	12. Chapter 12: The Spotlight

Yusei turned to see Yasashiku approaching causally, dressed in his usual high collared clothes and yellow goggles. He stopped warily, trying to assess Yusei's mood.

Yusei bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry about last night. I was out of line."

"Yes, you were," Yasashiku agreed frankly. "Whatever possessed you to snap like that?"

Yusei felt his temper flare again but he squashed it down. It was a simple enough question. He had to admit that Yasashiku seemed pretty indifferent over this. He was surprised that he wasn't seeking revenge or to "put him in his place" either. Maybe he had misjudged Yasashiku after all.

"Is it because I am dating your friend?" Yasashiku asked. "Surely not because if you were her friend you would want her to be happy."

That was true, Yusei grudgingly admitted to himself. He should be happy for her. But he wasn't and he couldn't understand why. Was he really so selfish that he couldn't share her?

Yasashiku shrugged as he continued on past him. "Not that it matters if you did have a problem with it. She is my girl now so you better get used to it."

Yusei glared at his back and his hands curled into fists. The nerve of him! Tsuki nipped at his ankles to distract him. "Calm down, he's only saying the truth."

"He didn't have to be so smug about it," Yusei scowled as he folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"He wasn't," Tsuki insisted. "His tone was matter-of-fact. Now we better hurry up or we're going to be late."

Yusei ran the rest of the way, but was stopped by a teacher just as he came through the main doors. As Iruka-Sensei scolded him severely, Yusei turned on the charm. He flattered his ears back against his head and wore a small pout as he made his eyes look big. He kept his arms behind his back as he slipped into "innocent" mode. "I'm very sorry Iruka-sensei. It was wrong of me to ruin the play, and for that I will never forgive myself."

Iruka hesitated at this and his expression softened. "There's no need to feel that badly. What you did was wrong but it's not worth beating yourself up over."

Yusei made his bottom lip quiver. "You mean that? What I did was so terrible."

Iruka clapped a hand on his shoulder as he nodded. "Of course I do. Just try to behave yourself from now on. No more outbursts."

"Thank you Sensei! Your words of wisdom have once again lifted my spirits." Yusei said as he bowed deeply, smirking to himself. _Works every time._

Once inside the classroom he tried to ignore the others questioning glances. Of course they were going to be curious. For the first time in a long time, he paid full attention to the lectures. He tried to push aside his anxiety aside, knowing that the questions were going to pile on him during recess. _All I have to do is make it look cool. That should be easy for me; I can make anything look cool._

Sure enough, once recess was announced he was swarmed before he even stood up.

"Are you really narcoleptic?" Sadao asked as he poked his cheek. "What does that mean?"

Yusei swatted his hand away and wore his cockiest grin. "It just means that I can fall asleep at any time no matter what I'm doing. But that's not the best part."

"Oh?" Kei asked. "What is?"

Yusei rested his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I can use it to get out of any situation I don't like. Boring lecture? Nothing a short nap can't cure. Annoying lecture at home? I just turn on the Z's. Everyone is very accommodating when you pass out. Sometimes I can get free things for it, especially if I pretend to be embarrassed afterwards. It's the perfect way to get out of any kind of trouble."

Everyone looked impressed. "Really?" Jiro asked breathlessly. "Is it contagious? I could use some!"

Yusei laughed. "Nope, I was just born lucky."

"Everyone out!" Iruka called out. "Its time for recess remember?"

Yusei encountered Katsuye in the hallway. She refused to look his way when he called after her. _She's still angry with me_, he thought bleakly. _And somehow I get the feeling that I won't be able to charm my way back into her good graces._

Once Katsuye was outside, she pressed up against the wall of the academy. Yusei stepped out and looked around but he didn't think to look behind him. "Kat? Where are you? C'mon, I just wanna talk."

He hurried off into the crowd and she tiptoed over to a nearby tree. It wasn't the ideal place to spend recess, but she was willing to do anything to avoid him at the moment. And this would be the last place he would look for her. He would probably think she was too practical or reasonable to hang out in a tree. This was her first time ever climbing a tree and it wasn't as easy as it looked. She scrapped her knees up as she tried to shimmy up the tree and her fingers clawed into the bark as she struggled to climb. She felt so clumsy and hoped no one else was watching. Gloved hands reached down through the leafy branches, grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Once her head broke through, she realized it was Yasashiku. As she settled down next to him, he brushed some stray leaves off her shoulders. "Were you looking for me?"

"Not really," she confessed. "But thanks. What are you doing up here?"

"What else? Looking for new bugs to add to my collection." His brow furrowed. "You seem agitated. Has something happened?"

She blushed as she looked away. "Yusei is angry that we're dating."

"That seems to be the case, but that is not the answer I am looking for." He said softly. "What is troubling you Katsuye?"

She wore a shy smile, impressed by his insight. That was one of the many things she liked about him. "It bothers me that he isn't happy for me." She reached out to squeeze his hand. "And I want him to approve. Is that selfish of me?"

"Not necessarily but it is irrational," he said honestly. "He does not have to approve and his opinion has no bearing in what we do."

She hung her head, knowing that he was right. Yusei didn't need to approve. She already knew that he didn't like Yasashiku. So why was she still hurt that he was upset? She watched through the safety of the leaves that he was surrounded by a crowd of girls. They hung on his every word, a few even holding onto him. He was just soaking up the attention. Her eyes narrowed contemptuously. Why should she care what he thought? He obviously wasn't thinking about her. Maybe what he said earlier wasn't just in the heat of the moment. He was part of the popular crowd and there was no room in the spotlight for her. It had always been that way. He was the star of the show and she hid behind the curtains wishing she had the courage to face the audience. She bit her lip nervously. Sure she was angry, but she was also envious. Why wasn't she brave and fearless like him? Why didn't she have his confidence?

Yasashiku slipped his arm around her shoulder. As he leaned in closer, she could see his tender smile. "I care for you Katsuye and I hate to see you lose a close friend over this. Make peace with him as best you can, but understand that in the end all that matters is how you feel."

She rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed. "Is it even worth the trouble?"

"It is" he said softly. "If it will bring a smile to your face once again."

She smiled shyly. "I'm sorry Yasashiku; I don't mean to be a downer. I am really happy that you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"So am I," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Yasashiku held her hand as they jumped down together, landing right in front of Yusei. There were two girls with him, one hanging onto his neck and the other hugged his arm. But in that moment he didn't pay them any attention. He paled as he looked down at her hand in Yasashiku's. The look in his eye was flinty and his hands curled into fists as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

She frowned. Why did he care that someone else paid her attention? She deserved the spotlight too. Yasashiku took a step forward, his face inches from Yusei's. "Be the friend she needs. This is no longer just about you."

Katsuye flinched as she watched Yusei glower at him. She knew what Yasashiku meant, that he should be happy for her. But Yusei was not used to his matter-of-fact manner and it was obvious that he didn't take the friendly advice in the light it was meant. "Forget it," she said as she pulled Yasashiku back. "Let's just go already."

For the rest of the day she tried to stay focused. But all she could think about was how sad Yusei looked in spite of his anger. But why should he feel sad? She already said they would still be friends. Once school ended she took off at a running pace. She wasn't just trying to avoid Yusei, she often felt better when she ran. It was almost like she was outrunning her problems, that each step would pull her farther away from the dark and gloomy feelings that plagued her heart. But it didn't work this time as the words rang in her ears with crushing force. _I don't need you anyway! I don't need you anyway! I don't need you anyway!_

Did he really mean that? So all those years he was only her friend out of pity? However it was meant, it hurt like nothing else. It made her feel unwanted and unloved, but it was worse than that. It made her feel like she wasn't needed by anyone. _But that's not true_, she thought as she tried to lift her spirits. _Yasashiku needs me and he cares about me.._

She was running so fast that once she got home, she chakra-jumped up onto the roof and slid down the other side. She grabbed the edge as she fell and used the momentum to swing in through her open bedroom window, knocking down someone in the process. She landed hard on the intruder and they tumbled over each other, coming to a stop when they hit her closet door. She was pinned on her back and was still panting from the run earlier.

She heard a familiar chuckle. "Wow, you sure know how to make an entrance."

Her eyes flew open to see that Yusei was sitting on her waist. He leaned over her with his hands on either side of her head. His hair had broken free from its tie and hung about his grinning face. Her cheeks burned as she realized how compromising this position would look if her parents came in, but the sad look in his eyes distracted her for the moment. "I'm really sorry Kat. I was such a jerk before and there is no excusing that. But you have to know that I didn't mean it. I…I do need you. And that's why I snapped. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you, surely you know that."

She looked away uneasily. "I don't always."

She heard his voice catch in his throat. "Then that's my fault for not showing it enough. Please look at me." He gently pleaded.

She cautiously looked back and was surprised to see how miserable he looked. "You're my best friend Kat. You're the only one I can be myself with. And if I lost you, I…I'm afraid because…" he was clearly struggling to find the right words. He may act super confident, but he was weak when it came to expressing how he really felt. "I don't think I'll ever find someone else who I can trust as much as I trust you. With you I have nothing to hide. I don't have to pretend because you accept me for who I am."

She felt her heart race as he leaned closer. He stopped just inches from her face, his soft hair brushing against her cheeks. He wore a warm smile. "While I hate to admit it, that little bug was right. I can't be selfish anymore. You deserve the best and if that's Bumblebee…then…I'm happy for you."

"You mean that?" She whispered.

He nodded. "I really do." Just then his eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he was on top of her. He blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry Kat; I didn't mean to…uh…I swear I'm not a pervert!"

She giggled. "I know silly. But get off me already, you weigh like a ton of bricks."


	13. Chapter 13: The Romantic GetAway

Over the next few months Yusei struggled to tolerate her relationship. But it was nearly impossible to be near Yasashiku when he was with her. The gentle way he touched her, the tender tone he used when speaking to her, the way her eyes lit up when he stepped into the room was beginning to take its toll on Yusei. It got to the point that whenever he entered the room, Yusei would abruptly leave it. If he didn't he was likely to lose his temper and he didn't want to hurt her feelings again. Besides, she wasn't the one with the problem. What made it worse was that he couldn't make sense of his jealousy because Yasashiku was the perfect gentlemen towards her. There was no reason to worry about his intentions. So why? Why did it make him feel sick to his stomach whenever Yasashiku was with her?

So instead of dealing with his frustration in a good way, he often took it out on poor Yasashiku. Everything he did, Yusei had to do it better. It was an unspoken rivalry similar to the one Might Guy and Kakashi had. And like Kakashi, Yasashiku never acknowledged it simply because he didn't care. In his mind Yusei was loud and obnoxious. He didn't resent him but he didn't bother with him either. This only made Yusei angrier.

The night Ritsuko went into labor, Kisame dropped Katsuye off at the Uchiha's (as planned earlier) so he could accompany his wife to the hospital. A cot was set up in Yusei's room and an uneasy silence was between them as they settled down to sleep. It had always been there ever since he started to leave. He knew it bothered her, but he always found a way to distract her from the topic. He couldn't explain it when he didn't understand it either.

"Yusei?" She whispered in the darkness. "Why don't you like Yasashiku?"

He snorted softly. "I don't have to. He's not my boyfriend."

She was quiet for a moment and then he felt the end of the bed sink down as she came to sit on the end. In the moonlight he could see her silhouette against the window. "I know, but haven't you felt the distance between us lately?"

He sat up. "That's just how it has to be."

"Why?" She asked softly, and he detected a pleading tone in her voice.

"I'm trying to give you space, is that so wrong?"

She shook her head as she drew a little closer. "No, but I want things to be how they used to be. How _we_ used to be."

He looked away uneasily. How could she ask that of him? As long as Yasashiku was in the picture, there was no way he could act like nothing had changed. This changed everything and she was only fooling herself if she thought that didn't matter. "What do you see in him anyway?" He said, not because he cared but because he didn't want to talk about them anymore.

"He treats me like I'm the only one that matters. And well, I like to be the center of attention sometimes too."

Yusei blushed slightly. That was not something he usually did. He was always distracted by others and when that happened she was often pushed to the sidelines. Not because he meant to, but because he wasn't being mindful of her.

"But most importantly, he's not afraid to be himself."

Yusei looked at her skeptically. "Why would that matter?"

"It means a lot to me," she said seriously. "He doesn't care what others think about him and he isn't easily swayed but their opinions."

"Unlike me?" He challenged.

"I didn't say that," she insisted.

_She doesn't have to_, he thought dismally. _We both know it's true. Despite Dad's advice I still haven't worked up the courage to show everyone what I can really do. I'm too afraid to be myself._

"I just wish I was that comfortable with myself and I wish I was that confident. But," she started to pick at a few loose threads of his blanket. "He gives me the confidence to believe that one day I will be."

"Be what?" He whispered as he scooted closer and reached out for her hand. Her fingers intertwined with his, her hand felt so soft and delicate in his.

She looked up at him, his face now just inches from hers. "That I can be everything I want to be: strong, confident, beautiful-"

Her voice faltered as he gently touched her cheek and she flushed a pretty shade of pink. He wore a wry smile. "Oh you don't need to wish for that. You already are."

In the moment that their eyes met, Yusei realized what his problem was. It wasn't with Yasashiku, it was with himself. He wasn't jealous of the attention Yasashiku gave her, but the fact that he was the one giving it. That is why it made him feel sick whenever he saw them together. He wanted to be one to touch her like that, kiss her like that, and to talk to her like that. He recognized that these feelings went beyond friendship. This was love, but somehow that didn't bother him. His face fell as he realized that he was too late. He had missed his chance and she had found someone else who did all the things he should have done long ago.

Her expression grew concerned as he looked ready to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I…I uh…I've got to pee!" He said as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. He felt angry tears stream down his face as he locked himself in the bathroom. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried softly. He couldn't face her now; he was going to have to wait here until she fell asleep. But he did a lot of thinking as he sat there. She loved Yasashiku because he wasn't afraid to be himself and made her the center of attention. Maybe if he did those things too she would change her mind. His heart lifted at the thought. Then she would realize that he was better than Yasashiku and dump him in a heartbeat. Once he felt that enough time had passed, he let himself out.

He found her fast asleep on top of his bed; she must have been waiting for him. He grabbed an extra blanket by the cot and carefully tucked her in. He hesitated for a moment as he watched her sleep. How could she ever think she wasn't beautiful? He knelt at her side as he gently tucked her bangs behind her ear, his hand lingered on the side of her neck. _She's asleep so it's not like she'd know_, he reasoned with himself as he pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm. She moaned softly as she stirred in her sleep but never awakened. He frowned as he sat back disappointed. Somehow he thought it would feel better than that and he felt guilty taking advantage of her like that. And moreover how could he even consider sabotaging her relationship? If she was really happy, who was he stand in the way of that? He had to admit that his plan to win her over was selfish, the one thing he shouldn't be. No, if she left Yasashiku, it would be because she wanted to. He would just have to wait.

"But I promise you this," he whispered aloud even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I will be the person you've always encouraged me to be." Then he went to lie down on her cot and burrowed under the blankets, falling asleep in seconds.

In the morning during breakfast Kisame came for a quick visit. "It's a boy!" He crowed as he stepped through the front door. "And he looks just like me!"

"How is Ritsuko-hime feeling? Was it a difficult labor?" Miko asked as she set a plate for him.

"I'll say it was," he mumbled. "I've never heard her scream, cry, and curse me all in one breath before."

Miko laughed, knowing full well the extent of her friend's temper. Poor Katsuye looked horrified and worried. "Is mom ok?"

"Oh don't worry little kingyo," he assured her as he ruffled her hair. "She is very well and was fast asleep when I left. She just needs her rest, but we can see your little brother Takashi when you're done eating."

"Oh, about that," she said as she looked sideways at Yusei. "I've already made other plans. Maybe after lunch-"

Yusei stood up abruptly; he had finished eating early because he didn't want to talk. He was still a little uncomfortable with these new feelings and was afraid he would give himself away. "Don't worry about it Kat, we can hang out some other time. I forgot that Tsuki and I have to train today."

Tsuki perked up. "We are?"

Yusei fixed him with an intense stare, daring him to contradict him further. "Yes _we_ are."

As they set off down the street to the training grounds, Tsuki struggled to keep up with him. "Alright, what's really going on around here?"

"We're going to show Iruka-sensei Chidori Fang over Fang as well as the other jutsu's. It's been a while so I want them to be done right."

"Why are we going to do that? I though that you-"

"I know," he said firmly. "But I'm not going to hold back anymore. And tomorrow at school I'm going to show them everything I've got."

Tsuki gazed up in wonder at him. The Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt reminded him of what Miko had once said. _There is something about the Uchiha that drives them to excel. It's almost like it's in their blood. They have the extraordinary talent and raw power to do so much good in the world. One day Yusei will have the same drive._ Perhaps now was the time, but was it for good? "This isn't about Yasashiku is it?"

Yusei stopped unexpectedly and Tsuki ran into the back of his leg. Yusei looked over his shoulder at him. "No it's not."

"Then what?" Tsuki asked skeptically.

Yusei looked up at the bright and clear sky as he sighed. "Because it's about time I was true to myself. No more hiding and pretending, I owe that to myself…and to her."

Tsuki didn't have to ask who he meant; he knew he must be Katsuye. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's give it our all!" He yipped in excitement.

Yusei laughed as he patted the top of his head. "That's what I wanted to hear."

They practiced each jutsu countless times, fine tuning each time and pushing themselves farther than they had ever gone before. The sun was just setting when Itachi found him on his hands and knees, dripping in sweat and struggling to catch his breath.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in surprise.

Tsuki lay at Yusei's feet with a doggy grin on his face. "Only the best day ever!"

Yusei laughed as he rubbed the dog's stomach. "Y-Yeah, w-what he said."

"Your mother said you were training early this morning," Itachi said, trying to make sense of this. Yusei never had a strong work ethic before now. "Don't tell me you've been doing it all day?"

"Why not?" He countered softly as he looked up at him with a smirk. "A little hard work isn't going to kill me."

Itachi held his breath as he recognized the look in his eye. There was something there that wasn't before; purpose, focus, and resolve. In that moment he saw the maturity that comes when you accept yourself for who you are. _He's on his way now to becoming the man he will one day be_, Itachi thought as he smiled down at his son and helped him up. Yusei was unsteady on his feet and leaned heavily on his father's arm for support. Itachi scooped him up in his arms and Yusei was too exhausted to protest. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

When they stepped inside the house, Miko was in the kitchen serving Kakashi tea. She covered her mouth in horror. "What happened to him?"

"He's fast asleep," Itachi assured her. "Apparently he spent the whole day training."

She stared at him. "Really? Why?"

Itachi shrugged as he walked back into the house. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kakashi bowed his head in greeting. "Yusei-kun is asleep? That should make babysitting him easier. I've already located and removed his collection of explosion tags so tonight should be a relatively quiet evening."

"Baby-sit?" Miko asked in surprise. She looked at Itachi suspiciously but he walked past her silently. He carefully tucked Yusei into bed and he turned to see her frowning suspiciously at him with her hands on her hips. "What is Kakashi-san talking about?"

He rested his hands on her arms as he gently kissed her forehead. "It's a surprise for the two of us." He chuckled as she blinked in surprise.

"Why a surprise?"

"Why not?" He countered with a smile. "I don't need to have a reason. That is the very point of a surprise, is it not?"

She smiled back and rested her hand on the side of his neck as she kissed the other side. "Indeed it is," She whispered; her breath warm against his skin.

He felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The defenses he kept up around others tumbled away at her gentle caress. She always had this effect on him. It made him feel exposed and he enjoyed this strange sense of vulnerability. She leaned into him with a sigh of her own and it took him every ounce of self control to pull away from her. "Patience, my dear. You must wait."

She grabbed him by the collar and flashed him a seductive look. "And if I don't want to?"

His gaze smoldered in return, a sly smile on his lips. "It will be worth it."

She giggled coyly as she slipped her hand in his, their fingers interlaced. "It had better be," she teased. "So when do we leave?"

He kissed the top of her hand. "Right now," he said as he led the way out of the room. He bowed his head towards Kakashi who was still seated at the table, his nose buried in a book. "Farewell Kakashi-senpai, we'll be back tomorrow."

He nodded in turn and grunted in reply, too interested in his book to look up. Itachi led the way and soon they took off running down the street. It was just like when they were kids. The evening wind blew her hair wildly back and raised goose bumps on her bare arms. She twirled around, her arms spread out and her head thrown back as she laughed. Itachi caught her as she tripped over a tree root and he laughed as he shook his head in exasperation. "Watch what you're doing! You nearly fell!"

She threw her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him. "Why should I be afraid to fall when I know that you will always catch me?"

"That only works when I'm around," he teased. "I certainly hope you don't test this theory when I'm at work.

Her enthusiasm settled into a gentle smile and she tenderly stroked his cheek. "I don't, but I know that you will always be there for me, no matter what. That is what makes me so very happy."

His expression softened. "That is both my duty and my privilege as your husband, and one that I love to fulfill."

She wriggled up her nose. "You make me sound like one of your ANBU missions."

"You are far more fun than any of those." He chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms and chakra-leaped into their special tree. The one they had first met in. He jumped from branch to branch, higher and higher until they couldn't see the sidewalk below.

She looked around. "What are we doing here? We've already celebrated our friendship anniversary."

"Yes, but we have some unfinished business here," He said as he gave her a lingering kiss. "And this time…"

She giggled as she pulled away from him. "Oh no you don't. Remember what happened the last time you tried to seduce me in a tree? You broke your pride." Her ears perked up as she remembered something. "Speaking of which I couldn't find it. Do you remember where you dropped it?"

He blinked in surprise. "You mean…you returned to look for it?"

She nodded sincerely. "Of course, it was something of yours and I thought I'd save it for you in case you came back."

He burst out laughing. "Miko, pride is not a physical object, it's an emotion! That's why you couldn't find it!"

She blushed at her error and turned away with a scowl. "You should have said so then. And you know how much I hate it when you laugh at my stupidity."

"You are right, I shouldn't laugh. But you are not stupid," he said as he drew close and slipped his arms around her waist. "Your innocence is endearing."

"If only my endearing moments didn't make me look stupid." She grumbled a little. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed the side of her neck and his hand slid up to rest across her breasts. She leaned back against him as she sighed in pleasure. "Mmmm, you're going to try anyway?"

"I've already told you, Uchiha do not give up easily," he said; his voice was soft and low. He turned her chin so he could kiss her mouth. She twisted around and he pulled her onto his lap.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him; drinking in his scent and the taste of his lips. She giggled. "I'm an Uchiha too you know."

He smiled as he cradled her face in his strong hands. "For which I will always be grateful." He kissed her even harder this time, speaking between each one. "You are…my love…my life…my essence…my-"

"That's…not fair," she said breathlessly. "You're…stealing…all of…my lines!"

He chuckled as he gently lay on top of her. "Great minds think alike then."

"I think we've talked enough," she teased. "Now show me what you can't express in words."

He grinned as he kissed her again, the type of soul kiss that connects two people like no other. As the hours slipped away they were oblivious to the outside world; so caught up in each others gentle caresses, electrifying touch, gasps, moans, and of course giggles. They became one body and soul, as husband and wife should be.


	14. Chapter 14: The Nightmare

The next day at school Yusei completely floored his teachers, not once but twice. They couldn't believe how advanced his jutsu's were. Before he had seemed so average but now he was skilled enough to take and pass the final exam. Then he surprised them again by refusing to take it.

"But why?" Iruka asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "You're more than qualified!"

Yusei shook his head. "I just don't feel ready for it." What he wouldn't admit was that he didn't want to graduate before Katsuye. He secretly hoped to be on her genin team after graduation. Also the bratty side of him wanted to prove to Yasashiku that he was the superior one. But to his dismay, Yasashiku not only didn't feel jealous, but congratulated him on his abilities. His "new" abilities made him more popular than before, but he took care to give Katsuye the attention she deserved.

Over the course of the next two years, Katsuye noticed that Yusei was beginning to change. On his own he was just as cocky and mischievous as he always had been. But when it came to her, he toned things down and paid close attention to her. He still couldn't stand Yasashiku, but she had come to accept that would always be the case. But there was something else she had never seen before. There was a special twinkle in his eyes whenever she drew close and a certain softness about him that took her breath away. He stirred strange feelings in her that she couldn't explain; feelings of longing with the thrill of excitement. When she was with Yasashiku, things made sense and were predictable. She felt safe and secure. So why did she seek out Yusei more often and why did her hand seem to slip into his without her being aware of it?

It didn't make sense at all and she hated that. She was a methodical person; things worked a certain way and fall into their proper place. But this time the pieces didn't fit and she didn't know what to do. So one restless night she found her mother alone in the study, looking through a book. She knocked on the door frame and Ritsuko looked up. "You're up late."

Katsuye rubbed her arm awkwardly and looked away. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong?" Ritsuko asked inquisitively.

"Not really," She confessed. "At least…not yet…maybe…I don't know."

Ritsuko giggled and gestured for her to come closer. "This isn't like you; you're always so sure of yourself. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

She turned red and became flustered. "How did you know that you loved Dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

Katsuye bit her lip. "Because I'm not sure about my feelings for Yasashiku. I do love him, and yet…sometimes it doesn't feel enough. Is the fault with him or with me? What should I do?" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I just can't make sense of this."

Ritsuko looked a little exasperated. "You're far too rational for your own good and love isn't something that's super rational."

Katsuye pressed a hand against her aching forehead. "So what you're telling me is that this will never make sense?"

"Come here," her mom said softly as she pulled her down to sit beside her. "What I'm saying is that it's half the fun of being in love."

She absent-mindedly twirled the ends of her hair as she thought. "But how did you know that Dad was the right one for you?"

A creak sounded out in the hallway and Ritsuko turned her head towards the door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Then she smirked. "Well I suppose it's because I had no choice."

"What?" Katsuye blurted out. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear, but it sure wasn't this. "What do you mean?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "You remember that I told you I was apprenticed to your dad? Well he wouldn't let me date anyone, not after he found out that I went on a date 'behind his back.' He completely freaked out and forbid any further dates. I guess he figured that with no other options I'd _have_ to marry him instead. Very sneaky huh?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kisame blurted out as he burst into the room and marched right up to her. It was very obvious that he had been eavesdropping. "You were fourteen and he was twenty!"

"That's still less than our ten year gap," She said dryly as she raised an eyebrow.

Now he was getting flustered. "He was completely wrong for you anyway. You should be grateful that I saved you from his-"

She laughed as she stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stopped mid temper and kissed her back. Kisame can be a bit rough around the edges, but it was obvious that she had a softening effect on him. Maybe that's what love is supposed to be, two people who help the other to be their best selves.

When they finished, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close with a smile. "I see, you were only teasing, weren't you?"

She giggled. "Of course and it serves you right for eavesdropping. Now if you don't mind, we're having a girly conversation so shoo!"

"Not if it has anything to do with boys," Kisame said, frowning down at Katsuye. "We'll have _those_ types of conversations when you're old enough."

Katsuye swallowed nervously. So _that_ was why mom asked her to keep Yasashiku a secret. "When is that?"

"When you're twenty-one," he said firmly.

Ritsuko laughed. "Are you kidding? You married me when I was seventeen!"

"But you were ready and I was an outstanding, trust-worthy man," he said with an air of superiority.

"Yeah right," Ritsuko snorted. "Enough of your delusions, out!"

He sneaked another kiss and closed the door behind him. Ritsuko turned back to Katsuye and sighed. "I know you want me to say that Yasashiku is the right one, but it's not as simple as that."

"Why not?" Katsuye pouted. "Are you saying that he's isn't?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "I can't give you the answers you're looking for because when it's right, you'll know in your heart. Quiet your mind and learn to trust your instincts." She smiled kindly at Katsuye's frustrated expression and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't make it more complicated than it needs to be. Sometimes the answer is closer than you think." There was a keen look in her eyes. "How has Yusei been these days?"

Katsuye blushed again. Why did she blush at every mention of him, it was becoming an annoying habit. "Lately he has gotten into the punk style; strange clothes, wild hair, loud music, the whole nine yards. His father is beside himself."

She was right. Yusei's new image was making Itachi feel old before his time. And it all started with that haircut. Before his long hair was neatly tied back, just like his father's. Itachi was always proud when others remarked on their resemblance. Then suddenly Yusei got _the_ haircut: a short spiky shag that completely covered the right side of his face and the bangs on the left side nearly covered the other eye. It was a wonder he could see at all. But that wasn't the worst part. He had it streaked throughout with red dye.

When Itachi had first seen it, his eyes widened in disbelief. He reached out to touch this hair monstrosity. "Why is there red in your hair?"

"I've decided to become a red head through sheer will power." Yusei said with a smirk. "Not a bad start huh?"

Itachi frowned, unsure what words were appropriate to share. It didn't help that Miko complimented it. "Its looks so tough," she said with a wink. "Just the right level of devious."

"You think so?" Yusei asked, perking up with a broad smile.

When he left for school, Itachi rounded on her. "Have you lost your mind? You're going to let him go to school looking like that?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's only hair Itachi."

"That's not hair that's a statement! It says rebellion, mayhem, troublemaker-"

She laughed as she flicked her long hair in his face. "And what does my hair say?"

He frowned. "I'm being serious Miko."

"But you shouldn't be," she said in a sobering tone. "I'll tell you why by asking you a question. What do people say when you two are together?"

"You look just like your father," he said proudly. His confident smile faltered as she shot him a "you missed the point" look. "What's wrong with that?"

"He loves you," she assured him. "But he doesn't want to be known as Itachi junior. It's bad enough that everything he does gets compared to your perfect record." She gasped at her slip and shot him an apologetic look. "Not that there is anything wrong with-"

"Its ok, I know what you meant." He sighed as he rested his hands on the kitchen counter and hung his head.

"Now don't take it like that," she said soothingly as she put her arms around his waist to hug him from behind. "He just wants to be his own person and this is one way he can do that. And in fairness it hides his ears better."

Itachi held his breath. "He told you then? That he feels…inadequate with his Kitsune features?"

"That's putting it politely." She chuckled grimly as she withdrew to wash some dishes. "No he didn't, but he doesn't have to. I'm sure he feels the same way I used to when I was his age."

Itachi looked at her in surprise. This came as a complete shock to him; she had always seemed so confident. The thought of her being insecure had never occurred to him before now. Her eyes were downcast, and her expression was gloomy. He took the dish from her soapy hands and pulled her close. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

She shrugged indifferently and refused to look at him. "You were busy and I wasn't about to bother you with such trivial things."

Itachi turned her chin towards him and kissed her tenderly. He could feel her rigid posture start to melt away in his arms. His coal eyes were sympathetic. "I am never too busy for you. Not then and not now so please don't leave me in the dark if something troubles you."

She wore a small grateful smile. "I won't."

"Was it really that bad then?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "No, just some childish taunts and pranks."

"But back then you used to say 'I was born to stand out so that's what I do.'"

She rolled her eyes. "Bravado, my dear. All bravado. But it was an awkward phase that ended eventually. I'm sure the same thing will happen to Yusei as well so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

So Itachi kept his comments to himself when it came to Yusei's hair and just when he got used to it, Yusei changed things up again. He started listening to loud music about an outcast who was misunderstood. Itachi clamped his hands over his ears. "I _wish_ the words were misunderstood! Does he have to sing that loudly?"

Yusei laughed as he playfully punched his shoulder. "That's a good one Dad! I'll have to tell the others at school tomorrow."

Over the next few months, it became a bit of a running gag between them. Itachi could vent his feelings as long as he did it in a comical way. This came in especially handy when Yusei's fashion grew bizarre. Like the morning when he came to breakfast to see Yusei wearing a white belly shirt with a long fishnet shirt. What really made the outfit strange were the pants. One side was capri-length but the other side was cut much shorter with fishnet underneath down to his knee.

When Itachi sat down at the table, he made a show of looking under the table for something. Yusei looked as well. "Did you drop something?"

"No, I'm just looking for the rest of your pants."

Yusei smirked as he turned back to eat. "Well good luck with that."

"Besides aren't short shorts and belly shirts more of a girl thing?"

Yusei playfully tugged on his long ponytail. "You have no room to talk Dad."

Itachi may not have understood his son's sense of fashion, but it was all the rage at school. Katsuye didn't participate in the fashion, mainly because Kisame refused to let her out of the house dressed like that. Yasashiku wore the same old stuff; his sense of style was not dictated by the whims of popularity.

For a time things were going so well and when that happens life has a funny way of changing. Shortly after Yusei's eleventh birthday, Miko started having nightmares. At first she didn't think much of them, after all dreams are just figments of the imagination. They don't usually have special meanings. But overtime they grew more repetitive and vivid. She would abruptly awaken, drenched in a cold sweat. Itachi would often sleep through this and she hated to wake him up for something as silly as a nightmare. He worked so hard to provide for them and he needed all the rest he could get.

But tonight the dream was worse than ever before. She "awakens" to be pinned down by Sasuke. She ached all over and felt an intense pressure on her chest that made it hard to breathe. Gasping for breath, she tried to force him off but her energy was slipping away. He leaned over her, his face shone with lustful eagerness. "You belong to me now." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her. "Give up the life you knew before." He kissed her even harder and she started to cry. He was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't even notice. She was powerless to stop him as his caress moved lower. She closed her eyes tightly as she could feel his hypnotizing influence beginning to creep into her mind.

_Love me_, his voice whispered inside her head. _Show me how much you love me. Tell me how much you love me. Show me…tell me…give in to me._

She wrenched her head to the side to break away from his passionate kiss. "Itachi! Itachi! Where are you?"

This time Itachi awakened to hear Miko screaming his name. She thrashed around, the blankets twisting around her legs. He grabbed her by the arms and gently shook her. "Miko wake up! It's just a dream!"

Her eyes flew open to see a dark figure kneeling over her and she panicked, thinking it was Sasuke for real. Activating her blue flame technique she aimed a blow at his stomach. Itachi tried to twist out of the way, but his reaction time was slowed by his fatigue and she struck his side. He cried out in pain and crumpled back onto the bed.

At this point Miko realized her mistake. She quickly pressed her hand against the burning wound, forcing the ethereal flame back inside her palm. Now she could see the extent of the wound and she covered her mouth in horror. "Oh Itachi, I'm so sorry!"

Itachi's breath was slightly labored as he managed to crack a small smile. "That must have b-been some nightmare."

"Just lie still," she said as she jumped off the bed. "I'll take care of it." She turned on the light and grabbed the medical kit from the closet. As she sat back down her heart fell as she realize the wound looked even worse in the light. It was all she could do to keep the tears back as she dressed the wound. He gently stroked her arm and she flinched away. He wore a sad smile. "I know it was an accident, so please don't feel guilty."

When she finished, he tried to sit up and she gently pushed him back down. "Don't move just yet, let it set first."

"Then you come down here," he insisted as he tugged on her nightgown. She laid beside him but was unable to look in his eyes. She shuddered at his light touch on her arm for the memory of the nightmare was still fresh in her mind. He frowned thoughtfully as he considered her troubled gaze. "You promised remember?" He said softly as he gently stroked her cheek. "Don't leave me in the dark."

"But to tell you would break another promise I made to you," she said quietly. "That I wouldn't worry about…" she swallowed nervously. "_Him_."

"You mean Sasuke?"

He noticed that she was trembling and her face turned pale. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. "Has something happened?"

She quickly shook her heard. "No, it was just a dream." She said in a tone that suggested she was trying to convince herself that was all it was.

He scooted a little closer and hugged her close. "It's going to be ok Miko. I'll protect you no matter what happens."

She slowly put her arm around him as well and hugged him tightly as if to reassure herself that he was really there. Comforted by his familiar scent, she felt her racing heartbeat start to regulate. "I love you Itachi. You know that right?"

"I do," he said as he kissed her forehead. "So trust me, everything is going to be alright."


	15. Chapter 15: Heartbreak

"Well done Sakura-san," her ANBU superior clapped her on the shoulder. "Once again your instincts were spot on. I never would have thought to look for the stolen goods under the bed." He shook his head wryly. "That seemed too obvious."

Sakura Haruno laughed. "Sometimes the obvious place _is_ the best place to hide things!"

"I think I know who to recommend for that promotion," he said with a wink. "Keep up the good work."

She beamed with pride and their small squad kept up their steady pace. They were traveling through the Land of Earth on their way home. It had been a long and tiring mission tracking down those thieves but it was another successful mission. It was hard to keep one's balance when jumping from craggy rock to craggy rock but they stepped lightly. Suddenly she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. Distracted she lost her footing and tumbled down the little cliff. For some reason she couldn't gather her chakra to slow her stop, could it be that someone was interrupting it? But that was unlikely. What would someone be doing out here? The nearest village was easily fifty miles away. There was nothing but pillars of rock out here. She landed hard on the ground, her head reeling.

"Are you alright?" One of her teammates asked as he dropped down, followed by the others.

She curled up in the fetal position as she groaned and held her aching head in her hands. "I've been better," she grumbled.

He reached out a hand to help her up then unexpectedly withdrew it with a scream. She flinched as she felt something wet splash across her face and he fell backward, a sword slashed across his chest. The others tried to ready themselves for the attack but whoever it was moved too fast to be seen. She watched in horror as they fell dead one right after the other. It was over seconds after it began. She was paralyzed with fear and started to hyperventilate as she realized that blood was on her face. Blood from her fellow ANBU. Surely she was next. _Now is not the time to panic_, she reminded herself as she forced herself to stand up. Drawing a few kunai, her keen gaze quickly surveyed the area. She still couldn't see where the attack had come from, but she detected a specific scent in the air. It was cigarette smoke.

Just then from behind a pillar just a few feet away a cigarette butt was casually tossed to the ground. She had to move quickly if she was going to avoid the next attack. She lunged forward with a cry of battle on her lips, her eyes narrowed contemptuously. She would avoid the deaths of her comrades. Then suddenly she was pinned against one of the rock pillars by a strong pair of hands. She stared in wonder at the man who looked down at her impassively. His hair was long and his face scarred, but she recognized his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered hoarsely.

He tilted his head to the side curiously; a sly smile crept across his lips. "What have we here? Looks like little Sakura has grown into a woman." Her breath caught in her throat as he brushed his lips against hers. "And a beautiful one at that."

She trembled under his tight grip, completely scared and yet a small part of her was intrigued. For years he had rejected her affections, so why would he kiss her now…unless…her heart leaped into her chest. Did he finally feel the same way? But could she really kiss the man who she had seconds ago sworn to kill for revenge? She felt her hesitation begin to slip away as their kiss deepened. She leaned into him; their arms wrapped around each other as she finally gave expression to what she felt inside.

When the kiss ended, she was breathless but grinning from ear to ear. He, however, did not smile. His face was once again impassive, his eyes as cold as they had ever been. Her smile faded as she realized that he didn't love her after all. She didn't know why he had kissed her but she knew for a fact that it was not motivated by mutual attraction. He had made a fool out of her and took advantage of her feelings. She started to cry, upset at her own stupidity.

"Why are you crying?" He asked; a hard edge to his voice. "You have me right where you want me. I am yours to do with as you please."

Her tears fell faster, her heart breaking inside. He was such a jerk. Why did she even bother with him in the first place? He smirked as he rested his cool cheek against hers. She felt the warmth of his breath against her ear as he whispered. "Its not enough to have me physically, is it? You want my heart as well. So I have to ask you," he said as he kissed the side of her neck. "How far would you go to make me yours?"

"I hate you," she said through her teeth. "Let me go so I can rip your heart out!"

He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. He looked thoughtfully at her. "Your only problem," he said simply as if he hadn't heard her threat at all. "Is that your love isn't strong enough."

She bristled at this. "Of course it was! I was willing to give up everything for you! Leave behind friends, family, and village! What more could I have done?"

His eyes narrowed in a challenge. "Make me change my mind. Force me to love you."

She frowned. "But that's impossible."

He nodded. "You are right. As long as I chose to reject you, nothing else you do will matter. Free will is beyond your control, but it is not beyond mine."

She glared at him. "So you only kissed me to make a point?"

He shook his head. "I kissed you because I felt like it. I don't need to have a reason."

At this her heart broke inside. That was the final straw and she knew that it was over. All her hoping and yearning that he would come around, that all she had to do was wait patiently, was all for nothing. He was just as cruel and insensitive as before, but this went one step beyond that. He played with her feelings intentionally to inflict the most amount of emotional damage he could.

He smirked. "What? You think that kiss meant anything to me? Well it didn't. My heart belongs to Miko and Miko alone."

At this Sakura's mouth dropped in surprise. "But she's married to your brother!"

"You think that matters to me?" He said gruffly. "That scum abandoned her for his own selfish ambitions. He isn't worthy of her, just like you are not worthy of me."

"So you think you're better than me?" She growled.

"I know I am!" He hissed as he brought his face close to hers once again. He flashed her a devious grin. "You may be wondering why I spared you in the first place. I have something I need you to do for me."

"Never!" She hissed. "So you'd better-"

He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth once again. Before she had time to react, he placed the seal on the center of her tongue. She coughed and gagged, struggling to breathe. Just then she noticed strange markings spread over her skin. When she couldn't move she realized with horror that this must be a juinjutsu of some kind. But she had never encountered this kind before. What did it do? He watched curiously as it quickly spread over her entire body. This was the first time it had covered the victim head to toe. His eyes lit up eagerly, was this finally the one?

Her eyes widened when her heart stopped beating. _I am going to die here_, she thought dismally. _By the hand of the man I loved so faithfully. The irony is just too much. _When the markings faded into her skin, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed at his feet. Growling in frustration at yet another failure he kicked her in the stomach. She twitched and moaned softly. He was surprised by this and quickly checked for a pulse. It was faint at first, but gradually grew stronger. He grinned from ear to ear. Success at last! But there was only one way to know for sure. "Stand up," he commanded.

Her green eyes were unfocused as part of the control but she forced herself to stand up. She looked at him expectantly. Sasuke gently held her face in his hands. "You belong to me and will do what I say."

She nodded slowly. "I will do what you say."

"Kiss me," he whispered and she readily obeyed. He hesitated for a moment. That might have been an easy command to obey, for all her anger earlier she hadn't fully resisted his attentions. Without Chizu here, he couldn't be sure she wasn't faking. He would have to give a command that he knew she would resist. He pressed a kunai into her hand. "Kill yourself."

Without blinking an eyelash she moved to stab herself in the heart. He stopped her just as she drew the first drop of blood. He smirked, completely satisfied now. "After you perform this next act, I release you from this seal. I have a message for you to deliver…"


	16. Chapter 16: Sasuke's Return

When Itachi opened the door, a smartly dressed man bowed respectfully. "Excuse me, young man," he said politely with a fake smile plastered across his face. "Is your father at home?"

Itachi frowned. It was obvious by the gentleman's tone that this was not an attempt at flattery. This wasn't the first time this mistake had happened either. Once or twice would have been coincidence but now it was starting to irritate him. "I am the head of this household. What can I help you with?"

The man looked him over dubiously. "Just be a good boy and fetch your father," he said in a condescending tone. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to be patronized. "I'm a very busy man."

Itachi glared at him. "As am I, good day to you." He said coldly as he shut the door in his face. He was so very tempted to slam it, but that would indeed seem juvenile. As he stormed back down the hall, he paused by the mirror and took a quick look. He frowned at his reflection and looked carefully. He was about to turn thirty in a few months and he had to admit something did seem odd about his youthful appearance. In the mirror's reflection he could see a framed picture of him with Yusei the day he returned to Konoha. Turning to retrieve it from the wall, he held it up to the mirror to compare his current features to his twenty-one year old self. Surely he had changed a little since then. But as he looked carefully, he realized that there was no difference at all.

He lowered his gaze as he thought this over carefully. What did this mean? Was it possible that he just looked young for his age? No, something should have changed.

"Itachi? Are you feeling alright?" Miko asked carefully.

He took hold of her hand and led her to the living room, ignoring her protest. "Please sit there, it'll make sense soon enough." He pulled another picture from the wall, one of them on their wedding day. "Now hold still." He said as he held it next to her face. She looked at him like he had lost his mind, but dutifully sat still. He carefully compared the two and his expression fell as he realized that she hadn't changed either. The two were identical, just like him and his picture. He lowered the picture slowly. Again the question came to mind, what did this mean?

Miko was worried now and took his hand. "Itachi, please tell me what's troubling you."

He turned his haunted eyes towards her. "We haven't aged Miko."

She looked confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we've aged."

He showed her the picture. "No we haven't. See? In this we're twenty-one. This was taken almost ten years ago now."

She looked carefully and her eyes widened. "You're right," she whispered and looked at him nervously. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," he said dejectedly. He wasn't used to uncertainty and knew he wouldn't rest until he found the answer. He took her hand. "Let's talk to the Hokage about this. If anyone will know, she will."

Tsunade dropped everything to listen to their concerns; any excuse to get out of doing actual work was a welcome relief. She had to agree with Itachi's judgment and scheduled a few intense physicals looking specifically at the cells that regulated growth. Then they had to wait for the results to be processed. Miko felt sorry for Itachi. He was agitated and restless as what started as a mild concern started to plague his thoughts. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this somehow. This had never been an issue before they met. Was this her fault? And if it was, would he blame her?

It felt like weeks until they received a summons from Lady Tsunade with the results, but it had only been five days. As they waited in her office Itachi sat on the edge of his seat. His knuckles were white as he squeezed his knees and his mouth was set in a tight line. Miko cautiously reached out to rest her hand on his. He flinched slightly as if he had forgotten she was even there.

"Please try to relax," she said softly. "You don't know if its bad news. I'm sure everything is fine."

While he doubted it, he noticed that there were tired bags under her eyes. No doubt from all those nights where he tossed and turned and paced throughout the night. He started to realize that perhaps he had taken things too far with his worrying. He took a steadying breath and smiled as he held her hand. Before he could speak, Lady Tsunade walked into the room. "Thank you for waiting, I was held up in a meeting." She looked through the medical chart she had in her hand with a causal air. Itachi bit his tongue to keep quiet but her very calmness frustrated him.

"Your growth has slowed down incredibly," Tsunade said as she closed it and rested it behind her on the desk.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a frown.

"It's just what it sounds like." She said in a tone that implied that he was an idiot for asking. "You are aging, but at a much slower pace. This could be because of Miko-san being a Kitsune and the fact that she gave one of her lives to you Itachi-san."

"So what do we do?" he asked worriedly as he squeezed Miko's hand for reassurance.

"Nothing," she said simply. "My guess is that you will both live a little longer than most would because of this but you are both at the peak of health so there isn't anything to worry about. If you have any other concerns, please don't hesitate to ask me."

As they walked home Itachi took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. So nothing was wrong after all. He felt like a weight had been taken from his shoulders. The same was not true for Miko. Her worst fear had come true, it had been her fault. What would he think of her now? Would he resent her? She drew back hesitantly. He stopped to look over his shoulder. "What is it?"

She looked away nervously. "I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. Now you're a freak just like I am."

His heart went out to her and he pulled her into his arms. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of this but you know how I get when I can't figure something out."

She wore a small smile. "Yeah, you tend to get a little carried away."

"Oh that reminds me," he said. "I have to leave on a mission tomorrow, a rather lengthy one I'm afraid. I shouldn't be gone more than a week or two at the most."

She looked up in surprise. "You didn't mention this before."

"I was too busy being carried away," he said with a teasing smile but quickly sobered. "I would get out of it if I could."

She shook her head. "That's not necessary, its part of your job."

He looked unsure. "But will you be alright without me?"

She looked a little offended. "I think I can survive without you," she grumbled. "I have done it before, you know."

All he could think about was the night she had that nightmare. The one that left her terrified out of his mind, the one that she never spoke about. Ever since then he had never felt easy. Was it just a dream or an omen of things to come? "I didn't mean it like that," he assured her. "I worry about your safety."

She glared at him, her chin stuck out stubbornly. "Well you shouldn't."

He smiled warmly as he kissed her. "I do because I love you, it's as simple as that. Now why don't we get some ice cream to celebrate being freaks?" He teased her as he tickled her sides. She giggled and squirmed away with a shriek of laughter. He laughed too as he took her hand and led the way.

When the time came the next morning for him to leave he was reluctant to let go of her. His heart ached at the prospect of leaving her alone for so long. Would she really be alright? Would she be safe?

She wore a sad smile. "Why are you looking at me as if you'll never see me again?"

"Because I'm afraid I won't," he whispered his fear aloud.

"You're worrying over nothing," she scolded as she adjusted his collar. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"But what if it isn't?" He pressed.

She paused for a moment. "Inari-sama once told me that life comes with the bad and the good. That is what keeps it balanced. If you focus on just the bad, then you will miss out on the good. Focus on the good and the bad will be less dreadful. Hold on to hope when all else fails. It will guide you through the worst of it."

"That's not really an answer," he said skeptically. "That's just thinking optimistically."

"You've got it," she teased as she gave him one last kiss. Her expression softened as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you so much Itachi and my heart goes with you. Take care and be safe."

He smiled as he hugged her one last time. "I will."

"You know," Yusei grumbled as he gently poked him in the side. "We can't miss you if you don't leave."

Itachi grinned as he gave him a noogie. "Well said. You behave yourself and keep out of trouble."

Yusei laughed as he slipped out of his grip. "Fine, whatever you say," he said with a wink. "Bring me back a souvenir if you get the chance."

As he turned to go, he did not look back. _Keep it together,_ he scolded himself. _This is just a mission and you'll be back before you know it. Everything will be just fine._ As he left the village, he saw Sakura up ahead. He was surprised to see her back so soon and alone too. Once she was given Sasuke's message, she ran straight for Konoha. The journey had been long and hard but she did not stop to eat or sleep. It was not part of the command and so her basic necessities were ignored. Tearing through swamps, rain storms, dense forest, and foggy weather her path was a direct one. She looked a fright in her torn mud-streaked clothes.

"What happened to you?" He asked in concern. But she ran right past him, almost like she did not even notice him. It was certainly strange, usually she was so friendly. But then again she must have had a reason so he shrugged it off and went on his way.

Sakura raced through town, completely ignorant of the comments and stares from the others. She found Miko on her way into the marketplace and grabbed her arm. Miko cried out in surprise. "Oh Sakura-chan!" She said in relief. "It's just you."

Sakura stared at her with a vacant expression on her face. "I have a message for you."

"Uh ok, what is it?"

"I am coming." Once the words were said, Sakura fainted dead away and Miko caught her before she hit the ground. She was surprised to feel her pulse growing faint. But how? Sakura seemed just fine a few seconds ago. "Someone help! She needs medical attention!"

A medicial-nin happened to be near-by and he quickly took Sakura to the hospital. Miko watched after them, staring off into the distance. _How very strange that was, maybe Sakura has finally lost her mind. _Unfortunately Miko didn't understand the message and so she dismissed it and carried on like nothing else was out of the ordinary. For the next two weeks she was busy around the house, spent time with her friend Ritsuko, and helping Yusei with school projects. Before she knew it, it was the night Itachi was coming home. She felt like celebrating so she went to the store to get a few of Itachi's favorite foods. As she stepped outside, she crossed paths with Yusei.

"Hi mom," he said. "Need some help with that?"

She shook her head. "But why don't we walk for awhile?"

As they walked, he seemed a little too quiet. "Alright what's going on?" Miko asked wryly. "Spill already."

Yusei put his hands in his pockets and hung his head as he kicked at the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me," she said with a laugh. "I'm your mother."

"That doesn't mean you can read my mind," he grumbled. "Besides it doesn't concern you anyway."

She stopped him for a moment. "Hold up now, if something is bothering you I want to know."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I just…" He looked her in the eye. "I want her to be happy but it just kills me inside."

"What does?" She asked softly.

"I love Katsuye so much and it hurts that I can't do anything about it." He said, his eyes downcast. "I wish I could just tell her how I feel. But to do that would only ruin her relationship with Bumblebee. She's happy with him and I know that it would be selfish of me to ruin that." He sighed. "What should I do mom?"

"If she's happiest with Yasashiku-kun, then you have to respect that. It's her heart and only she can decide who to give it to." It broke her heart to see that seemed to make him even gloomier. "Hey don't worry about it, you'll find someone else. Look at Uncle Naruto, for years he was obsessed with Sakura-chan, but now he's head over heels for Hinata-chan. Any girl will be lucky to have someone like you."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile. "I'll see you later ok?"

Miko nodded as she gently pushed him away. "Just try to stay out of trouble, you hear?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Why, what have you heard?"

"More than you wanted me to I'm sure!" She teased as she reached out to tweak his nose. "And don't be late for dinner; your father will be coming home tonight."

He waved goodbye as he ran off down the street towards his friends. She shook her head in exasperation. He was a good boy, but had too much of her spirit. He may look just like Itachi but other than that they were nothing alike. She shouldered her grocery bags as she turned down the opposite street on her way home. The street lights turned on and the night air felt nice and cool. Everything was quiet and still. It felt so good to be out and about. As she turned the corner she felt a strange chill run up her spine. She looked warily around the empty street, trying to figure out what was wrong with the formerly serene setting. Then she realized why.

She recognized the scent. It had been years since she last encountered it, but it was unmistakable. And right behind her. Before she could turn around, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the dark alley. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to open them.

A deep chuckle sounded close to her ear. "Oh come now, open those eyes. What are you afraid of?"

She flinched. "Please Sasuke-kun, leave me alone."

"What kind of welcome is that after all these years?" He countered softly.

"I won't let you hypnotize me again!" She growled.

He laughed. "Oh give me a break! I'm not about to do something that juvenile. Give me some credit."

She opened her eyes hesitantly and he smiled down at her. It was so bizarre to see him after all these years. He looked like an adult, but then again he was twenty-five. He had changed in appearance; grown out his hair and had a few scars on his face. But the look in his eye never changed. It was the look of superior confidence.

"There now, isn't that better?" He teased as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "So, how have you been?" He looked her up and down curiously. "I swear you haven't changed a bit. You look exactly the same."

She blinked in confusion and felt the tight knot in her stomach slowly unwind. He seemed friendly enough, maybe this was just a visit. But she was still wary, she made the mistake of trusting him once and he abused it. Would this time be any different? "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say a quick hello," he said with a grin. "So how are things?"

She ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. "I-I'm just fine. Things are going well. Itachi is-"

Her voice faltered as he narrowed his eyes contemptuously. "I wasn't asking about him. I was asking about you."

"I'm just fine," she said softly.

"So you said," he said evenly. "But go on."

"There really isn't much to tell," she said as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. How could he act like nothing had happened? "I'm a stay at home mom while Yusei attends the academy and Itachi works."

He snorted. "Well that sounds completely boring. I was certain someone as lively as you would be doing something more exciting."

"But I'm very happy," she protested. "I like being there for my family."

He shook his head in exasperation. "Dull, dull, dull. Don't you cut loose anymore? Where's your reckless spirit?"

She frowned. "I have plenty of spirit, but it's hardly your concern now isn't it?"

He chuckled as he drew closer. "_Everything_ about you is my concern."

She backed up against the wall. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell you've forgotten," he said as he rested his hands on either side of her and leaned closer. She recognized that lustful look in his eyes and it made her skin crawl. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Please don't," she said, her voice catching in fear. "Please just let it go Sasuke-kun. Be happy and find someone else. I'm married to your brother now!"

"I don't care," he said firmly.

"Well I do!" She snapped. "Now get out of my way!"

"No," he said firmly as he narrowed his eyes determinedly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She activated her blue flame technique and struck a blow aimed for his stomach. He caught it in his hand and extinguished it within seconds. She paled, now very worried. No one had ever withstood its ethereal power before, not even Itachi. He held onto her hand and smirked. "Don't tell me that's still your only trump card? You're going to need more than that to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" She asked hoarsely.

"From taking what is rightfully mine," he sneered as he brought his face closer. "You belong to me and me alone."

She shook her head firmly. "No, I never did and I most certainly do not now!"

"Is that to say you won't come willingly?" He asked dryly.

She pushed against him, trying to shove him back. He didn't budge an inch and laughed at her. She screamed, "Leave me alone! Let me go! Someone help!"

He kissed her to shut her up and held her still as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She thrashed under his tight grip but this didn't stop him. He tapped her tongue, placing a seal in the center. He pulled back to see her cough violently as the seal spread from her mouth to her skin, covering her head to toe in strange indigo markings. She started to hyper-ventilate as it temporarily seized her movement and stopped her heart. He activated his Sharingan and looked her in the eye. "Keep still Miko. Let it run its course."

His hypnotic suggestion calmed her down and she trembled slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. He regretted the intensity of the seal, but at least its pain was short lived. At last it melted into her skin and her heart restarted. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went unconscious. He caught her in his arms and lifted her up. He paused for a moment, gazing upon her soft beautiful features. "I love you." He said he gently kissed her forehead. "Now everything will be the way it should have been."


	17. Chapter 17: Itachi's Gift

As exhausted as he was, Itachi's heart lifted at the sight of Konoha's main gates. He smiled in relief as he forced his tired and achy feet to keep moving. Never before had he felt so homesick but now it was all over. He would go home to find Miko waiting for him. She'd kiss him and say, "See, I told you not to worry so much." Just the very thought gave him new strength. After leaving his written mission report with the night patrol to pass on to his superior, he hurried home.

He was so excited to see her again that he almost forgot to remove his dusty shoes before entering the house. Tossing them aside he rushed in. "Miko? Where are you?"

The house was eerily silent and he felt his heart race anxiously. Someone should be here. As he walked further, he felt himself calm down when he saw that the kitchen light was on. _You're so pathetic_, he scolded himself. _Getting paranoid over nothing. _

But he was surprised to see the kitchen empty as well. There was a note on the fridge for him: _If you're reading this, you got home sooner than I expected. I've run to the store to get a few things for dinner. I hope you've got your appetite because it's gonna be a feast! ~ Miko_

He smiled fondly as he stuck it back on the fridge and stretched his arms over his head. _That should work out just fine then_, he concluded. _I could really use a bath first. _He wasted no time in stripping off his sweaty AMBU uniform and slipped into the warm sudsy water. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he reclined back, his hair flowing behind him. For a long time, he just enjoyed how the water felt against his skin. Although he had enjoyed this recent mission, it felt so good to be home again. Here there was nothing to worry about, no enemies to watch out for, or danger lurking around every corner. Here everything was peaceful and tranquil…

Just then he heard Yusei's music blasting from his room. Itachi wriggled his nose and glared in the direction of the door. At least it was _mostly_ tranquil. But if his son was home, then maybe Miko had returned as well. He quickly washed up and slipped into a bathrobe. Yusei saw him walk past his door and he quickly turned his music down. "Hey dad, when did you get back?" He asked as he followed him out into the hallway.

Itachi was still drying his hair on a towel. "An hour or so."

"Cool, so did you remember to bring me something?" Yusei asked. His fox ears perked up and his tail began to wag a little in excitement. It was so adorable that Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course I did. I'll bring it out once I get dressed."

"Don't take too long," Yusei warned with a frown.

"Don't get impatient," Itachi said with a frown of his own. Both stared at each other like this for a few seconds before Yusei cracked a smile and they laughed. Itachi ruffled his hair. "I missed you Yusei."

"I missed you too," Yusei said sincerely. "Now get moving!" He said as he pushed him towards his room. "I wanna see that present!"

When Itachi came out, he held out a small statue of a fox with nine tails. Yusei eagerly took it from his hands and looked it all over. The fox's face looked so regal, its ears erect and slanted eyes appeared alert. Although it was carved from polished stone, its smooth edges and delicate curves made it appear almost weightless. He was silent as his eagerness faded into awe. Itachi watched his expression soften but there was a flash of understanding as he realized what it was. He looked up at his father. "It's supposed to be a Kitsune, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "You have a special heritage. While you live in this world, I don't want you to forget that you have a divine nature as well." He affectionately rested a hand on top of his head. "I have no doubt that you will have a great destiny ahead of you because of that."

Yusei nodded slowly, his gaze returned to the small statue in his hands. What did it really mean to be a Kitsune anyway? Miko had told him a little but since she was a banished messenger, it's not like she could show him what it was like. He had never met his Kitsune grandparents and wondered if it was because of his mortality that he too was shunned from heaven. "Thanks dad," he murmured, still somewhat lost in thought.

"You're welcome," Itachi said with a smile and then he looked about them. "Where is your mother?"

Yusei pocketed the statue and looked around too. "You mean she's still not home?"

Itachi frowned down at him. "She didn't return with you?"

"No, but that's really weird." Yusei said as he scratched his head in confusion. "She was just on her way home from the store when I went to hang out with my friends. But that was like three hours ago. It shouldn't have taken her _that_ long to get back."

Itachi felt his heart drop into his stomach and a nervous shiver ran down his spine. "Show me where you saw her last."

Yusei nodded and led the way outside and down the dark streets. He stood right in the spot and looked around. "This is it." He said, confused by the dark look on his father's face. The shadows on his face were harsh under the street light overhead; his eyes were calculating and his stance rigid as he carefully observed the surroundings in a critical light. "And you are certain she was on her way home? Think back, did she mention another errand?"

Yusei tilted his head to the side as he thought carefully. "No, all she said was to not be late for dinner since you were coming home. But she had three grocery bags with her so she had to have gone home first." The early summer air was warm but his skin bristled with goose bumps as he felt a cold dread wash over him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Itachi admitted as he methodically surveyed the various streets. "If we are to assume she went directly home, then she would have taken this one first." He pointed the way and they walked slowly, trying to take in every detail. As they turned the corner, Yusei's tail bristled and he grabbed Itachi's arm. He turned to see his son's eyes widen in surprise. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, almost to himself, as his eyes wandered towards the alley. "But something's not right around here."

"Where? The alley?" Itachi asked a little skeptically. He wouldn't have thought to check there, it was too unlikely she'd go through an alley to get home.

"Don't you smell it though?" Yusei asked as he pointed towards the alley. "There's food in there."

"It's an alley," Itachi said impatiently as he pulled out of his grip. "There are always trashcans with discarded food. That is hardly out of the ordinary."

"But not fresh food," Yusei insisted as he stormed into the alley. "It's worth checking out."

"We don't have time to waste," Itachi said firmly as he hurried after him. He felt his temper beginning to get the best of him. Didn't his son realize how critical this was? Up ahead he could Yusei kneeling on the ground by three discarded bags. His brow knit together as he looked through them carefully. When Itachi reached him, Yusei looked up with a worried expression. "These were her groceries."

"Are you quite sure?"

Yusei nodded as he stood up. "But what would mom be doing here in the first place?" He thought aloud. "If she were being robbed, surely they would have been after her wallet or the food. And no offense dad, but you don't make enough money to get a decent ransom for her. So if she was taken, it was for a different reason." He noticed that his father looked more angry than worried and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know who took her…don't you?"

"I have a very strong guess," he admitted. "Now listen carefully," he said as he rested his hands on Yusei's shoulders. "You go to the Hoskigaki's house and stay there until I get back."

"What?" He protested. "If you're going to look for her, you'll need my help! I'm the one who figured out she was here in the first place!"

"I know," Itachi admitted honestly. "But this is dangerous so please go and wait for me. I won't be more than an hour, I promise. I just want to check with ANBU to see if they know anything."

Yusei's trembling hands curled into fists and his frustration was clearly visible on his face. "I want to help. I'm not afraid!"

Itachi's expression softened as he pulled him into a tight hug. "I failed to keep your mother safe. Don't make me live the heartache of failing you was well."

Yusei nodded as he hugged him back. It broke Itachi's heart to hear him start to cry softly into his shirt. "I'm sorry dad. I should have followed her home. I…I just didn't know this would happen! It's my fault-"

"No, it isn't," Itachi said firmly and he pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You hear me?" He said as he gently shook his shoulders. "This was _not_ your fault. Now go straight to the Hoshigaki's, you can tell them what happened."

Yusei wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. He took off running, suddenly afraid of every familiar street. Could some danger be lurking within the shadows? He used to feel so safe; sure bad things happened, but never here. Never close to home. Itachi watched after him with a heavy heart. He chakra-leaped up onto the roof and leaped from house to house until he reached the ANBU headquarters. His superior Shima looked up from his paperwork. "What brings you here? I already received your report."

"Miko has been kidnapped," Itachi said with a quick bow. "I want to see all the files we have on Sasuke."

Shima looked at him like he was an idiot. "A dead man can't kidnap someone, surely even you know that."

Itachi's face went white as a sheet and his eyes widened in horror. "Sasuke….is dead? Why wasn't I informed?"

Shima blinked in surprise. "You mean no one told you?"

Itachi shook his head.

Shima reddened. "I apologize; I didn't mean to break the news in this way. But according to our records, Sasuke Uchiha was murdered two years ago." He walked over to his filing cabinet and leafed through a few until he found the right one. Itachi snatched it from his hand and looked through it. There was forensic evidence, blood samples, graphic photographs of the murder, and a written statement from the Iwagakure ANBU force….and yet he still could not believe it. But how could he deny it when the proof was in his hands?

Shima rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Itachi-san, but rest assured if your wife has gone missing we will do everything in our power to find her."

Itachi nodded numbly but he was beginning to feel the bleakness of the situation. Sasuke had been his one lead. Where was he to look now?


	18. Chapter 18: Strength of the Divine

"Ha! I can just see Itachi's face right about now!" Sasuke crowed as Chizu steered her Wyvern through the night sky and high above the clouds. He pantomimed looking through a folder and let out an exaggerated gasp. "What do you mean my little brother is dead? It…it can't be! Oh no, whatever shall I do now?" He fell back against the scaly hide and held his sides as he laughed hysterically.

Chizu watched him with a dry expression. "There is always the chance he will figure out the hoax. What will you do then?"

"You doubt your own excellent cover-up?" He asked slyly. "If it fooled the ANBU of both Iwagakure _and_ Konoha, it should fool him as well. Even if it doesn't there is no way he'll find me." He said smugly as he rolled onto his side to look at Miko. She was still fast asleep and wrapped in a warm blanket. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. _He thought as he tenderly reached out to stroke her cheek. He couldn't help but smile. _After so many lonely years we're finally together again. No longer must you endure the selfish cruelty of my brother. He's been holding you back, keeping you at home while he's out getting all the glory. But no longer must you hide in the shadows. We have both suffered at his hand, felt the same pain and disappointment of his betrayal. The only difference is that I recognize him for the jerk he really is and you foolishly forgave him. _He gently kissed her soft still lips as he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. "But he can't hurt you anymore Miko," he whispered aloud. "I swore to protect you and I will; a promise is a promise."

Chizu watched out of the corner of her eye. Her expression was still blank, but inside she was very surprised. She had never seen this tender side of her employer. In the years she had known him she had drawn the conclusion that he was vindictive, cruel, sarcastic, independent, and cared for nobody but himself. That was the man she knew and worked for. It was very bizarre to see him looking at this girl with such sympathetic eyes and touching her so tenderly. She turned her attention back to the skies. _Not that it changes anything. It is only new information; nothing more, nothing less. And yet, _she thought as she narrowed her eyes. _Why do I get the feeling that this girl will be my undoing?_

For the remainder of the journey, Sasuke remained close to Miko, whispering to her every now and again while she slept on. Chizu steered her Wyvern with grace and precision towards the forest on the edge of the Land of Earth. A stretch of gold and crimson cut through the night sky as the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. She lowered them down slowly and landed in the middle of a clearing. Sasuke carefully slung Miko over his shoulder and Chizu nimbly followed after, dismissing her Wyvern summoning with a handsign. Sasuke preformed the intricate handsigns and a door was etched into the ground as if drawn by an invisible hand. Chizu opened it with a drop kick and it dissolved to reveal a set of stairs that led underground. She pulled out her lantern and as they walked down the door sealed back into the average-looking clearing once again.

Most of the city's occupants were still asleep, so the streets were fairly empty. It was times like that when the air was the cleanest and clearest. "Did you get everything on my list?" He asked as they got closer to the apartment.

Earlier he had given her a list of things he felt Miko would need to make her stay more comfortable; new clothes, shoes, things of that sort. She nodded. "Yes, down to the last detail."

"Good," he said satisfactorily. "You are dismissed."

She stopped mid-step. This was unexpected. "Sasuke-sama?"

"I won't be needing your services for the next few days, so until then do whatever you please."

She stood still as she watched him slip through the genjutsu door. She quietly rested her hand on the firm wall, shut out from the safety of the apartment. _This is all so strange_, she thought to herself. _I have never been dismissed before. _Her heart ached as she struggled to find the word for the emotion she was feeling. It was not jealously because she was not emotionally attached to him. It was not fear because she knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. It was loneliness, the feeling of rejection, of no longer being useful. She turned around and walked back the way they had come. _What good does it do to name the feeling when it does not change the circumstance?_

Sasuke did not waste any lingering thoughts on his assistant as he carried Miko up the stairs to his bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and looked down at her. His lustful gaze took in her gentle curves and soft features. She truly was the definition of beauty and now she was his. To have and to hold, to touch and to taste. He removed his shirt and straddled her; sitting lightly on her hips and watched her chest rise and fall gently with each breath. His hand rested on the front of her shirt as he smoothly unzipped it open and slipped his hands around her back as he undid the clasp of her bra. She stirred slightly as he removed it but still did not awaken. His eyes lit up with lustful pleasure as he took in the sight of her exposed breasts and ran his hands over them. So soft and supple to the touch and she started to breath a little heavier.

He leaned over to kiss her. "Wake up Miko." Her eye lids fluttered open, her eyes a dull shade of crimson. He grinned down at her. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. Now tell me what I've always wanted to hear." He whispered breathlessly. "Tell me that you love me."

Her body trembled under his and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes focused as she struggled against the control of the seal. She suddenly became aware of what was going on and it was just like the nightmare. His face shone with lustful eagerness and she ached all over, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

"You belong to me now." He whispered. "Give up the life you knew before." He kissed her even harder and she started to cry. He didn't even notice. She tried to convince herself that this couldn't really be happening, that it was just another nightmare…it had to be! But his touch was so real and his breath warm on her face. His caress moved lower and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hypnotizing influence creeping into her mind.

_Love me_; _show me how much you love me. Tell me how much you love me. Show me…tell me…give in to me._

She wrenched her head to the side to break away from his passionate kiss. "Itachi! Itachi! Where are you?"

Sasuke pulled back horrorstruck, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. "_What_ did you say?"

"Itachi! Help me!" She shrieked. The indigo seal started to appear on her skin as she fought harder against its control. She thrashed under him, trying in vain to push him off. "Get off me you big jerk!"

He frowned severely. How could she possibly resist the seal? Its strength was unimaginable. She arched her back as she screamed in pain and he realized that the seal was doubling its strength to subdue her. If this went on for too long it would crush her internal organs and she would die instantly. "Stop this!" He hissed as he held her down by her shoulders. "Right now!"

Her limbs started to twitch uncontrollably and her head rolled from side to side. "I…I will _n-never_ give…in to you!"

He started to panic as he felt her erratic heartbeat start to slow down. He had to do something fast and he sank his teeth into the side of her neck. She gasped in pain as she felt the intensity of his chakra burn through her veins. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt fuzzy. She knew in that moment that she had lost this battle; she just didn't have the strength to fight any longer.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered, tears quietly flowing down her face. "Let…me…go…" her words dying off as she fell unconscious once again. Feeling drained, Sasuke laid next to her as he struggled to catch his breath. He cursed Itachi under his breath as he tenderly brushed her hair from her face. "What have you done to her brother? To poison her against me like this?"

He cuddled up against her, his hand rested low across her waist. "It's going to be alright Miko." He sighed as he kissed her forehead. "You won't have to worry about him ever again."

_Why did this have to happen?_ He thought bitterly. _And just when things were starting to get exciting. I was very much looking forward to spending the night with her._

Miko moaned softly as she stirred awake. Her eyes returned to their hypnotized state and she smiled seductively at him as she rolled onto her side and kissed him. He was surprised at first because he hadn't given any commands. But what did that matter? At long last he could express how he felt. "Oh Miko," he said in breathless anticipation. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sasuke," she murmured as their kiss deepened.

His heart swelled within his chest at those five little words. The very words he had waited so very long to hear. He kissed her over and over again, his hands all over her like he just couldn't get enough of her. She giggled as he knelt over her. "I almost gave up hope, you know."

"On what?" He paused curiously for a moment.

She gently pulled his face towards her and whispered against his lips. "That you would ever come back for me. I was so lonely without you." She moaned a little as she kissed him again. "Promise me that you'll never leave again."

He kissed her back. "I promise that I'll always stay by your side."

After several hours of pleasure, eventually they ran out of energy. She curled up with a pillow, fast asleep and he sat on the edge of the bed, lighting up a cigarette as he gathered his thoughts about what had just happened. While the sex had been incredible, there was something that ate away at the edge of his mind. How did she know how to please him just so? It was almost like she could read his thoughts. Growing up he had always felt like they had shared a special connection, but Miko was no mind reader. There was the other issue of her responding without commands and what about her resisting the seal before? Was it because the seal was weak or because she was too strong? Would she be able to do it again? He turned towards her and watched her sleep. She shifted in her sleep as she mumbled his name and he gently tucked her in before standing up to dress. With these questions on his mind he wouldn't be able to sleep. So even though he didn't want to, he would have to find Chizu so she could figure this out for him.

He closed the door carefully behind him and hurried down the stairs. It was the middle of the afternoon when he stepped outside into the busy streets of Okunote. He wasn't sure where she was but he wouldn't give up. It was useless to ask anyone if they had seen her. Even if they had, they weren't likely to give the information for free. After searching for about an hour he found her helping some homeless man with his failing light source. Pulling some tools from the pouches on her belt she was in the middle of tinkering with it when Sasuke's shadow fell over her. "Leave that and come with me," he said firmly.

Without hesitation she handed it back to the man and turned to face her employer. She adjusted her glasses as she looked up at him. "I did not expect to see you here."

He grabbed her arm roughly as he led her away. "There is something wrong with the seal," he said under his breath. "I need you to analyze it thoroughly to make sure it's secure."

"Certainly Sasuke-sama," she said demurely. Once inside the apartment she rested a clawed hand lightly on Miko's forehead while she slept. Sasuke waited impatiently with his arms folded across his chest. "I am not sure how the seal failed before," she admitted. "But I know for a fact that it never will again."

"How can you know that when you haven't figured out the original problem?" He scowled.

"Your chakra has fused with the seal," she explained as she slipped the glove back on. "Now she responds to your thoughts instead of verbal commands. As long as you want the seal to stay in place, it should never fail again."

He felt a little better. "But surely you have an educated guess as to how she resisted it in the first place."

"The seal operates on suppressing most of the individual's free will." she clarified. "Some of it has to be intact so the individual can breathe without being constantly ordered to and for the body to be functional between commands. It is a minor weakness, but should have been impossible for the individual to overthrow the seal altogether. She must have incredible strength to do that, the strength of the divine."

_Strength of the divine?_ He frowned in thought as she looked down at Miko's sleeping form. Was it possible that there was more to her than he knew about? Chizu waited for further instruction and he waved his hand dismissively. "That will be all."

"Am I dismissed or may I return to my quarters?" She asked.

He had half a mind to send her away again, but what if there were more issues? "Your room," he concluded.

She bowed respectfully and left the room, but paused at the stairwell as she thought about what else her analysis had turned up. It was obvious that this girl was not mortal, she had seven separate souls. Chizu had not mentioned this to Sasuke because he had not asked about it. His orders were specific and his time was not to be wasted with trivial information. Maybe he knew and maybe he didn't, but in the end it didn't matter.

With his fears beginning to subside, Sasuke's fatigue started to overwhelm him. He snuggled under the blankets next to Miko and fell asleep within seconds.


	19. Chapter 19: The Bet

When Yusei woke up in the middle of the night, he was surprised to find himself in Katsuye's bedroom. _What am I doing here?_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Then his heart ached as he remembered. _That's right, Mom's gone missing. I wonder if Dad has found her yet. _Then he heard a soft moan and he turned his head to see Katsuye sleeping by his side. He turned bright red and swallowed nervously. How did this happen? The last thing he could remember was freaking out, angry at being left behind and scared for his mom. Then she gave him a hug and spoke such soothing words. And even though he knew he shouldn't, he slipped his arms low around her waist and "hugged" her back. Her scent was incredible and as he rested his mouth against the softness of her neck he could feel her shiver involuntarily. It was not really a kiss, but held the same magic as one. For a time neither one spoke, they just held each other in that a comfortable silence. It was very late by this time and his eyelids started to droop. He vaguely remembered falling onto her bed, but was asleep by the time he landed.

That did not explain why she was sleeping beside him though. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she dreamed but what was most distracting was how close her lips where to his. He was very tempted to kiss her again, to feel those soft warm lips against his just once more. Even after all these years he could still remember the taste.

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to roll over. _Get a grip Yusei_, he scolded himself. _You shouldn't be here in her bed so get your lazy butt up and move already. If you don't, you're going to do something you'll regret…even though it's also something you secretly want to do. _His bottom lip trembled and he tried to reign in his feelings. _I've tried so hard to give her up, but I can't. She still means the world to me and it kills me inside that she'll never know._ He thought back to what his mother had said before they parted: It's her heart and only she can decide who to give it to. _I have to stop being so selfish because this isn't just about me anymore. If I really love her, I have to put her happiness over my own._ Sighing he forced himself to sit up and swung his legs over the side of bed.

This motion startled Katsuye awake and she saw him sitting hunched over. His face was in his hands as he trembled from head to foot. Thinking he was crying again she reached out to touch his arm. "Its going to be alright, you'll see," she whispered in the darkness.

He pulled away and jumped into the cot that had been prepared for him. Burrowing under the blankets and hiding under the pillow did not disguise the fact that he was still trembling. In fact it was even more obvious. She moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Are you scared?" She whispered.

"No, I'm not," he said in a tight tone, as if he was struggling to hold back his temper. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"You're not fine," she said firmly as she pulled the pillow away. "Don't lie to me." His eyes were red from crying so much earlier and his face crumbled as he looked at her. Her heart ached to see how miserable he looked and without thinking she rested a hand against his cheek. He flinched slightly but didn't move away this time. "What's really wrong Yusei?" She asked softly.

He lowered his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon we talk about everything, that's what best friends do," she said in as cheerful a tone as she could muster but it was hard to hide the worry in her voice.

He rolled over to his side and faced the wall. His hands curled into fists and bit his tongue to keep from saying the words he so desperately wanted to say. _I love you Katsuye. I love you so much. Please say you feel the same way_. "This isn't something I can talk about with you." He said in as even a tone as he could.

"Why not?" She asked in surprise. "We never keep secrets."

"Some things are better left unsaid. Good night Kat," he said in a tone that implied the conversation was over.

He felt her soft hand on the back of his head and he held his breath as he enjoyed the feeling of her delicate fingers running through his hair. It sent pleasant tingles throughout his body as well as guilty ones. He shouldn't let her do this, he should stop her. To be this close to her and yet so far away emotionally was torture. But at the same time he didn't want it to end either.

"You once said that with me you have nothing to hide." She reminded softly. "That you trust me more than anyone else."

"I know," he whispered sadly as he sat up, his back still to her. "And I did mean that…but…" he sighed as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"But what?" She pressed as she approached him. For some time now she had noticed that something was bothering him. So many subjects were closed around him and she could never get him to open like he used to. Why was he hardening towards her? She gently turned him around. "Please don't shut me out anymore. I want to help."

His bottom lip trembled. "I want you to be happy Kat. I really do."

"Then tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. "What has really been troubling you all this time?"

His ears perked up and he turned to look out the window. He could see his dad talking with Kakashi out in the street. His sensitive ears picked up on their conversation.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kakashi protested. "How can you insist that Sasuke-kun is behind this?"

"During the ANBU's investigation of the alley, Tsuki said he could faintly detect Sasuke's scent.

"That alley was filthy, its possible he just smelled something that reminds him of Sasuke-kun. Even he admitted the possibility of error." Kakashi said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Did you ever consider that someone else could be behind this?"

"There _is_ no one else!" Itachi growled, a fire blazed in his onyx eyes. Yusei's eyes widened. He had never seen his father so angry. "And I will not sit around here waiting for a formal investigation!"

"And what about your son?" Kakashi asked; his visible eye narrowing. "Are you really going to leave him behind?"

At this Itachi hesitated but Yusei didn't. He unlatched the window and jumped up on the sill.

"Are you crazy? Get down!" Katsuye exclaimed as she tried to stop him.

He shrugged her off and dropped down. Itachi and Kakashi turned towards him in surprise. Yusei marched right up to them. "I'm coming with you dad."

"No," Itachi said resolutely. "This is too dangerous. I want you to stay here with the Hoshigaki's until I return."

The fire in Yusei's eyes burned as intensely as Itachi's had just moments before. "I'm not going to sit around waiting! I'm stronger than you think!" Itachi sighed and rested his hands on his shoulders but Yusei pulled away. "Why do you keep treating me like a kid?"

"Because you are one," Itachi said seriously. "Your Uncle is cruel, sadistic, and his power knows few limitations. He will show no mercy, not even to his own family." He rolled up his shirt to reveal the long black scar. Even after all these years it still looked as fresh and terrible as the day he received it. Yusei's eyes widened in horror, he had never seen it before. "I barely walked away with my life that day. He is an international criminal and was the leading general in the enemy ranks during the war. You are not even a genin yet." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you can do?"

He wouldn't stand a chance against someone like that; even Yusei had to admit that to himself. He had never felt so powerless before. Itachi pulled him into a tight hug and gently shushed him. "It's going to be alright. I'll find your mother and bring her back safe and sound."

Yusei hugged him back just as tightly. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't." Itachi promised. "Now go back to bed, it's very late."

Yusei nodded and chakra-leaped back into Katsuye's room. Itachi calmly turned back to Kakashi. "I have to know for sure whether or not Sasuke is alive. I'm going to Iwagakure to see his grave for myself. It'll probably be a waste of time, but I won't be able to pursue other leads until I exhaust the one I have."

Kakashi regarded him silently for a moment and then nodded. "In the meantime I will look into the other ones."

Itachi bowed his head. "Thank you Kakashi-senpai."

Yusei watched with a heavy heart as his father raced off into the distance. He turned back to see Katsuye sleeping in her bed once again. He burrowed under his own blankets and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning as they walked to school Yusei grabbed her hand to stop her for a moment. "The next time they offer those final exams, I'm going to take them. Its time I became a genin."

She blinked in surprise. "The next one is only two days away. That isn't enough time to really prepare."

"It'll have to be enough time," he said firmly as he lowered his gaze and clenched his other hand into a fist. His father's words rang through his mind: _You are not even a genin yet. What do you think you can do? _"I don't want to be left behind again."

She could see that his pride was a little hurt and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You're not weak Yusei. That's not why you were left behind."

"I know that," he bristled slightly. "But it doesn't change the fact that I am inexperienced. As a genin I'll get real field experience and next time something happens," his eyes narrowed resolutely, his expression determined. "I'll be ready." He looked down the road to see Yasashiku approaching. Yusei quickly let go of her hand and hurried away. Katsuye watched after him with a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Good morning Katsuye," Yasashiku said as he lightly kissed her cheek. "Did you experience pleasant dreams last night?"

She smiled. "Yasashiku, do you think I could graduate early?"

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," he said sincerely as he slipped his hand into hers. His glove felt cool against her fingers. "You certainly have the talent but I must admit that I am concerned about your emotional readiness. Shinobi is a very aggressive lifestyle and as yet you have not mastered your sense of fear."

She frowned at his bluntness. His honesty was often a two-edged sword, sometimes appreciated and other times disappointing. He sensed that she was a little hurt by his answer and he put his arms around her. "I think you should do it if you really want to. You have nothing to lose by trying."

She nodded with a shy smile. "I really want to try."

He nodded. "Then I will as well."

"What? Why?" She asked in surprise.

He smiled. "I don't want to lose you Katsuye. So wherever you go, I will follow."

For some reason she recalled Yusei's words from so many years ago. _What are you, some kind of stalker?_ She giggled at the memory and Yasashiku frowned. "What is so amusing? I was quite serious."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I was thinking of something else; try to lighten up a little."

His frown deepened. "What does it mean to 'lighten up'?"

She laughed as she led him towards the school. "It means to have a little fun. You do know what fun is right?" She teased.

"I have heard of it before," he said in his matter-of-fact tone and she couldn't help but laugh again. He smiled; while he seldom understood what made her laugh, he still enjoyed hearing it. Once inside the academy, she saw Yusei talking to Iruka-Sensei in private. She marched right up to them. "I want to graduate early too."

Yusei stared at her in surprise. "But why?"

"Because I want to, _that's_ why," she said, offended that he lacked confidence in her. "So sign me up!" She said, pointing an authoritative finger at her sensei.

"Of course," he said in a friendly tone as he jotted her name down. "They will start this Saturday."

"Take her name off!" Yusei snapped as he frowned at her. "Have you lost your mind? You're not ready for the exams!"

She glared at him. "So you think you're better than me?"

"What? No! Of course not," he said hurriedly. "But there's no reason for you to graduate early."

"Why do my reasons matter to you?" She said huffily as she turned away. Her cheeks grew hot as she stormed away. _What a jerk! Does he really think I can't do it? Well I'll show him!_

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What's gotten into you?" He demanded. "You don't have to do this."

"You just think I can't, don't you?" She growled at him. "Go ahead, say it!"

"You're right," he admitted with a straight face. "I don't think you can and even if you could, there's no reason for you to do it either." He blinked in surprise as he watched her temper rise. It was a rare sight and he didn't know what to expect.

"Not only will I take the exams but I will beat your score!" She challenged as she bared her sharp shark teeth at him.

He blinked in surprise at her fierceness and was amazed at how much cuter it made her look. The bratty side of him flared up; there was no way he was going to back down from a direct challenge. Especially when it came from her. He leaned in close as a devious grin spread across his face. "Care to make a bet on it?"

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. He noticed this nervous habit of hers, but he wasn't about to back down. "C'mon, you've got nothing to fear if you really think you'll beat me."

She was a truly enraged beauty. "When I win you'll stop calling Yasashiku Bumblebee."

He looked a little disappointed. "That's it? That's hardly a reward for you or a punishment for me."

"That's my wager," she insisted. "And what's yours?"

_Oh I really can't resist this_, he thought as his gaze rested on her soft cherry-blossom pink lips. _Besides its not really taking advantage of her if she agrees to it._ "I want a kiss."

Her eyes widened in horror. "A…a…k-kiss?" She swallowed nervously. "Like on the cheek right?"

He shook his head as his expression grew more serious. "I'm talking about the real deal. Do you agree to my terms?"

She was speechless as she struggled to understand why he would ask that of her. She was dating someone else and besides, he only saw her as a friend…didn't he? He smirked as he playfully poked her forehead. "No protest so I'll take that as a yes," he teased. "See you after school." He said with a wave as he headed to class.


	20. Chapter 20: Dream come True

She rested a hand over her pounding heart as she watched him turn the corner. _Why did he ask for that? A kiss from me wouldn't mean anything to him…and yet_…she thought back to last night when he rested his mouth against her neck. She blushed again at the memory. He probably had no idea he was even doing it but it felt so exhilarating that she didn't dare move away. It didn't compare to anything she had ever experienced before and she found that frustrating. It was just another thing that didn't make any sense. She had no patience for things like that. _So it's settled then_, she thought firmly. _I will beat him and then I won't have to worry about some dumb old kiss. I'll prove to him that I can do it._

After school they both went to separate places in the village to train. She pushed herself to her limits and staggered on her way home. She met him along the way and not only was he walking normally but he hadn't even broken a sweat. She scowled at him, but it furthered her determination to beat him at this game. He meanwhile found this competition between them thrilling. _She's finally breaking out of her shy shell; it's refreshing to see her get worked up over something._

Poor Yasashiku had no idea about the wager so he couldn't understand why she was working so hard. He had tried to help her with practice, but found her competitiveness a little over-whelming. This wasn't like her at all and he wasn't too comfortable with the change. Of course he still supported her but hoped that this only was a phase. On Saturday morning both she and Yusei ran full speed to the academy. "That kiss is as good as mine," he laughed.

"That's what you think!" She threw back at him, but she laughed as well. As silly as this competition was, it was also kind of fun at the same time. Each student was tested in separate rooms, which made her feel better. She hated the idea of Yusei watching her, she was already pretty nervous. It was hard to gage how well she was doing because the teachers kept a straight face. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, she thought wearily but she took a steadying breath. _How can I expect him to have confidence in me if I have none in myself? I'll do my best, if its not enough then I'll just have to live with that. A quick kiss is no big deal._

At the end, lunch was supplied in the cafeteria while the teachers graded the final results. Yasashiku waved at her from his table and she hurried over to him. She winched slightly as she sat down, still very sore from the taijutsu portion of the exam. Having to fight without her sword always made her feel exposed and uneasy, it probably showed during the exam too. He gently rested his hand on hers. "How do you feel?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid that I didn't do well."

"You know or you worry?" He specified, all too familiar with her perceived insecurities.

"I worry," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow it didn't feel as comforting as it usually did. She straightened and started to eat, forcing herself to look down at her meal and not look for where Yusei was sitting. She didn't think she could bear it if he didn't look as exhausted as she felt. At the end of the meal, the teachers announced those who passed. She knew Yusei and Yasashiku would, they were both brilliant. But every time her name wasn't read, her worry grew and grew until it nearly consumed her. It wasn't just about the kiss at this point, it was about proving to Yusei (as well as herself) that she could do this. When her name was finally read aloud, she fainted dead away. It was humiliating when she came to, but it was nothing compared to the sense of euphoria that washed over her when she held that shinobi headband in her hands. Those who passed were given detailed written assessments sealed in a large envelope and told to report the following morning for genin team assignments.

They had agreed earlier to open them in Itachi's secluded training grounds. Neither one spoke as they walked side by side, their eyes on the ground as they pondered their own thoughts. The sun was beginning to set when they arrived and turned to face one another. He smiled warmly at her. "No matter what the scores say, I'm proud of you Kat. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Thanks," she said with a shy smile.

He held his envelope up. "And now for the moment of truth."

She eagerly tore off the seal, both excited and scared for the final result. A smile grew on her face as she saw it. It was even better than she expected it would be. "21.5!"

"31.7," he said softly.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Not only did he beat her, but by so much! Her excitement faded away and she felt like crying. _Why am I so surprised?_ She scolded herself. _I'm not as good as Yusei, I already knew that. So why did I think I could win?_

Yusei's heart broke to see her look so miserable. Was she really that upset at the idea of kissing him? "You don't have to if you don't want to," he mumbled.

She sniffled slightly. "No, it's not that. I…I just wanted to prove to you that I was every bit as good as you are."

He was startled by this. "What are you talking about? I've never thought I was better than you."

"Really?" She asked timidly. Her brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

He felt his heart jump into his throat. _Please don't let her cry! I couldn't bear to see that._

Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Of course not. Those scores only reflect ability. It doesn't measure compassion, grace, beauty, and selflessness. In all those areas, you completely outrank me."

She blushed but still looked pleased. She hugged him back, resting her head against his chest. His heartbeat sounded soothing and she felt at peace in his arms, like two halves that fit together perfectly. It shouldn't feel this way, she knew that much. But acknowledging it didn't change the fact that it felt still felt right.

"Now about this bet," he said warily. "You don't have to go through with it. It was rather cheeky of me."

"Yes it was, but I agreed to it all the same," she said as she looked him in the eye.

He wore a small smile, his crimson and grey eyes softened. Her heart raced the distance between their lips slowly closed. It felt like time slowed as the anticipation grew; in that moment nothing else mattered. As their lips met, she felt a thrill that both surprised and enticed her. The kiss was short and gentle, but she could feel his muscles tense as if he was restraining himself. It was everything he had dreamed it would be, but forced himself to end it. She was still Yasashiku's girl, he had to respect that. But he knew the memory of this kiss would never leave him. He smiled fondly at her. "Thanks Kat. Now we should probably head back."

_No!_ She panicked. _If we leave now, I'll never get the nerve to do this again._ Impulsively she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his once again. It felt so good, so right. She leaned into him with a soft whimper. _Its like you said mom, the answer was closer than I thought._ Now it made sense why she had felt so frustrated with her feelings before, why she craved his touch and welcomed it the few times he did. She was in love with Yusei; her heart knew it before her mind did. _When did that happen? _She mused._ It's been coming on so gradually that I can't really pinpoint when it did. _At first Yusei stiffened in surprise, but he quickly kissed her back. It felt incredible to finally give release to the feelings he had held back for so long.

Her heart leaped into her throat as they kissed over and over, soft and tenderly. This was nothing like the simple kisses Yasashiku gave her and yet this was how she had always envisioned her first kiss being. And this time...it was with the RIGHT person. At last, she regretfully pulled away to catch her breath. She backed up against a tree, resting a hand over her chest. Her heart pounded so loudly that she was sure he could hear it. Yusei was equally out of breath, but a satisfied smile crept across his face. He looked handsome as the moonlight reflected off his white skin; his expression kind and gentle and there was the old familiar sparkle to his eyes. It was something she hadn't seen in a long time and she suddenly realized why he had held back for so long. "You love me, don't you?"

He nodded as he drew close once again and rested his hands lightly on her arms. "Yes Kat, I do."

She swallowed nervously. "That is what you couldn't talk to me about." He nodded again. "But why?" She blurted out. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighed. "By the time I realized it, you were already dating Bumblebee. I didn't want to get in the way of that." He reluctantly let go and took a step back. "And I still don't. I want you to be happy and you deserve to be with the one who can do that. Even if it's not me." He forced a smile, but she could see how much it hurt him to do so.

He started to walk away and she reached out to grab his hand. "But what about what you want?"

He gently pulled his hand away. "This isn't about me though. My happiness is not your priority."

"Oh Yusei," she murmured sadly. "After all we've been through together, haven't you realized by now that my happiness is often intertwined with yours?"

"What are you saying?" He asked warily, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I love you too Yusei." She whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "So please...stay here…with me."

This was more than he expected from such a silly bet. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again. He rested one hand on the small of her back and the other on the side of her neck. "Oh Kat," he whispered after the kiss ended. "I love you so much. But are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything before," she said with a warm smile. "I want to be your girl. If you'll have me, that is."

He grinned from ear to ear. "That is what I've always wanted."

"You liar." She giggled. "You used to say that you didn't want anything to do with mushy romantic stuff."

He laughed. "Well, I think dad turned out to be right. Mushy stuff has its advantages." He sighed as he let go and held her hand instead. "C'mon it's getting late. Your parents will be worried."

As they walked back, his heart felt so light. Now he didn't have to worry about holding back anymore. And not just that, but she loved him too, it was more than he had ever hoped for. As they got close to the house, he saw a familiar black and purple beetle buzz past his face. He stopped as he watched it disappear into the alley.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Not really," he said as he left go of her hand. "I forgot something. You go on ahead and make my excuses. I'll be back soon."

He walked into the alley and sure enough, his suspicions were verified when Yasashiku stepped out of the shadows. It was hard to read his expression when it was concealed by yellow goggles and a high-neck collar. His stance seemed relaxed enough, but he didn't have to worry about battle positions when he had those bugs to fight for him. Yusei was still wary.

"So it is official then," Yasashiku said with a rare sigh. "Between you and Katsuye?"

"Yes, it is," Yusei said evenly. He waited for Yasashiku to say or do something; surely he felt something about losing the girl he loved. But he just stood there silently and Yusei couldn't help fidgeting. "You probably want to kill me, don't you?"

"I am tempted," he admitted frankly. "But this is Katsuye's choice and I would not dream of interfering."

"How do you know I didn't just steal her right from under you?" Yusei blurted out. Then he cringed. _Shut up!_ He scolded himself. _Are you trying to pick a fight?_

"If you had wanted to, you would have done that long before now," Yasashiku said smoothly. "I have known for some time that you loved her."

"You did?" Yusei asked in surprise, his mouth hung open. "Then why didn't you say something or stop me or-"

"I did not have to," he said simply. "You showed incredible restraint and respect. Very uncharacteristic of you, I must say. I most certainly would not have done the same for you."

Yusei was very confused at this new turn of events. He couldn't understand why Yasashiku was ok with the breakup; he knew for a fact how much he cared for her. But perhaps that was why he was willing to let her go, because he treasured her happiness over his own. And to think he didn't resent Yusei either was more forgiving than he expected. He was beginning to think he had misjudged Yasashiku. "So you're not angry?"

He shook his head. "No, to be honest I knew that her affection towards me has been waning for some time. You have always held a special place in her heart so it was only a matter of time before she realized her true feelings. Still, I am sad to lose Katsuye; she is an extraordinary girl who is very dear to me," he confessed, his head bowed regretfully. "But she had chosen you so take good care of her for me."

Yusei nodded. "I must admit that I was wrong about you. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you Yasashiku-kun."

To his surprise Yasashiku laughed. "Do not call me that. I have grown accustomed to that bizarre nickname. It would be too much to have you address me properly."

"Is it too late for us to be friends?" Yusei asked warily.

"Not at all," Yasashiku said. "I have never felt any ill will towards you. But know this," he said as he pointed a warning finger at him. "If you are foolish enough to lose her, do not think I will not try to win her back."

Yusei couldn't help but smirk. "That will never happen."

Yasashiku smirked in return. "Farewell Yusei-kun, you may tell Katsuye to not worry about hurting my feelings. My heart will mend in time."

He turned to walk away and Yusei watched after him. He couldn't help but wonder if Yasashiku was just putting on a brave face to mask his pain. _Then again I wouldn't know his brave face from his suffering one; his expression is always so blank,_ Yusei thought with a smile. _But he is more chivalrous than I would have thought._ He walked back to the house as he reviewed the day in his mind. _When I woke up this morning, I would never have imagined that by days end I would have both a girlfriend…and a new friend._


	21. Chapter 21: Malevolent Mayhem

Chizu was startled awake one morning from a deep sleep. She bolted upright and looked around the dark room. Then she detected a faint sugary scent in the air. That was very unusual, neither her nor Sasuke liked sweets. The clock read 6am; Sasuke was always a late sleeper. This was investigating. Chizu slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe over her nightclothes. As she opened the door, she heard noise coming from the kitchen. How unusual, Sasuke never bothered with that part of the apartment. He wasn't one for cooking and neither was she; both took care of their meals separately.

Poking her head into the kitchen she saw Miko rolling out some dough at the table. _Oh, I completely forgot that she is still here_, Chizu thought as she felt her anxiety slip away. For the past few days both Sasuke and Miko had stayed up in his room, doing who knew what. Chizu did not concern herself with it and instead busied herself with running Sasuke's business affairs during his "vacation." The last time she saw Miko, she was wrapped in a blanket. So naturally Chizu was surprised to see her long bushy Kitsune tail. _What_ is _she?_

Miko looked up to see her standing in the doorway and smiled warmly. "Oh hello, I'm Miko. Who are you?"

"Chizu, I serve Sasuke-sama," she said simply, not sure what to do now. She had never been one to socialize.

"I see," Miko said as she started to knead the dough. "I hope there's enough then."

"Enough what?" Chizu took a curious step forward.

"I'm making cinnamon buns but I wasn't planning on a third person. No matter, I'll make it work somehow."

"Do not trouble yourself; I do not like cinnamon buns."

"Have you ever had any before?" Miko asked. There was something warm and inviting about her that drew Chizu closer. She sat at the table and looked Miko over. She had the kind of air about her that made you feel the sort of ease that exists between close friends.

"No, I have not," Chizu confessed.

"Then how do you know you don't like them?" Miko countered as she wore a playful smile.

"They smell sweet and I do not like anything sweet."

Miko paused and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, well these are pretty sweet. I'll tell you what," she said as she separated some of the dough. "I'll make you regular buns instead."

"There is no need for that," Chizu protested.

"What you don't like those either?" Miko asked in exasperation.

"No, I only meant there is no need to make an exception for me," She insisted, feeling her cheeks grow warm. What was it about this girl that made her so uncomfortable?

"Of course there is," Miko said off-handedly. "I'm not about to exclude you."

That was the reason why she felt so uneasy. Miko was treating her as an equal. That had never happened in the whole of her life; never with Sasuke or anyone else. She was a subordinate, an assistant, second-rate and she had no aspirations to change that. It was the way things were, and here this girl thought she could change that? Strangely it both angered and fascinated her. "I am nobody Miko-sama," she said softly. "You have no obligation to me."

Miko threw back her head and laughed. "What does this have to do with obligation? I'm just making breakfast, that's all. And another thing, call me Miko. I can't stand all those honorifics."

Chizu felt at a loss. This girl didn't make sense at all. She was friendly, out-going, and sweet tempered. Sasuke was nothing like that, so where was the attraction? "Can I help?" She offered; she always felt more at ease when she was busy. The distraction would certainly help right now, she didn't want to think anymore about this stranger.

"Oh no," Miko assured her. "Your company is more than enough," she said with a sincere smile. "I hope we can be friends."

At this Chizu stood up and stormed out of the room. _Who does she think she is? I have no need for friends! Has she no respect for my position? _She saw Sasuke coming down the stairs just as she hurried into her room, nearly slamming the door.

Sasuke paused for a moment in surprise. For a second there he thought she looked angry. He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. Miko was just putting the two kinds of rolls into the oven. His eyes lit up at the sight of her wearing a red silk negligee and he quickly hurried towards her. She giggled when he wrapped one arm low around her waist as ran his other hand up her thigh. "Hmmm, you look _incredibly_ sexy," he whispered huskily as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

She leaned against him and groaned slightly as he grew more passionate. He wasted no time in lifting her onto the countertop, leaned in between her legs and kissed her feverishly. He still couldn't get enough of her slender body, her intoxicating lips, the way her chest would rise against his, and the breathy way she moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Stop!" She teased as she gently pushed him back. "Breakfast will be done soon!"

"What need have I for food? You alone satisfy my appetite," he said with a smirk.

"For me then," she laughed. "I'm starving and need something more filling than granola bars and energy drinks."

"Alright then," he conceded. His hands rested on either side of her and his face was still close to hers. "What did you make?"

"Cinnamon buns for us and regular buns for Chizu-san."

He frowned slightly. "She asked you to? That was impertinent of her."

Miko shook her head. "No, she didn't ask. I just wanted to make her something too."

He shook his head wryly. "Don't concern yourself with her. She can take care of herself. You just worry about me," he smirked as he kissed her again. "I'm more than you can handle."

She giggled. "Whatever you say Sasuke, but we both know the truth."

"And what is that?" He murmured as his gaze smoldered. She looked so beautiful.

She ran her hands up the front of his shirt. "You may be the top dog in Okunote, but you are powerless against my feminine wiles."

"How very true," He chuckled as he kissed her again. "Every man has his weakness, who knew that mine would be so drop dead sexy?"

She laughed. "Who indeed?" Just then the timer beeped and he helped her down so she could check on the buns. Before long, they were sitting down at the table and he helped himself to the plain buns. "Wait, those are for Chizu-san," she protested. "Which reminds me, I forgot to tell her they're done."

"I told you not to bother with her," he said, his tone gravely serious. Miko's enthusiasm faded away as she felt his will suppress hers. For the most part he didn't interfere with her natural personality; the seal kept the memories of her old life locked away. But every now and again he felt the need to keep her in line. He narrowed his eyes. "She has nothing to do with you, are we clear?"

Miko nodded slowly.

"Good," he said with a satisfied smile. "Let's eat then."

"Why don't you try some of the regular ones?" She asked curiously now that the tense moment had passed.

"I don't like sweets." He said with a mouthful.

"Oh," She said sadly. "But you used to love cinnamon buns when you were a kid."

"So I did," he mused aloud as he remembered as well. "But things change Miko. We all grow up and often out grow things along the way."

"Why is that?"

He stopped and looked at her. It was amazing how innocent she was at times, so simple and pure like a little child. It was one of the things he liked best about her. There was not a hint of guile or deception about her. She was someone you could trust implicitly. "It's just the way things are," he said gently. "Surely you've changed over the years."

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose that's true. For instance," she said as she reached out to rest her hand on top of his. "I never would have thought we'd be together like this."

"I did," he said with a wink. "You were always the girl for me, right from the beginning."

She blushed as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "I was a fool to not realize it then. So many wasted years…"

"What does the past matter when compared to the present?" He said encouragingly as he squeezed her hand in turn. "All that matters is the here and now. The future will take care of itself."

She brightened up. "You're right, so why don't we hit the town today? Really live it up?"

He was a little disappointed because he had hoped for some more bedroom time. But they had had three days of that already; he should have known that she'd want more than that. "I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"

"Surely you know of some place that would be lots of fun," she said as she eagerly leaned forward, giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

"You know," he said slowly with a sly smile. "I think I know just the place. But it doesn't open until the evening."

"Then let's go for a walk and maybe do some shopping" she said excitedly. "If we just get a few extra ingredients I can make some omusubi later, unless you don't like it anymore."

"Mmmm, that's still one of my favorites." He said with a pleased smile. "But you do realize that I don't expect you to cook all the time."

"Well, I want to be useful," she confessed. "I don't seem to do very much for you."

"Oh Miko," he said softly as he kissed her. "To have you by my side means more than anything else." She blushed and turned away, but he stood up and hugged her around the neck from behind. "I've really missed you, you know. Wealth and power are meaningless when you have no one to share them with." He kissed the back of her neck. "Everything I have is yours."

"Oh Sasuke," she said as she pulled away to face him. "I don't need those things to make me happy. You're all I need." He reached for her once again and she pulled away with a giggle. "C'mon let's get dressed and go already!"

They spent the rest of the day out in the marketplace of Okunote. The items were rare and the prices expensive. Sasuke knew how to haggle with the best of them, but somehow Miko's charms were more successful. He wasn't the only one who was smitten by her exotic beauty, only enhanced by her Kitsune features. They nearly gave things away, just for the honor of meeting her. While Sasuke liked to save money where he could, he quickly became jealous of the merchants leering gazes and obvious attentions. When she realized this, she turned to give him a soft and tender kiss. "Why should you worry? I only have eyes for you."

That made him feel a little better, but it was still difficult to curb his jealousy. Only the fact that she was enjoying herself made him continue on. As promised, they spent the evening in his favorite bar The Malevolent Mist. It was called that because the room was often hazy as the patrons were free to smoke inside. Miko wore a skimpy outfit of black leather that was nothing more than a black bra and short shorts connected in the center by a vertical strip of fabric. She also wore a matching leather jacket with fingerless gloves and torn thigh-high fishnet tights. All the outfits she had now were form-fitting and revealing, showing off her figure to full advantage.

Sasuke rested a hand on the small of her back as he led her instead and smiled as she looked around in wonder. She gushed about the red and gold patterned walls, the colorful glasses that hung over the bar, and the karaoke machine blasting music in the far left corner where a few people danced as well. Her child-like enthusiasm was cute but a little embarrassing too. "Keep your voice down," he whispered in her ear. "There's no point in getting silly until you've had a few drinks in you."

"What kind of drinks?" She asked curiously.

He blinked in surprise. "You've never had alcohol before?" He asked incredulously.

She shook her head and he grinned from ear to ear. "Brace yourself then for the time of your life!" He slammed a hand on the bar counter. "We need two of your signature Malevolent Mayhems straightaway!"

"Coming right up," The portly bartender said. As he turned to mix the drinks, he recognized Sasuke and grinned from ear to ear. "Ah Sasuke-san! It's been sometime since we've seen you around these parts. What's kept you away?" His squinty eyes rested on Miko and he let out a low whistle. "And who is this ravishing vixen?"

"I'm Miko," she said with a sweet smile as she practically glowed with an adorable aura. "And you are?"

"Chion Gyousei," He said with a dramatic bow that nearly threw him off balance. "It is an honor to serve a lovely lady such as yourself."

"Just shut up and mix already," Sasuke smirked. "Extra flattery won't result in an extra tip."

He mixed the drinks without another word, but his eyes were on Miko the entire time. She picked up the glass hesitantly, not really sure what to make of the faint black smoke that billowed from the top. The red and black liquids swirled around in a slow circular motion and she wriggled her nose when she realized how terrible it smelled.

"It tastes better than it looks," Chion offered helpfully.

She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. She gagged briefly as the smooth liquid burned down her throat. But strangely enough it had a pleasant aftertaste, like fizzy pomegranate. She took a longer sip and her eyes widened in amazement as she stared in wonder at Chion. "This…is…incredible! Your creation is brilliant!"

He couldn't help but blush as he laughed. "You're too kind miss."

"Hey Sasuke!" One of his other friends called out to them. He waved from his table where he was surrounded with a group of others. "Get over here already!"

Miko thanked the bartender as Sasuke led her away. She kept taking small sips as they approached the boisterous crowd. "Where have you been Uchiha? I was afraid you skipped town without saying goodbye," one with an eye patch sniggered.

"Who needs the outside world when all the fun is right here?" Sasuke grinned deviously as the other guys cheered and whooped as they exchanged fist bumps. They were a motley crew of ruffians, but always good for a few laughs. Naturally they were very curious about Miko and a quick round of introductions were made. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said cheerfully.

They burst out laughing. "I don't know about this one Sasuke," the one with the eye patch teased. "She's too friendly for the likes of this place!"

One of the ladies noticed Miko's delicate sips and rolled her eyes. "You're not getting the full effect if you take such wussy sips. Swallow it whole already!"

Obediently Miko guzzled it down. Her eyes widened as she got a massive head rush that made her hair stand out on edge before it curled inward at the tips. When the intensity started to wear off, she felt warm and fuzzy all over. She wore a silly grin as she giggled a little. The others laughed along with Sasuke.

"The old Malevolent Mayhem eh?" Said the one with long bangs that covered his eyes as he chuckled. "That's quite the choice for a first drink. I doubt a chit like her can handle something that strong."

"If she can handle me, she can handle anything," Sasuke bragged as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The others jeered and whistled at his boasting and more drinks were ordered. It only took one more drink for Miko to get completely plastered. At that point the group took over the karaoke corner and sang terribly off key. When it was her turn, she picked a particularly sexy song and she sang in a beautiful soulful voice. Sasuke's eyes lit up with lustful glee as he watched her twist and turn this way and that. When she got close enough, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Then he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Once he set her on her feet, he took the microphone from her and sang the duet part with her. By the time they left, she was nearly asleep on her feet. She leaned heavily on his arm but still smiled broadly. "That…wasssss a l-lot of fun! Letssss do it a-again to-tom-tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Let's see if you still feel that way when the hangover passes."

She stumbled and he caught her. "Oops," She giggled. "I can't fffffeel my legsss. I think I losssst 'em." She looked over her shoulder and pointed in some random direction. "Ssssomewhere over there…I…uh…think."

He scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head against his chest. She was fast asleep by the time they reached the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22: The Real Miko

Apparently Kitsune and alcohol do not mix. The next morning Sasuke awoke to find her drenched in a cold sweat with a pulse that was fluttering and faint. He quickly summoned Chizu to help. He sat back and watched helplessly as she calmly assessed the situation. His heart raced as dread washed over him. Terrible memories of the past crept into his mind; memories of Miko's long and painful recovery when she was rescued from Orochimaru's laboratory. It was devastating to witness someone who was once so strong become weak and helpless. So many sleepless nights he had spent worrying about her. He didn't think his heart could bear the loss of another person he cherished. He had lost everything and so she meant everything to him. She was his last hope in this miserable world.

_In some ways, so very little has changed. _He thought ruefully._ I still can't stand the thought of losing her even now. Bound together by our mutual pain at Itachi's betrayal, we understand each other in a way that no one else ever could. She showed me how to rise above my overwhelming grief. What was it she used to say? "The past is not there to hurt you but to serve as a reminder. If you chose to dwell on the past, you risk losing out on a bright future."_ His heart fell as he watched Miko's feverish body tremble slightly. _I can't live without her so please…don't let it end like this._

Chizu admitted that the situation was dire. "The alcoholic content in her blood is ten times what is considered dangerous. Theoretically she should be dead."

His eyes widened in horror. "But she only had two drinks!"

"It would appear that she is more susceptible to the dangers of alcohol than most mortals." She surmised as she rested her clawed hands delicately on Miko's chest. "I will slowly extract the toxins from her bloodstream so her body will not go into cardiac arrest. This will take some time."

"What can I do?" He asked feebly.

"Her will to counter this is dependent on yours," she gently reminded him. "Calm your mind and focus on her survival."

He closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. Banishing his fear, he centered his thoughts. _Pull through this Miko_, he pleaded silently. _Forgive me for endangering you. It will never happen again. _Chizu worked silently and efficiently as the long hours passed. Sasuke did not have her stamina and she noticed his head drooping slightly. "She is through the worst of it now; you may rest."

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Chizu nodded and he stood up to stand by Miko's side. He took her hand in his and tenderly brushed his lips against it. "I'm sorry Miko. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

He turned away to leave the room and missed the look of complete and utter shock on Chizu's face. Who was this man? Regret? Apology? Those were not attributes she connected with her employer. She frowned down at Miko. _What about this girl could have changed him so much? _She closed her eyes as she quieted her troubling thoughts. _I have a job to do; besides there is no point in considering the changes she has initiated. It has nothing to do with me._ Once the physical part of the task was complete, she felt very drained. _I cannot rest quite yet_, she thought as she steeled herself for the next part. _I must assess that the seal has not been damaged._

On closer inspection, she detected a few rips and tears so she set about repairing them. As she did some of Miko's memories slipped through. Chizu saw images of man who bore a striking resemblance to Sasuke and a child with big ears and a tail; the words "I'm sorry" and "forgive me" rang through her mind. Chizu felt her curiosity flare up for a second before she dismissed it altogether. What she could not easily dismiss was the feeling of incredible loneliness and suffering. But recognizing the feeling was not the same as wanting to alleviate it. _Pain is my business, _she thought to herself._ My mentor and my guide to life. It is an incredible sensation that has both the power to strengthen or to destroy. _

Once the seal was reinforced, Chizu took a seat and slouched uncharacteristically. It was more draining that she had anticipated and she was far too tired to get up quite yet. She rested a hand over her eyes as she sighed. Before long she too drifted off to sleep. She was startled awake hours later when Miko gently tucked a blanket around her. Chizu stared at her in wonder. _She should be bed-ridden for days after that. I have never seen such a speedy recovery._

Miko wore a sad smile. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was only trying to make you more comfortable."

Chizu shrugged off the blanket and stood up with correct posture. "You need not have bothered Miko-sama."

She groaned. "No honorifics please, I can't stand them attached to my name. They're so stuffy and formal, too limiting for my taste."

"That is precisely why they exist," Chizu emphasized. "They define the relationship and limit interaction to appropriate levels."

Miko rolled her eyes. "Stuff and nonsense. Basic respect and mutual understanding is all that's needed."

"That approach to life is too simplistic."

"Exactly," Miko said with a wink. "Life would be far easier if things were that simple. Why complicate it more than we have to?"

Chizu hesitated for a moment as she processed this. What would the world be like if that were the case? All of mankind on equal footing? It would either lead to anarchy or utopia, and her bet was on anarchy. If there was one sure thing in life, it was the deceitfulness and hatred of men. Hope did not stand a chance in the face of such ruthless ambition. Sasuke was just one of many who personified that mentality.

Upon hearing Miko's voice, Sasuke tore up the stairs and threw open the door. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her standing there. Chizu discreetly withdrew as he threw his arms around Miko and hugged her tightly. "Oh Miko, I'm so sorry," he cried hot tears of shame against her neck. "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" She asked in surprise. All she could remember was him carrying her home and awakening to find Chizu fast asleep in the armchair. "Oh you mean my behavior last night? My head felt pretty fuzzy and I'm sure I was a mess. I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything."

"You don't understand," he said remorsefully. "Usually alcohol makes people feel a little sick afterwards, but in your case it nearly killed you. It took Chizu all day to remove the toxins in your body." He trembled and his voice quivered. "I came so close to losing you…and this time…it would have been my fault."

She hugged him back as she gently shushed him. "No it isn't. Neither of us knew this would happen. It's a real shame though," she said with a sigh. "I really liked the taste of it too."

He stared at her in a dumb-founded manner and then burst out laughing. "That's all you can think about? The taste?" He wiped away tears of mirth. "Oh Miko, doesn't anything faze you?"

"Not when you're here to protect me," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Though we should probably find a safer way to have fun."

"Agreed," he said with a grin.

For the next several days Miko had to take it easy, mainly at his insistence that she not rush the recovery. She resisted at first, insisting she was just fine. "C'mon Sasuke, it's not like you can make me stay in bed."

"You wanna bet?" He smirked as he pinned her down. "Now stay put or else."

"Or else what?" She asked with a devious grin of her own. He lowered himself on top of her as he kissed her. She giggled as she ran her hands through his long navy hair. "Hmmm, with punishments like these where's the incentive to behave?"

As much as he loved wasting each and every day with Miko, eventually he had to return to work. Chizu could not be trusted to run the entirety of his business for long. She had never given him cause to doubt her loyalty, but he was not above suspicion either. Betrayal was not a foreign concept to him. At first it was hard to focus on business, but he had a real passion and knack for it. And knowing that Miko would be waiting for him was a definite perk.

Chizu, meanwhile, had a harder time coping with the change. Usually that was the only free time she had to herself and now she was stuck with Miko following her around spouting endless optimistic bubbly crap. For the most part Chizu could tune her out, but it was harder to ignore her actions. Whenever they had errands to run in town Miko wasn't above helping others when needed. In fact, she usually went out of her way to do so; whether it was helping a stranger up who had been shoved to the ground by bullies or helping two quarreling brothers solve their disagreement. For several months, Chizu kept her opinion to herself and silently observed with mixed feelings.

But the day Miko gave her coat away in the dead of winter; she could stay silent no longer. "Why do you waste your time?" She marveled. "Not only do you have nothing to gain, but you lose something you needed as well. Where is the logic in that?"

"I help because I can, I don't need a reason to," Miko said with a smile.

"Look around you!" Chizu snapped. "Most of these people are drug addicts, homeless, thieves, and wanted criminals. Only a silly dreamer like you would think you could help them all!" She clapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. _What has come over me? I have never before lost my temper or insulted a superior._

Miko's smile faded away and she shook her head sadly. "Yes I am a silly dreamer but it isn't because I've led an easy life. I daresay mine has been harder than most. I know what its like to be abandoned. I know what its like to have every hope shattered beyond repair." There was a keen look in her steadfast gaze. "I suspect that you have experienced that yourself."

Chizu narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you know of my past?"

"Nothing at all," Miko admitted. "But I can see it in your eyes; the resentment, the loneliness, and the bitterly twisted spirit of a broken heart. You hide within yourself to save yourself from the pain. Its easier to keep back the hurt if you are past feeling, isn't it?"

Chizu was stunned into silence. _How…how can she know what's in my heart?_

Miko wore a small smile. "That doesn't work for me. I can't sit back and watch someone else suffer, especially when I have the power to help. I don't have to help them all," she said softly. "But I won't turn a blind eye either."

From that moment on, Chizu never saw Miko in the same light and she started to notice things she had never noticed before. On her own Miko was selfless and compassionate; but she behaved differently around Sasuke. Then she was seductive, devious, and a little wild. It may be that she was reacting to his will, being the girl he envisioned but it started to really bother Chizu. Which Miko was the real one? She still couldn't get over the fact that Miko had figured her out. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable, something she was not accustomed to feeling. If only there was a way to know for sure.

Then the perfect opportunity presented itself when Sasuke asked her to double-check the strength of the seal. "She has not been well lately and is currently resting upstairs. I want you to perform a thorough medical examination and adjust the seal as needed. I expect a detailed assessment by days end."

Chizu bowed formally. "Very well Sasuke-sama." Once he left, she turned to go up the stairs. _This may be my only chance_, she thought as she paused mid-step. _To discover who this girl really is. Only then…only then will I be satisfied._ Miko was fast asleep when she entered the room. She slowly removed her glove as she approached her side. Her hand trembled slightly as it rested against her cool forehead. _Is this wise?_ She worried. _What do I expect? To find out that she is nothing but a fake…or that she is everything I fear? And which would be worse?_

She took a steadying breath and entered Miko's mind, pushing right through the seal. To her surprise she found someone waiting for her, a figure shrouded in brilliant white. She raised her head at the sound of Chizu's arrival. Her features were very similar to Miko's but her skin was paler and her eyes dull and lifeless. It was a strange sight from the more vibrant Miko she was familiar with.

"Ah, Chizu-san," she whispered softly as a small smile crept across her face. "I've been waiting for you."


	23. Chapter 23: The Riddle

"Absolutely not! Completely out of the question!" Itachi snapped.

Tsuki, now in giant wolf form, reared back and Itachi fell off. "I'm exhausted!" Tsuki repeated with a growl. "I'm hungry! I'm tired! I have to pee! We've been traveling for nearly 72 hrs without any breaks. I DEMAND ONE!"

"You think we have the luxury of time?" He asked incredulously. "Every minute we waste is-"

Tsuki flopped over on his side with a groan. "That's the trouble with you Uchiha. You're too busy running full speed ahead that you miss the point."

He paused for a moment and frowned. "What have I missed?"

Tsuki gestured towards a nearby stream with his paw. "See for yourself."

His legs felt weak and wobbly as he walked and collapsed to his knees on the riverbank. He leaned forward to see his reflection and his eyes widened. The sight staring back at him was disheveled and filthy. His hair was greasy and stuck out at comical angles from being wind-swept during the journey. His eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep, his skin ashen, and his lips dried and cracked. "I see," he said wearily.

He cupped his hands together under the chilly water and brought it up to his lips for a drink. Over and over he did this, finally quenching the terrible thirst he had ignored for some time. Pulling a bowl from his knapsack, he filled it with water for Tsuki. He drank it gratefully while Itachi sat beside him and scratched behind his ears. "I'm sorry Tsuki. I should not have pushed you so hard."

"It's not that," he assured him. "You just need to keep things in perspective. Normally you're so good at that."

Itachi nodded numbly. He was the organized and efficient planner, never surprised and never fooled. "I'm clearly out of my element now," he murmured. "I'm sick with worry about her. Who knows what he's doing to her even as we speak."

"We both know what he's up to," Tsuki growled. "That pervy sick-minded brat. But she means a lot to him so she isn't likely to come to harm."

Itachi considered this for a moment. Sasuke's words still haunted him. _I want you to live knowing that every day she is mine body and soul to enjoy over and over again. _He shook his head. "There are ways to torment that last longer than physical scars; emotional trauma that can break your will and crush the soul." His forlorn gaze looked over the horizon. "She's in terrible pain, I can sense it."

"You're paranoid," Tsuki grumbled.

Itachi shook his head. "Ever since she gave me one of her lives, I can often feel what she feels, only vague impressions. But in this case," he rested a trembling hand over his heart. "The connection is clearer than it has ever been."

"But you know Miko; she rises above adversity with a smile." Tsuki reminded him. "She knows we'll do anything to find her. That will give her all the hope she needs to get through this. We're only two days away from Iwagakure. Why don't we camp here for the night and try to get some much needed rest?"

Itachi tried to stifle a yawn, but he couldn't hide his exhaustion any longer. "Alright, why you catch some fish?"

"What do you think I am? A cat or something?" Tsuki growled.

"I assumed it would an easier task for you than building a fire."

Tsuki wore a doggy smirk and forced himself up on all fours. "I'll see what I can do."

Itachi went about gathering twigs and small branches while Tsuki clumsily charged up and down the stream snapping at fish in the water. It probably scared most of them away, but he still managed to catch a good number.

Itachi speared them through with sharp sticks and arraigned them around the fire. While they cooked, he washed his hair. The water was far too cold to consider a bath. That would have to wait until they reached their destination. For the first time in days they ate their fill, taking care to not over-eat and make themselves sick.

Tsuki stretched and reverted back his to puppy-like form. "Oh that really hits the spot!"

Itachi lay on his back, resting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the night sky as his thoughts started to wander. _It's amazing how many things in this world are unchangeable; the sun rises and sets and the seasons come and go. But the world maintains balance through opposites. Weather changes unpredictably and animals evolve to better suit their environment. It's an incredible balancing act. _He sighed as he rolled onto his side. _Miko and I are opposites as well. We balance each other so perfectly_. _And now…now that she's gone…_he felt tears well up in his eyes and his shoulders trembled slightly as he struggled to hold them back. _My world is falling apart; ripped from the seams as it yearns for its other half. _

"Hold onto hope when all else fails," Tsuki whispered. Itachi looked up at him in surprise. "It will guide you through the worst of it, remember?" Tsuki asked softly. "That was Miko's guiding principle. Perhaps its time that it was yours as well."

Itachi wore a rueful smile. "She also used to say to not worry about things that haven't happened yet. Perhaps I am jumping to conclusions."

Tsuki barked a laugh. "Jump? You've taken a flying leap! Just have faith in yourself. You're the hero who saved her from Orochimaru and the one who protected her during Pein's invasion of Konoha. She knows you won't fail her now."

Itachi was about to reply when he remembered something else. "Tsuki…before you mentioned something about Miko's true mission."

"Did I now?" He asked vaguely.

"Yes, you did." Itachi said firmly. "You said that her work was not done. What do you know about it?"

"I don't know very much so there's no sense in hounding me over it," Tsuki growled softly. He was half asleep by this point. "All I know that she will be the one to cure Sasuke of his hatred."

"Why should she be responsible for that?" Itachi pressed. "She shouldn't have anything to do with him."

"She brought this on herself when she chose to stay loyal to you." He said in a gravely serious tone. "That seemingly simple choice has altered fate in so many ways. If she had left you alone, Sasuke would never have left Konoha or trained under Orochimaru or been the pawn of Akatsuki. Your death would have been the only revenge he sought for."

"So this is my fault then?" He said hoarsely. "For being too selfish to give her up?"

"Not at all," Tsuki said gently. "You know Miko; she can't be forced into anything. She chose this of her own free will and many wonderful things have come from it. You were there to lift the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu which changed the course of the war. Yusei was born and has his own destiny to fulfill. But more importantly, Miko is happier than she has ever been and that's all thanks to you. Still, that's not to say there aren't negative consequences that must be dealt with. Sasuke has his own destiny to be considered, something that won't happen in his current state. Only she has the power to change him back."

"That shouldn't be her burden to bear," Itachi said miserably.

"It isn't though, not completely," Tsuki said after a big yawn. "You'll be there to support her and that will make all the difference."

_It's not much, but it's something to hold onto_. Itachi thought as he started to fall asleep.

By the time they woke up it was late afternoon; far too late to travel again. So they spent the rest of the day gathering food and Tsuki found a natural hot spring about a mile away from their campsite. Itachi took advantage of it and took that much needed bath. He tried to get Tsuki to elaborate on last night's conversation but was unsuccessful. After another nights rest, they set out just before sunrise. Tsuki transformed into wolf form once again and they took off at dizzying speed. Itachi wrapped his arms around his neck and lay still, feeling the wind rush over his back.

They reached Iwagakure at the end of the second day. To their surprise, someone was waiting for them. She was a young woman with short black hair, dark eyes, and an overconfident grin. "Well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha, one of Konoha's many heroes. I'm Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the 3rd Tsuchikage, and I represent him in this matter. Lady Hokage has informed us of the situation and we're quite prepared to assist you in any way necessary."

"You have my deepest gratitude." Itachi said with a deep bow.

"It's our pleasure," she assured him as she led the way. "In the morning you'll be able to speak to the ANBU who wrote the report as well as the coroner; but for now we have a room prepared for you and your-" She stopped and looked around. "Where's your canine companion?"

"Right here, my lady!" Tsuki yipped at her side, now in puppy form to conserve energy. He wagged his tail eagerly.

She stared at him in surprise and then laughed as she patted his head. "Very impressive, little one."

After a nice hot meal, they were shown to their room and left for the night. Tsuki curled up and fell asleep right away but Itachi decided to take another bath. He wanted to make a good impression on the ANBU tomorrow. They will form their opinion of Leaf Shinobi based on his grooming and manners. It wasn't a diplomatic mission, but he understood that it was always wise to look one's best. As he lay soaking in the tub, the hot steam curled up around him and warmed his face. The scented water enveloped his senses, calmed his troubled mind and brought a smile to his lips.

_I can see why you're so gentle_, Miko once teased as she sat on the edge of the tub back home. _What man can be tough when he takes such long soothing baths?_ He had laughed. _You don't think I can be tough?_ She smiled kindly down at him. _Oh I know you can be, but that isn't what I like best about you. I admire your gentle spirit and quiet strength. That kind of reserve shows peace of mind, tenderness, and warmth._ He chuckled as he sat up, reached up to cradle her face in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. _Now did it ever occur to you_, he whispered softly, a teasing smile on his lips. _That the main reason I take baths is that I like being clean? _She laughed; the sound high and merry. _Well, if you're going to go for the obvious…_

He sighed as his thoughts returned to the present. Why did it seem like everything reminded him of her? Even something as silly as taking a bath? He quickly washed up and dried off before climbing into the luxurious feather bed. They certainly were sparing no expense, even if it was a little too fancy for his taste. But it was just the thing to help him fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

When he woke the following morning, he dressed in his ANBU uniform, as worthy of a captain of his rank. It was best to maintain a professional appearance. Tsuki stuck his snout into one of the travel pouches and took hold of a small purple bottle. He set it at his feet. "Please open this and give me one of the pills."

"What does it do?" He asked as he opened it carefully to avoid the dog drool on the outside. Tsuki stuck out his tongue and Itachi placed it on the center. He quickly swallowed it. "You'll find out soon enough. I just hope it works; I wasn't able to test it before we left."

"Now isn't the time for experiments," He said firmly. "What if it fails?"

Tsuki shrugged. "Then I'll look the same as I do now."

Just then he was encircled in a cloud of yellow smoke. When it cleared, Itachi was startled to see a man staring back at him. He looked to be in his mid twenties, and had short scruffy black hair, a thin pointed noise, square chin, and dark expressive eyes. He grinned from ear to ear. "Not bad huh?"

Itachi look him up and down. "Very impressive, but why use a human appearance?"

"You're not the only one who wants to make a good impression."

There was a light knock on the door and Itachi opened it find Kurotsuchi waiting outside. She bowed in greeting and after the initial shock of seeing Tsuki in yet another form, she showed them downstairs for breakfast. "Take your time; you will be doing some more traveling today. Though not too far, I assure you."

"But didn't Sasuke die in Iwagakure?" Tsuki asked in surprise.

She shook her head. "No, he died on the outskirts of town, just on the edge of the forest."

Once they had eaten their fill, they set out in a northeastern direction. Itachi decided to wait until they arrived to ask questions. She had already made it clear that she didn't know very much about the case, and he didn't want to repeat himself.

Iwagakure is part of a mountain range with a few thin waterfalls. The city itself is a soft gray hue, devoid of most vibrant colors. As they reached the outskirts, the somber gray gave way to luscious green and earthy brown tones. The air was not as thin and the dew just beginning to dry in the light of the morning sun.

A tall muscular gentleman bowed respectfully at their approach. "I am Noriya Hamasaki, head of Iwagakure ANBU." He gestured to the two men standing at attention behind him. "To my right is Fumisato Mori and to my left is Yamato Ishii; both captains in my service who were at the crime scene."

Itachi bowed deeply to all three. "Good morning gentlemen. I am grateful for this audience."

Noriya nodded. "Anything for the Uchiha who changed the course of the war."

"Thank you Hamasaki-san," Itachi said modestly. "But the war was won by the efforts and strength of us all. No one person is responsible for our success."

He wore a pleased smile. "Well said, now on to business." He gestured to Yamato who took a step forward.

"The event in question happened two years ago in late October." He said as he brushed his long brown bangs out of his face. "Sasuke-san had been sighted off and on for about a year, amassing several crimes ranging from petty theft to assassinations. He was impossible to track down, and so his list of crimes grew. Our attention was drawn to this region as he was in the middle of an intense battle with a kunoichi named Chizu. She is rumored to have been a former subordinate of Yomi."

Itachi frowned for a moment. That name was very familiar. "Was he not the man responsible for attempting to resurrect the demonic spirit of Mōryō several years ago?"

Yamato shuddered for a moment. "Yes," he said awkwardly. "Even though he failed and his four chakra-enhanced shinobi were destroyed, it is rumored that there was one other in his service who stayed behind. Chizu possesses the same knowledge and ability of dark medical ninjutsu, specializing in chakra seals. There was a valuable bounty on her head and we assume he was attempting to collect it."

Itachi surveyed the area with a critical gaze as he tried to imagine such a battle. He was familiar with Sasuke's abilities, but he knew very little about Chizu's. He had been in Akatsuki then and they had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during that crisis, helping neither side. He had however heard of Yomi's power from his brief partnership with Orochimaru; their paths must have crossed at least once. His medical ninjutsu seemed to focus on a dark form of chakra that gave his subordinates incredible power and abilities. They were only defeated when their chakra reserves fell, leaving them vulnerable. If this girl possessed that power, she would be a formidable opponent to be sure. "And she won?"

Yamato nodded. "She was too quick for him, even for the Mangekyo Sharingan." This greatly surprised Itachi, he had never heard of an opponent that strong. "She blew him up with some unknown seal that she had placed on him during the battle," Yamato continued. "Then she mounted a Wyvern and escaped. The damage done to Sasuke-san was very fatal."

Itachi frowned as he recalled the graphic crime scene photos; the entire left side of his body had been completely blown away. Death of that sort was intense but thankfully short-lived. "Please show me where the body was recovered."

"Over there, between those two trees," Fumisato said in a gravely voice as he pointed behind him. "He was lying face down."

Itachi and Tsuki went over to the spot. He knelt and rested a fist on the ground, his Sharingan activated to detect any lingering chakra residue. He didn't find any, but it wasn't likely there would be any after this length of time. _My poor little brother_, he thought sadly. _To die so young and alone, far from family and friends….this was not the end I would have wished for you._

Tsuki tilted his head to the side at a comical angle as he bent over to sniff the ground. Itachi grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Don't bother. You won't find anything here."

They stood up and turned back to the men. "Where is his body buried?"

"We didn't waste a burial on him," Kurotsuchi said bluntly. "Criminals deserve no such consideration."

"Kurotsuchi-san!" Noriya scolded. "That is too harsh! You forget his relation to Itachi-san!"

Itachi waved the concern aside. "Yes he is my brother, but that does not blind to his many faults."

"We keep all criminal corpses in a special part of the coroner's basement." She continued on, either unaware how rude she had sounded earlier or completely unapologetic about it. "We like to keep a close eye on them; to both protect them from marauders who seek their power and to learn what secrets we can from them."

Itachi stiffened for a moment, his gaze darkened. "Secrets like the Sharingan?"

She shook her head. "I'd be lying if I said we didn't try, but the damage to his remaining eye rendered it useless for medical study."

He let out a sigh of relief. He was aware that the Land of Earth was technically allies to the Land of Fire, but they had a reputation of treachery as well. They wouldn't waste the opportunity to take advantage if the moment presented itself.

"Come, the coroner is waiting for us," she said as she turned to leave. Itachi and Tsuki said their goodbyes and thanked the ANBU officers once again for their assistance. It was mid-afternoon by the time they returned to the main city. She offered them lunch first, but Itachi was eager to see the coroner. Tsuki grumbled a little about this, but followed faithfully with a light step in his stride.

The coroner was a macabre old man, bent over with age. His expression was spiteful and he spoke freely of his disgust of Sasuke. He even went so far as to spit every time he said his name aloud. It was a little cruel, but completely deserved when Kurotsuchi explained that Sasuke had killed his only daughter. Itachi apologized on Sasuke's behalf, which seemed to soften the old man a little. "You are not to blame for your brother's deeds."

"Not directly, but as his older brother he was my responsibility," Itachi said resolutely.

He grunted in disagreement. "I'm all for family values, but there's no sense in taking responsibility for his treachery. Don't soil your honor by associating with him." Using his cane he hobbled towards the stairwell. "We keep his body down here in a special part of the morgue."

Itachi followed them down the stairs and Tsuki yelped as he quickly covered his nose with his hand. "It smells terrible!" He gagged.

"We need to use several strong chemicals to keep the bodies in good condition," the elderly man explained. "We also keep the temperature in each drawer around negative fifty-eight degrees Fahrenheit for preservation reasons. As such you only have ten minutes to look at the corpse, so make it fast." He stopped at the foot of the stairs and pointed to the wall of body drawers. "This is as far as I wish to go. His drawer is number thirty-seven." He said as he handed Itachi a key.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kurotsuchi asked warily.

"Not at all," he said gruffly. "But I have no wish to see that scum's remains. Could you help me up the stairs instead miss?"

"Of course," she turned to look at Itachi. "We'll be waiting for you by the entrance."

Itachi nodded, strangely grateful to have this moment to himself. He had not relished the idea of strangers watching his reaction. Tsuki helped him unlock the metal drawer and together they slowly opened the door and rolled out the tray. It was a very disturbing scene and they both made a face at the grotesquely shriveled corpse. Tsuki covered his nose again. "That's his stench all right; who knew it would be worse after death?"

Itachi confirmed it with his Sharingan and his face fell, his heart dropped into his stomach. "So he's dead after all; my only genuine lead gone just like that." He turned around, his head bowed and his hands clenched into fists. "Where do we turn now? Where do we even begin to look?" He asked miserably.

"Kakashi would know," Tsuki crossed over to rest a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "If you're finished here, we should get something to eat and head back to Konoha."

Itachi sighed forlornly. "My poor little brother. Why did you waste the life you had? Why didn't you come home when you had the chance?"

They suddenly heard a sadistic chuckle softly echo throughout the room. They looked around to see where it was coming from. As it grew louder, they realized it was coming from behind them. Turning slowly, they saw the corpse sitting upright staring at them from its mutilated right eye; his half of a mouth twisted up in a cruel smirk. "Giving up so easily elder brother? So unlike you."

Tsuki fainted dead away.

"How is this possible?" Itachi exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise.

"With the Sharingan it was easy to replicate Zetsu's clone technique; we were comrades in the war after all." Sasuke said smugly and then pointed straight at him. "Despite the over-whelming evidence of my demise, you still came all this way to verify the death report. _Now_ you dare insult me by believing it?"

Itachi glowered at him. "So you are nothing more than the decoy."

"That's right," the clone cackled. "I am very much alive."

"And Miko?" Itachi demanded. "Where is she?"

"You know very well where she is," he said arrogantly. "Right where she belongs; in my bed. With her soft body under mine, her tongue down my throat, and so completely caught up in my passionate embrace that she has forgotten all about you."

Itachi lost his temper and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The clone laughed in his face as he dissolved away. "Don't waste your power here. Have you forgotten my promise? When the heartache becomes too unbearable, come and beg for death."

"You will die first!" Itachi snarled as he looked all around, desperate to find him. "I will save her from the likes of you!"

"If you were capable of protecting her," his malevolent voice murmured throughout the room. "She wouldn't have gone missing. You made it so easy for me to snatch her away. If she really meant that much to you…you should have taken greater care of her."

Tears of shame sprang to Itachi's eyes. Every minute since he had discovered her missing, he had never stopped beating himself up over it. Sasuke was wrong about a lot of things, but this time he was right. _I should have tried to harder to keep her safe. There were so many other things I could have done, but she refused them all. She didn't want to waste time with precautions and worry, it wasn't her way. Now we're both paying the price for our foolishness._

"I'll humor your little attempt at heroics by leaving this riddle with you. Each one will lead you to a clue followed by another riddle that will lead you to the next. When you have collected all four clues they will reveal my location. Surely by then your grief will be enough to consume you and you will gladly accept your miserable fate."

Itachi was so very tempted to snap back, but he didn't want to miss the riddle. It was the one chance he had left, he wasn't about to screw it up now.

"Where traitors gather, where foolish dreamers conspire, where the secrets of seven lie still; I hide in plain sight of the blessed eye." Sasuke laughed cruelly at Itachi's confused expression. "Come now, that was the easiest one! Where has your cleverness gone? Think it though or else you're gonna spoil the fun. Farewell brother," he hissed as his voice faded away.


	24. Chapter 24: Miko's Request

Chizu felt uneasy. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You know very well who I am," the girl in white whispered. "I'm the Miko Sasuke-kun sealed away."

Chizu frowned. "That is impossible."

"You think I'm lying?" She chuckled grimly. "If there's any truth in this nightmare, this is one of the few."

It should have been impossible for this girl's will to have a physical manifestation, Chizu knew that much. And yet here she stood, her long ebony hair hung loose and lank about her thin frame. She looked so frail, as if she was in danger of fading away into nothingness. It was a terrible sight to see. Chizu never would have guessed that the livelier Miko suffered this much inside, and for a moment she was curious. Who is this girl? Who is she really?

Miko sat down on some unseen chair, crossed her legs and rested her hands demurely on her lap. Her head was slightly bowed as if exhausted. "I know you have many questions Chizu-san, and not just about me. You are curious about Sasuke-kun's behavior, his sudden tenderness and passion. I imagine it's a side you've never seen before."

"How can you know my thoughts?" She blurted out. "You are only mortal."

"You know that I'm not," Miko said simply. "Or, at the very least, you have suspected that I'm not. I'm a Kitsune, once a messenger to the God Inari."

Chizu's eyes widened. "Surely not, those creatures only exist in myths and legends."

Miko sighed. "You don't trust me Chizu-san. Why do you insist on the truth when you refuse to believe it?" She raised her head. "If you want to know the truth, about me or Sasuke-kun or anyone else, you're going to have to open your mind. Leave yourself vulnerable, so to speak and allow yourself to feel once again."

"And why should I do that?" Chizu asked stubbornly but a little curious.

"Because you'll never live up to your true potential if you continue the path you're on now."

Chizu bristled at this, offended at the very idea that she was lacking in something. "You are a liar." She said harshly. "If you were truly a Kitsune, nothing short of a celestial seal would restrain you."

"I am what you might call a fallen angel, banished from home with only a fraction of my former strength." For the first time her eyes lit up and her features softened tenderly. "All because I fell in love with a mortal."

"You love Sasuke-sama?" Chizu asked incredulously. Surely such a thing was impossible.

"No. I loved his older brother Itachi." Her voice caught in her throat as if it hurt to say his name aloud. Her hands curled into fists as her mouth twitched and her eyes filled with tears. "My love; oh how I miss you! I can't stand being apart from you! I…I need you here," she whimpered as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Chizu watched on in wretched silence and strangely envied her ability to vocalize her pain. _That is how I felt the day my world shattered…and yet even then…I could not voice my heartache. I was afraid that if I did, the reality would further crush my soul. _"So you like him," she said softly.

Miko stopped crying only to laugh at the absurdity of that understatement. But somehow it helped her recover her composure. She wiped her tears away and straightened up. "Very much so. He's an incredible man; tender and compassionate as he is strong and fearless. The sort of man you both revere and respect because of his ability to be both strong and weak."

_That sounds nothing like Sasuke-sama_, Chizu thought ruefully. _He rejects any appearance of weakness…that is, until she came. _Then she suddenly remembered the mental images of the man who resembled Sasuke and the young boy. _Those were not just random memories then. They were her family._ "Sasuke-sama never mentioned a brother before."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't," Miko mused sadly. "You see the conflict between the two rests partly with me. Sasuke-kun loves me, but I loved his brother instead. Whether because of pride or jealousy, he has never gotten over that. I can now see how much it has consumed him over the years." She sighed. "For the first time I can see into his mind and…it just breaks my heart to feel his pain."

"You pity him?" Chizu said in disgust. "The man who holds you captive?"

Miko wore a sad smile. "Ironic, isn't it? But you have to understand Chizu-san; he was never like this as a child." Chizu's mind opened to random memories of a gentler more vulnerable Sasuke as Miko continued on. "I know him so well, he's hurt and lonely. He wants the same things you do: acceptance and love. I gave him those things as a child. I became his lifeline and he's desperate to hold onto that. And just as you hide yourself away to protect yourself from the hurt, he directs his anger outward. Its nothing more than bravado, like a child who's out to prove that he's not weak."

It never occurred to Chizu that her employer also struggled with his own inadequacies. The shared memories seemed so foreign to her, his part self and current self were as different as night and day. "What happened to him?" She blurted out. "What changed?"

"His brother slaughtered their parents and everyone else in their clan. It devastated him and destroyed his innocence. When Itachi defected from Konoha, I raised Sasuke-kun as best I could. We had only each other. I was so young then, convinced that somehow I could heal the heartbreak. I was too naïve and unprepared for the task. I meant well, I really did; but somehow…somewhere down the road I failed him. I couldn't cure him of the hatred and revenge he thirsted against his brother. It both twisted and crippled him, but then…I gave him the biggest reason to despise his brother when he discovered the truth." Her gaze was haunted, her voice barely above a whisper. "That in spite of his crimes, I loved Itachi with all my heart. I knew him so well too. I knew his reasons for killing his clan were not motivated by hate, but by a desire to protect the village he loved. But that did not keep back the hurt his absence left behind. Sasuke saw first hand the pain I went through, how sad and lonely I was. He wanted to protect me from that pain and that desire has not changed over the years. He genuinely believes that he's protecting me, keeping me safe from his treacherous brother. Yes Itachi hasn't been perfect, but his love has always been true."

"Why the seal then?" Chizu asked directly. "Why the need to force his will on you?"

"Because he knows very well that I would never betray Itachi. It was to 'save me' from myself." She chuckled grimly once again. "He's still a child in so many ways, blind to everything but what he wants to see." Her gaze lowered once again "And that is our story."

Chizu thought this through carefully, still wondering why Miko chose to share this story at all. She had nothing to lose and nothing to gain from it…other than to answer Chizu's questions. It was only for her benefit and she felt both uneasy at the idea of someone doing something just for her but also a little grateful to learn the truth. And somehow, she felt a strange desire to return the favor, to be of some comfort. "If what you say is true, then there is the possibility that this Itachi might come looking for you."

She meant it as a way to cheer her up a little, but Miko's calm expression started to crumble and she took a deep breath to hold back her tears. "And that is why we must stop him."

Chizu's eyes widened in surprise. "But…but why? I thought you loved him, that you missed him, that you-"

Silent tears ran down Miko's face and she couldn't bring herself to look up. "I know," she said a trembling tone of voice. "But it's too late for him to save me now. I'm stained and ruined, now just a shadow of my former self."

This didn't make any sense to Chizu. "Why would you give up on the one hope you have left?"

Miko chuckled softly. "What do you know about hope? If you ever believed in it, you wouldn't be here." Chizu was stumped, unsure of what to say next so Miko continued on. "It's because I love him that I value his happiness over my own. I know that he'll stop at nothing to find me. His worry will consume and destroy him. He deserves a better life than one wasted on searching for me."

"How would this make him happier?" She puzzled aloud. "Would not this hurt him even more?"

"Yes," Miko agreed. "But eventually he would move on. If he sees me here like this, a slave to his brother's passion…it would devastate him. Which brings me back to my request; I know how you faked Sasuke-kun's death." She gathered her courage to look Chizu in the eye, determination shone through her tear-filled eyes. "I want you to do the same for me."

She held her breath.

"I know I have no right ask for favors," Miko admitted. "And that you can't cross Sasuke-kun. You greatly depend on him, and not just for employment reasons. He gave you a new purpose, a new reason to live."

Chizu could still remember the terrible loneliness and pain when she learned of Yomi's defeat and of the death of her comrades; intellectual Kusuna, irresponsible Shizuku, insane Gitai, and collected Setsuna. They were the only family she knew, even if it was a dysfunctional one. She was only ten at the time of their deaths and had no where else to go. Her power and ability were once revered but now despised and feared. For five long years she was on the run, hiding from everyone and everything, even her own feelings. She let her pain numb all sense of feeling until nothing mattered anymore. One day when she was sixteen, she felt a silent shadow fall over her. Thinking it was another bounty hunter, she whirled around to confront him. Sasuke firmly pinned her against the wall and simply held her there. His gaze was indifferent. "You're coming with me." He said in a tone that implied the matter was not up for discussion.

"Why?" She asked. "I do not need your charity."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't give charity and I don't like to see talent wasted. You have an ability that is valuable and rare. Work for me and you will have purpose once again."

That was all she needed; a purpose, to be useful once again. He supplied that for her, even if he was cold and distant. She didn't need his friendship; she just needed a reason to live. As her thoughts returned to the present, she bowed her head. "Yes, he is important to me," she cringed as she said that aloud. It was strange to admit an attachment to her employer, but it didn't change the reality that there was one.

Miko nodded. "If you were to do this for me, it would protect him as well. If Itachi comes, he will not hesitate to kill Sasuke-kun. Especially when," she swallowed nervously and rested a hand on her stomach. "He learns what's happened."

Chizu's eyes noticed her subtle gesture. She has not been well lately Sasuke had said earlier…could it be? Miko nodded solemnly. "Yes, I am expecting." The look in her eyes hardened and her hand knotted the fabric around her stomach as she clenched her hand into a trembling fist. "With his seed sown my sin is complete. There is no going back now; no redemption and no forgiveness."

Chizu could not help but feel worried. How could a child thrive under the influence of the seal? This was not a possibility she had planned for, but at the moment that was least of her concerns. In spite of her typical coldness, Miko had a way of lowering her defenses. She felt her indifference begin to slip away as she realized that this poor girl was caught up in this selfish nightmare of Sasuke's through no fault of her own. She shouldn't even be here. Chizu had always been proud of her ability, but now…pride was the least of her feelings. For the first time…she felt shame. "I…" she felt a catch in her throat as she forced the words out. "I am sorry."

Miko's hardness softened for a moment as she looked sympathetically at her. "This isn't your fault Chizu-san."

"It is," she said remorsefully. "I am the one who created the seal which binds you. If you must curse and hate someone, it is me."

"I won't do either of those things," Miko said gently. "You didn't know what the seal would be used for. You may be guilty of other things, but you are innocent in this." She stood up and crossed the room towards her with hands out-stretched. Chizu stiffened as Miko slowly wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. "In fact, I've been meaning to thank you."

This rattled Chizu even more than the hug did. "What have I ever done to you that garners praise?"

"You alone have made my stay here bearable. You've genuinely cared about me and my welfare, even though you often tried not to show it. Your heart is bigger than you realize and I wish you'd realize that you have value other than being a tool in Sasuke-kun's service. I may not be your guardian, but even I can sense that you have a great destiny ahead of you. And when your moment of truth comes…don't lose heart. Seize the moment and take courage."

"Courage? For what?" Chizu asked quietly. She didn't understand any of this. How could this girl who suffered so much be trying right now to encourage her? And yet…this reminded her of what the puppet Miko said before: _I can't sit back and watch someone else suffer, especially when I have the power to help._ Chizu hugged her back tightly as she realized that she was in part the same girl she knew, the selfless one who gave everything she had.

"You will understand when the time comes," Miko said, her breath slightly labored.

Chizu felt her fading away. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry," Miko's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's difficult for me…to keep my will so collected…I…I must r-rest from time…to time. Goodbye…for now…"

Just as Miko faded away, Chizu felt herself being forced out of Miko's subconscious and fell on the floor. Her head reeled both from the impact of hitting the ground but also from what she had seen. Her heart raced and she panted as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Meanwhile the puppet Miko was still fast asleep, seemingly unaware of the battle within her mind. Chizu slowly sat up as she tried to gather her thoughts. _What…was that just now? Was it real? Or a trick of the mind?_ Then Miko's words echoed through her mind; _Why do you insist on the truth when you refuse to believe it?_ There was such frank honesty about her, and even now she had a hard time dismissing her as a fake or even a liar. But she found this all very over-whelming and her head ached just trying to make sense of it all. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear Sasuke enter the room.

"What is your assessment?" He asked firmly, startling her out of her reverie.

She quickly stood up and bowed. "I have not yet completed my assessment Sasuke-sama. But I have discovered the cause of her illness."

"And?" He demanded impatiently with a hint of concern in his tone.

"She is pregnant," she said simply. "In the early stages I suspect, though I do not know for certain."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned pale for a few seconds. His gazed drifted over to Miko who was still asleep. A broad grin slowly spread from ear to ear. "And so begins the Uchiha Clans restoration." He said smugly.

"You must know that the seal was not designed to accommodate pregnancy," Chizu started to warn him but he wasn't listening. He crawled into bed next to Miko and gently kissed her, his hand rested low on her abdomen. His face lit up as she stirred awake. She smiled back at him and rested her hand against his cheek tenderly.

She leaned into him as he kissed her again and the sight sickened Chizu. _How can he do this and be ignorant of how she really feels inside? He is either truly heartless or a complete fool…perhaps both. _She turned away and quickly left the room without being properly dismissed. Sasuke was too caught up in the prospect of being a father to even notice her disappearance.


	25. Chapter 25: Itachi's Return

As Shikaku Nara walked down the hallway, he was surprised to hear the alarm clock ringing in his son's room. Curiously he poked his head in just as Shikamaru switched it off. "When did you get back?"

Shikamaru squinted sleepily up at him. "About four hours ago…I think. Its 7am right?"

"Indeed it is," his father chuckled as he stepped inside. "Then why did you bother to set an alarm at all? Why not sleep in?"

His sleepy expression slipped into an irritated grimace as his mother shouted from the kitchen. "Shikamaru! Get your lazy butt out of bed! You can't be slacking off now that you're the leader of Team 10!"

"There's the reason," he grumbled as he forced himself to sit up and stretched his stiff muscles. "Sheesh, she can be such a nag."

Shikaku shrugged, neither admitting nor denying. "I nearly forgot that you have a genin team of your own now. What's that like?"

"Usually more trouble than its worth," Shikamaru said dryly.

"It's always rough in the first few months but it will get better." his father empathized. Who's in your team again?"

"Yusei Uchiha, Katsuye Hoshigaki, and Yasashiku Aburame."

Shikaku let out an impressed whistle. "I've heard of them before, talented kids aren't they? Especially that Uchiha one."

Shikamaru snorted in derision. "He would be if he wasn't so impulsive but thankfully he doesn't have the Uchiha arrogance."

"His father doesn't either if I recall," Shikaku said as he tapped his chin in thought. "He's a very quiet and reserved man."

Just then Yoshino flung the door open; her face grew pink as her temper rose at the sight of Shikamaru still sitting on his bed. He hurriedly stood up and Shikaku managed to slip out of the room unnoticed. "I'm up and awake mom, I swear."

She narrowed her eyes at him but thankfully turned away without a word. He quickly shut the door and stripped off his pajamas. _What a drag. You'd think being an adult would get me some respect by now. _Before he had a genin team he wasn't home enough to justify paying rent for another place, but having a team now meant that he'd be in town most of the time._ Maybe if I had a place of my own I'd finally get some decent sleep. _As he dressed his thoughts turned towards his genin team. He had had mixed feelings from the very beginning. The very idea of a girl on his team was rather disappointing; wouldn't it just be his luck to be stuck with a psycho like Ino? But the most disconcerting idea was the thought of having an Uchiha on his team. Sasuke immediately came to his mind, both his incredible talent and his annoying arrogance. That would definitely push his patience to the limit. Still, he managed to push aside his anxieties by the time he was introduced to his new team. He knew that the Hokage and Academy teachers had collaborated to balance talents and abilities to create well-rounded teams. He had to have faith that they knew what they were doing.

On their first day together, he challenged each one to a game of Shōgi to assess their strategic abilities. It was not only a test of ability, but one of character. He concluded that Yasashiku was collect and cool, very straightforward and blunt like his Uncle Shino. Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised to discover that Katsuye wasn't what he imagined at all. She was shy, modest, and struggled with self-confidence. Yusei was just as talented as he had anticipated, but much more like Naruto in personality. He wasn't full of himself at all, but he wasn't modest of his abilities either. According to the report, there used to be trouble between Yasashiku and Yusei in the academy. But after observing them together, he didn't detect any signs of trouble. Whatever the problem had been it was clearly resolved by now.

After a few missions, it was obvious that Yusei longed for harder ones. The kind that really tested your abilities, not the pathetic ones that involved tracking down lost pets. Shikamaru had worried at first that he was bent on revenge for whoever took his mother. But to his surprise, Yusei's anxiety was not motivated by revenge at all. He only wanted to be strong enough to protect those he cared about.

"I want to be just like my dad," he said resolutely. "He's strong and brave, a true hero."

Shikamaru admired that but it didn't smooth everything between them. Yusei was still too reckless and impulsive for his taste. Even though most of the time he managed to get out of trouble, it didn't promote a healthy attitude for teamwork. Yusei grumbled a little at this criticism, but he also wasn't interested in endangering his teammates either.

_One hot-head, one shy girl, and one cool kid; what a team. _Shikamaru thought as he stepped out of his room. After getting a quick breakfast, he made his excuses and left before his mom could harass him about something else. He didn't have any general plans for today. He had told his team to take some rest after their first mission away from Konoha. It had been a simple escort mission, nothing special; but was their "first" real mission by Yusei's standards. Unfortunately Naruto had told him about his first escort mission that turned out to be far from ordinary and that got Yusei's hopes up that this would also be the case. So naturally he was disappointed when it turned out to be what it was supposed to be. Still they had been gone for about a week, so he thought they deserved some rest before working again.

He picked up a newspaper and had a look through the apartment ads. He was on his way to look at one when he came across Yusei. He was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets, his head bowed in thought. His ears perked up when he heard him approaching and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Oh hey Shikamaru-sensei, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what about you?"

Yusei grimaced as he shrugged. His shoulder must have been sore because he rubbed it to ease the pain. "I just got thrown out of Kat's house…literally. Her dad caught me kissing her and he threw me out the window. Apparently he doesn't like the idea of me living there anymore now that I'm dating his daughter."

"I didn't realize you were staying with the Hoshigaki's." Shikamaru admitted in mild surprise. "You do have a home of your own, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Dad's still looking for Mom and he didn't want me to be on my own," Yusei said softly. "So I'm gonna see if Uncle Naruto wants me for a roommate."

For a moment Shikamaru was tempted to invite Yusei to move in with him. The boy did need some looking after, but immediately he decided against it. He didn't hate Yusei, but he knew they were two very different people. Having to work together was one thing; living together would be something else entirely. "Have you heard from your dad lately?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Yusei shook his head. "Not since he arrived in Iwagakure. But in this case, no news is probably good news right? That means he's probably busy kickin' butt and riding off into the sunset with mom in his arms." He laughed at the romantic imagery but Shikamaru sensed that he was only trying to be brave. He was probably incredibly worried and lonely.

"Oh there's Uncle Naruto," Yusei said as he pointed up ahead. "See ya round Sensei."

Shikamaru waved farewell and watched Yusei ask Naruto who was very enthusiastic about the idea. "Heck yes! We're gonna live it up Yusei-kun! We'll stay up late and eat nothing but ramen and play video games! For the first time you're gonna experience life the way it was meant to be lived!"

_Oh dear_, Shikamaru thought in exasperation as he turned away. _Just thinking about all the trouble those two could get into is already giving me a headache. _By the end of the afternoon he managed to find a little apartment with a nice view of the Naka River. On his way home he ran into Choji who was excited to hear both the news of his new genin team and the new apartment. He offered to help with the packing, knowing that his friend would want to move in straight away. Shikamaru welcomed his help and they talked along the way.

"What's it like to have a team of your own?" Choji asked.

"I still can't wrap my head around it." Shikamaru admitted. "They're all so different. I'll never be as good as Asuma-sensei was at balancing strengths to cover the weaknesses."

"Cut yourself some slack," Choji reassured him. "You're all new at this; it'll take some time to get used to each other."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a team of your own yet." Shikamaru scowled at first before smirking at him. "Then again you probably see the world through rose-colored glasses now that Hazuki-chan agreed to marry you. I didn't see you giving up the bachelor life so easily."

Choji reddened slightly at his friend's light jest. "You'd understand if you had someone special in your life. What about Temari-san? Didn't you two have a fling?"

Shikamaru laughed as they approached the house. "Of course not. It was just a working relationship, nothing more."

Naturally his mom was both surprised and upset at the idea of Shikamaru moving out so abruptly. But to everyone's surprise, Shikaku came to his defense. "He's a man now Yoshino. It's time for him to move on."

With his help, the three managed to move everything in just a few hours. After that, Shikamaru and Choji celebrated at their favorite restaurant. The hour was very late when they parted ways for the night. As he walked to his new place he relished the idea of sleeping in the next day. _I'm going to waste the entire day by staying in bed. Though I bet mom is going to stop by to nag me anyway, probably first thing in the morning too_, he thought with a frown.

The street was empty, the streetlights bearing down overhead as he walked. Then he was surprised to see movement from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Itachi riding a giant wolf down the street. There were tired bags under his eyes, his eyelids partly closed as he struggled to stay awake. They didn't appear to notice him staring at them as they bolted past. He groaned as he pressed a hand against his aching head. _I don't think I drank enough to get drunk…but what else would explain the absurdity of that sight?_

That night he slept peacefully and got the rest he craved. Even though he had originally planned to waste the day in his apartment, by mid-afternoon he got bored so he went out for a walk. He was surprised to learn from others that Itachi had indeed returned last night. Sadly he had returned without his wife, apparently she was still missing. _Poor Yusei-kun_, he thought grimly. _I wonder how he's taking this._

Yusei was very surprised when Itachi came to visit him at Naruto's apartment empty-handed. "What do you mean you didn't find her?" He asked, trying not to sound accusing.

Itachi sighed wearily. "I'm sorry Yusei; I still don't know where she is yet." He hugged his son close. "But we're getting closer. I was able to confirm that it was your Uncle who took her. Now it's only a matter of tracking down where he's keeping her."

Yusei hugged him back. "But why did he take her dad?"

Itachi hesitated, that wasn't something his son should know about. "I don't know," he lied. "But let's go home ok?"

Yusei nodded and thanked Naruto for the fun night. "Come back anytime!" Naruto called out after him.

"Why didn't you stay with the Hoshigaki's like I asked?" Itachi asked with concern. While he respected Naruto as a shinobi, he seriously doubted his maturity to take care of a kid. "And what did you do to anger Kisame so?"

Yusei flinched slightly and looked away a little embarrassed. "Well, uh, probably because he walked in on me kissing Katsuye."

Itachi blinked in surprise and then chuckled. "I see."

"Don't rub it in alright?" He scowled. "I know I said that I didn't love her before, but…well…"

"Things changed," Itachi murmured softly with a small smile. _At least something good has happened since I was away. _He was happy for his son, but it wasn't enough to fully lift his spirits. Sasuke's words still haunted him. _You know very well where she is. Right where she belongs; in my bed._ He took a shaky breath as he tried to squash down his panic. _It's just as I feared then. My poor sweet Miko, never before have I failed you so completely._

Yusei shook his arm gently. "Dad, didn't you hear what I said?" He looked disappointed and Itachi scolded himself. _Keep it together. He deserves your attention just as much, perhaps even more so._

"I'm sorry, please repeat it again," he gently persuaded.

Yusei tapped a metallic armband on his left arm. "I've graduated Dad. I'm a genin now."

Itachi blinked in surprise and then smiled broadly. "That's great news! Tell me more, who's in your team? Who's the leader?"

For the rest of the day Itachi spent time with his son just listening and asking questions. He was curious about his experiences as a genin as well as how he had managed to win Katsuye over. Never before had they talked so much, but both had greatly missed the other. When they finally exhausted the small talk, an uncomfortable silence filled the room as Miko came to their minds. Itachi looked away. "I've really let you down, haven't I?"

"I know you'll find her," Yusei said confidently. "You're the greatest dad, there's no way you can fail."

Itachi cracked a side smile. "Thanks."

By this time it was beginning to get late and Yusei couldn't hold back his yawn any longer. Itachi stood up. "Get some rest son. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Yusei nearly panicked. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

"I need to discuss something with Kakashi-senpai and will come right back," he reassured him. "Don't worry; Tsuki will be here to look after you."

Yusei scowled. "That's _not_ what I'm worried about."

"I know," Itachi said softly as he kissed the top of his head. "Just leave the worrying to me alright?"

He hurried over to Kakashi's place where he was waiting expectantly. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I wanted to make sure Yusei was doing well."

Kakashi waved his apology away. "He's missed you so it was time well spent. But now on to business. I hope you have some leads. I couldn't find any conclusive evidence that anyone else was responsible."

Itachi wasted no time in recounting the events in Iwagakure. Kakashi listened carefully, nodding from time to time and sometimes asking for clarification. "And what was the riddle?"

"Where traitors gather, where foolish dreamers conspire, where the secrets of seven lie still; I hide in plain sight of the blessed eye." Itachi sighed. "I'm at a loss over what it could possibly mean. I've looked at it every which way."

"The blessed eye must be a reference to the Sharingan," Kakashi said decisively. "Sasuke-kun is very proud of the Uchiha Clan's abilities, almost obsessively so. No doubt this clue is a reference to some secret of your clan."

Itachi frowned deep in thought. "Traitors…seven…hiding in plain sight…" He groaned as he rested his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Because you're exhausted," Kakashi gently chided. "Go home and get some rest."

Itachi stood up abruptly and made to leave. "But the clue-"

Kakashi caught him by the wrist and held him still. "It can wait till morning. You still have three others to track down remember? Don't wear yourself out so quickly. You're going to make yourself sick."

Itachi gently pulled away and rested his hand on the table. "How can I rest when I know what he's done to her?" He growled malevolently as his hand curled into a fist. "What he's _still_ doing to her?"

Kakashi sighed and lowered his gaze. "I know, but we have to trust that Inari-sama will protect her. She is his daughter after all."

"If he really cared about her, he _never_ would have let this happen in the first place!" Itachi hissed as he stormed away. This time, Kakashi didn't stop him. He ran through the dark streets, pumping his arms as he picked up speed. Why was everyone telling him to slow down? Didn't they realize that every minute that passed was another one she suffered? But perhaps he had crossed the line by speaking ill of Inari, the last thing he needed was the wrath of an offended God. _Forgive my rudeness_, Itachi prayed in his heart. _I just fail to understand why you would have allowed this to happen._

He slowed down as the Naka Shrine came into view. Once inside he made his way quietly to the main hall. Beneath the seventh tatami mat on the right side of the room was the entrance to the secret meeting place for the old Uchiha Clan. It was the place where they plotted to overthrow the village; disgracing the sacredness of the shrine with their murderous hearts. His head reeled as he descended down the narrow stairs and he leaned against the wall until the dizziness passed. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes; maybe Kakashi was right to advise that he get rest first. _Its not much farther now_, he encouraged himself as he activated his Sharingan.

Using his fireball jutsu, he lit the two torches set in the ground. The room filled with its light and he warily looked around. At first nothing seemed out of place and he sighed. Sasuke was not the type to make this easy and it bothered Itachi that he had to play these childish games. He swept his critical eye over the area, taking in every detail of the room. Then he noticed something was different with the stone tablet at the front of the room, just a slight smudge on the upper right hand corner. He knelt down to better examine it.

As soon as he touched it, he jerked away in horror as he felt a burning sensation in his hand. In the center of his palm was a square with something sketched in the upper right hand corner. They looked nothing more than a couple of random lines. No special meaning came immediately to mind. It was hardly a clue at all and he was no closer to figuring out this puzzle. But then again perhaps it was Sasuke's intent to draw it out and make it painstakingly difficult. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, it began to fade away.

He heard a strange grinding noise overhead and looked up to see words carve themselves into the wall. It was the next riddle: "Where fates collided and dreams were shattered; I sit enthroned in glory." They glowed with an ethereal light before they too faded away, created only by some form of time-delay genjutsu.

Itachi couldn't help but groan. This riddle was even harder than the first had been. What could it possibly mean?


	26. Chapter 26: The Innocent Question

Sasuke awakened when Miko moaned softly. He cuddled her from behind and smiled as he rested his hand on her swelled stomach. As he lightly stroked it he felt a swift kick against his hand and he chuckled to himself. After her assessment, Chizu had concluded that Miko was expecting twins. It was even better than he had expected and he felt great satisfaction as her pregnancy started to show. Just the thought that their love now had a physical manifestation made him feel prouder than he ever had before. He pampered her and did everything he could to make her comfortable, especially since the twins movements tended to make her feel nauseous. _It's incredible to think that we've created these little lives together._ _This…is what I've always wanted. I can't imagine reviving the clan without her. She is my everything, my weakness and my strength. _

His grip tightened slightly as he tenderly kissed the back of her neck. "Don't," She groaned and squirmed away, taking most of the blankets with her. "I still don't feel well."

He frowned for a moment before reaching out to gently rub her back. "I'm sorry."

She sighed as she carefully rolled over to face him. Her skin looked a little pale, but her smile was as warm as ever. "Its ok, don't worry about it."

"Oh but I do," he murmured as he scooted a little closer and hugged her around the shoulders. "It's not fair that you're sick." He grumbled like a child. "This should be a happy time for us."

"And it will be," she giggled. "Morning sickness is just a temporary thing."

That may be, but he was worried about her. Ever since he found out that she was pregnant, her morning sickness seemed to be getting worse. He wondered if the smoky, claustrophobic atmosphere of Okunote was beginning to make her ill. At Chizu's suggestion they moved to little cottage on the surface. But the sun and fresh air still didn't seem to alleviate her discomfort. Chizu had said that morning sickness was very common during the first trimester of pregnancy, but Miko was seven months along now. Shouldn't she be feeling better and not worse?

"Do you regret it?" He whispered quietly.

"Regret what?" She asked innocently.

"This," he said as he rested a hand on her stomach. "I mean we never really talked about having a family before, it just seemed to happen all of a sudden."

"I don't regret it; not for a single minute. I love you so much Sasuke," she assured him as she leaned in to kiss him, her hand rested on his cheek. It set his senses tingling and he yearned for more of her. She let out a breathy moan as he ran his lips down the gentle curve of her neck. He always felt a rush of excitement to know the pleasure he gave her. He pulled her in closer, running his hand down her side.

Suddenly he felt a strong kick against his stomach and he pulled back with a laugh. "Looks like someone wants their space," he teased.

She giggled too. "It certainly seems that way."

He smiled as he ran his hand through her silky hair, letting to slip through his fingers. "I guess passion will have to wait until after they're born."

"What makes you think it'll be easier after that?" She teased as she snuggled close and rested her head next to his. He could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. She wrapped an arm around his broad shoulder. "Just hold me then," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

He did so and together they quietly lay there until he heard her breathing slow down as she fell back asleep. As he softly rubbed her arm, his thoughts wandered to when he was fifteen and went back to visit her during his time with Orochimaru. He remembered how excited he was to see her again and how eager he was to prove to her that he was becoming a better man than Itachi. He never expected to see her with a small child, his nephew Yusei. Not only was he furious that his brother would abandon her like that, but also upset that she had to go through that all alone. She deserved better than that. _But things are different now_, he assured himself. _She won't be alone this time. I can take care of her and give her everything she needs, just like I promised._

Sunlight was beginning to peek in through the curtains and he knew it was time for him to get up. Living on the surface didn't mean that he didn't still have business in Okunote. It took careful work to keep the balance of power in his direction. He kissed Miko's forehead before climbing out of bed and quickly dressed. As he made himself a quick breakfast in the kitchen, Chizu entered with a clipboard as she read off his itinerary for the day. She was very proficient and detailed in her summary, proving to be as skillful at secretarial work as she was at medical ninjutsu. After her report, she hesitated for a moment. "How is Miko-sama feeling this morning?"

He sighed. "Still unwell. Isn't there anything you can do to change that?"

"I am afraid not," she said sympathetically. "To be pregnant is to be uncomfortable. Most of her energy is exerted to the development of the fetuses and her body has to accommodate for their growth as well. This is all very normal I assure you."

"I hope so," he mumbled as he passed her, taking the clipboard she handed him. "See to it that she rests comfortably and inform me if anything worsens."

Chizu bowed respectfully. "Yes Sasuke-sama."

"I'll be back by sunset," he said as he stepped out the door.

Once he left, Chizu returned back to the tasks he had assigned for her. While he was the face of the company, she did most of the behind the scenes work. When it was close to noon, she set about getting breakfast ready for Miko. She couldn't help wondering if part of the discomfort had something to do with the mental trauma the real Miko was experiencing over this. It would certainly make sense that her agony was beginning to show, especially since the seal had to be weakened to let the pregnancy run its course. In one of the memories Miko had shared with her back during the first assessment, Chizu discovered that for years she had been trying to have a baby with her husband. How bitterly disappointing it must be to finally have her wish but with the wrong man. It was almost too cruel beyond words. For sometime Chizu had wondered if perhaps she should honor Miko's request. With so many things beyond her control, didn't she deserve to chose what happened next?

And yet…Chizu couldn't bring herself to honor it. She refused to think that this was meant to be her fate, to be enslaved by Sasuke's selfish will forever. It was obvious that he loved her but he didn't care about her true feelings. If he had, he would have left her alone to love who she wanted to. The very fact that he forced the seal on her was proof that he was more concerned about getting what he wanted. Chizu recognized her unique position of being the only one who really cared about this poor Kitsune. She couldn't just give up, not even if the real Miko had long ago. Unfortunately the fact that Sasuke's charka had infused with the seal proved to be problematic. If not for that, removing the seal would have been an easy thing for Chizu to do on her own. It was out of her hands now unless Sasuke was somehow tricked into releasing the seal and so far all of her attempts had failed. Of course she had disguised her intentions, claiming that the seal wasn't capable of working around a pregnancy. But he refused point blank on releasing it. "Adjust it, tweak it, do whatever it takes," he said firmly. "But releasing it is out of the question."

"Why is that?" She insisted.

He glared fiercely at her nerve to dare question him so she had to let the matter drop. She would have to wait for another opportunity and bid her time until then. Once breakfast was prepared, she carefully placed it on a tray and lightly knocked on the bedroom door. "Miko-sama?"

She heard a groan through the door. "No formality please, it's too early in the morning," Miko grumbled sleepily, apparently ignorant of the fact that it was the middle of the day.

Chizu opened the door and set the tray on the nightstand. "Good morning Miko-sama. I trust you slept well?"

She pushed herself into a sitting position and grimaced as she rubbed her sore stomach. "With what little sleep I managed to get. I can't tell if they're fighting each other or fighting to break free." She reached for the food and managed a sincere smile. "But thank you Chizu-san, this is very kind of you."

"Merely doing my job Miko-sama," she said softly as she sat in a chair by the door in case she was needed.

Miko sighed. "Is that all I am to you? Just another job to check off your to do list?"

"Of course not," Chizu frowned. Miko had a way of giving her the confidence to break through her emotional mask. It was not something she did around her employer though. "I only meant that I serve you because I wish for your health and happiness."

"And not because of friendship?" Miko ventured cautiously.

Chizu hesitated for a moment. "Why do you wish that of me?"

"Because," she put her chopsticks down for a moment as she bowed her head in thought. "For some reason I feel that both of us share some sort of connection." She blushed a little as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Does that even make sense?"

Chizu smiled. "Yes it does, and if a friend is what you desire I am willing to be one."

Miko brightened at this immensely and proceeded to chatter away about other things. Chizu had hoped that being friends would lift Miko's spirits and help her feel better. And for a time it seemed to work, until the night when she asked Sasuke who Itachi was.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Miko pressed a hand against her aching head. "I keep hearing his name over and over in my mind and it doesn't make any sense." She lowered her gaze as she thought about it more. "And I can't help but feel-"

He abruptly grabbed her by the arms and she gasped at the painful grip, her eyes wide in terror as he glowered at her. "Sasuke! What are you-?"

"Don't _ever_ say his name again!" He hissed in her face. "Do you understand?"

"But why?" She blurted out.

"Because I'm the only one who matters to you remember?" He said with smirk. "No one else cares about you but me."

Miko looked uncertain. "But…that's not true…" she whispered, referring to Chizu but Sasuke didn't know that. His paranoia assumed she was regaining her memories of his brother and that was something he would _not_ tolerate. The seal was already weak and he couldn't afford to let it break completely…not when he was so close to everything that he had dreamed of. He wrenched her head to the side and bit the side of her neck. She screamed and wrenched away from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to lose you now!" He growled as he yanked her towards him again.

"Leave me alone!" She shoved him back, threw open the bedroom door and ran down the hallway. He chased after her, grabbed her roughly and pinned her against the wall. She struggled against him, beating against his chest and kicking his shins. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"You belong to me now!" He seethed, too blinded by his rage to realize that he was scaring her. "He won't ever take you away from me again!"

"What are you talking about?" She cried out. "Why are you acting like this?"

Frustrated that she wouldn't stay still, he pushed her down the ground and she cracked her head on a small side table. He froze in horror to see her crumple at his feet as she began to bleed from the gash on the side of her head. He jumped back, eyes wide. "Oh what have I done?" He whispered hoarsely to himself. "Miko? Miko are you ok?" He reached out a trembling hand towards her before withdrawing it as he felt sick with regret.

Just then Chizu returned from her errand to find Sasuke crying over Miko's still form. She rushed forward, ignoring her grief-stricken employer as she tore off her gloves and rested her hands on her forehead. "She is alive, just unconscious," She said with a sigh of relief. "Get some bandages and the medical kit from the closet, second shelf from the bottom."

Sasuke quickly retrieved them, unaware that for the first time he was the one being ordered around. Chizu carefully cleaned and disinfected the cut before wrapping the bandage snugly. Sasuke watched on nervously as he continued to worry.

"Carry her to the bedroom so she can rest comfortably as I check to see if the fetus suffered any damage," Chizu instructed as she stepped back to make room for him to approach. He carefully did so and laid her gently on their bed. As Chizu made her assessment, she cautiously asked. "What happened Sasuke-sama?"

"She was asking about Itachi and I thought she was beginning to break through the seal. So I tried to enforce it that same way I had before-"

"She cannot break through the seal on her own. Your will keeps it in place." Chizu reminded him firmly, almost in a scolding tone. "There was no reason to reinforce it."

"But she remembered Itachi," he insisted, desperate to justify his actions.

"With the seals weakened state a few memories might slip through every now and again. But they will be meaningless to her because you made it that way."

Only then did he realize that when she asked before it was just for curiosity's sake. His name had no meaning for her. _And like an idiot I freaked out over nothing_, He thought as he collapsed miserably into a nearby chair. _So I hurt her, terrified her, and pushed her around like a big bully._ He sighed as he rested his face in his hands. "What about the children? Will they be alright?"

Chizu nodded as she pulled her gloves back on. "Yes they will be fine. I recommend that you let her rest for now. In the meantime, I have other work to do."

She bowed quickly and hurried out of the room, so very tempted to slam the door. It took her every ounce of self control to contain her temper. She knew Sasuke was selfish, cruel, and prone to emotional outbursts. She had been the victim of his violent temper on more than one occasion. But she had never worried about Miko's physical safety before. He had always treated her with such tenderness. Now it was clear that he would do anything to reinforce his tight grip on her. _I will have to accelerate my plans for her escape_, she determined.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat by Miko's side and held her hand as he silently waited. He thought about what he should say when she awakened and worried about what she'd do when she did. A selfish part of him hoped she wouldn't remember anything. But he knew that even if that were the case, he still owed her an apology. As the hours passed, his eyelids grew heavier and he'd start to nod off only to jerk awake. Eventually he fell fast asleep, his head rested on the bed.

As Miko stirred awake, she could hear him snoring. Her head ached incredibly and she groaned as she pulled her hand away to press it against her throbbing head. He jerked awake and blinked at her sleepily as she scowled at him. "See if I ever ask you another question, you jerk," she growled softly.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you; I was only afraid of-"

"Of what?" She frowned.

He took a deep breath to steady his shaky nerves. "I don't want to lose you Miko. You mean everything to me and I couldn't live without you."

"Then you should treat me better," she said bluntly.

"I will. I promise," he quickly assured her as he crawled into bed and snuggled against her side. "Please forgive me Miko. It won't happen again." He held her close and kissed her mouth. "Please forgive me…"

She pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. "You really think you're gonna to be able to pillow talk your way out of this?"

"I was rather hoping too," he admitted sheepishly.

Her face fell and she looked about to cry. "Is that all I am to you? Just some girl to have your way with?"

"No, of course not!" He insisted.

"Then treat me with respect!" She said firmly. "Don't treat me like some treasure that needs to be hidden away! How can you worry about losing me when I don't go anywhere? I want to spend time with you outside the bedroom; have a picnic outside and feel the grass under my toes, the wind on my face." She sighed as she gently stroked his hair. "You know that I love you, but probably not for the reasons that you think."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I love you for who you used to be, the boy who could make me laugh." She whispered as her gaze lowered. "I know you think you're big and tough but that's not who you really are. Daily you struggle to hide the vulnerable and sensitive side of yourself and I don't like what you're becoming. Sure you're stronger now, but at what cost?"

He held his breath as he remembered her saying this same sort of thing years ago. _You are important to me Sasuke-kun_, she had also said. _And I do care about you, even if I don't love you the same way. I just hate to see you lose the best parts of your self… _He tenderly stroked her cheek as he wore a small smile. "Only you appreciate my weak side…perhaps that's what I love best about you."

She smiled in return. "You were never weak Sasuke. Not to me."

He leaned close to kiss her but stopped himself mid-way. She giggled. "You can kiss me now, all is forgiven."

He grinned as he kissed her. "We'll go on that picnic whenever you're feeling up to it."

But over the course of the next few weeks, Miko began to get worse. She was bedridden with flu like symptoms and was lethargic, achy, and sore all over. Sasuke sat by her side and did what he could to ease her pain, but nothing seemed to work.

Chizu did daily assessments until she determined that her health was beginning to adversely affect the twins. "They will have to be delivered tomorrow," she concluded. "I will go make the necessary preparations."

When the time came, Miko was taken downstairs to the lab and surrounded by several Chizu clones that would assist in the delivery. Sasuke was forced to wait outside so he could better focus his will without distraction. He clasped his hands together to keep them from trembling. _I hope this works_, he thought to himself.

As one clone induced labor and another readied the tools for the Cesarean procedure, the real Chizu rested her hands on Miko's forehead and mentally entered her mind. Pushing through the seal was more difficult than it had been the first time and she wasn't sure if that was because of Sasuke or Miko's doing. When she finally succeeded, she was surprised to find herself all alone. "Miko-chan? Miko-chan where are you?" She panicked. This was even worse than she had imagined. Sure her will was weakened, but surely it hadn't disappeared all together.

"What are you doing here?" Miko's voice whispered faintly.

"I want to help you," Chizu said as she looked all around.

She felt a rush of wind at her back and turned to see Miko materialize behind her. She was still wrapped in white, but was nearly transparent now. Her hollow gaze lifted to meet Chizu's worried eyes. "So you are finally willing to do what I asked for?"

"You cannot give up hope!" Chizu said firmly.

Miko expression darkened. "What's there to hope for now? I've had enough of this and I refuse to let it go on any longer."

Now it made sense why Miko's physical form was weakening so quickly. "But the twins," Chizu insisted. "Do you not realize that you are hurting them as well?"

"I know that you can save them," Miko said softly. "I have every confidence in your medical ninjutsu. Do what you have to for their sakes, but don't worry about me anymore." Her words were faint as she started to fade away.

Chizu panicked. If she didn't stop her now, she had the feeling Miko would fade away for good. "And what about Itachi-san?" She snapped. "Is he not worth waiting for? Are you really going to let him down?"

Miko paused for a moment. "I already have. There is nothing left for us now."

"Liar!" Chizu yelled at her. "You do not know that for sure."

Miko chuckled grimly. "What are you getting at? If you've got something to say then say it."

"I have found a way to break the seal once and for all."

Miko smiled weakly. "You've already tried several times and while I appreciate your efforts, there's nothing more you can do."

"There is!" Chizu insisted. "So please! Please don't go away."

"Why not?" Miko countered softly. "All I want is some peace; will you deny me that as well?"

Chizu's bottom lip trembled and she fell to her knees, grasping the ends of Miko's robe. "I know it is very selfish of me." Her heart ached with a pain she hadn't felt since she learned of her family's deaths. "But you are my only friend and I do not wish to lose you."

Miko knelt down and hugged her tightly. "Oh Chizu-chan," she said gently. "Do you really mean that?"

Chizu nodded, too overcome to speak at first.

"Very well then," Miko said resolutely. "I'll trust you and place my fate in your hands."

"You will not regret it," She said with a smile. "Please be patient a little longer."

For the first time, Miko wore a warm smile. "I will. Thank you Chizu-chan."

Chizu left Miko's subconscious and returned to the present with a tired sigh. She still didn't understand why it drained her so much to do that, but it was worth it. Now Miko would pull through this. _How ironic that this time…I was the one who would not give up hope_, she thought with a side smile as she wiped the sweat from the brow. _Now on to business._

Now that Miko's condition had stabilized, the procedure went very quickly. Sasuke heard their tiny cries as they took their first breaths and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "I'm a father," he whispered to himself in complete shock. Of course he had always known that but for some reason it had never felt as real as it did now. He stood up and started to pace back and forth as he anxiously waited to be let back into the room.

It felt like hours until Chizu opened the door, though it had only been about ten minutes. He raced inside to see Miko sleeping on the operating table, carefully tucked in with a heated blanket to keep her warm. Chizu was placing the babies into incubators, a sign that something was wrong. They were only used in case of emergency. He hurried over. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Their conditions have stabilized," Chizu assured him. "But they are considered premature despite the fact that Miko-sama carried them for the full nine months. It does not make sense."

"But they'll be alright?" He asked worriedly. "And Miko?"

Chizu nodded. "Yes, they will be and so will their mother."

He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Resting his hands on each incubator, he looked fondly down at his children. One was wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in blue with matching colored caps. _A boy and a girl_, he thought proudly. They both had his navy blue hair that stuck out in tufts all over their tiny heads.

"Hello Akiza," he addressed his daughter. "Hello Lauri," he said to his son, using the names he and Miko had decided upon months earlier. "Welcome home."


	27. Chapter 27: Cithlin

"Dad?" Yusei asked as he poked his head into his father's study. "Hey can we talk for a sec?"

Itachi was busy looking through some papers in his hands and skimming through several opened books scattered atop his desk. His usually spotless study looked completely trashed with more books and notes discarded on the floor as well as the stench of left-over food. Yusei wriggled his nose in disgust. "C'mon Dad, this room is worse than mine is." He grumbled as he sidestepped trash when he entered the room. "Would it kill you to take a break?"

"Huh? What?" Itachi looked up in surprise at his approach and Yusei stared in return. Itachi really looked a fright with ashen skin, greasy long hair, and sweat-stained clothes.

"What's happened to you?" Yusei asked sadly. "This isn't like you at all."

Itachi coughed violently for a few seconds. "I know but I'm close, so very close." He pointed a trembling finger to the paper in his hands. "It's the last riddle and once I figure it out-"

"Enough!" Yusei snapped as he grabbed the paper from his hand, crumbled it up and tossed it aside. "You're losing it! Mom's been gone for over a year now and these stupid riddles and clues are a complete waste of time! Its nothing more than a wild goose chase, don't you see?"

"Don't do that!" Itachi cried out as he fell to his knees and desperately rummaged through all the other papers on the floor to find it.

Yusei shook his head sadly and turned on his heel. "Whatever."

Tsuki watched from the door way and hung his head in shame as Yusei stormed past him. Itachi was beyond reasoning with at this point. Before he was at least willing to take breaks and spend time with Yusei. But a few months ago he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head that caused him to mysteriously bleed and he attributed this to his connection with Miko no matter how insane it sounded. Since then he had become obsessed with Sasuke's riddles and clues, completely lost in the game. Tsuki had done everything he could to snap him out of it but without success. Itachi had lost Miko and unless something changed soon, he'd lose his son as well.

Yusei ran out of the house and raced down the street towards his dad's old training grounds. They had become a safe retreat where he could be alone. To his surprise Katsuye was there waiting for him. She recognized the pain beneath his stormy expression and held her arms out towards him. He hugged her tightly as he started to cry hot, angry tears down the back of her neck.

"He's lost his mind Kat," he blubbered. "It's like I don't matter to him anymore." He continued ranting through his tears and she patiently listened without interruption. That was one of the many things he loved about her. Finally when he ran out of things to say he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat. "Thanks Kat, I just needed to vent."

"That's ok," she assured him. "I'll always be here when you need a shoulder to cry on."

He rested his lips against the side of her neck and chuckled as he felt her shudder. "You smell incredible, you know."

"I never know what you mean when you say that," she giggled. "What exactly do I smell like?"

Yusei knew that his sensitivity to smells often proved difficult to fully describe. Whatever it was, it both soothed and intoxicated his senses. "Like a little kingyo," he teased as he gently nibbled her neck. "And this kitty is hungry."

She burst out laughing as she gently pushed him away. "You're a fox not a cat."

"Eh close enough," he smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her soft lips pressed against his over and over again. Cautiously he parted her lips with his tongue and she gladly welcomed this new intimate kiss. It sent a delicious shiver through his body that left his toes tingling. To connect with another person, to feel needed and wanted was all he desired at this moment. But he underestimated his self-control and found it impossible to stop what he had started. Katsuye was both surprised and delighted with his intensity until he had the nerve to stick his hand up the front of her shirt.

She shoved him back. "Now that's enough! I'm not about to lose my virginity in the middle of the woods!"

"Alright fine," he said in an effort to sound indifferent, but he couldn't help himself. "So where would you like to lose it?" She glared at him with such force that he cringed. "Alright! Alright! It was just a joke!"

She rolled her eyes but her cheeks were still pink at the thought of how close she had come to giving herself to him completely. _If I hadn't stopped him…could he have stopped himself? _"Did you tell your dad about the mission tomorrow?"

He scowled. "I tried but he never listens anymore. He's become obsessed with those stupid riddles. He really thinks that they'll point the way to Mom. What he's forgetting is that Uncle Sasuke made them and he's not likely to give Dad a chance to find them."

"Have you given up hope too that she'll ever come back?" Katsuye asked carefully.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know anymore. I try not to let it get me down, but it does sometimes."

She gently squeezed his hand. "I wish I knew what to say that would make you feel better."

"Its ok," he reassured her as he cuddled her. "Just knowing that you're here whenever I need you means a lot to me. I love you Kat. I don't know what I'd do without you." As he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her big beautiful brown eyes, he began to think about what it would be like if she randomly disappeared. He would never give up looking for her either and for the first time he started to understand how his dad must feel. Then he started to regret his harsh words, granted Itachi was probably oblivious at the time, but he knew that he still owed him an apology. He kissed her forehead. "There's something that I need to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

She nodded and he hurried back home. The sun was just setting as he stepped through the front door. He heard his father's frustrated growls as he tore about his study looking for something. Yusei took a deep breath before he entered the room. Itachi was tossing book after book from the shelf as he looked for one specifically. Yusei grabbed his arm to stop him and Itachi turned in surprise.

"I'm sorry about before Dad," he said sincerely, his expression calm. "I want to help you solve this riddle."

Itachi hesitated for a moment. "You…want to help?"

Yusei nodded with a slight grimace. "But you're gonna need to shower first. No offense Dad, but you smell like road kill."

He blinked in surprise. "I do?"

"Yeah you do." Yusei smirked as he took the paper from his hand. "So get going already."

Itachi yawned. "Maybe just a quick bath…"

"Don't rush through it or I'll send you right back in there," Yusei teased, repeating what his father used to tell him when he was younger. Itachi chuckled and nodded as he left the room. Yusei summoned a few clones to clear up the general mess; putting books where they belonged, papers gathered, dirty plates washed, moldy food and trash taken out. He sat in the office chair and kicked his feet up on top of the desk. He read the clue aloud: _Where time stands still and imagination becomes reality; Cithlin shows the way._

Yusei chewed on his fingernail thoughtfully. _Cithlin…Cithlin…why does that sound so familiar?_ Tsuki trotted over to his side. "Downright difficult isn't it? It's had Itachi stumped for weeks."

"Yes…and no," he said deep in thought. "I know I've heard of Cithlin before."

"Itachi thinks it must be some sort of deity."

He shook his head. "No, no, no, it's not that…it's…" he growled in frustration. "I can't remember! But I know someone who just might though. I'll be right back."

He slipped into one of his trench coats before going outside. Making his way quickly towards the part of the village the Aburame clan resided in, he pounded on Yasashiku's door. He answered it, his brow slightly furrowed. "Yusei? What brings you here at this hour?"

"Do you remember what Cithlin is?" He burst out.

"Of course I do," he said somewhat condescendingly. "How could you forget?"

"You remember lame facts like that," Yusei said off-handedly. "Could you just refresh my memory?"

"Very well." Yasashiku stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He gestured for Yusei to follow him into the backyard. There was a little shed right behind the house and he placed a finger on the lock. A beetle crawled into the lock, clicked it open, and crawled back into his glove. He stepped aside to let Yusei in first. A dim light shown overhead to reveal several bugs in different tanks on either side of the room and in the very back was a large cabinet. Yasashiku opened it and pulled out a small vial of glowing purple liquid. He held it up carefully. "_This_ is Cithlin. It can only be found in the slums of Kumogakure."

"Then how did you get a sample?"

"Do you not remember how Maro unwittingly got infected?" Yasashiku asked. "I merely removed the toxins so I could study its contents better. It is what some would call a street drug. It is unique for the fact that it makes imagination reality for a short period of time as well as giving the user a feeling of suspended motion-"

"Like time standing still?" Yusei grinned.

"Precisely," Yasashiku nodded.

"Thanks Bumblebee," Yusei said as he playfully punched his shoulder. "I owe you one."

"You owe me several," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow," Yusei said as he hurried back outside. Once he got home, he burst into the bathroom. "Dad! Dad! I figured it out!"

Itachi had fallen asleep in the bathtub, lulled to sleep by the warm soothing water. At Yusei's outburst he nearly jumped out of his skin. He rested a hand over his racing heart as his son rapidly explained. "Now hold on," he said wearily. "You have to slow down; you're not making any sense."

"Cithlin is a street drug Dad," He said as he rocked back and forth on his heels, looking super proud of himself. "Its makes the user feel like time has stopped and even makes their imagination reality for a short period of time and it's only found in Kumogakure."

Itachi blinked in surprise. "And you know this how?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Not through personal experience I hope."

"Of course not, credit me with a little bit of common sense." Yusei said as he rolled his eyes. "One of Bumblebee's bugs got infected with it during one of our missions so he remembered it."

"Its very different from his current pattern of every riddle being Uchiha related." Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And yet this would be like him to throw an unexpected curveball. Still it's the best lead I've had so far so it's worth looking into." He smiled at his son. "Thank you Yusei."

"Yeah whatever just wash up already, you still reek." Yusei teased as he turned to leave the room. He rested his hand on the doorknob when he remembered. "Hey Dad? I'm gonna go on another mission tomorrow to Iwagakure. I'll probably be gone for a few weeks so please take better care of yourself," he said softly. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," Itachi assured him.

Yusei wasn't too convinced, but he left without a word. By now the hour was late and even though he wasn't tired yet, he turned in for the night. The only thing he hated about being a genin was the early hour missions. And even though he slept well, he still had a hard time waking up the next morning. He stumbled into the kitchen, staggering this way and that. He heard Itachi chuckling as he finished setting the table. "How about a big breakfast before your mission?"

Yusei plopped into a chair and yawned widely. "S-sounds great," he mumbled.

"I looked into your lead," Itachi informed him as he piled some food on Yusei's plate. "It turns out that the creator of Cithlin was a good friend of my father. So the riddle does have an Uchiha link after all. I can't thank you enough for your help. I never would have figured that out on my own."

Yusei sighed. "Try not to get your hopes up Dad," he said softly. "I still think it's a trick of some kind."

"I've worried about that too," Itachi confessed. "But it's all I have to go on. The ANBU investigation hasn't turned anything up and I…" he swallowed nervously. "I've run out of options at this point."

Yusei nodded. "I know. If I were you…I'd probably do the same thing too." He quickly stuffed his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. It was hard enough knowing that mom was long gone, but talking about it just made the pain fresh in his mind. Besides, he had to hurry so he wouldn't be late. The last thing he wanted was another lecture from his sensei about the importance of punctuality. So after he finished he gave Itachi a big hug. "I love you Dad."

"And I love you son," he said kindly as he ruffled his hair. "Work hard but don't forget to have some fun too."

"Sure thing," Yusei grinned before turning away to get his shinobi travel backpack and ran out the door. Katsuye was waiting by the main gates, but Yasashiku and Shikamaru hadn't arrived yet. He kissed her cheek in greeting. "Good morning Kat. What's up with the scarf?" He asked curiously as he gently tugged on it.

She blushed and looked away. "Uh…well…Dad wouldn't let me out of the house without it."

"What for? It's the middle of the summer surely he's not worried about you getting cold or something, is he?"

She blushed an even deeper shade of red. "No, it's…just that…he wanted me to cover _this_ up." She pulled the scarf down to reveal a small mark on the side of her neck.

Yusei gently touched it. "That's one heck of a bruise. Where did you get it?"

She smacked him upside the head. "It's not a bruise you idiot! It's a hickey!"

"Is it?" He asked in surprise. As he looked at it again, a devious grin spread from ear to ear. Just the sight of it on her soft neck made him proud, like somehow it marked her as his girl. "I'll bet your dad threw a fit."

"Of course he did," she sighed. "You're officially dead the next time he sees you."

"Well if he's looking for an apology he's not gonna get one," he chuckled as he turned her chin to the side and tenderly kissed the mark on her neck.

She let out a soft sigh as she leaned into him, his gentle touch always made her feel weak in the knees. Then she spotted Yasashiku coming and pulled away. "Good morning Yasashiku."

"Good morning Katsuye," he bowed his head towards her. "And to you as well Yusei."

"Hey Bumblebee," Yusei said as he playfully punched his shoulder. "Thanks again for the information last night. You're a life-saver."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Good to see you all ready to go," Shikamaru said as he approached. "And Yusei-kun I trust you remembered your medication this time?"

He scowled, still embarrassed about his last sleep attack. "Of course I did!"

"Then lets be off," Shikamaru said coolly as he led the way. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Why are we going to Iwagakure?" Yusei asked curiously. "It's pretty far away. It seems like they'd sent chunin or jonin for something like that."

"I agree," Shikamaru concurred. "But this is a special case."

"How so?"

He fixed his student with a keen look. "Because they specifically asked for _you_."


	28. Chapter 28: The Uchiha Reflex

Yusei was strangely quiet for most of the day. He was too worried about why he was asked for. He didn't know anyone in the Land of Earth so why should they know about him? Also was the reason for the request a good or bad thing? Unfortunately Shikamaru didn't know any other details.

"Perhaps that is so we will not be able to spill the mission's details in case we are intercepted by enemy shinobi," Yasashiku surmised aloud. "How much torture do you think could you handle before you crack? It is important to know these things beforehand."

"If you were trying to make me feel better," he growled. "You failed epically."

He bowed his head regretfully. "My apologies."

"If it was something truly dangerous we'd have escorts," Shikamaru assured him. "Whatever it is, it's something genins can handle."

Yusei scowled at his sensei. "I'd be a chunin by now if you had put up our names for the exams. I'm so ready!"

"I disagree," he said resolutely. "You have the power but you lack the self-control and discipline the rank of chunin requires."

Yusei bit down hard on his tongue to keep from losing his temper. To do so would only prove his sensei right. Shikamaru noted his efforts to hold back and smiled kindly. "Its more trouble than its worth, having that kind of responsibility can be such a drag sometimes."

Yusei wasn't convinced at all, but kept his mouth shut anyway. He felt his temper start to defuse when Katsuye slipped her hand into his. He wore a side smile as their fingers interlocked. Even now she still had the ability to soothe his volatile nature just like when they were kids. "Thanks," he mouthed to her and she winked in return.

When the sun set, they made camp for the night and he offered to take the first night watch shift. He was still too nervous to sleep anyway. As the others crawled into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep, he looked up into the starry night sky and sighed. For some bizarre reason he often thought about Grandpa Inari whenever he looked at the stars. Most of the time it didn't bother him that he didn't know his celestial grandpa. It's hard to miss someone you've never met, but sometimes he felt like he was missing out on something. Miko had described him as a fox spirit with elaborate flowing robes. _He had a twinkle in his eye, like he always knew more than he let on_, Miko had said. _He was firm when needed but he was compassionate by nature. Even now I know that he loves me and still watches over me._

"Hey Grandpa Inari? What do you think of me?" He asked softly. "I wish I knew sometimes." He pulled out the tiny Kitsune statue Itachi had given him and turned it over and over in his hands. "What's a Kitsune really? A fox spirit? A messenger? A guardian angel? I'm not really any of those things. I'm just a freak that's too powerful to be normal and too weak to be celestial." He sighed again. "I'm not meant to fit in, am I?"

"Tone down the negativity," Katsuye chided quietly as she draped a blanket around his shoulders. "It's keeping me awake."

"I'm sorry," he said ruefully. "I didn't mean to. I'll be quieter."

"Yes, but you'll still be suffering on the inside," she said as she sat beside him. "You might as well get it all out now; you'll feel much better if you do."

"I doubt it," he grumbled. "This is something that's bothered me long before mom disappeared."

She nodded. "Go on," she gently prodded.

He turned towards her. "It's just that…well…dad once said that I'll have a great destiny because of the fact that I'm part Kitsune. But what does that even mean? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think it's supposed to," she said carefully. "And besides fate is what you make of it."

He frowned. "Now _you_ don't make any sense."

"Well for example I have a fiancé back home in Kirigakure," she said simply.

"You _what?_" He freaked out, eyes nearly bugging out.

She quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Quiet! Everyone's sleeping remember?"

He glared at her as he pushed her hand aside. "That's one heck of a secret to keep from me, don't you think?"

"Just shut up and listen. When my grandmother married my great Uncle, mom was no longer considered illegitimate. And they hoped to restore mom's honor by declaring her the next heir. Mom refused so she could marry dad, letting her new brother become the heir instead. Anyway, if something happens to him, I'm considered the back-up heir and so they have already picked out a fiancé for me."

"So you're just gonna leave me then?" He growled.

"Don't be stupid, of course not," she scoffed. "My point is that I have two choices to make: stay in Konoha with you or return to Kirigakure and be a princess if the chance ever comes. So which is supposed to be my fate?"

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms low around her waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I vote for staying with me but then again I'm completely biased."

She giggled. "Now do you understand? I decide what my fate is because it's made up of my choices. So your destiny will be great if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want my future to be," he confessed. "All I know…" he whispered against her forehead. "Is that I want you in it."

She smiled as she blushed a delicate shade of pink. "I want that as well. I love you so much."

"Me too," he whispered as he tried kissed her but she ruined the moment by laughing.

"You're in love with yourself?" She teased.

"Oh what's not to love about me?" He smirked, going along with the joke. "I'm charming, super strong, and just dripping with good looks."

"I wouldn't argue with that," she giggled. "But I think you should work on your modesty."

"I wouldn't want to mess with perfection," he teased as he kissed her. "Now go get some sleep; it'll be your shift before you know it."

"You'll be ok?" She asked worriedly and he nodded with a warm smile.

She returned to her sleeping bag and he went back to watching the stars. This time he felt much more at ease. A few hours later Yasashiku tapped his shoulder to signal the shift change. Yusei burrowed into his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the week long journey and they arrived at Iwagakure's gates at sunset. They were greeted by Noriya Hamasaki but he dressed down in civilian clothes so he wasn't recognizable as Head of ANBU. He introduced himself as their guide and directed them to their hotel. As he started to leave, Yusei bowed respectfully. "Excuse me sir, but do you know who asked for me to come here?"

Noriya narrowed his eyes slightly, his friendly manner fading into a chilly one. "Some answers are better off unknown, especially in your case."

Yusei's eyes widened in horror and he was speechless, unable to ask more as their guide left them for the night.

"It's going to be ok," Katsuye tried to reassure him.

"Well that certainly was mysterious to stay the least," Yasashiku muttered to himself. "Almost like something out of a mystery novel. All we are missing is-"

Just then it started to rain and a crack of thunder sounded overhead. Yusei screamed as he jumped about five feet into the air, his tail bristled out comically. He landed in Katsuye's arms and hugged her neck tightly as he started to panic. "My hero," she said dryly. "Honestly, it's just a storm."

"Besides I thought you wanted adventure," Shikamaru said with a small smile. "A little suspense is good for you now and then."

"That's easy for you to say," Yusei grumbled as he let go of Katsuye. "You're not the one at the center of the mystery."

"We're a team," he gently reminded him as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "And that means no one works alone. So whatever this mystery is, we'll solve it together."

Feeling a little more reassured, they all ate a hearty meal and turned in for the night. The others fell asleep quickly, but Yusei tossed and turned as sleep evaded him once again. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _What am I getting so worried over? Nothing has even happened yet. Just some ominous warning and a freak rain storm…nothing major._ He sighed as he rested his head in his hands. Despite the peaceful night, he felt his every nerve stand on edge. Itachi called it the Uchiha Reflex, the rush of adrenaline and thirst for battle one experiences in combat. Yusei had only experienced it a few times, like when he gained the Sharingan. It was during Pein's invasion of Konoha when he was only three years old. One of Pein's paths attacked Miko and demanded to know where Naruto was. She refused to tell and was struck down to the ground. He was too young to understand that he didn't stand a chance against someone of that caliber. All he knew was that mom was in danger and he had to protect her. Drawing breath, he blasted him with his fireball jutsu, sending him flying through the wall. Yusei stood in front of his mother, arms out-stretched. "You leave mama alone!"

He shook the rubble from his shoulders and narrowed his eyes contemptuously at the little Kitsune. Miko held Yusei back from rushing to confront him further. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed in his ear.

He ignored her, his frustration and anger focused solely on this jerk that had the nerve to hurt his mother. Suddenly his eyes underwent the transformation as his Sharingan activated, but he wasn't aware of it at the time. He felt power flow through him, every nerve on edge, and his senses heightened and alert; the classic Uchiha Reflex. But before either had the chance to strike, Itachi arrived to repel the invader and save his family.

And Yusei had experienced the reflex enough times to know that when he felt it, something was about to happen. He groaned. _So now it's gonna be a waiting game_. He hopped off the bed and left the room to go use the community restroom for this floor. It was one of those smaller hotels. The hall lights were dim, the walls were a pale shade of red and the threadbare carpet did little to cover the cold hardwood floors. It was a very simple hotel that was designed to cover the essentials. Not that Yusei really took in his plain surroundings; he was still lost in his thoughts.

Opening the door of the bathroom, he hurried across the tiled floor that chilled his bare feet. He locked the stall door and heard another guest enter the bathroom who turned on the water. He or she must have been a little out of it because they were splashing it all over the floor. It was weird but Yusei didn't think much of it. Their problem was not his business. But within seconds he realized that something was wrong and it wasn't just a feeling this time. He sniffed the air and covered his nose. It wasn't water…it was gasoline.

"I know you're in there Uchiha," a sultry female voice whispered just outside his stall. "I've heard a lot about you and I've been dying to meet you."

He swallowed nervously. "Emphasis on the dying part I take it?"

She chuckled sadistically as she scratched a fingernail against the metal stall between them. He gasped and quickly covered his ears; his hearing was higher than the normal hearing range for humans. But even with his ears covered, he could hear her strike a match and the tiny flame flared into life.

"I'm guessing that you have about five seconds to escape before this restroom explodes." She purred deviously. "Let's see if you're really as incredible as they say."

As she dropped the match, he let the reflex overwhelm him. His Sharingan activated and he completed the hand signs just as it hit the floor. He crouched down as his Water Fang Bullet technique blasted from the toilet, its torrential force burst down the door and doused the fire as well as started to flood the room. He kicked open one of the windows and jumped down into the alleyway. Looking around him, he saw a figure silhouetted against the night sky. "A water technique from a fire clan?" She asked curiously. "I didn't expect that but this works to my advantage."

She took a deep breath and spewed some strange liquid down at him. He leaped onto a trash can; surprised to see that when it mixed with the water on the ground it hardened into a cement-like mixture. One direct hit and he'd be defenseless. It was too dangerous to try to reenter the hotel and besides he might endanger his team by returning. So he turned on his heel and chakra-jumped away, hoping to outrun the psycho.

"Leaving already?" She whined as she followed after him. "So are the rumors false then? Are Uchihas really cowards at heart?"

He whirled around to confront her, provoked by her insult. Now he could see her clearly. She wore maroon, skin-tight shirt and short shorts with mesh armor leggings. Her ebony hair was close cropped, her dark eyes gleamed, and she wore a partial face mask.

He stripped away the binding on his wrists and tapped the center. She halted in surprise to see a giant shuriken appear out of no-where. He hurled it towards her right shoulder, making it terribly easy to avoid. She laughed at him. "Your aim is pathetic!"

"I wasn't aiming for you," he smirked. "I don't waste my time on shadow clones."

He stabbed the clone with a kunai to destroy it and turned his attention to the real her that was hiding inside an abandoned building. His vision sharpened and focused as he saw his shuriken slice through the window. As she tried to dodge it he split it in half, revealing the second one that had hid in the shadow of the first. He guided the attached chakra strings so that they wrapped tightly around her before the two shuriken embedded into the wall thus pinning her in place.

He jumped in through the window as she struggled against the tight strings. He quickly activated a genjutsu so her next attack turned on her. She screamed out in pain and slumped against the strings, gasping for breath as sweat beaded on her forehead. Now the battle was over. He turned away to leave, intent on finding the Iwagakure police force to turn her in.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" She panted.

"I have no reason to," he said simply as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Even when I tried to kill you?" She countered with gritted teeth.

"I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf," he said seriously. "I don't kill just because I can."

To his surprise she burst out laughing. "Well said young Uchiha. You are everything I expected."

To his surprise the lights turned on and Noriya entered the room. Yusei's jaw dropped as he cut the chakra strings and helped her to her feet. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Now she's going to get away!"

"Chill out," she chided him with a wink. "Now its time for the real introduction." She pulled off her mask and smiled warmly at him. "My name is Kurotsuchi. I am the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage."

Yusei blinked in surprise and looked from her to Noriya and back again. "So then…this was just a test?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "That was only to learn more about you. I often think that a person's true character is shown in the heat of battle. I heard a lot about you from your father and wanted to meet you for myself. Business here prevents me from frivolous travel and I figured it'd be awkward to invite you here just because."

"So you thought a little fight to the death would make me feel more at home?" He asked sarcastically, furious that he had been tricked.

She threw back her head and laughed. "You certainly have more spirit than Itachi-san. It's a welcome change."

"Come," Noriya said as he tossed him a towel to dry off with. "The worst is over. Tomorrow you and your companions will have a grand tour of Iwagakure."

"Consider it a well deserved vacation," she said with a wink. "See you tomorrow Yusei-kun. Oh by the way, this will be our little secret eh?"

He smirked and nodded. He was still a little upset but also strangely fascinated. She went through all this trouble, orchestrated this villainous charade only to meet him? That was awesome.

Noriya explained a little more as they walked back to the hotel. "When your father was here, he spoke highly of you. He could have exaggerated because of fatherly pride but it intrigued Kurotsuchi-san so she wanted to meet you. She was terribly curious and when she gets an idea into her head…well…there's no stopping her. She had to know if you were really as strong as Itachi-san had claimed."

"I don't appreciate being played like that though," Yusei grumbled slightly. "If she wanted to see a demonstration of my abilities why not have me perform in an arena or something?"

He shook his head. "Showing off for the sake of showing off is pointless. She wanted to see you in genuine action. I must admit that I'm surprised that you not only saw through the clone but also managed to defeat her so quickly. It was over before it barely began. I was rather hoping to see more action."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," Noriya assured him as he held open the door. "You didn't waste your strength and fought with precision. A true shinobi does not waste his strength with flashy jutsu's. Now get your rest, goodnight Yusei-kun."

Yusei bid him the same and hurried back his room, worried that the others would be missing him. Everyone was still fast asleep and he carefully climbed back into bed. This time he had no trouble falling asleep.

He was snoring loudly when the others stirred first thing in the morning. Yasashiku slipped his goggles back over his eyes as he fixed his gaze on his friend. "It would appear that his fatigue over-whelmed his anxiety."

"That's good," Katsuye said with a smile. "I was worried that he wouldn't sleep at all."

Shikamaru stretched. "Now the question is…who will wake him up?"

They looked at each other, waiting for the other to volunteer. Katsuye sighed. "Fine, I'll do it this time. Don't bother waiting for us; you know how long this can take." As they left to get breakfast she cautiously approached the twin-size bed and cautiously shook his shoulder. "Yusei? It's time to wake up."

He groaned and shrugged her off as he burrowed further under the blankets. She stuck her head under the blanket and poked him hard. "Wake up!" He just scooted further down so she crawled in after him. No amount of poking and prodding got a reaction out of him. She started to get frustrated and yanked on his ears. The next thing she knew, he had pinned her on her back, his expression livid at being deprived of sleep. He hated being woken up and usually lashed out violently as a reflex. Then his eyes focused as the reflex faded and he returned to his usual self. Her head reeled from being slammed onto the bed. "Well fancy seeing you here like this," he chuckled as he bent down to kiss her. "Now this is a wake-up call I could get used to."

"Now don't be getting any ideas you pervert," she huffed as she kicked him off the bed. She sat up and rubbed her achy head. "Next time I'll have Yasashiku infest your bed with bugs."

Yusei shuddered involuntarily. "That would be super gross."

"It would serve you right," she smirked as she stood up. "But good morning anyway," she said as she lightly kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

When he made his way downstairs, he discovered that Kurotsuchi had joined the others for breakfast. She acted none the wiser about the adventure last night, other than the wink she gave him when no one was looking. Shikamaru frowned when she explained the plan for a tour. "I thank you, but that's unnecessary. We're here on business not pleasure."

Kurotsuchi raised a defiant eyebrow; clearly she wasn't used to be questioned. "You are here on my invitation so I call the shots."

"So what is our purpose here?" Yasashiku asked curiously.

She wrapped an arm around Yusei's neck and yanked him close as she gave him a noogie. "I just wanted to meet this little brat. I've heard a lot about him, but no one told me how cute he is!"

He tried in vain to pull away but her grip was too tight. Katsuye glared at him and he smiled sheepishly. Shikamaru's frown deepened. "With all due respect, we should head back at once."

"Relax," she said as she finally let go. "We'll pay you twice the normal amount for a B-level mission in order to compensate you. Two days is all I ask."

He thought about this. It was a generous offer, especially considering the fact that so little was required in return. "Very well."

For the rest of the day, she showed them some of the best parts of Iwagakure. She had apparently done her research because she found something for everyone to enjoy. They all had a great time but by the end of the day they were all exhausted. Just as Yusei was about to fall asleep, he felt the Uchiha Reflex flare up once again, ruining all chances for sleep. He burrowed his head under his pillow and groaned. What was it this time? He doubted Kurotsuchi was going to pull the same trick twice.

He might as well go for a quick walk then to tire himself out. As he walked down the nearly empty street, he froze for a moment as a familiar scent wafted past his nose. It was Miko's, but was mingled with another he didn't recognize. Where was it coming from? Up ahead he saw a dark figure walk out of town and enter the woods. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to investigate it further. He hurried after the stranger, trying to keep out of sight. But the stranger stopped in his tracks. "Are you lost little one?" He chuckled in amusement. "The woods are dangerous this time of night." He turned slowly to face him. "You never know what could be prowling around."

Yusei slowly came out of hiding, embarrassed at being spotted. The stranger started in surprise when he saw him clearly. This was a common reaction, Yusei's Kitsune features tended to catch people off guard.

"Where's my mom?" Yusei demanded.

The stranger folded his arms across his chest, a devious smirk spread across his face. "What makes you think I know?"

"I can smell her all over you," Yusei accused. "I know that you have her just like I know that you're really Sasuke Uchiha."

The stranger started at this and then laughed. "It would appear that my cover is blown," he said as he released the façade genjutsu. "Did it ever occur to you that she was never kidnapped but left of her own free will?"

"That's impossible," Yusei glared at him. "She'd never do that."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "The impossible happens more often than you'd think. But get lost kid, I have no interest in you."

"Then get interested!" Yusei growled as he activated his Sharingan and Chidori at the same time.

Sasuke frowned down at him. "You should know better than to threaten me." Yusei didn't back down but glared in return. Sasuke recognized the same determination in his eyes that he had the first time he had protected his mother from him. Smirking, he activated his own Chidori. "Then again this could be fun. Let's see whose Chidori is stronger, shall we?"


	29. Chapter 29: Chizu the Traitor

Ever since birth Akiza and Lauri's health hovered on the edge, stable one day and critical the next. It had never made sense to Chizu why they were premature. What she didn't realize is that a Kitsune pregnancy lasts for a full year, so they were considered three months early. Any plans of escape would have to wait until the twins were ready to travel, she would not compromise their safety. After two months of careful treatment, they recovered and grew strong.

With their father's hair and their mother's eyes, they were about the cutest pair of twins you'd ever seen. Lauri was a quiet baby and content to be held. This stood out in stark contrast to his squirmy and vocal sister. Interestingly though, neither one had Kitsune features. Sasuke would always rush home from work, eager to take them off of Miko's hands. He loved being a Dad, it brought him greater joy than he had ever imagined. Everything they did fascinated him; from their captivated faces at the silly noises and funny faces he made, to how they tugged on his hair with their tiny little fists. Miko recovered as well and there was a special glow about her once again.

One night she awakened to see him rocking Akiza back to sleep. Their daughter often had trouble sleeping so she woke up often. "You should have told me she was awake," Miko scolded gently. "It was supposed to be my turn to put her back to sleep."

"I was up anyway," he reassured her.

"Liar," she teased. "You were snoring an hour ago."

"Alright," he confessed as he placed their daughter back in her bassinet before returning to bed. "I wanted to do it. You spend all day with them and so I want to connect with them whenever I get the chance."

She snuggled close to him as she gently kissed him. "That's very sweet of you."

He hugged her close. "I can't help it when I'm around you. I love you so much Miko."

Little did he know Chizu was putting the first part of her plan into action. Outside in the woods, several yards from the cottage, she bit her thumb to draw blood and made the hand signs to summon her Wyvern. It arched its back as it spread its massive cerulean wings and let out a piercing cry into the dark night. It lowered its head towards her and she tenderly stroked it with a small smile. Then she summoned a shadow clone. It mounted the Wyvern and Chizu watched them sail through the sky. She very much wanted to go herself, but to do so would raise suspicion. It was not a risk she was willing to take especially when there were already so many things that could go wrong. She turned back to the cottage and went back to work on the tasks Sasuke had assigned.

The clone directed the Wyvern towards Konoha, flying above the cloud cover to keep out of sight. The sun was beginning to rise when they arrived. It was a foggy morning, providing plenty of cover as they landed in the forest. After the clone dismissed the Wyvern, she proceeded towards the village. Sneaking in was a fairly easy matter, and she wore a plain travel robe with the hood raised to cast her face into shadow. After getting directions from some passerby, she made her way to Itachi's house. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. The door was locked and she swiftly picked the lock and entered.

She heard a grating cough down the hallway and quickly approached the bedroom. Several days after Yusei had left, Itachi had subsumed to illness. He had fever, severe headaches, and was incredibly sore to the point that he could barely move. Tsunade gave him medicine to try to alleviate the symptoms and ordered him on bed rest. He had no choice but to obey. But it didn't take long for the situation to worsen as he fell into a depression. There was no denying that he'd never find Miko at this rate.

Tsuki had left to get something so Chizu found him all alone, shivering in bed as his fever raged on. She hurried over to her, throwing her gloves aside as she rested her hands on his chest to assess the damage. If nothing changed he'd be dead within 48 hours so she had to work quickly. Shrugging off her robe she pulled a pill from her pouch and stuck it in his mouth. It was a drug of her own invention, derived from Cithlin to suspend the feeling of time. This would keep the illness from getting worse over time as she worked.

Itachi stirred slightly, but slept through the treatment. When Tsuki returned, he panicked to find this stranger standing over his master. She looked up at his snarl, her face calm and composed. "You must be Tsuki, the talking dog. There is no need to worry," she said gently. "I am a friend of Miko-chan's."

At this Tsuki stopped advancing, his jaw dropped open. "You know where she is?"

She nodded as she turned back towards Itachi. "Yes and I need his help to save her."

Tsuki sat down on his haunches. "Well as you can see, Itachi isn't really in travel condition."

"He will be in 24 hrs time," she assured him. "I am a medical nin."

"So is Lady Tsunade," Tsuki grumbled. "And nothing she has done has helped so far."

"That is because she does not have the power to physically remove the illness cell by cell."

Tsuki raised a critical eyebrow. "And _you_ do?"

She nodded. "Yes, among other things."

"But how?"

"With the help of these," she said as she lifted one demon hand to show him.

He yelped and cowered in the corner with his tail between his legs. "What are those?"

She looked at it sadly for a moment. It had been a long time since she had thought about their orgin. Yomi had taken her in from off the streets when she was four, she didn't remember much about life before then. For the next two years he taught her the basics of medical ninjutsu and she proved to be proficient. She had really believed that he cared about her until the morning she woke up to discover that he had replaced her hands with these clawed monstrosities. They terrified her beyond belief and she screamed, cried, and begged him to remove them. Yomi slapped her hard. "You ungrateful brat! Don't you realize how much stronger I have made you now?"

She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but how could she live with these? Kusuna was more understanding because he could relate; Yomi had experimented on them all. He hugged her close and she cried into his shoulder. "Don't look at me," she whimpered. "I'm a monster."

"Never," he gently shushed her. "You could never be a monster Chizu-chan. No matter how much you change on the outside, it won't change who you are on the inside. You may not realize it yet but those hands are a gift. Yomi-sama is trusting you to use them wisely."

She sighed as her thoughts returned to the present. Kusuna was both right and wrong. Yomi and Sasuke had exploited her talent for wicked purposes, but now she was beginning to realize that it was possible to use them for good as well. "They are both a blessing and a curse. A gift and a burden."

Tsuki cocked his head to the side in puzzlement, but she didn't elaborate further. She continued to work silently through the long hours, seemingly tirelessly. He observed that Itachi's color returned and his breathing regulated. At last he stirred and opened his eyes. Then he realized that Chizu was standing over him…with her hands on his bare chest…

He screamed as he backed up against the headboard, pulling the blankets up to his chin. She bowed respectfully. "Please forgive my intrusion, my name is Chizu and I have come for your help."

Tsuki jumped onto the bed. "Its ok, she's a friend of Miko's."

"Huh? What?" Itachi asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

Chizu retrieved her gloves from off the floor and quickly pulled them back on. "I need your help to save your wife."

"You know where she is?" He asked eagerly as he leaned forward. "Can you take me there?"

"I will take you," she said carefully. "But you must not see her."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "Why?"

"This situation is very complicated," she confessed. "At the moment she does not wish to see you and given her delicate state I do not wish to compromise her condition."

"You don't get to the point directly, do you?" Tsuki grumbled.

"My apologies but it is a rather long story," she admitted. "I will explain more on the way. Take only what you need to defeat your brother."

"I'm in no condition to fight," Itachi said wearily.

"Yes you are," she gently contradicted. "I have made you so."

Then he realized that he was moving without pain, his limbs no longer felt sore, and his head felt clearer than it had in ages. "How is this possible?"

"Like I said," she explained as she turned away to leave the room. "All will be explained on the way. I will wait outside, do not delay."

Itachi looked at Tsuki in amazement. "Is this really happening?"

Tsuki bared his teeth in a doggy grin. "I could bite you to prove it."

Itachi flinched. "No thanks. You'd better get your weapons pills, you might need them."

Tsuki hopped off the bed and left the room. Itachi quickly dressed as he processed Chizu's words. _At the moment, she does not wish to see you._ That hurt the most, more than any other pain he had experienced since she disappeared. _Why? Why wouldn't she want to see me? Is she upset that I haven't saved her? Or worse_…it hurt to breath as this new possibility dawned on him. _Could she have fallen for Sasuke after all? _He quickly scolded himself. _You don't know anything yet; wait for Chizu-san's explanation before you leap to conclusions. _He strapped on his ANBU armor and checked his travel pack to make sure it had everything he needed. Within minutes he and Tsuki joined her outside.

"This way," she whispered as she slipped her hood on and turned away to the outskirts of town.

"We don't have to sneak out," Itachi frowned. "We're not criminals."

"But I technically am," she explained.

Then he remembered what Yamato Ishii had said: _Even though Yomi and his four chakra-enhanced shinobi were destroyed, it is rumored that there was one other in his service who stayed behind. Chizu possesses the same knowledge and ability of dark medical ninjutsu, specializing in chakra seals. There was a valuable bounty on her head and we assume that Sasuke was attempting to collect it. _He narrowed his eyes as he made the connection. "You work for my brother."

"This is correct," she murmured. "Or rather it was." She chakra-jumped up and over the wall, they followed close behind. Within the cover of the forest, she summoned her Wyvern and motioned for them to mount up behind her. Tsuki found the feeling of flight very unpleasant and kept his eyes closed as he lay down and trembled from head to foot.

"So why are you doing this?" Itachi ventured.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Now is time for the explanation. Miko is held prisoner within her mind. Sasuke-sama controls her physically and mentally through a seal of my own creation." She calmly observed his temper rise. "If you wish to kill me, wait until you met the real me. I am only a shadow clone."

"And you call yourself her friend," Tsuki growled deep in his throat.

"I did not realize at the time what he intended to do with it. It was not my place to ask." Chizu said matter of factly. "But I do regret it now and that is why I go against her and my employer's wishes. I have to right the wrong of my own mistake."

Itachi thought about this as he calmed down. As a subordinate, it only made sense that she didn't question Sasuke. She was only doing her job. And now she was risking her life to help him. No doubt Sasuke would not look well on this treachery. "Why does she not want to see me?"

Chizu hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was wise to tell him about the twins when there was the risk he'd faint and fall off the Wyvern.

"Please," he pleaded softly, sensing she was about to hold back. "The complete truth."

She adjusted her glasses. "Very well I will use her own words to explain. 'It's too late for him to save me now. I'm stained and ruined, now just a shadow of my former self. If he sees me here like this, a slave to his brother's passion…it would devastate him.'"

Itachi felt nauseous and took a deep breath to calm his churning stomach. "Go on," he forced out.

"She asked me to fake her death so you would stop looking for her," she said quietly, finding the memory more than a little difficult to share. "She went on to say, 'I value his happiness over my own. I know that he'll stop at nothing to find me. His worry will consume and destroy him. He deserves a better life than one wasted on searching for me. If Itachi comes, he will not hesitate to kill Sasuke-kun. Especially when he learns what's happened.'"

"She wants to protect Sasuke?" Tsuki asked incredulously. "But why? He's been nothing but a jerk!"

Itachi quickly returned to the issue at hand. "What happened?"

Chizu hung her head in shame. "He impregnated her with twins."

His eyes widened and his face went deathly pale. Nothing prepared him for this. Never in all of his worrying did he _ever_ think of this possibility. Once the shock had washed over him, the anger and resentment set in. _They should have been mine_, he thought bitterly. _How could Inari have let this happen? _

"Focus!" Chizu said sharply to get his attention. "In the beginning Miko-chan was able to resist the strength of the seal. But by injecting his chakra directly into her veins, he inadvertently bound his will to the seal and strengthened it. As a result I cannot remove the seal; it can only be released if he wishes it to be."

"Which isn't likely to happen," Tsuki surmised.

"There is one way, but it is a risk." Chizu said as she took a shaky breath. "But first we must bring Miko, the twins, and your brother back to Konoha. You will fight him until he is unconscious." She turned towards him. "Banish all thought of revenge from your mind. If he dies, any hope of returning Miko-chan to normal dies with him."

"You ask the impossible," he seethed. His hatred of Orochimaru was nothing compared to this. Before he pitied his brother, now he thirsted for his blood.

Chizu looked sympathetic. "I do not ask you to do this for me. I ask for your wife."

He paused for a moment. Of course…Miko was the higher priority. She meant more to him than anything else. He nodded. "I would do anything for her."

For the first time he saw Chizu smile. "That is good."

"Did you mean it before?" Tsuki whimpered. "Are you really saying that she never wanted to see us again?"

She nodded sadly. "It was her wish that you not be burdened with the truth. She knew that you'd never stop looking for her and that the worry would consume you." Itachi cringed, lowered his gaze, and reddened with shame. "She figured the heartache would be short-lived and you would be able to move on."

"She wanted to stay with Sasuke?" Tsuki asked skeptically.

She shook her head. "Not at all. She tried to kill herself, using what power she had left to weakened her physical form. And she nearly succeeded too."

"So why didn't she?" Itachi asked softly.

She lowered her head. "She…she is my best friend." She whispered; her words nearly lost in the wind. "I asked her to stay and trust me to break the seal. I have failed," she raised her head to look at Itachi. "But I know you will succeed in my place."

"How?"

"I just do," she said slowly. "I suppose you could call it a gut feeling. Does that make sense?"

He wore a small half smile. "Yes it does."

"So here is the plan," she continued on. "I will bring Miko and the twins to Konoha separately. You will fight Sasuke and give him this," she said as she pulled out a vial from her pouch. "This will keep him unconscious until we need to wake him up. Prepare yourself, we are nearly there."

Itachi nodded as he took it from her and looked it over before pocketing it. "I have only one more question."

"Yes?"

"Those clues and riddles he left behind…"

"Another trick," she said sadly. "It was only to get your hopes up."

He hung his head remorsefully. "I should have known."

"I suspect you did and yet you did not give up hope," Chizu said encouragingly. "That is good." Suddenly her attention was directed to the left where in the distance an intense red chakra shot through the trees mingled with Chidori. She leaned over and frowned. "That is Sasuke-sama's Chidori. It would appear that he is in combat with someone else. You must hurry."


	30. Chapter 30: Death

Sasuke watched with a smirk as Yusei charged with a growl. This reminded him so much of the time he charged Itachi in that dinky little hotel; back when he was a pathetic genin with big dreams. He could admit in retrospect that he was an idiot to think he was strong enough to take Itachi down then. And now his nephew would make the same mistake and suffer the consequences. _Maybe I should break his wrist too,_ he thought smugly as the distance between them closed.

He reached out to grab his wrist but Yusei dodged to the left and struck hard. Sasuke barely had time to raise his own Chidori to defend himself. His eyes widened in complete surprise. "You can move with Chidori? But how?"

Now it was Yusei's turn to smirk. "I've made a few adjustments to it. This is nothing like the original."

For a few seconds their two Chidori's struggled against each other. The electricity sizzled, crackled, and popped loudly in their ears. Sasuke gritted his teeth against the intense pressure. Why hadn't he blasted the brat back yet? Surely they were not on the same level of power. Then to his horror, Yusei's Chidori formed into a wolf's head and consumed his Chidori whole.

Now defenseless, Sasuke chakra-leaped backward as Yusei hurled it at him. He barely managed to find shelter behind a rock before it reached him. He frowned as he watched its heat and intensity surge past him, obliterating shrubbery and scorching leaves from the trees until it exhausted itself. This was an incredible amount of power, far more than he would have ever expected from the squirt. Then again he did learn the fireball jutsu at the age of two so perhaps he should have known better. _I don't have time to waste on him_, he thought bitterly. _Miko and the kids are waiting for me._

This was not a battle he wanted to drag out because he also had to be careful that he didn't attract the attention of the Iwagakure sentry. If not for that it would be an easy thing to use Amaterasu. But instead he would have to use more discreet methods to dispose of the little pest. _As is only fitting_, he thought smugly. _Only one heir of Uchiha can lead the clan into glory. The bloodline must not be polluted by Itachi's seed._

He activated his Chidori Current, which surrounded him with its incredible power. It had the ability to protect him from a direct attack as well as strike down anyone who was stupid enough to get close. He heard Yusei approaching and he rose to face him.

"Where is my mom?" He asked again in a gravely serious tone; the look in his eyes was flinty. "Don't make me beat the answer out of you."

Sasuke looked amused. "As if you could."

"You've been warned!" Yusei growled as he started his next charge.

Sasuke rushed forward as well, the Chidori Current swelled around him as its protective shield gave him confidence. Yusei slipped a kunai out of his pocket and slashed at it.

_What an idiot!_ Sasuke thought gloatingly at first. The kunai would only serve as a conductor that would electrocute him from head to foot in a matter of seconds. It would be a horrifically painful death. _That's good_, he thought satisfactorily. _To kill your enemy instantaneously is a worthless victory._ But to his astonishment, Yusei was not only unharmed but succeeded in smashing through the shield altogether.

"I have mastered Chidori. It can't be used against me!" Yusei sneered as he raised his kunai that now held the power of Chidori, ready to hurl a deadly strike. Using a quick blast of fire, Sasuke managed to burn Yusei's wrist to make him drop it. Sasuke moved too quickly to give Yusei time to retrieve it, forcing him to use taijutsu moves to defend himself. Unfortunately this was Yusei's weakness. He was used to using Chidori and other fire techniques. It had seemed pointless to perfect hand to hand combat. Sasuke was just as proficient at taijutsu as he was at ninjutsu and Yusei struggled to match blow for blow. For the first time he was a little worried. _If I survive this, I'll learn to master taijutsu_, he vowed ruefully.

Sasuke could see that his nephew's confidence was beginning to wane. He aimed his blows to core muscle areas, numbing them on contact to render them useless. Within a matter of seconds Yusei collapsed to the ground, his muscles throbbing and aching terribly. Sasuke stood over him and watched with sadistic pleasure as the panic spread over Yusei's face. His life was now in Sasuke's hands, to spare or to kill was his choice alone. Sasuke loved that power; it gave him a sort of high. As he crouched down, he quietly slipped a kunai out of Yusei's weapons pouch and rested it against his throat. His adam's apple pressed against it as he swallowed nervously.

"Beg for mercy," Sasuke whispered. "Cling to your pathetic life."

Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Never."

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow. "You would rather die? Is life truly so meaningless for you?"

"I won't beg," Yusei seethed. "I won't play your little victim game."

"I see," Sasuke said disappointedly. "That rather takes the fun out of it. Oh well, you've wasted my time long enough so I might as well end it now." Then suddenly he coughed up blood as a sharp pain ripped through his chest. He had been stabbed through with a Chidori spear that struck Yusei as well, but he dissolved in a poof of smoke. It had been a shadow clone after all. Sasuke panted as he looked over his shoulder to see Yusei standing over him.

"You still haven't answered my question," Yusei purred malevolently.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "So you avoided my vitals on purpose. What a waste of a surprise attack. You will regret that you didn't kill me when you had the chance." _I didn't want to do this_, he thought unhappily. _But he's much stronger than I had imagined and I can't afford to underestimate him again._

Yusei felt a cold wave of dark chakra surround his Uncle until it swirled around him in a visible purple light. It solidified into a skeletal structure as it quickly developed muscles and tissue, then skin and armor. Yusei's skin crawled as he craned his neck back to look up at its monstrous height. He had never seen anything like that before and had never been aware that such a jutsu existed. Sasuke directed its massive fist downward. Yusei turned to run but escape was impossible and he was snatched off the ground. He struggled in vain against its ever tightening grip.

"You are nothing compared to me," Sasuke said smugly. "While your skills are impressive, they pale in comparison to those who possess the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Yusei's throat burned as his lungs screamed for air. The strange ethereal fire that surrounded Susanoo seemed to penetrate through him, making every cell in his body scream in agony. His eyes rolled back into his head, but Sasuke made sure he found no comfort in sleep. And so the agony continued on as he remained conscious.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared to be floating in front of him, most likely in genjutsu form. "And now you will answer a question of mine. Where is Itachi?"

"In Konoha," Yusei whispered in a trance-like state. His head fell back as it suddenly felt too heavy for his neck to support. His limbs felt as heavy as lead.

Sasuke frowned down at him. "Do you really mean to tell me that he sent a child to do his dirty work? He's an even bigger coward than I thought."

The insult stirred Yusei's temper and he managed to glare at him. "D-don't talk…that way…a-about my dad." He forced out. "H-he's a hero…"

"He's nothing of the kind," Sasuke said firmly. "He's a murderous traitor and a disgrace to the Uchiha name." He noticed how confused his nephew seemed and then it dawned on him. "You don't know…do you?"

Yusei ignored him. _He's just trying to get inside my head and psyche me out. I won't let him_, he thought firmly. _He won't break my spirit._

"I know what you're thinking," Sasuke grabbed his chin as he brought his face closer. A sadistic smirk lit up his face and Yusei shuddered involuntarily. "I can and will break you though ironically it won't have to be through trickery. The terrible truth will be more than enough to shatter the illusion of your reality."

"W-what illusion?"

"That Itachi isn't who you think he is," Sasuke said simply. "Come; let's visit the past where you will see for yourself."

Yusei felt himself get sucked into Sasuke's Tsukuyomi. The colors were black and white, both too bright and too dark that his eyes started to ache. Looking around he guessed he was in Konoha but something was different. There were Uchiha symbols everywhere; on lanterns, on signs, and the people that walked around him wore it on the back of their shirts. He didn't recognize any of them and they walked past him, unaware that he stood in their midst. Then suddenly kunai and shurikens rained down overhead, killing people where they stood. Those who didn't die instantly panicked and tried to find shelter but there was no escape. Everyone was dead within a matter of seconds.

A shadow fell over him and he whirled around to see a figure crouched on top of a telephone phone, silhouetted by the full moon. Was this the killer or someone come to help? Then distracted by a scream, he looked away to see a little boy staring horrorstruck at the bodies lying in the street. He looked very much like Sasuke. Could this be a memory from his past? He was horrorstruck and his jaw dropped. "W-what…is going on…this is…" Then he jerked his head to the side. "Father! Mother!" He took off running down a side street.

Yusei followed after him and was surprised to recognize his house. Young Sasuke paused outside the door, too afraid to open it at first. Yusei slowly approached his side. He knew he should try to break out of this genjutsu, but his curiosity got the best of him. When young Sasuke found the courage to open the door, Yusei saw the same thing he did. A man and woman lay lifeless on the floor with a teenager dressed in ANBU clothes standing over them. At the moment his face was hidden in shadow.

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. If ANBU was here, then everything would be alright now. But young Sasuke did not share his relief, instead he mourned over the dead couple. They must be his parents. Then the shadowed ANBU turned his face to reveal his identity.

"Brother!" Sasuke cried out in surprise. Yusei was also surprised, but only because he realized then just how much he resembled his father. At this age, they were nearly identical in appearance. "Brother!" Sasuke said as he reached out towards him. "Father and Mother! What happened?"

Just then Itachi threw a shuriken that split open Sasuke's sleeve and scratched his arm. Yusei took a step back. For the first time the situation was beginning to dawn on him. Itachi wasn't here to help…he was…responsible? Yusei shook his head. That wasn't right…that couldn't be. As Itachi explained his reasons to his terrified younger brother Yusei clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. "No!" He cried out, unheard by the others. "This can't be true! Dad isn't a murderer! You're nothing but a liar!"

Suddenly his hands were held down and his eyes forced opened against his will, compelled to watch the dreadful scene play out. _Watch! Listen!_ The current Sasuke's deep voice filled his head. Yusei trembled from head to foot as fear seized him. Itachi was cold and merciless, bragging about the murders that served only to test his abilities. Yusei struggled against the invisible grip on him and tried to look away. But his eyes were riveted on Itachi's cruel twisted face…on young Sasuke's terror…on the bloody bodies strewn on the floor. Tears filled Yusei's eyes and dropped onto the ground around his feet. "T-this is an illusion…a genjutsu." He whimpered. "This isn't real."

The current Sasuke chuckled. _If it isn't real, then why are you so afraid? If he really is the warm and caring father you think he is…then why is your belief so easily shaken? _Yusei grimaced at the truthfulness of his words. Growing up he had always suspected there was some great secret. Whenever Itachi would reveal some tidbit of Uchiha history, he would ask, "If they were really that great then where did they all go?"

Itachi's smile would fade and his gaze would lower as his discomfort became obvious. "They were blind to the truth and held captive by their selfish ambition. In the end, it became their downfall."

But it had always seemed like he was holding something back. Surely he knew more if he was an Uchiha, Yusei would press but his father remained silent. When he asked his mother, she too seemed to know but remained quiet as well. Could this…be the horrible secret? Could it…really be…the truth? If it was…it did indeed shatter his reality.

_You're the one living in an illusion, trapped within your limited perception_, Sasuke whispered inside his head. _You don't know anything about Itachi._

"I know he's nothing like this!" Yusei tried to sound firm but his voice wavered.

_You know nothing!_ Sasuke hissed. _I'm his brother! What makes you think you know him better than I do? His loyalty is to himself! Always has been and always will be!_

"Shut up!" Yusei growled. "Let me out!"

_Not until you see Itachi for who he really is_, Sasuke sneered. _He's a self-centered jerk that cares only for himself. He's fooled you, your mother, and the village. Embrace the truth…the genuine reality…he betrayed me, the Uchiha clan, and he'll betray you too when you're no longer useful to him._

"No! I don't believe you!" Yusei yelled, desperate for the nightmare to end. "Get out of my head!"

But it did not end, it only got worse. He watched Itachi use Tsukuyomi on his little brother, forcing him to watch the entire massacre. It was cruel and heartless, two words he didn't associate with his father.

In the real world, Sasuke grinned maliciously as his nephew screamed and begged for the illusion to end. This is the part he loved the most; the mental breakdown of his victim. The ability to tear down a person, strip them of their power and confidence brought him great pleasure. Death held no fear for it only marked the end of pain. But sadly he had used Susanoo for too long and it was sure to attract attention soon. He released the jutsu and as it faded away Yusei crumpled to the ground. He lay still and gasped for air; his eyes were glazed over as he remained trapped in the genjutsu. "And now," Sasuke whispered to himself. "It's time to end this."

He frowned as dark storm clouds suddenly gathered in the night sky, blocking the light of the moon as heavy rain poured down around him. _This is no natural storm_, he thought as he heard thunder rumble within the clouds. _Someone is responsible for this…_

He turned his back on Yusei as he looked around carefully. His gaze centered on a particular branch about thirty yards away. It was slightly bowed as if someone was standing on it, hiding under the cover of the leaves. He rushed towards it, convinced it was the hidden assailant. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot down from the heavens and struck the ground before him. It startled him enough to unconsciously release the Tsukuyomi on Yusei.

He coughed, spluttered and gasped as his consciousness was wrenched back into the present. He took deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat, dimly aware of the sound of metal grating against metal. As his head finally cleared he realized that Sasuke was fighting someone else. Had someone come to his rescue?

His muscles were still stiff and trembled in agony as he forced himself to sit upright. To his horror, he saw his uncle locked in combat with Katsuye. She must have followed after him when she realized that he was missing from the hotel room. She wielded her mighty sword Kumori with deadly grace despite its massive size. Her technique, Black Sky, conjured storm clouds with which she manipulated electricity. Sasuke held his ground with Kusanagi. As talented as she was, she was still a novice in comparison to Sasuke. Yusei knew that she was no match for him and he forced himself to his feet. "Run Kat!" He called out hoarsely. "Get out of here!"

"_You_ get out of here!" She spat as she chanced a glance over her shoulder. "What part of a diversion don't you g-" Then her eyes flew open as Sasuke took advantage of her momentary distraction and ran his blade through her stomach. Falling to her knees she vomited blood, staining the grass crimson. She took deep breaths as she struggled to breathe.

Yusei screamed as he tried to run towards her. Instead he tripped over his feet and collapsed to the ground. He clawed at the ground as he crawled across the grass. "Leave her alone!"

Sasuke smirked as he realized that this girl must be special to his nephew. Just to be cruel, he shoved his blade further in and gave it a sharp twist. She cried out in agony before crumpling to the ground, lying terribly still.


	31. Chapter 31: Yusei's Inner Demon

Sasuke pulled his blade out and drew back to give Yusei time to reach her. He watched impassively as his nephew cried over her, his tears dripping down her face. _Her timing was most convenient_, he thought cruelly. _This will destroy him for sure. Just a few minutes more and then I'll kill him when his grief climaxes._

Yusei clumsily held her in his arms. Her dead weight made it difficult for him to hold her properly. The stench of blood made him nauseous but he managed to ignore it. Her features softened as if she was sleeping and she looked so breathtakingly beautiful. "What were you thinking?" He choked out through his grief. "I'm supposed to be the one to protect you." With a trembling hand he softly stroked her cheek. "Do you remember all those mushy stories you used to read? The ones where the prince kisses the princess to wake her up?" He gently pressed his lips against hers. He knew it wouldn't work but for some reason it broke his heart to see her eyes still closed. "Maybe this means I was never meant to be your prince."

He hugged her close and cried his heart out. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They were the good guys. They were supposed to have a happily ever after. He didn't just lose a girlfriend but a best friend and confidante. He knew that a part of him had died along with her. She had brought out so many wonderful things in him, things no one else ever could. The heartache was unbearable and his grief overwhelming. There would be no recovering from this, how can you move on when you lose the best part of yourself?

_Now is the time_, Sasuke thought as he raised his blade to deliver the final blow. Without lifting his head to see its approach, Yusei raised a hand to stop it. It sliced his palm as his hand closed around the blade but he didn't even flinch. His grip tightened so much that Sasuke was unable to pull it away. Red chakra surrounded Yusei and his fangs doubled in size. His eyes shifted into its Mangekyo form, very similar to his father's except that his had four slashes instead of three. He glared murderously as a deep growl echoed in his throat.

Sasuke was astonished. What was going on? This was just like Naruto's demon fox form…but he was the nine-tailed jinchuriki. What kind of freak was the squirt? For the first time Sasuke saw him for the threat he was. He would have to dispose of him quickly and deal with the ANBU if necessary. He let go of Kusanagi and chakra-leaped backward to put distance between them as he did the hand signs for Amaterasu.

Yusei didn't give him time to complete it as he lunged forward with surprising speed. With an animal-like snarl he activated Chidori once again. But as his hands spread apart, Sasuke was horrified to see that it covered both of them. It was another thing that should have been impossible. He hurled jutsu after jutsu at his nephew but he smashed and shattered through each and every one of them. Yusei struck with such violent fury as he gave way to his thirst for revenge. All thoughts of humanity melted away as Yusei's rage over-whelmed him. Within a matter of minutes he struck Sasuke squarely in the chest, slamming him into the ground.

As Yusei raised his fist for the finishing blow, Itachi tackled him to the ground. "Yusei stop! That's enough!"

In his possessed state of mind he saw Itachi as an obstacle that had to be removed. He clawed at his chest, ripping his shirt to shreds. Itachi flinched as he drew blood but continued to hold him down. It was difficult to do so and he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Using Tsukuyomi he traveled through Yusei's mind, trying to find what was left of him. His anger, hatred, and pain ran much deeper than Itachi had expected. At long last he found a closed door that upon opening he found Yusei's mentality huddled in the corner. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them close as he bowed his head and cried.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked cautiously as he slowly approached him, arms out-stretched to hug him.

Yusei looked up startled and scurried away from him. "Get away from me!"

"Everything will be alright," he said soothingly. "You're safe now."

Yusei slowly shook his head from side to side, his eyes reflecting doubt and terror. "I don't believe you."

"You've defeated Sasuke," he tried to keep his tone calm and reassuring. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"And you expect me to trust you?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Itachi said, a little dumb-founded. "Why shouldn't you?"

Yusei narrowed his eyes at him and was silent for a long time. Itachi was curious but also very worried. "Is it true Dad?" His son asked accusingly. "Did you murder everyone in the Uchiha Clan?"

He looked devastated. "Who told you that?"

Yusei turned equally pale. "So he was telling the truth then." He recovered and glared fiercely. "How could you keep that a secret from me? I looked up to you! All my life I wanted to be just like you! Has my life really been one giant lie?"

Now it was Itachi's turn to be on the brink of tears. "Of course not. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand. But I can see now that it was mistake to wait." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Are you willing to listen to my side of the story before you jump to conclusions about my character?"

Yusei hesitated for a moment, touched by the sorrow in Itachi's eyes, and nodded silently.

Itachi spoke softly of the Uchiha plot to destroy Konoha and how he was placed in the delicate position of choosing loyalties. He said how hard it was to come to a decision and explained his reasons for prioritizing the village's safety. He described how lonely it was to have to leave everything behind and fend for himself at such a young age. Yusei listened and watched Itachi's face carefully. He looked sincere and his tone was sensitive, admitting both his guilt and regret in his actions against his clan and especially towards his brother. "I was only thirteen then. I foolishly thought I was giving him purpose, a way to rise above the grief of being all alone." He sighed once again. "I underestimated the power of his hatred. I've failed him as an older brother." He looked earnestly at son. "But he isn't the only one; I have failed you as well. I should have trusted you with the truth and told you sooner but I was afraid that you'd be terrified of me. I am not proud of my past; it was a dark and terrible time. I'm sorry, my son, that you must be burdened with the truth. The name of Uchiha once represented honor, strength, and valor. Now disgraced and shamed, it has become nothing more than a relic of the past."

Itachi fell silent and his gaze lowered. Yusei's heart softened as he could clearly see that he had spoken the truth. He slowly approached his father and hugged him. "I've made some pretty dumb decisions so I guess it makes sense that you did too."

Itachi gratefully hugged him back and tears flowed silently down his face. "I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Yusei nodded as he squeezed harder. Itachi gently kissed the top of his head. "I love you Yusei, so very much."

Yusei buried his face into his shirt. "And I love you too dad…but…" he sniffled loudly as he started to cry again. "Kat's dead. He killed her and I got so angry." He trembled from head to toe. "I've never wanted to kill before, but I wanted to tear his throat out, rip his heart out," his voice caught in his throat. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Itachi gently shushed him. "Of course not. You were provoked and trying to protect your friend. And there may yet be hope for her."

Yusei stared up at him with wide eyes. "Really? How?"

Itachi took his hand and led him away. "Let's go find out."

As they traveled back, Yusei's real form slowly adjusted to normal and the red chakra disappeared. Itachi released the Tsukuyomi and helped him to his feet. He gestured towards Chizu. While Itachi had had his mental chat with his son, she mobilized Katsuye's cells to create new skin over the wound and increased her blood content to replace what had been lost. The situation was still critical but she sensed the girl would pull through. Her will was strong; clearly she wasn't ready to die just yet.

Katsuye stirred and with great difficulty turned her head towards Yusei. He ran to her side, dropped to his knees and kissed her. "Oh Kat," he gushed. "Oh Kat, you're alive! I was so worried…I was afraid that…" he gave her a lingering kiss. "Please don't ever almost die again! I was so scared!"

Her eyes were barely open and she spoke scarcely above a whisper. "Next time…c-check my pulse b-before…you freak out…"

He reddened as he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess that would have been a good idea."

"But still," she managed a tiny smile. "A-about what…what…y-you-" She convulsed for a moment until Chizu rested a hand on her chest.

"Save your words and do not waste your energy," Chizu cautioned gently. "These wounds are very extensive."

Yusei stared at her dumb-foundedly as he suddenly realized she was there. "Who are you?"

As Chizu introduced herself, Itachi turned away to check Sasuke's vitals. He certainly looked the worse for wear; battered, bruised, and bleeding. Thankfully he was only knocked unconscious, had they arrived any later Yusei would have killed him. He slipped the pill into his mouth and shook him gently to help him swallow. "Miko," he mumbled in his sleep. "W-wait for me…"

Itachi glowered at him, feeling his temper rise. Thoughts of revenge crept into his mind once again and his hands curled into fists. How could he do this? How could he take Miko for his own and torment his son to near insanity? He didn't doubt that Sasuke had shown him what had happened that night in an effort to turn his son against him. _You've almost taken away everything that I hold dear._ He thought bitterly. _Or was that meant to be the point? I had ruined your life and destroyed your world…did you intend to return the favor? _He forced himself to walk away; if he stayed any longer he would kill him for sure.

"I have stabilized her condition," Chizu was saying to Yusei. "But she needs to return to Iwagakure for further treatment."

"I'll take her," Itachi offered. "Please take Miko to safety. I will come shortly after."

Chizu nodded and turned to leave. Yusei whipped around to look at him. "You mean mom's alive?"

Itachi wore a small smile and nodded. "Yes, this was meant to be a rescue mission."

Yusei's face lit up once again and he eagerly grabbed a hold of his shirt. "So she's ok then?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment. "That remains to be seen," he confessed. "But Chizu-san will look after her until I return with Sasuke to Konoha."

Yusei scowled. "Why should we bother with him?"

"It's a long story," Itachi said wearily, suddenly feeling very drained. "Let's get Katsuye-chan back to Iwagakure."

Tsuki transformed into his wolf form and created a shadow clone. Itachi supported Sasuke on one, and Yusei held Katsuye on the other. They had to move slowly so not to jostle her too much. She had fallen unconscious once again and he hugged her to his chest. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Kat. Hang in there ok?"

The sun was just beginning to rise when they returned to the city. The whole city was abuzz and they were greeted with excited relief. When Shikamaru had informed Kurotsuchi that Yusei and Katsuye had gone missing, she had the city torn apart looking for them. Yusei was too caught up in Katsuye's condition to give any sort of account of what happened. Itachi explained as best he could in his place. He didn't know who had started the fight or what the kids were doing in the forest in the middle of the night. He also didn't share about Yusei losing control; he wanted to talk to Tsunade about that instead. Of course he also had to explain what Sasuke was doing there and it took a fair amount of persuasion to convince the Iwagakure ANBU to let him take Sasuke to Konoha. "His crimes against you will not go unanswered. He will be held accountable for all his evil deeds," he assured them. "But he is needed to release the seal he placed on my wife. I can't save her without him."

Noriya nodded his consent and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I know you will see justice served."

Itachi turned to hold Yusei back as Katsuye was carried away to the hospital. "I have to leave now; will you come back with me?" Yusei looked troubled as he looked from his father to her and back again. He was torn between concern for his mom and concern for his girlfriend. "It's alright," Itachi said with a knowing smile. "I'll take care of your mother. You can stay with Katsuye-chan."

"Are you sure mom won't mind?" He asked worriedly.

Itachi nodded. It might turn out to be a good thing. He didn't know what to expect when he returned. Chizu's words still haunted him; _there is one way to break the seal, but it is a risk_.

Yusei smiled with relief as he hugged him. "Thanks dad. Tell mom I said hi ok?"

He nodded as he hugged him back. "I will. Take care of yourself."

After getting a few extra supplies Itachi left and Shikamaru approached Yusei. He rested a hand on his shoulder. He was expecting a reproving look followed by a lecture, but to his surprise his sensei looked sympathetic. "Are you alright?"

Yusei's bottom lip trembled as he shook his head. "It's my fault Sensei. I'm the reason Katsuye's hurt-"

He shook his head gently. "No it wasn't and in any case I was talking about _you_."

Yusei blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru slipped his arm around his shoulders and gently steered him away. "I fought Sasuke-san during the course of the war. He's one of the worst opponents I have ever encountered and so I am familiar with his cruelty. You are incredibly lucky to not only have survived but to have defeated him. That task exceeds the powers of a genin." He smiled softly. "Perhaps I was wrong Yusei-kun. When we return to Konoha, I will submit your name to the chunin exam."

Yusei shook his head. "No. I don't deserve it now. It was my reckless behavior that endangered Katsuye." He lowered his head as he gathered his thoughts. Before he was always so confident in his abilities and he had every right to be. But this time…his strength was meaningless. He couldn't defend himself or protect Katsuye; only now did he realize how weak and vulnerable he was. It wasn't a feeling that sat well with him. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a shinobi."

Shikamaru's expression softened. "I felt that way once too," he whispered.

"Really?" Yusei's jaw dropped as he looked up with eyes wide. "But you're incredible!"

"Thanks," he said with a side smile. "But the truth is I completely failed my first mission as a chunin." He went on to explain about the mission to retrieve Sasuke when he abandoned the village. "We were completely in over our heads," he said regretfully for the memory still stung after all these years. "All four of my comrades were seriously injured, hovering on the edge of life and death. I…I felt so guilty, so responsible for each one. I was the leader. I was supposed to keep them safe and I knew I had let them all down. I wasn't sure how I was going to face them. Would they hold it against me for the rest of my life? I suspect that you're worried about the same thing."

Yusei nodded mutely, his gaze lowered once again.

"But then my dad said something that resonated with me. 'Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Your friends will go with a new leader instead. If you look at this time as an experience to learn from, maybe you can carry out your missions with fewer problems. If your companions are really important to you, before you think of running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends.'"

Yusei pondered this for a moment and nodded as he understood. "I won't let her come to harm again." He looked up with a resolute gaze. "Next time _I_ will be the one to protect her."

"Good man," Shikamaru said as he clapped him on the back. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

"But Katsuye-" He protested.

"Will be in surgery for several hours, I'm afraid," Shikamaru said sadly. "All we can do now is hope and pray it'll be successful."


	32. Chapter 32: True Love's Kiss

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned as he stirred awake. "I feel like I've been hit by a train." He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was. It was too dark to see anything but he knew this wasn't the forest of Iwagakure. It took great effort to sit up because every inch of him was stiff from lying on the cold concrete floor for so long. Startled by the sound of metal links dragging across the floor, he looked around for the source. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was the one making the noise. His hands and feet were shackled to the wall behind him. He chuckled as he tugged on them. _As if this could restrain me_, he thought smugly as he started the hand signs for the fireball jutsu. _Time to bust out of here._ To his horror the jutsu didn't work but the chains glowed a faint blue that quickly faded away. Frowning, he inspected it more closely. Could it be a chakra draining chain? He tried another jutsu and the chain glowed once again. Scowling he let the chain slip through his fingers. _Well that's just great. _He thought sarcastically._ Now how am I supposed to get out of here?_

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. There was no sense in wasting energy, he would have to wait and escape whenever the opportunity presented itself. His brow furrowed as he worried about Miko and their children. Were they still safe at home and worrying about him in turn? Now that he had time to think, he wondered if Yusei was only a diversion. Could it be that Itachi had stolen her away? He smirked as he chuckled to himself. _Not that it'll do him any good. She's my girl now._

Just then the lights turned on and he shielded his eyes against the brightness. Temporarily blinded, he heard the door open and someone entered the room. When he lowered his hand he looked up see Itachi standing just outside his cell. In the silence that stretched between them they frowned as they looked each other over. Sasuke couldn't believe how young Itachi still looked and Itachi couldn't believe how girly Sasuke looked with his long spiky mane of hair and a tank top that left his mid-riff exposed.

"Why did you do it?" Itachi purred malevolently. "What did you hope to gain?"

Sasuke smirked. "Do my reasons really matter?"

"Perhaps not," Itachi conceded. "But it ends here."

"Oh spare me the hero speech," Sasuke chuckled as he rested his hands causally behind his head. "You know, the whole 'justice will prevail' and 'you have lost' mumbo jumbo. Even if you keep me locked away forever Miko will never be yours again." His lips twisted into a full evil grin. "For the rest of your days you will be nothing more than a stranger to her. You are the loser, doomed to spend the rest of your days alone and forgotten. Which reminds me, shouldn't you be begging me to end your life right about now? Or are you some kind of masochist?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes momentarily as he struggled to keep his temper in check. Chizu had warned him just before he came here to the ANBU prisoner quarters. He had asked about her plan to trick Sasuke into breaking the seal. She was surprising vague. _You will know soon enough. But before you go remember this: Sasuke is skillful at riling people's emotions and using them to his advantage. If he succeeds in getting you to lose your cool, he will have the upper hand. If this plan is to work, you must do the same to him. _He took a deep breath to calm himself. "If she truly is yours…then why use a seal?"

Sasuke scowled darkly.

"You use it because otherwise she would reject you," Itachi said firmly, pressing his advantage. "You have her body but you've failed to win her heart, her very essence. That, little brother, is far beyond your reach."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say to help yourself sleep at night. You just don't get it do you? I've won."

"And just what have you won?" Itachi asked skeptically. "You're an international criminal; you have committed more heinous crimes than your number of years and you're going to rot here as you pay for each and every one."

This didn't seem to faze him; in fact he looked rather bored as he exaggerated a yawn. Itachi's hand curled into a fist as his irritation grew. _What a brat!_ He thought scathingly. _Doesn't he realize the damage he's done? Is he truly so selfish?_ He lowered his head and pressed a hand against his forehead as he struggled to regain composure. It was a mistake to interrogate before getting proper rest first. Sasuke's stubbornness, Miko's return, and the news of the twins…this was all too much to take in. His nerves were about as shot as they could possibly be. He knew that he wasn't ready for this right now and turned on his heel to leave.

The door creaked open and he looked up to see Miko enter the room. She hesitated, her hand still on the doorknob. His heart stopped beating as his eyes looked her over. Her long flowing hair, her fair complexion, her gentle curves…she was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was truly an angel in every sense of the word. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth and gasped. _She recognizes me!_ He thought excitedly and smiled. Tears sprang to her eyes as she ran towards him. He reached out, his fingertips brushed against her arm. But instead of falling into his arms, she hurried past him like he was invisible.

Frozen in place, he found it nearly impossible to breathe. _She wasn't looking at me_, he realized as his heart dropped into his stomach. _She only had eyes for Sasuke_. Leaning against the wall to steady himself, his heartache over-whelmed him. How could this be happening? He looked over his shoulder to see her kneeling in front of the cell, her fingers intertwined with Sasuke's and her lips pressed against his. Now his agony was complete. To imagine them together was one thing…but to watch it was something else entirely. It cut him deeply but he was unable to look away. Sasuke noticed this and smirked cruelly. In that moment Itachi knew that he was right. What would Sasuke's imprisonment matter if Miko still remained his prisoner? Itachi was indeed the loser.

"Miko, listen to me," Sasuke whispered firmly as he gently shook her shoulder. "Beware of Itachi. He's a villain of the darkest kind who lives to torment others." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "He isn't to be trusted."

It was then that she noticed the third person in the room. He was standing there, devastated and heartbroken, with trembling knees that threatened to give out at any moment. Her hesitation gave way to curiosity as she tilted her head to the side. "But how can that be?" She asked almost to herself as she slowly rose to her feet. "Those have to be the saddest eyes I've ever seen. Surely no evil can experience such sorrow." Cautiously she approached him, ignoring Sasuke's warning to turn back. She noticed that with each step Itachi straightened and his features softened. His soft coal eyes had a friendly twinkle to them. If the eyes are truly the window to the soul, she knew that his must be a gentle one.

She hesitated for a moment; maybe that was what made him a successful villain: appear kind and gentle to let your guard down before revealing his darker colors. And yet somehow she knew this wasn't the case. He took a step forward with a kind smile and a tender gaze. As she continued her approach she was taken in with his strong scent, which both soothed and intoxicated her senses. But it was more than that…it seemed a familiar one as well. For months his name had floated through her mind; leaving her with a peaceful feeling, a serenity she couldn't explain. Of course she had never told Sasuke about this, especially after he had freaked out the first time. So naturally she was curious about this man with expressive eyes and a soft smile. _Who is this Itachi really?_ She thought curiously as he tenderly cupped her face in his hands. They were the strong calloused hands of a shinobi but had an unexpected delicateness to them. She found his forwardness a little awkward but still couldn't bring herself to move away.

"Oh Miko," he said breathlessly. "I've missed you…so very much."

This surprised her. He knew who she was? If that was the case then why didn't she remember him? He leaned in slowly, tilting his head slightly as his lips drew closer to hers. She stiffened for a moment in surprise, unsure of herself and her conflicting emotions. Part of her was aware of Sasuke's warning but another part of her longed for this strangers kiss. And as the distance closed, the desire grew and she turned to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and chaste but sent a pleasant shiver up her back. He rested a hand on the small of her back as he pulled her against him. His touch was gentle, so very different from Sasuke's passion, but it set her senses reeling and her pulse fluttering. She sighed and arched her neck as his lips ran along her jaw line. She giggled at the absurdity of this. _I don't even know this man and yet I'm letting him do this? _But even if her head didn't understand, she knew that her heart did. It felt so familiar and just on the edge of her memory. Who was this stranger who captivated her heart and whose soul resonated with hers? She felt more connection with him in two minutes than she had in a year and half with Sasuke. Why was that? And with every warm kiss and lingering touch she felt closer to the answer.

"Please remember me," Itachi whispered against her lips. "I'm a part of you, my love, just as you are a part of me."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond, especially when she felt the truth of his words. She slipped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened, completely oblivious to Sasuke who screamed at her back. He reached out towards her. "Stop! It's a trick Miko! Don't listen to him!" He nearly wore his voice out trying to get her attention but she was too lost in Itachi's intimate embrace. _This shouldn't be happening!_ He thought miserably. _She doesn't remember him! He means nothing to her! _But as he watched, he realized that some part of her must still. That was the only explanation. _So…does that mean I failed to win her heart? That she was never truly mine?_

He glared at them and gritted his teeth as he banished his troubled thoughts. _I won't give her up that easily! _He focused his chakra on the seal, commanding her to obey him. The seal appeared on her skin but was powerless to stop her, mainly because of his worry that she had broken free of its control. His growing doubts weakened the seal's strength until it was overcome by her strong will. Sensing the seal's collapse, he sank to his knees in defeat. _Its all over_, he thought remorsefully as he watched the marks of the seal disappear. _I was a fool to think that I could force her to love me. Even when she was mine…I knew that she wasn't completely. I didn't see it before…but only because I didn't want to. I blinded myself to the illusion I created. _In that moment he recalled the memory from the past…from their very first night together. _Please don't do this_, she had whimpered, tears quietly flowing down her face. _Let…me…go…_He lowered his head in shame. _Itachi was right. What good was it to have her body when I didn't have her heart? _He covered his face with his hands. _I'm such a fool. Now…I have truly lost everything…_

He was jolted out of his grief when Miko suddenly cried out in pain. Itachi caught her as she collapsed. Her long hair started to turn white and her skin grew dreadfully pale. "What have you done now?" Sasuke hissed, his temper rising.

Itachi ignored him as he watched clarity return to her crimson eyes. His entire face lit up. "You're back!" He said in relief.

She cracked a smile. "You're always the one to save me, aren't you?" She giggled softly. "And yet…" Her smiled faded away and she grimaced as her breathing grew labored. "I stupidly gave up…I…I'm afraid it's…"

Itachi's enthusiasm faded as he grasped the severity of the situation. She had struggled against the seal for so long that she had worn herself out. Now left to her own strength, she had none left to recover with. "It's never too late," he insisted. "Hang in there, I'll get help."

She shook her head sadly. "D-don't waste…your time. It'll all…be over…soon enough."

"Don't talk like that, you can't die!" He begged, tears began to fall from his face. "I won't lose you again!"

Her expression softened. "You never will," she assured him as she rested a hand against his cheek. "After all…I'm a part of you…remember?"

He leaned into her hand, resting his hand behind it as his tears stained it wet. "I should never have left you that day." He said, referring to that ANBU mission that seemed so very long ago.

She shook her head weakly. "No…the fault…wasn't yours." Her voice grew softer and he felt her heartbeat slow down. "I'm...sorry...I wasn't...more careful."

His tears flowed freely as her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. Sasuke watched with tears of his own. He knew this wasn't Itachi's fault, but his own. Normally he took pride in the fact that he could torture people past their breaking point…but to know that he did this to the girl he loved…he felt sick with regret. _What about my promise to make her happy? To keep her safe? How did I fail so utterly and completely?_ He rested his head against the bars as he took in the sight of her lifeless body._ It's because…I wasn't thinking about her at all, _he frankly admitted to himself._ I thought only of myself…what _I_ wanted…what _I_ needed…so how can I say I truly loved her then? If I did…I would have respected her wishes. While I still think Itachi is all wrong for her…if that was who she wanted…then what I think doesn't matter. If I really loved her…I would have considered her happiness over my own. _But this realization came far too late. She was already dead; there would be no second chance, no chance to undo the wrong he had done to her.

To his surprise, Itachi carefully picked her up and pressed a call button by the door. "Send for a medical-nin straightaway."

Sasuke blinked in confusion as he stared at him. "Why call for a medic now? She's dead," his voice cracked as he voiced the reality. "They can't possibly save her."

Itachi's gaze hardened as he saw Sasuke's grief. _How dare he show compassion now!_ He seethed internally and yet part of him was intrigued. It was the first time in years he had seen Sasuke look so vulnerable. "She'll resurrect soon and so the treatment must be ready."

Sasuke frowned. "Resurrect? How is that even possible? "

Itachi was surprised. Could it be that Sasuke didn't know? Being a Kitsune meant having multiple lives; death was only a temporary state. She originally had nine, but Orochimaru had stolen one and she gave one to Itachi after his fight with Sasuke at the Uchiha Hideout. His attention was diverted by the medic's arrival and he gave him specific instructions for her treatment. When he left with her, it was the two of them once again. Itachi's back to was him and he hung his head. He was too tired and worn out to be furious with Sasuke right now. He wouldn't bother to enlighten him on her divine nature either. If Miko hadn't told him, she probably had a reason. "You know nothing about her, foolish little brother." He said sorrowfully as he opened the door. "And how could you when you can't see beyond yourself and your own selfish drives?"


	33. Chapter 33: Team Spirit

In Iwagakure's hospital waiting room Yusei paced back and forth with restless hands. First clasped behind his back, then jammed into his pockets, then fidgeting with the chains on his pants, and run nervously through his hair. He stopped in front of Yasashiku who sat ram rod still with folded arms and legs crossed at the ankles. The only thing that moved was his forefinger which he tapped against his arm. "How can you just sit there!" Yusei snapped, baring his fangs.

Yasashiku furrowed his brow. "Is it not obvious? I am completely distraught."

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it then," he grumbled as he resumed pacing.

Shikamaru returned with a gloomy air about him, his mouth set in a thin worried line. Yusei and Yasashiku looked up expectantly. "Is it grave news?" Yasashiku whispered.

Their sensei lowered his head and nodded.

Yusei staggered back, eyes wide. "She didn't survive?"

"No, no, it's not that," Shikamaru hastily reassured them. "She's in the recovery room, coming out of the anesthesia."

"Then what's wrong?" Yusei growled, his patience wearing incredibly thin. They had heard nothing for 48 hours and were worried sick about their comrade and best friend.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, determined to be direct since there was no easy way to soften the blow. "The damage to her spinal cord was too severe. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

Yasashiku's eyebrows sky-rocketed and Yusei collapsed into a chair and cried into his hands. Shikamaru watched sadly, unable to think of any words of comfort. Yusei's guilt consumed him. _Why oh why did I go on that stupid walk? Why was I pig-headed enough to start that fight? Why wasn't I fast enough to stop him? Why did any of this happen? _He trembled from head to foot as he berated himself further only to be stirred back to the present when Yasashiku rested a hand on his shoulder. "No one blames you Yusei and neither will Katsuye."

Yusei was too over-whelmed to really pay attention and didn't notice Kurotsuchi hurry into the room desperate to hear the news. Shikamaru told her and she covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no," her voice trembled. "I'm so sorry. This never would've happened if I hadn't-"

Shikamaru shook his head. "This isn't anyone's fault. Things like this happen sometimes. But perhaps you can help me send a message to her parents. I wanted to inform them once we knew the extent of her injuries."

She nodded and led him away. Yasashiku watched his friend with concern, but before he could say anything a nurse entered the room. "Miss Hoshigaki is asking for Yusei-kun. Which one is-"

He snapped to attention and jumped to his feet. She gestured for him to follow her. As much as he wanted to see Katsuye, he dreaded every step that brought him closer to her room. _What will she say? Will she be furious? Will she blame me? Well she should_, he thought bitterly. _And so should everyone else. Skirting around the issue doesn't change the fact that it was my fault. If I had stayed at the hotel, she never would have followed me into harms way._

"This is it," the nurse said cheerfully. "You may go on through, but only take a few minutes. She is rather sleepy still."

Yusei nodded and she hurried away to other tasks. He stood outside the door, a trembling hand on the knob. He was too scared to move, too afraid to face the reality he made. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to open the door and take step after step. She was lying in bed and looking out the window at the setting sun. Her expression was a thoughtful one, neither happy nor sad. She turned towards him as she heard his soft footsteps and her face lit up. "There's my hero," she whispered with a gentle smile as she reached out towards him.

Tears sprang to his eyes once again as he dropped on his knees by her bedside. He took her hand and kissed the top before hugging it against his chest and wept over it. "I'm no hero," he whimpered. "A hero never lets his girl get hurt."

"He was going to kill you Yusei," she softly reminded him. "You really think I was going to stand by and watch?"

He shook his head mutely but refused to look at her. He was still too scared to look into her eyes, afraid to see how she really felt. To his surprise, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. He squeaked in protest and tried to pull away but she had a surprisingly tight grip. What was she thinking? This was hardly the time or place to be romantic. But as she deepened the kiss, he let go of his reservations and leaned over her as he kissed her back. Her scent soothed his shattered nerves and devastating fears, warming him to his very soul. "I love you Yusei," she whispered into the corner of his mouth. "And I always will."

"But how?" He frowned as his bottom lip trembled.

She giggled as she wiped away the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. "I love a guy who isn't afraid to cry," she said to herself. "It takes a courage of its own to expose that part of yourself."

"You're not answering my question," he grumbled slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"What you did was incredibly stupid," she confessed. "But I don't blame you for trying."

"It wasn't your fight so why did you do it? He nearly killed you!"

"I wasn't expecting to walk away alive." She said frankly. "I already knew Sasuke-san was superior and only hoped to buy you some time to escape."

"But if you already knew that why-?" He protested.

"Because I love you," she interrupted as she gently stroked his cheek. "Do I need any other reason?"

He wore a small smile. "I don't deserve you, you know."

"No you don't," she said matter-of-factly and then pulled him in for another kiss. "You deserve far better."

"Liar," he chuckled as he kissed her back. "You're the only girl for me."

She giggled. "I'm glad."

He pulled back, inches from her face and the ends of his hair brushed against her cheeks. "Next time I will protect you."

The light in her eyes died away and his heart ached to see the fear in her eyes that she was afraid to voice aloud. "I'm a little tired," she murmured as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "I'll see everyone else tomorrow."

He frowned, knowing full well that she was retreating within herself in an attempt to appear brave. Before he could ask what was wrong he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. The nurse shook her head. "Let her rest, young man. Visiting hours will start again at 11am."

Now he didn't have a choice but to leave. "Until tomorrow then," he kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Kat."

Her eyes flew open as the door clicked shut behind him and the tears started to fall. _Silly Yusei_, she thought sadly. _There won't be a next time, don't you see? I can't be a part of Team 10 anymore now that…_she swallowed nervously as she tried to keep her panic down to a manageable level. It terrified her to know that she'd never walk again. _Things won't ever be the same again. _She thought back to the past year and how it felt being part of a team with its victories and hardships. It had been a lot of work but was still the most rewarding thing she had ever been a part of. How could it end so soon? It wasn't fair at all.

"Oh poor dear," the matron nurse said sympathetically. "You'll be alright, you'll see."

Kat tried to smile for her sake but wasn't able to. She knew the nurse meant well, but what she really wanted was her mother by her side. Ritsuko may be a little stand-offish and abrupt with others but when it came to her children; she was as affectionate as any other mother. She seemed to know just what to do, whether it was to commiserate or cheer. The nurse propped Katsuye onto her side to keep her back from getting sore and then left. She hugged the pillow close and wailed into it, crying herself to sleep. What sort of future could she look forward to now?

In the morning she was tempted to decline visitors altogether, but realized that it would only make them worry more. _I'll just have to keep it together_, she reasoned with herself. At 11am sharp her team arrived with presents and kind words. Yasashiku was courteous and sensitive, Yusei cracked a few jokes that made her smile, and Shikamaru hung back to observe. Then he ushered the boys away to get some lunch and turned towards her. "You don't have to pretend that you're not scared," he said kindly. "This is a lot to happen to one so young."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I know," she whispered as she lowered her gaze and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I don't want to be left behind."

"We're not going anywhere until you're ready to travel," he assured her.

She shook her head. "You know what I mean. I can't be in Team 10 anymore. I…I'll have to be replaced." He frowned uneasily for a moment. She was absolutely right; all genin teams are comprised of three members. "Which is why I've been thinking that maybe you all should go home without me. My parents will come for me soon enough and since I'm of no use to the team anymore there's no point in waiting. I'll only hold you all back." Shikamaru's expression grew troubled, making her feel self-conscious so she tried to shrug it off. "And besides it's not like I contributed much to the team anyway."

"That is completely untrue!" Yasashiku declared boldly from the doorway, he and Yusei having just returned. She was surprised to hear such passion to his usually monotone voice. He marched up to her bedside and pointed at her. "And if you truly think that then you are an idiot!" They all stared in shock; this was completely out of character for him. "You are the glue that holds this team together," he continued on. "You balance my stoic mannerisms and his hot-headedness." He jerked his thumb in Yusei's direction.

"Hey!" Yusei protested, offended by the comment.

Yasashiku ignored him and sat by her side. "And comradery aside, you have been a true friend to both of us. Even if we gained another team member, he or she could never take your place."

She blushed faintly and smiled wider than she had in days. "Really?"

He smiled in return and nodded.

"So we're staying together and that's that!" Yusei said firmly, arms folded across his chest.

She looked at each of them, their happy faces shining all around her. "Thanks everyone. It really means a lot." She said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should rest while you can," Shikamaru said as he stood up. "We'll return later tonight, come along you two."

Before leaving Yasashiku patted her hand and Yusei sneaked a quick kiss. She watched after them with a heart filled with gratitude and feeling infinitely better. _Even if we can't be on the same team, we'll still be together_, she thought confidently. For the next two weeks the nurses kept a careful eye on her, changing the heavy bandage around her stomach often and keeping the wound clean. She had to take sponge baths since they didn't want the wound to be submerged in water. "If you ever need help, I'd be _more_ than happy to." Yusei teased once with a mischievous grin.

"I bet you would, you pervert." She giggled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Some days she felt like resting and other days the boys took her outside in a wheelchair. It always made her laugh to hear them fighting over who got to push first or when the other thought he had pushed for too long. But it was obvious that they cared very much for her and wanted to cheer her up. She also had many visitors, including the 3rd Tsuchikage who wanted to personally thank her for her part in the capture of Sasuke.

She blushed modestly. "Thank you Tsuchikage-sama, but the credit goes to Yusei."

"Now that's interesting," he mused with a twinkle in the eye. "When I spoke with him, he said all the credit was yours."

"Then he's exaggerating," she said simply.

"No matter, both of you deserve the reward money for his capture." He held up a heavy briefcase and she curiously opened it to see an incredible amount of ryō bundled in large stacks. She looked up at him wide-eyed and he chuckled. "This is yours. The bounty has been split evenly; 50,000,000 for each."

Her jaw dropped. "T-this is t-too much sir!" She protested.

"Nonsense," he assured her as he closed the briefcase and handed it to Kurotsuchi. "We'll keep it safe until you're ready to return home." He stood up and patted her hand. "You have our gratitude little kunoichi. We can all rest easier in our beds now that the threat of Sasuke Uchiha has been removed."

She bowed her head. "Thank you Tsuchikage-sama."

If only she had known what hell was about to break lose when her father arrived in Iwagakure. With no Ritsuko to keep him in check, the Monster of the Mist was back in all his terrible fury. Even though Shikamaru didn't include Yusei in the letter, Kisame knew that Yusei had to be at fault somehow; he was forever getting her in trouble. Kisame found him on his way to the hospital, grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. Yusei clawed at his hands trying desperately to catch his breath. Kisame glared murderously at him. "I'd kill you if you weren't Itachi's son," he seethed. "But know this; you will _never_ see my daughter again!" He snapped as he lifted him higher and slammed him back into the wall.

Yusei's head cracked hard against the bricks and he was on the verge of blacking out when Kisame abruptly let go, letting him fall to the ground. Kisame struggled against the unseen grip that kept him bound.

"Forgive me Hoshigaki-san," Shikamaru said carefully behind him. "But I won't allow you to harm him."

Kisame bared his teeth. "You're the teacher who let this happen so you're next!"

"Knock it off Dad!" Katsuye shouted as Yasashiku pushed her wheelchair up to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

His temper faded away at the sight of her. Shikamaru released the jutsu and Kisame ran to her side and hugged her tightly. "Oh my little kingyo!" He cried against her neck. "Are you alright?"

She hugged him back. "I'm fine, really, so calm down already."

He picked her up and held her close as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go home then."

"Apologize first," she frowned.

He scowled but gave quick apologies before turning away to check her out of the hospital. Yusei glared at his back as he rubbed his sore throat. "Stupid Shark," he growled as he spat on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he mumbled.

"I suppose that means we will return to Konoha as well," Yasashiku surmised.

Shikamaru nodded. "There's no reason to remain in Iwagakure any longer."


	34. Chapter 34: Chizu's Resignation

The memory of the kiss lingered in Miko's subconscious. Her fingertips brushed against her lips as she smiled to herself. They were still warm and tingled with his taste. _What a beautiful dream_, she happily assumed. _It felt so real._ She allowed herself to get swept up in the memory of his gentleness, something she hadn't experienced for so long. Sasuke's touch has always been desperate and urgent; like he was afraid that she'd slip through his fingers. Perhaps that was what made the difference between them. Itachi was secure in the knowledge that she was his, body and soul. Sasuke had her body but still yearned for that more intimate connection. She knew she shouldn't but she felt sorry for him. _Will you never be satisfied Sasuke-kun? How long can you keep pretending that nothing is wrong?_

Then she frowned and her ears twitched, disturbed by an incessant high-pitched beeping sound. She blinked her eyes, squinting against the harsh brightness of the fluorescent lights overhead. As her vision adjusted, she found herself lying in bed in some sort of hospital room. The crisp cotton sheets felt stifling and the sterile medicinal air tickled her sensitive nose, making her sneeze. Her arms twitched painfully as she moved to wipe her noise. That was when she noticed IVs in her arms and a fabric cuff on her upper right arm that squeezed tightly every so often. She didn't know what they were for but the very sight of them angered her. It was just another thing out of her control, forced upon her by someone else. Growling in frustration she ripped out the needles and yanked off the cuff. It was then that she recognized the symbol imprinted on it: the Konoha Medical trademark.

"Konoha? So does that mean…I'm back?" She asked incredulously but once the shock had faded away her eyes narrowed angrily. Now she was furious. She threw it on the floor, kicked over the heart monitor, flipped the bed over, and threw anything she could get her hands on. When she couldn't find anything else she collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She was heartbroken, feeling racked with anger and shame. "How could you betray me like this Chizu-chan? Why did you bring me back?" She crumbled to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. "I don't want Itachi to see me like this," she whispered miserably as the tears continued to fall.

She heard the door open behind her and ignored the approaching footsteps. Flinching at the touch on her shoulder, she scrambled away to hide in the corner. "Don't!" she cried out wretchedly. "Don't look at me!"

"Miko-san," Lady Tsunade said sympathetically. "You have nothing to fear from me."

She looked sideways at the Hokage as she knelt by her side before dropping her gaze back to the floor. Tears continued to stream down her face. "I never thought I'd ever see you like this." She said sadly. "What happened to your unconquerable spirit?"

Miko lowered her head. "Reality happened, that's what."

"This isn't like you," Tsunade said as she shook her head. "You're not one to give up so easily."

Miko turned her haunted gaze towards her. "But how can I move forward? Sasuke-kun has ruined me, destroyed me, and stained me beyond redemption. How can I possibly go back to my old life, my old family, and pretend like nothing's happened?" Her voice caught in her throat. "How will Itachi look at me without seeing Sasuke-kun's mark on me, his scent embedded in my skin?"

Lady Tsunade pulled her into her arms, giving her a fierce hug. "Now you listen to me. You're not stained or ruined. You're a beautiful young woman with a pure heart and soul who has unfortunately been exposed to the dark side of humanity. It is possible for you to rise above it but you have to make that choice."

Miko hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. "I want to, I really do. I just…" she sniffed loudly. "I don't know how."

"You won't have to do it alone," she reassured her. "I promise."

Miko cried until she exhausted herself and rested her head against her shoulder. Her eye lids dropped and her breathing slowed as she fell back asleep. Tsunade picked her up and carried her back to bed. Gently kissing her forehead, she turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here," Tsunade chided him as she led him away.

"How could I stay away?" He said sadly and then sighed. "Does she truly think so ill of me? That I'd refuse her because of what happened?"

"If she can't accept herself, how can she expect you to?" Tsunade asked. "According to Inoichi-san's mental interrogation she was sexually abused by Sasuke-kun on almost a daily basis."

Itachi felt nauseous, weak in the knees but also terribly furious at the same time. His hands clenched tightly into fists that trembled at his sides.

"So you can well understand her anger, her sense of powerlessness, and her despair." Tsunade continued softly. "Stained, ruined, and destroyed are the perfect adjectives. To endure that sort of repeated horror would indeed chip away at your very identity and sense of self. Therefore you should know Itachi-san," she said delicately as she stopped him and looked straight into his eyes. "This isn't something she will ever fully recover from. It's a scar she will forever carry. Your task isn't to help her 'get over it' but to love and accept her for who she is."

He nodded resolutely. "This changes nothing."

"This changes everything!" she contradicted him firmly. "She isn't the same girl you knew before. Sasuke-kun will cast a long dark shadow on everything for her. Every time you touch her she'll think of him and every kiss you share will remind her of the taste of his lips. She may break into cold sweats in the middle of the night from terrible nightmares, experience panic attacks, and withdraw into herself to shut out the painful memories."

He felt his throat grow terribly dry and she smiled reassuringly. "It wouldn't always be that way though. Things will improve in time with patience and counseling. In the meantime be the charming young man she fell head-over-heels in love with."

He nodded mutely but still felt a little over-whelmed. All this _and_ two new babies to care for? He wasn't sure he'd have the stamina and emotional stability to cope with this. But he shook his head to clear it. _I can and I will_, he thought firmly. _Miko needs me more than ever and I won't let her down again. _"Where is Chizu-san now?"

"She is currently being detained in the ANBU prisoner quarters with the twins."

He stared at her. "What is she doing there?"

"I can't let her walk around freely," she said reasonably. "She may still be a threat and until I know more about her I can't trust that her motives are benign."

"Then entrust her to me," he said sincerely. "I will keep a close eye on her for you."

"Why would you do that?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Because I owe her immensely. If it wasn't for her, I never would have found Miko again."

Her brow furrowed suspiciously. "Be careful to not let your guard down, even for gratitude's sake."

He nodded. "I didn't become ANBU Captain by being naive. I will retire home for the night so please inform me the moment Miko asks for me."

On his way home he returned to the ANBU prisoner quarters and was escorted to Chizu's cell. It was more of a private room with simple furniture since she had come willingly and posed no immediate threat. She was feeding Lauri a bottle and nudged Akiza's cradle with her foot to rock her to sleep. The infant just wailed and swung her little fists in the air. Itachi swaddled her tightly and rocked her in his strong arms. Akiza blinked up at him with wide crimson eyes, hiccupping softly as she stopped crying. He felt a rush of emotions wash over him; envy, sadness, regret, and shock at how strongly the child resembled its father. It made him think of all the times he wanted to be great big brother, determined to protect his baby brother…_I definitely screwed that up_, he thought dismally. He remembered the tenderness in his brother's eyes when he saw Miko and he didn't doubt that Sasuke loved her on some level. It made Itachi wonder what sort of father he had been to his children.

"That is Akiza," Chizu introduced. "She is the eldest twin and quite a handful sometimes."

He beside Chizu on the bed as he continued to rock her gently. "She has her mother's beautiful eyes."

Chizu nodded. "They both do." She put Lauri's empty bottle aside and propped him against her shoulder to him burp. "Thankfully Lauri is much easier to care for, hardly anything fazes him."

Itachi reached out to stroke his cherubic cheek and smiled sadly. "They greatly resemble their father."

Chizu nodded once again, her gaze dropped to the floor.

The silence between them was awkward and he didn't know where to begin to break it. "You are all welcome in my home for the time being. You don't have to stay here."

"Where I stay is not your concern," she said simply as she placed Lauri in his cradle and rocked him to sleep. "You need not worry about it."

He frowned. "You would rather stay here?"

"It matters not to me Itachi-san. It will all be over soon enough."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Surely as an ANBU Captain you are aware of the bounty on my head. Konoha could easily rake in a small fortune when they turn me over to the highest bidder." Strangely she seemed at peace with this. "Then I will pay for the monstrosity I have become and the traitor I have always been."

Itachi's heart went out to her as he sensed her repentant resignation. He had thought something very similar when Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha Hideout for the final battle. "Please come with me," he said kindly. "I insist."

She looked him in the eye curiously, taking in his compassion expression and gentle eyes. Everyone she had encountered here had been afraid of her but not Itachi. He alone could look her in the eye without reservations. "Do you know how Miko-chan described you?" She asked quietly. "She said that you are tender and compassionate as you are strong and fearless. The sort of man you both revere and respect because of his ability to be both strong and weak."

He reddened slightly as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I don't know about that but she has always had the ability to bring out the best in people."

Chizu nodded in agreement. "I have seen that for myself."

"Let's be on our way then." He said as he stood up. She gathered the twins' travel pack and carefully picked up Lauri. After he gave instruction for a subordinate to carry the cradles, they made their way through the dark streets to the house. Tsuki stirred from his pillow by the door, blinking sleepily as they entered. "I didn't even realize you'd left," he whined after a giant yawn. "You should have told me."

"I only wanted to be sure Chizu-san and the babies had a place to stay for the night," he explained as he pointed towards the guest room for them to settle down in. After thanking the ANBU man for his assistance, Chizu set about getting the children down for the night. Tsuki stuck his snout into the cradles to sniff them curiously. Akiza shrieked with laughter as she slapped at his wet nose while Lauri fell back to sleep.

"They're pretty cute," Tsuki grinned as he licked her cheek. "What are their names? How old are they?"

"This is Akiza and her brother Lauri," Chizu explained as she pointed to each in turn. "They are nearly four months old now."

He wagged his tail as Akiza tugged on his ear. "I like her spirit; reminds me a lot of Yusei when he was a baby."

"Tsuki, I'd like a word with you," Itachi said as he gestured towards the door.

"If it has to do with me you may speak freely," Chizu said as she sat on the bed and tested its firmness. "I am well aware that you will be required to watch my every move. I am, after all, an international criminal so I would expect no less. However you have nothing to fear from me. My only objective is Miko-chan's freedom and recovery. After that, you are free to kill me if that is what you wish."

Itachi blinked in surprise at her bluntness and was slightly unnerved at her insight.

Tsuki was awestruck. "Well I'll be."

She stood up and bowed respectfully. "I thank you for your kindness in hosting me for the time being. If I can be of any assistance please do not hesitate to ask."

"Yeah…sure…" Itachi mumbled, unsure of what to say to this. Nothing about this girl made any sense. How could such a composed and courteous young lady commit the sort of atrocities that she had? "Let me know if you need anything either. The bathroom is down the hall, second left." Then he turned away, Tsuki trotted after him.

"Keep a close eye on her," Itachi instructed in a whisper. "Alert me if she does anything suspicious."

Tsuki nodded and sat by the door. Itachi went to his room and flopped onto the bed. So much had happened today. He tried to make sense of it all but fell fast asleep within a matter of minutes. For the first time in a long time, it was a deep and peaceful sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: The Fairy Godmother

He rose early in the morning and found Chizu warming up bottles on the stove. Tsuki was on the floor with the twins. His tail whipped against Akiza who shrieked happily while Lauri stared intently at his nose, blinking slowly.

"Good morning," Itachi greeted with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"My accommodations were quite satisfactory," she assured him as she tested the formula on her wrist. "Your dog has been a remarkable babysitter. His help has been quite valuable."

"I love kids," Tsuki said with a doggy grin.

"Probably because they're more on your level," Itachi teased playfully with a wink.

Tsuki stuck his tongue out at him. "But you know what I don't get? If these are really Miko's kids then why don't they have fox ears and tails?"

"I suppose that specific trait has not been passed on," Chizu surmised as she pulled the bottles from the hot water and dried them on a nearby towel.

"Allow me to help," he offered as he took one bottle and picked Lauri up. Cradling him against his chest he took a seat at the table. Chizu sat nearby to feed Akiza and handed him a folder. "What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Lady Hokage's report on Miko's condition."

His eyes quickly read through it, feeling a sense of hope surge through him. Miko was awake and considered healthy enough to return home. She was still very quiet and unsure of herself. It was hard to believe when she was usually so out-going. _I hope this is just a phase_, he thought wearily as he set the folder aside. He turned his attention back to Lauri and studied his features. He was a handsome baby but seemed strangely indifferent, almost aloof. Then Itachi remembered something and looked back at Chizu. "Not that it matters now; but what was your plan to break the seal? You never did tell me."

"I did not have to," she said with a sly side smile. "You preformed your part to perfection."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It was just like a fairytale," she said satisfactorily. "True love's kiss broke the spell." She reached into her belt and pulled out a tiny vial of yellow liquid. "Thanks to the assistance of a fairy godmother…of sorts." She giggled softly, a foreign sound even to her.

Itachi's jaw dropped. "What….is….that…?"

"A little concoction of my own creation, perfectly harmless," she assured him. "Part of the plan was to traumatize Sasuke-san when he witnessed the kiss, thus weakening the seal's strength through his paranoia. At that point the potion served to finish it off, as it passed from you to her through oral contact."

The look on his face was thunderous. "_How_ did you slip this to me?"

"The coffee you drank before your encounter with Sasuke-san."

"I prepared that myself!" He protested. "You were nowhere near it! I would have noticed if you had slipped something in!"

"That would have been too obvious," she said simply. "I have my own methods that are far more effective and less suspecting." Itachi's glare didn't lose any of its fierceness and she bowed her head respectfully. "My apologies Itachi-san but it was imperative that things run their natural course."

"If it was meant for Miko then why not make her drink it?" Tsuki said at her feet, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Her will is bound to Sasuke-san's. He would have noticed the change." She explained.

"What if I hadn't kissed her? What then?" Itachi frowned, very flustered that he was unwittingly drugged. That didn't sit well with him at all.

"That would have been irrelevant." Chizu gave him a dry look. "Because I knew that the moment she saw you…she would want to."

He settled down, letting the main issue slide for the moment. "What do you mean? I thought you said that she didn't want to see me."

"That is not to say that she does not love you," Chizu countered gently as she burped Akiza. "You mean everything to her. The only thing she fears is losing you. She worried that if you knew everything, you would abandon her."

His brow furrowed. "That would _never_ happen. How could she think that?"

She placed Akiza on the floor to play with Tsuki and turned back towards Itachi. "Are you telling me that it does not bother you in the slightest that she has had 'hot and heavy' sex with your brother and had two children with him?"

He winced, turning a little green. "Of course it does. But she wasn't to blame for that."

She nodded. "Agreed, but the fact remains that it still happened. Whether she consciously consented or not is irrelevant."

"Of course it's relevant!" He snapped. "And it doesn't change the fact that I love her more than anything!"

"And the children? What will you have done with them?" She asked bluntly.

"I'll raise them as my own. It's not their fault that their father happens to be a psycho."

She regarded him silently, sizing him up or something like that. He found her gaze a little unnerving; unsure what to make of her blank stare. She reached into one of the pouches on her belt and handed him a slip of paper. "What's this?" He asked as he reached for it.

"Consider it child support," she said as she rose to get something to drink.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he read the amount on the check. He didn't know so many zeroes could exist in any one figure. "What? How? When?"

"Your brother may be a criminal but he is also a financial genius. This was his fortune plus what I made by selling all the companies back to their original owners. His money will do him no good now that he is in prison. Please use it to care for Miko and the children."

He was still speechless and incredibly impressed with both Sasuke's ability to be successful in something as well as Chizu's initiative to plan this far ahead. He nodded as he carefully pocketed it. "Thank you Chizu-san, we will use it wisely."

"I know you will," she said with a hint of a smile on her lips. "I assume you will be going to see her after the morning meal?" He nodded as he rocked Lauri to sleep. He had forgotten incredible it felt to have a baby sleep against your shoulder. "Where did you plan to have the children sleep permanently?"

"I haven't really thought about it," he said honestly. "Probably the guest room that you're using."

"Then with your permission I will ready the room and obtain more supplies for the children, giving you and Miko the entire day to get reacquainted. I will have everything ready by 5pm."

He blinked in surprise. "You are very efficient Chizu-san."

"Thank you," she said with a bow.

Tsuki used his human form to better help Chizu with the twins as they left to go shopping and Itachi hurried with preparations of his own. He took a quick bath, dried his hair, shaved, applied his best after-shave, and chose his clothes meticulously. _This is absurd_, he thought wryly to himself. _All this work just to bring her back from the hospital? I'm acting like a boy on his first date. _Still it had been so long since he had seen her and he wanted to make a great impression. He even purchased a bouquet of red roses at Yamanaka's Flower Shop. "Going all out for her eh? Good man," Inoichi said with a wink. "Tell her I said hi."

When he arrived at the hospital, he was shown to her room and softly knocked on the door. He heard a timid voice give permission to enter and he cracked open the door, trying not to seem too eager. She sat on the bed with her back to him, head bowed as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Miko?" He ventured cautiously as he approached.

She whirled around when she recognized his voice. Her crimson eyes were wide, her complexion terrible pale. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped and smiled gently. "I've come to see you."

She frowned uncertainly. "But why?"

"Why not?" He countered as he set the roses and vase on a nearby table. He sat on the bed and reached for her hand. She cautiously gave it and he squeezed it reassuringly before bringing it to his lips. "I love you Miko. That will never change."

Her expression fell and tears filled her eyes. "You only say that because you don't know everything."

"I know about Akiza and Lauri, they're both beautiful children," he said as he scooted a little closer.

She hung her head and blushed with shame. "I'm sorry. They should have been yours."

"They will be. We'll raise them together." He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You mean everything to me Miko. I love you so very much."

She cried as she turned to hug him. Her grip was tight as she cried into his shoulder. He held her close and gently rubbed her back. "I don't deserve you Itachi," she mumbled against his shirt.

"You deserve better," he whispered. "You're the most incredible girl I've ever met. I'm not complete with you." Indeed with her in his arms again, it felt like two halves of the same heart fitted together once again.

She suddenly started to sneeze and pulled away as she wriggled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, what is that stench?"

He reddened slightly. "My…aftershave?"

She laughed and his heart leaped into his throat as he realized how much he had missed the sound of it. She covered her nose with a hand. "And ruin your perfectly wonderful natural scent? Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"Anything for you," he said with a smile. "So, are you ready to leave?"

Her smile slipped away and her gaze lowered as she slipped her hand in his once again. "Itachi…I don't want you to pretend."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Promise me!" She said firmly as she looked him in the eye. "I couldn't bear it if you pretended like nothing was wrong! Nothing will ever be the same again so don't act like it is."

He nodded. "I promise. But you have to understand my dear," he said as he drew closer and his gaze smoldered. "In so many ways, things haven't changed at all."

She blushed and lowered her gaze. She knew Itachi meant well, but it reminded her so much of Sasuke's face. _Will it always be that way?_ She thought miserably. _Will every time Itachi look at me like that remind me of Sasuke-kun?_

He recognized how uncomfortable he was making her so he stood up to give her some space. "Why don't we get a bite to eat for lunch?"

She looked up at him hesitantly. "Where at?"

"Anywhere you want," he said as he held his hand out to her. "Tsuki and Chizu-san are caring for the twins today, so it will be just you and me."

She wore a sad smile. "I've missed those days."

"That's good," he said as he helped her up. "Because from now on, that's all you'll be having."

She giggled as she followed him out of the room. Once she was checked out of the hospital they spent the day hanging out. At first it was a little awkward for her to get used to being back, everything felt so different. It was also embarrassing to be asked by others where she had disappeared for so long. Itachi was able to comfortably divert these questions without divulging anything. "When you're ready," he whispered softly. "We'll make up some sort of story. But another time, right now it's all about the two of us." He pulled her into his arms without thinking and she stiffened for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said as he started to let go.

She held on tighter. "No, don't let go. I just need to get used to you again."

He flinched but understood what she meant. It was just as Tsunade had warned him and he had to be patient and considerate. That night they returned home to find the babies fast asleep in their cribs. Itachi couldn't believe it. The room was completely redone; two large cribs with dressers, toys littered the floor, a changing table stocked with wipes and diapers, even the walls had been re-painted.

"Not bad huh?" Tsuki yipped at his feet.

"She certainly is thorough." He admitted. "Where is she now?"

"She insisted I return her to the ANBU Prison Quarters," Tsuki shrugged his shoulders at Itachi's surprised face. "She said her work was done and there was no point in hanging around. Oh and you're supposed to take the credit too, apparently she doesn't want Miko to know she had anything to do with it."

She had literally sacrificed all for Miko's sake and now resigned herself to whatever fate had left in store. Itachi wasn't ignorant of her terrible past; she had two whole pages in the Criminal Bingo Book listing every crime in detail. And yet it would appear that her friendship with Miko was a genuine one. Then his thoughts returned to the present when Miko threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You did all this for me? I mean…" She blushed prettily as he kissed her cheek.

"I would do anything for you," he murmured as he kissed her mouth. To have her in his arms again and her lips pressed against his was like a dream come true. Starting slowly he began to kiss her harder, enjoying the way she leaned into him. He craved that deep connection with her, the one that bound them together as husband and wife. As he deepened the kiss and slid his hand up her backside he heard her gasp, felt her tense and tremble. He realized he was scaring her and forced himself to step back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly. "I just-"

"It'll be alright," he assured her with a sad smile. "We'll take things slow and move at a pace you're more comfortable with."

He had meant to reassure her but instead she started to cry. "It shouldn't have to be that way! I want things to go back to normal but…but I can't get him out of my head."

Sasuke was no where nearby, but she still looked about nervously as she wrung her hands. He had indeed cast a long shadow, his effect still deeply felt. Itachi gently held her hands to keep them still. "Miko, there's no need to rush things." He planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Things will return to normal eventually and I'll always be here for you."


	36. Chapter 36: Miko's Real Mission

Miko's anxieties took a lot of adjusting to. Itachi practically had to walk on eggshells around her. There were all sorts of unspoken rules that he had to follow if he didn't want her to collapse in a heap of panic-attack stricken tears. He couldn't walk into the room while she was dressing and he couldn't walk into the bathroom while she was showering. She wore long layers of clothes that covered nearly every inch of her skin as if to hide herself away. Gone were the nights where they'd cuddle, kiss, and whisper playfully under the covers. She slept on her side refusing any kind of contact with him. He tried not take it personally, he tried very hard. He wasn't mad or upset at her; he wouldn't allow himself to be. Instead he redirected his frustration at its source; at his menace of a little brother. This was all his fault for destroying her pure and carefree soul. How could he do this to her?

Ironically the twins became a convenient distraction. Whenever things seemed to get tense he'd excuse himself to tend them. He did grow to love them and took great care of them, but there was still a part of him that resented the fact that they were his brother's children. He couldn't deny it but he wouldn't allow that feeling to grow either. He wouldn't dream of blaming them for circumstances beyond their control. But he was fast approaching his breaking point; all this tension and frustration had to be released. Usually he could vent to his wife, but he could hardly do that now. He didn't want her to feel guilty for something she couldn't really help.

This was compounded by the fact that Miko suspected all this. She knew her anxieties were alienating her from her husband. She wished more than anything that it wasn't the case. All she wanted was to hold him close, whisper seductively in his ear and feel his breath on her neck. She often fantasized of it. But every time she tried it in real life, suddenly in her mind Sasuke appeared in his place with his lustful hands grasping her so tightly she could hardly breathe. _I love you Miko_, he said huskily. _I need you and I'll never let you go._

How could she possibly touch Itachi without thinking of his brother? It wasn't fair at all and often left her feeling nauseous and Itachi feeling disappointed. So she withdrew into herself, afraid to move forward. Only at night while he slept did she feel comfortable drawing closer, caressing his soft hair and kissing his still lips. But it left her feeling even more unsatisfied. "Oh Itachi," she whispered into the corner of his mouth. "Why do I find the need to hide myself from you when you're the only one who loves me so completely?"

She knew without a doubt that his feelings towards her had never changed, not even when he had learned about the twins. He loved them and treated them well. Of course he was still looked at her with wandering eyes from time to time. He couldn't help himself; he was very attracted to her. She was flattered by his attention, but still too caught up with shame. Secretly she thought he should have made her work for forgiveness, hold back, and punish her or something. He shouldn't have taken her back so easily. But she knew he wasn't the sort of man to be vindictive. Even towards his own brother who he hated, he didn't seek revenge. He left his fate to the ANBU to decide. His love remained true and yet it made her uneasy. She confided her worries to Ritsuko.

"Not to sound harsh but you're making way too big a deal out of this," Ritsuko said as she handed her some tea.

Miko made a face at her. "Whereas you never make a big deal out of anything."

"No, generally Kisame does that for me," she smirked as she took a sip. "Someone has to keep a cool head. Now listen. If you really want to show Itachi how much you love him then go right ahead. You love him and he loves you, so do what comes naturally. It's not doing either of you any good to hold back."

"But what if I think of _him_ again?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Odds are you probably will," Ritsuko agreed. "But consider it a passing thought and let it go."

Miko looked skeptic. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that. It'll be hard at first, but soon you'll too busy to think of anything else." She grinned mischievously.

But Miko was still unable to find the courage to show Itachi how much she loved and appreciated him. She was too caught up in her guilt and shame at what had happened. So they were at a stand still; she couldn't bear to be near him, and nothing he did could break through her barrier. Things only worsened when Yusei returned home. Itachi pulled him aside to explain the situation as calmly and delicately as he could. It was no good because Yusei exploded at him. "You mean to say that you're going to let those little abominations live with us?"

"Watch your mouth," Itachi growled. "They're no such things."

"They are if he's the father!" Yusei challenged. "Either they go or I go!"

He looked grieved. He knew he couldn't force Yusei to accept them as his siblings, his hatred and anger at Sasuke was still very strong. But he had hoped Yusei would be more understanding than this. He hugged him close. "I know it's hard, but try to think of it this way. They're part of your mother too. They didn't ask for this to happen, they couldn't help being born now could they?"

"I guess not," Yusei mumbled.

"Your mother needs us now, more than ever," he said gently. "Please reconsider son."

"Alright," he conceded. "I'll give it a try, for mom's sake."

For the next few months he really did try, but struggled to understand why his mother was so depressed. She was home now, with family and friends who loved her. So why did she keep to herself, unable to look anyone in the eye? He felt her emotional absence strongly, especially during this crisis with Katsuye. He worried and missed her greatly, but didn't dare see her because of Kisame's warning. While he didn't respect him, he did fear him and was reluctant to have another confrontation. He would have shared this with his parents, but Miko was too caught up in her guilt and Itachi was too busy caring for the twins. Unfortunately he wasn't as understanding and patient as his father was. Without warning, he moved out to stay with Naruto.

When Itachi went to retrieve him, Naruto pulled him aside. "It might be for the best if he stays here. He's really hurting, you know."

Itachi sighed and hung his head. "I do and yet…I can't do anymore than I'm already doing."

Naruto looked sympathetic. "Then why don't you tell Miko to snap out of it already?"

Itachi laughed grimly. "You really think it's that easy?"

"It should be," Naruto said naively. "Yes Sasuke was a major jerk, but he's not holding her back anymore. So why is she letting him still?"

"I don't know," Itachi said wearily. "I've wondered the same thing time and again."

Miko took Yusei's absence hard and she felt even worse. This was all her fault and yet she couldn't see how she could fix this. It was all she could to even get out of bed every morning. _I never should have come back_, she thought miserably. _I knew I'd be nothing but trouble for everyone I cared about. _She felt it all beginning to slip away and spiral out of control, losing faith in everything, even herself. Then one night, she had a dream. It wasn't like her usual dreams; she really felt a part of it. She felt the sensation of her hair being stroked. She was lying down with her head in someone's lap and a blanket draped over her. A steady hand held the brush as it ran through her silky hair. It felt so peaceful and soothing that she wasn't ready to move away yet.

"You've suffered so much and I am truly sorry," a familiar voice murmured kindly overhead. And her eyes flew open and she bolted upright and stared. She saw her clearly, just inches from her face and she still didn't believe her eyes. "Inari-sama?" She whispered. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled and nodded. Miko drew back, now aware that she was in her old bedroom, back when she was a student with big dreams of being a guardian in their service. She shook her head slowly. "But this can't be happening…I was banished…"

She set the brush aside and folded her paws on her lap. Clothed in one of her elaborate robes and a regal headdress, she looked the very picture of quiet dignity. "That is correct, but you are here at our invitation. It is time for you to know the truth."

She frowned. "You've already told me about how I changed fate by loving Itachi."

"And so you have," she agreed as she slowly rose to her feet. "But there is much you still do not understand. Your destiny has always been a great one and it is time that you know what it was meant to be. Please follow me. Inari is waiting."

Miko followed after her and looked around at the familiar hallway she passed through for classes. That seemed forever ago now, it was a completely different life and strangely she felt nostalgic. Who ever would have guessed that she'd miss this? _Of course I would_, she reasoned. _It was a part of my life after all._ Then she pointed down a corridor that Miko didn't recognize or even remember was there before. Waiting at the end was father Inari who smiled warmly. "Go now," her mother gently encouraged her.

She walked down the corridor cautiously, still unsure of what she was doing back here. He held his paws out to hug her. "I have greatly missed you, my daughter."

Miko felt tongue-tied and confused but returned his hug anyway.

He pulled back with a compassion look in his eye. "You were never one to be so silent."

She wore a brief side smile. "Forgive me Inari-sama but I am not feeling myself today."

He bowed his head in agreement. "I know and I must say it grieves me to see you like this."

She lowered her gaze shamefully. _Yet another person I've let down_, she thought miserably.

"You haven't let me down," he said gently as he read her thoughts. "You have done well and made me proud." He gently he lifted her chin to look deep into her eyes. "And that is why we meet again, because it is time to explain what your true mission is."

She frowned. "My true mission? But surely I was supposed to be a messenger like the rest."

He chuckled. "You are nothing like the others Miko. You were born to stand out."

"I still don't understand," she whined like a child who was bored with their parents lecture.

"Exercise patience my child," he said kindly. "All will be clear soon enough. Tell me, what do you know of the elder son of the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Hardly anything," she said, completely surprised by this random change in subject.

"He is the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan, making Itachi and Sasuke his descendants."

"I suppose that makes sense. But what does that have to do with me?"

He paused for a moment and slowly turned away from her. He looked up at the tapestries on the wall. "His wife was a Kitsune." Miko was shocked but remained silent. "That is the secret to the Uchiha clan's great power; it is mingled with the divine. But they squandered their talent and twisted it for their own selfish desires. To abuse such a gift was of the highest offense and a cleansing was in order."

"So that's why it was Itachi's destiny to destroy them," she finished softly and then it clicked. "And as the eldest son of the clan's leader, naturally he would have been Uchiha's heir and that means…"

He nodded. "Yes, you two were meant to be together and to revive the clan as was done in ancient times."

"If that's true, then why were the twins conceived?" She asked bluntly. "Doesn't that throw a wrench in this revival?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. What caused the downfall of Uchiha was their single-mindedness, the pure line. In order to prevent the past from repeating itself, there must be balance. Two brothers, two lines, one source."

Now it dawned on her. "So Sasuke was supposed to get me pregnant," her mouth went terribly dry. It was so hard to say that aloud, it still hurt to know how deep her betrayal ran. Suddenly a fire blazed in her eyes. How could they do this to her? Set her up as a pawn to be taken advantage of? His calmness infuriated her and forgetting her place she glared at him. "How could you do this to me? Don't you know what hell it was for me? How could you let him take me away from my family and friends, my perfectly wonderful life? Have you any idea how scared, lonely, and hurt I was?"

Instead of putting her in her place, he looked sympathetic. "I did. Why do you suppose I sent Chizu your way?"

She stopped at this. She had never stopped to think that Chizu had any real role to play in this. Of course she had saved her but could it really be that she was meant to do that?

"She needed you Miko just as much as you needed her. Only you could warm her heart of stone. You have compassion and eternal optimism, the kind that gently motivates and inspires."

She sighed and hung her head. "I used to. But I'm nothing like that girl now."

He gently rested a paw on her shoulder. "You have to be if you don't want things to get worse."

Her eyes widened in horror. "How could they possibly get worse?"

"They can and they will unless you snap out of this depression. Your work is not over yet, my child. Unless you make peace with all, the two lines will forever be in competition, seeking revenge and retribution that will only end in the complete destruction of all."

She didn't want that but at the moment she felt too over-whelmed. "Haven't I done enough?" She asked wearily.

He gave her a reproachful look and she cringed and bowed her head submissively. "Forgive my rudeness, Inari-sama."

His expression softened. "I know it isn't fair to ask more of you," he commiserated. "But only you can do this."

"Because it is my duty as a Kitsune."

"Because of who _you_ are." He said firmly, but kindly. "You have that rarest of qualities, that open-mindedness that is free of guile and deceit. You love and trust with all your heart. All who met you are impressed with your kindness and consideration. There isn't anything you wouldn't do to help, be it a stranger or closest friend. Earth could use more people like you."

She blushed slightly at the compliment. "I miss that side of me."

"She's still in there," he assured her. "Look into your heart, trust your instincts, and move forward with no regrets. You have many friends and family who love and support you. They will not abandon you now. Let their belief in you lift your spirits until your confidence returns."

She nodded thoughtfully, a small smile growing across her face as she remembered all the kind visitors she had had since she returned. How could she have forgotten that? Why had she let her fear blind her to reject them?

"When you believe in yourself, the path will become clear," he said as he kissed her forehead. "The worst is behind you now so live life to the fullest. Farewell, my daughter. Never forget how special you are."

"Thank you Inari-sama," she said as she hugged him. "Never again will I lose faith."

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she snapped awake. She lay still as she thought about the dream. Was it only a dream? Or had she really returned home for a short while? She rested a hand over her racing heart. Did it really matter? She thought hard about what had happened since she returned to Konoha. She had to admit that hiding herself away hadn't fixed her problems but had only made them worse. And yet she was scared of the idea of letting go of her fears. _Well what matter more?_ She thought ruefully. _Your fears or your family?_

And if the worst was behind her now; then it was time to move forward. It was a liberating feeling that lifted the heavy burden on her chest. Taking deep breaths, she reminded herself of Itachi's love and loyalty and the welcoming, shining faces of every visitor who still stopped by to bring her some cheer. Surrounded by such happiness should have lifted her spirits and would have if she hadn't selfishly turned away to wallow in self-pity. _I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want to be myself again_, she thought wistfully. _I don't know how_, she admitted to herself honestly. The past still haunted her and mostly likely would for a long time. _But its time for me to live again...really live._ Feeling better than she had in so long; she resolved to fix things, starting with Itachi. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. "Itachi?"

No answer, so she stepped out into the dark hallway, feeling her way along the wall and saw a light on in the study. She cracked open the door and poked her head in. He saw her and quickly gathered his papers and set them aside. "Oh you're awake? I hope my absence didn't startle you. Akiza needed to be rocked back to sleep and I remembered some work that needed to be done and-" He hesitated as he noticed a change in her countenance. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! Please stay seated," she assured him as she drew closer.

He frowned uncertainly. "Then what's going on?"

"I…uh…that is…I…" She stuttered, suddenly embarrassed by the fact that he was staring at her. "I…wanted to apologize."

"You don't need to apologize," he sighed wearily, getting a little tired of her unnecessary apologies.

"Yes I do!" She said firmly, stunning him into silence. He hadn't see her this assertive in so long and his curiosity kept him silence. She took a calming breath and stepped around the desk, turning his swivel chair towards her. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the armrests. "I made you make a promise and then made it impossible for you to keep it. I set you up for failure from the very beginning." He neither confirmed or denied this but listened intently. "I'm sorry for that and for being such a paranoid brat about this…whole thing. I didn't mean to drive you all away. I thought I could get over this on my own…but…I can't. I need your help…and I want your help," she said softly. "You've always been there for me and loved me…even when I didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I've let you down."

"You didn't," he murmured gently as he stroked her arm; a familiar warmth sparkled in his eyes. It was obvious how much he loved her and this time she didn't look away. Gathering her courage she climbed into his lap. A fire lit up in his eyes as she slipped her hands up the front of his shirt.

"I love you Itachi," she whispered into his lips. "Let me show you just how much."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked warily.

She nodded. "I want things to be the way they used to be. Even this...especially this. So no more holding back…for either of us. Promise?"

He answered with a passionate kiss. It took her breath away but she let him kiss her deeply, letting his tongue explore her mouth. His intensity startled her a little but excited her even more and she gave herself to the feeling. Sasuke seemed like a distant memory compared to this. Itachi yanked the neckline of her shirt to the side to expose her slender neckline which he hungrily tasted. He had forgotten how incredible she tasted and he knew he would never tire of it. Finding the chair too restrictive for what he wanted to do, he lifted her onto his desk. He leaned in between her legs to kiss her again, his hands unbuttoning the front of her shirt with clumsy impatience.

She leaned into him with breathless anticipation. She didn't remember how his shirt came off but didn't let details like that bother her. He felt a sense of euphoria to express his love to the girl he loved more than life itself. His confidence soared as she not only welcomed his touch but further encouraged it with a passion of her own. For the first time since their kiss in the ANBU Prison Quarters, he felt that intimate connection, her soul intertwined with his once again. He climbed up after her, gently pushed her down and straddled her low across the waist. He leaned over her and then paused for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

She panted as well but grinned from ear to ear as she lazily dragged a finger down his chest, tugging gently on the waistband of his pants. "Why did you stop? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No." He shook his head and she looked heartbroken. "That is to say it's not the only thing I want," he reassured her.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you want then?"

He leaned forward, resting on his elbows with his body gently brushing against hers. "I want to connect with you, but not just in this way. I want to know all your secrets, all your fears and worries."

She giggled softly. "Why would you want to know any of that?"

"Because I love everything about you," he said as he kissed her mouth. "You're not just my wife and lover but my very best friend."

"Even now?" She whispered hesitantly.

"I know you too well Miko. There's very little you can hide from me," he chuckled. "You worry that I think you're responsible for what happened. That somehow you're just as guilty as Sasuke is in this whole affair."

She lowered her gaze as she blushed and nodded mutely.

"But that's where you're wrong," he insisted. "You did nothing wrong because you never gave yourself willingly."

"Does it make any difference?" She asked ruefully. "I was still his day or night to do with as he pleased."

"Yes," he softly agreed. "But he never had the real you, the girl who stole my heart from the very first day." He kissed her gently, speaking between each kiss. "The girl…who broadened…my world…the girl who…makes me feel weak…the girl …" he groaned as she pressed up against him, her hands resting low on his hips. "Who is terribly distracting," he teased with a laugh.

"Later I'll tell you everything you want to know," she promised him. "But right now I want you to shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled as he happily obliged. As they reconnected, Sasuke crossed neither of their minds. He no longer stood in the way of their love…and in truth, he never had.


	37. Chapter 37: Ritsuko's Dirty Trick

For five long months, Chizu remained imprisoned in the ANBU Prison Quarters, her name tied up in proceedings as the numerous countries continued to argue over who should try her for her crimes. She sat patiently day in and day out, hoping for nothing and waiting for no one. After all there are no midnight heroes for former villains. Her guards found her the easiest prisoner to care for. She didn't scream or sob, never attacked or made a fuss. Just a simple thank you for every meal delivered.

Tsunade was very curious about this willing prisoner. Right from the beginning she was unnerved by this quiet girl with a blank face. "I take it you want me to give you information on other criminals with the promise of a lenient sentence. There is no need for that."

"Is that to say you won't talk?" Tsunade challenged.

"Not at all Hokage-sama." She said mildly. "I will tell you what you wish to know regardless of any perceived benefit to myself."

"Do you really not care what happens to you?" She asked in surprise.

Chizu shook her head. "I have returned Miko-chan to her family. Nothing else matters now."

"Is she special to you?" She asked curiously.

"She has completely disrupted and ruined my life." Then for the first time to Tsunade's recollection, a small smile spread across Chizu's lips; a special twinkle in her eyes. "And for that I shall be forever grateful."

This very much intrigued Tsunade and she returned often. The visits were to gain information on other criminals and she was floored at the wealth of information Chizu shared. "Its incredible," Tsunade admitted as she hurriedly took notes. "You are truly a mine of information and not just in testimony alone but in hard cold facts. With evidence of this magnitude, we can put these scumbags away for the rest of their lives."

"Scumbag you say?" Chizu countered politely. "Hardly. All criminals are either opportunists or survivalists."

"And which are you?"

"Survivalist," she said resolutely, her face a porcelain mask. "I did what it took to survive."

Tsunade looked concerned; her mouth set in a firm line, her brow furrowed slightly. What a stoic manner and dismal outlook on life for such a young girl. It was a real shame. "How old you are Chizu-san?"

"Nineteen."

"Do you have a family?" She asked curiously.

Chizu hesitated at this. "In terms of lineage, I must confess I remember nothing. Yomi-sama took me in from the streets when I was four. He and his Gang of Four are all the family I have ever known."

She made a face at this. "A pretty lousy one, if you ask me."

Chizu smiled slyly, finding the Hokage's disgust rather entertaining. "From your perspective perhaps. I will not deny that they did terrible things, but to me they were my guardians, protectors, mentors, and friends. We looked out for each other, motivated and encouraged one another. Is that not what family is for?"

Tsunade chuckled softly. "I suppose it is." She sighed as she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but I have an appointment that I have to rush to." She stood up too quickly and her folder fell to the floor and its contents flew everywhere. Chizu helped her gather the papers and then paused as she looked at one in particular. "I know this girl."

"Who?" Tsunade craned her neck to look at it. "Katsuye Hoshigaki?"

Chizu nodded as she quickly read through the medical report. Surprisingly her face grew pink, her mouth set in a thin angry line and her eyes narrowed. "Incompetent fools!"

"What?" Tsunade's jaw dropped in surprise. She had never seen Chizu get angry before.

"Is it true?" Chizu shoved the report in her face. "Is she paralyzed?"

"Yes…"

"Even after I had everything in place for a complete recovery?" She asked in astonishment. "How could they have screwed things up so badly? It did not have to come to this!"

"Wait a minute now, hold on," Tsunade interrupted. "What are you talking about? This was a very delicate medical procedure that was carried out professionals who were top in their field-"

"Who apparently had baboons for instructors!" Chizu snapped. Then she went on a tirade of what she would have done if she had been there, accidentally revealing her strong medical knowledge and her understanding of the human anatomy.

Tsunade clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Enough!" Chizu immediately stopped mid-sentence and resumed her calm composure once again. Tsunade slowly removed her hand. "Are you saying that you know how to reverse her paralysis? Honest and truly?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," she said sincerely, her voice tranquil once again. "I can."

"But how?" She protested. "Surely that's impossible. Even _I_ can't do anything to change her condition!"

"Ordinarily it would be beyond the ability of mortals," Chizu agreed.

"And you're not?" Tsunade countered.

Chizu's expression fell slightly as she looked down at her gloves. "I must be and yet…" Reluctantly she removed them and her crimson clawed hands looked truly grotesque under the bright fluorescent lights. She held one up in front of her face, looking at it sadly. "These are clearly not normal."

Tsunade gasped. "What are those?"

"I have never known," she confessed sadly. "I was too afraid to ask. But with them I can manipulate the human body down to the molecular level. I can control each individual cell, increase or reduce, mobilize or halt." She paused for a moment. "I realize that as a prisoner I have no right to ask this but…would you allow me to heal the girl?"

Tsunade hesitated for a moment. "As a bargaining chip for your freedom?"

Chizu shook her head. "I understand she is valued by Miko-chan's family. I want to do this for them."

Tsunade thought this through. "How do I know you won't try to escape?"

"I could have escaped several times," Chizu admitted frankly. "Forty-eight times to be exact and yet here I am sitting before you." Tsunade went red in the face, flustered and embarrassed. Chizu watched impassively. "Please give my offer some consideration. I will be here when you are ready to reply."

Tsunade stormed out, annoyed to be upstaged by a little girl. When she had time to think about it, she realized what a golden opportunity this could be. If Chizu was capable of such a procedure, it would change the very face of medicine. But was her testimony in this regard true? Surely it was impossible but she had not found Chizu prone to exaggeration. She summoned Miko to her office to gain further insight.

"She is a medical genius and saved my life on numerous occasions." Miko assured her. "If she says she can do it, then she can."

"But is she trustworthy?" Tsunade pressed.

Miko grinned from ear to ear, a welcome sight after her long bout of depression. "I trust her with my life. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today."

"I also understand that she is the reason Sasuke-san was able to control you," Tsunade said bluntly.

Miko flinched slightly but recovered well. "Yes that's true as well. But you have to understand that she was a different person then."

For further proof, Tsunade arranged for Chizu to reverse the paralysis of a wounded cat. She took notes methodically as Chizu verbalized the procedure. She had nothing to lose by explaining it because only she was capable of something this intricate. Six hours later the cat was able to move its legs again and with a little training was able to walk again. With this evidence, Tsunade conferred the results with Katsuye's parents.

"Do it!" Kisame barked eagerly.

"Shut up and settle down," Ritsuko scowled at him. "I want to hear about the potential side-effects first."

"The worst that could happen already did," Tsunade admitted. She explained the procedure in detail, letting them know what the surgery would entail.

"And the cost?" Ritsuko asked grimly.

"Nothing at all," Tsunade said. "Chizu-san requires no medical equipment and asked for no compensation."

"Huh, that's weird," Kisame muttered aloud. "I wonder why that is."

_So did I_, Tsunade admitted. _Though perhaps it's because she knows money won't be of any use to her in jail._ The Hoshigakis gave their consent for surgery. It was scheduled for the next day, the haste insisted by Kisame. He was a darn pushy shark, but a loving father under the surface who wanted the best for his little kingyo.

When Ritsuko shared the news with Katsuye, her face lit up with excitement. "Then I can be back on the team again!" She laughed with delight. Then her expression fell for a moment. "Maybe then Yusei will like me again."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked curiously.

"He hasn't been by to see me since I came back," she said gloomily. "I wonder why. Before he didn't seem to mind the fact that I can't walk…I wonder what changed."

"He's probably been busy getting used to his mother being back and his new half-siblings." She tried to reassure her. "Itachi-san said they can be quite a handful."

"Yeah but it shouldn't take him six months to find time to visit," she grumbled.

"Has it really been that long?" Ritsuko asked in surprise. Ever since Katsuye returned from Iwagakure things had been hectic as they tried to accommodate her new condition. Katsuye nodded mutely as a tear streaked down her cheek. Ritsuko kissed the top of her head and hugged her close, trying to comfort her as best she could. But inwardly she found it just as strange as her daughter did. Yusei had always been so keen on Katsuye; this wasn't like him at all. That night as she and Kisame prepared for bed, she brought it up for curiosities sake.

"It only makes sense really," he said smugly with a cocky look in his eye. "He feels guilty about what happened. So like the coward he is, he's afraid to show his face around here."

She frowned thoughtfully. "What are you talking about? Yusei-kun isn't a coward."

"He is if _I _say he is," he said firmly.

She snorted in derision. "Under what authority do you make that claim?"

"As your Sensei." He said confidently as if he thought that was an answer.

She threw back her head and laughed. "You're not about to pull rank now are you?"

He scowled. "It used to work."

"Only you thought it did." She smirked.

"Now listen here," he said firmly as he pointed an authoritative finger at her. "This conversation is over. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

She got in his face, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't lie to me Kisame," she said seriously. "You're hiding something from me. I can feel it."

"Oh now you can sense things?" He mocked her but she wasn't fazed in the least.

With lightening speed she knocked him down to his knees and twisted his arm behind his back. He grunted involuntarily in pain. She was strong, for a girl that is. "Tell me before I beat it out of you," she threatened in his ear.

"You think you can?" He chuckled as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

She smirked. "You _know_ I can."

"Then let's have at it!" He challenged as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the dresser. She flipped around so her feet struck the wood and propelled herself right back at him. He was ready for her and they spared together matching blow for blow. He laughed. "Just like the good old days huh? When we used to train together?"

"You mean back when I respected you?" She teased and laughed at his scowl. "Now tell me what you did to drive Yusei-kun away! I know you're behind this somehow."

"My lips are sealed," he smirked as he continued to fight back. It was pretty tricky in this tiny room. Furniture was knocked around and clothes were strewn around the room. Ordinary objects were now considered weapons; even the pole in the closet that held up the clothes was wrenched free and used. To the outside viewer, this would probably rank high on the domestic abuse scale. But these two hot-heads enjoyed a good fight from time to time. Adrenaline pumping, emotions running high, and hormones racing; it didn't get much better than that. And besides, they only behaved this way with each other and it was all in good fun. As they fought she started to piece together what must have happened. "You threatened him didn't you, you big bully," she growled as she struck at his left flank. "Told him you'd kill him if he didn't stay away."

"Oh come on, can you really see me doing that?" He asked innocently as he drop-kicked her to the ground.

She grunted as she landed hard and he pinned her down. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath and their bodies trembled from the exertion. "Yes…I…can…" she forced out between gulps of air. "Now…admit…to it…already…"

"I won…this…round," he said smugly. "I admit…to…nothing!"

She giggled softly as she looked at him through her long eye lashes. "I haven't…lost yet." She made a show of fingering the zipper on the front of her shirt. He noticed the motion immediately and looked uncertain. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh wouldn't I?" She purred softly as she slowly pulled the zipper down, exposing herself down to just below the bust line.

"That's not fair!" He hissed at her, his pulse beginning to race as he took in her soft features just inches from his face as she arched her back to both give him a better view and to get into position.

"I don't have to play fair," she said in a breathless tone. "I just have to WIN!" She growled as she kicked him off. He flew back against the wall and she charged him once again.

He pouted as he blocked her next attack. "You didn't pull stunts like that when you were my student."

"Of course I didn't but I bet you wished I did," she said deviously.

"I'll admit to that." He laughed as he swung at her with his fist which she deftly avoided.

"You were always such a pervert," she teased. "But enough chit chat! Out with it! You're behind this!"

"Maybe I am so what of it? I never did like that brat."

Ritsuko slammed him onto the bed, straddled his waist and held him in place. She glared down at him. "It's not your place to say who our daughter loves so don't you _dare_ interfere!"

He considered her for a moment as he laid there. She was a beauty with a fiery spirit, one who could not be tamed. He loved her fierceness and admired her strength; she was his match in every way. His aggression gave way to more amorous desires. He ran his hand up the side of her thigh and she gasped in spite of herself. "You're my sexy little firebrand," he chuckled softly as he slipped his other hand up her shirt.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to resist his attentions. "You're only trying to change the subject," she grumbled softly. "It won't work-" but her words died in her throat as he lightly ran his hand over her breasts.

Taking advantage of her distraction, he easily flipped her onto her back and pressed her into the bed. "Sex appeal can work against you too, you know," he teased, his lips tickling her ear.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed as she wrestled against him.

"Oh yes I will," he chuckled as he pinned her back down. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He embedded his fingers in her amethyst curls as he kissed along her slender jaw line.

"Don't," she said feebly but made no effort to stop him as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was chaste but lingering at first as he slowly worn down her resistance. Then he started to kiss longer and harder as he felt her rigid muscles start to relax under the heat of his own. He felt her warm breath on his face as she started to kiss him back, but he wouldn't give in just yet. He kissed around her mouth, playfully avoiding direct contact with her lips as she tried to meet his.

"Don't tease me like that, you jerk." She whined as she ran her hands down his broad muscular back, feeling it tremble beneath her cool fingertips. Then their lips connected and she whimpered as he brushed his tongue against hers, satisfying her at last.

The fight now officially over, they lost themselves in their love. Sure they were rowdy and rough sometimes, but deep down they loved each other so intimately. She was his princess and he was her champion. On the outside they were strong and fearless, but only to each other did they admit their weaknesses and insecurities. This served to forge a tight bond between them, one that had never diminished despite the long and lonely years they had spent apart. By the end they had completely spent their strength and lay side by side with satisfied grins in the middle of their trashed bedroom. He rolled onto his side and hugged her against his bare chest, enjoying the coolness of her skin against his as he tenderly kissed her forehead. "I love you Suko."

"And I love you Kisame," she whispered against his cheek. "Now about what I was saying earlier…"

He groaned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten all about that."

"Not a chance," she laughed. "So shut up and listen already."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only because I'm too tired to distract you further."

She giggled softly as she kissed him one more time. "You know deep down that Yusei-kun isn't a bad kid."

"I do," he grudgingly admitted. "But you know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"What?"

"He's gonna wanna marry her, that's what." He said firmly, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"He might or he might not," she shrugged. "She's only fourteen. I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"But what if he does propose?" He insisted.

"He can ask but it's ultimately her decision," she reminded him. "So in the end…it isn't up to us, now is it?"

He grumbled in assent as he kissed her forehead. "Have you ever regretted marrying me?"

"That's a funny question to ask after we've just had sex," she teased as she playfully pinched his arm.

He couldn't help but laugh at the irony as well. "I know, but seriously, have you? I know I'm not what your family expected for you. I have no historically important ancestry. I'm nobody."

She smiled kindly at him, admiration shining through her chocolate brown eyes. "No you're not. You're the sensei who took me in and made me who I am today. You're the only one who noticed me," she kissed him tenderly. "You saved me." He kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her in his strong arms. When the kiss ended, she covered her mouth as she yawned. "Now we better clean up this mess before we go to sleep."

He groaned. "This is your fault you know, so you should clean it up."

She frowned at him. "If you had confessed from the beginning this wouldn't have happened."

"Fair enough," he conceded. "We'll _both_ clean up."


	38. Chapter 38: The Surgery

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade dubiously. She had called him into her office early in the morning to inform him about Katsuye's surgery that afternoon. He was excited about the prospect of her walking again but was nervous that Tsunade wanted him to be part of the surgical team. "With all due respect, my father would be the best choice. He's far more experienced-"

"Medically he is," she agreed. "But your role in this procedure is not medical."

He frowned and waited expectantly.

She rested her hand on the Criminal Bingo Book. Chizu's recent kind-hearted actions did not erase her dangerous past. Tsunade wouldn't give her the opportunity to escape or to endanger Katsuye. She had to plan for every eventuality. "You are better at the Shadow Possession Jutsu and I want you to keep a _very_ close eye on Chizu-san. One suspicious move and I want her immobilized, understood?" He nodded. "Good. You are dismissed for now. Please report to Medical Wing Seven, Room Two at precisely 1:00pm."

He bowed respectfully. "Yes Hokage-sama."

As he walked away he thought about what this would mean for Team 10. It definitely came as a welcome relief. Their new addition, Kaede Hyuga, didn't mesh well with the team. Kaede was one of Yusei's fan girls from the academy and it was very evident that her affections hadn't changed. She swooned over him, giggled at everything he said and flirted like crazy. Yusei resented her idea that taking Katsuye's place on the team gave her liberty to try and take her place in his heart as well. He made it very clear that Katsuye was his girlfriend and that _no one_ would ever take her place. But it went in one ear and out the other as far as she was concerned. Katsuye was far away, cooped up in her house. Kaede was confident that her feminine charms and beauty would get to him eventually. Yusei ignored her as much as he could. Normally Shikamaru would have encouraged teamwork but was instead grateful that Yusei was respectful when he had to work with her.

But some things had improved. Yusei had learned his lesson well from his battle with Sasuke. He trained long and hard, testing his limits. But recognizing that he couldn't always trust his impulsive nature he often leaned on Yasashiku for guidance and insight. This served to further solidify their friendship. Yusei also started playing Shōgi with Shikamaru. In the beginning it was to focus more on the strategy portion of the game but over time they started to talk about other things. It reminded Shikamaru of the times he used to talk to Asuma over the game board. It made him miss his old Sensei, but at the same time wish he could be just as influential. _And maybe someday I will be_, he thought to himself. _But that will be for Yusei, Katsuye, and Yasashiku to decide._

When one o'clock rolled around, he reported to the surgery suite dressed in scrubs. The Hokage was busy giving instructions to the nurses present. They were to assist during the final assessment or to intervene if things went wrong. Katsuye was lying on the examination table in a thin hospital gown, with a blanket spread over her legs for comforts sake. She twisted the blanket in her hands as she bit her lip nervously. She smiled when she recognized him and reached out towards him. "Sensei! I'm ever so glad to see you!"

He smiled warmly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And I you. Everything will be alright now. I'll make sure of it."

She nodded, looking a great deal calmer than before. Tsunade introduced Chizu and he was surprised to find her so young. He had mistaken her for one of the nurses at first. She didn't look a day over twenty. She bowed respectfully and then approached Katsuye, placing a hand on her head as she wore a sad smile.

"I remember you," Katsuye said slowly, her brow furrowing as she remembered that terrible night. "You…were there."

"Yes I was," Chizu said softly as she absent-mindedly stroked her soft navy hair, her expression sympathetic and gentle. "I am sorry this happened to you. It never should have come to this. But this time, I will make it right."

Shikamaru watched on curiously. They had met before? He remembered talking to the medical staff in Iwagakure who marveled at the fact that Katsuye had the scars of being run through by a large blade…and yet there was no gaping hole in her stomach. Could it be that Chizu had been responsible for that? Katsuye certainly seemed relaxed in her presence. Chizu stepped back to let Tsunade administer the anesthetic. Katsuye didn't necessarily need to be put to sleep, the procedure was painless. But she would need to lie perfectly still through it. Chizu turned toward Shikamaru. "This procedure should last about six hours. It will require intense concentration so I must ask that you do not distract me with questions or outbursts."

He was confused, wondering why she'd think he'd scream here. Then his eyes widened as she removed her black gloves and set them aside. What were those hideous things? She lowered her gaze instinctively; she didn't have to see his expression to know how he would react. It was always the same; shock, horror, disgust. Their discomfort reaffirmed her theory that deep down she truly was a monster. _Now that I think about it, only Miko-chan has not been disgusted with my deformity_, she mused with a side smile as she remembered how curious Miko had been back in the day. _Perhaps that is because she also stands out. But unlike her, I take no pride in what sets me apart from everyone else._

Shikamaru noticed her discomfort and it greatly reminded him of Choji back in the day. She had the same melancholy air about her as he did when he was rejected by the other kids for being slow and fat. Without thinking he reached out to touch her shoulder and she looked up in surprise to see his warm smile. "Tell me what I can do to be of assistance Chizu-san."

She blinked in surprise. He was the only one other than Itachi to look her directly in the eye. How very strange. "Please monitor her vitals on the screen and inform me the instant anything changes."

Once everything was in place, Shikamaru stood on the left side of the bed by the monitors, Tsunade stood by Katsuye's feet, and Chizu stood on the right side of the bed. Removing the blanket and rolling up Katsuye's gown to her underwear, she rested her crimson hands on the girl's hips. She stood absolutely still in quiet concentration as she mentally focused on the task at hand. The only sound in the room was the soft steady beeping of the heart monitor. For the first two hours she didn't move at all. Then Shikamaru watched as she slowly brought her hands down to rest on the middle of Katsuye's thighs, then was still for another two hours. The other nurses shifted uncomfortably due to both their uneasiness to be so close to a dangerous criminal and from standing on their feet for so long. Even Tsunade seemed a little restless. Shikamaru concentrated on Chizu, refusing to lose focus. He already felt terrible that Katsuye had been harmed on his watch; he would never forgive himself if he failed her now. She rested her hands on Katsuye's knees as she worked steadily for another two hours. She didn't look tired at all, her stamina was incredible.

By now the others had to sit down but Shikamaru remained at his post. Chizu noticed this and felt a little uncomfortable at how he watched her. _He must be here for security purposes then_, she thought ruefully. _To keep me from escaping, as if he could._ But his gaze wasn't suspicious or condemning, just observant. This made her start to feel self-conscious but she pushed it aside as she focused once again. By the eighth hour her hands rested on Katsuye's shins. She frowned, mentally cursing the incompetence of the Iwagakure staff. This was going painfully slow. The former botched procedure and the fact that the cells had stagnated from neglect required great effort to re-energize and reconnect each nerve. Sweat became to bead on her forehead and run into her eyes, stinging them. She couldn't move her hands to wipe them away so she'd have to work through the pain. Shikamaru noticed this, drew a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully dried her forehead and around her eyes. His gentle touch made her gasp in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely as he withdrew his hand. "I didn't mean to break your concentration."

She didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all. After ten hours she declared the procedure a success. She collapsed into a chair to catch her breath as Tsunade assessed Katsuye's condition for herself. Chizu removed her glasses and wiped them on her white medical coat._ All the loose ends have been tied up. Now it does not matter what happens to me. But in the end, it was nice to do something good for a change._ She thought satisfactorily.

Tsunade confirmed with a smile that Chizu had done it and the nurses dutifully applauded. Shikamaru handed her a cup of water. She frowned up at him, annoyed by his kindness. Granted she had not been treated cruelly here in Konoha, but she was not accustomed to friendliness to this degree. It was unfamiliar and she didn't like it at all. She abruptly stood up and turned on her heel, hurrying over to Tsunade. "My work here is done. I humbly request to return to my quarters."

"Of course," Tsunade smiled. "You'll want to get some rest." Rest did not factor into this at all, she only wished to be alone. Tsunade gestured for Shikamaru. "Please escort her to the ANBU Prison Quarters."

Her frown hardened but she had no choice but to follow him. By now the moon was high in the sky and the streets were deserted. Shikamaru kept a close eye on her and she ignored him.

"Thank you Chizu-san," he said quietly. "Katsuye-chan is a student of mine. I'm very grateful to you."

"Do not waste your breath with unnecessary civilities." She said abruptly. "I am no concern of yours."

"I didn't say you were," he countered gently with a frown of his own. "But what's wrong with me showing gratitude for a job well done?"

She kept silence and he didn't say anything else either so they walked on in silence. Once the door to her room was secured, she lay down on her bed and tried to rest. Strangely enough her hand rested against her forehead as she remembered his gentle touch. Her cheeks burned at the memory. _Why?_ She thought angrily. _Why does it bother me so much?_

Katsuye rested in the hospital overnight and Tsunade went over the medical report in detail. She mused over her own notes from past visits. Chizu didn't seem to pose any immediate threat or danger. She certainly seemed repentant but could she genuinely be trusted? To have someone like her around would be an incredible gift. To have cancer cells removed at the source, paralysis reversed, viruses neutralized, was there any end to her talents? But it all came back to the main issue: could she be trusted? Knowing the hour was late, she still risked a quick visit to the Uchiha household. Miko answered the door, dressed in her nightgown. "Please forgive my intrusion but I must have a word with you."

"Of course," Miko smiled kindly as she stepped aside. "Come in."

Tsunade frowned as she saw Itachi walking down the hall rocking Akiza back to sleep. "Perhaps somewhere more private? It's about your friend Chizu-san."

Miko stepped outside. "In the garden there's a secluded bench. Will that do?"

Tsunade nodded and followed after her into the solitude of the garden. "I need your advice Miko-san. How much do you trust your friend Chizu-san?"

"I've already told you that I trust her with my life. What more is there to say?"

"I was hoping for just that," Tsunade admitted. "I've been wondering if it'd be wise to have her on our medical staff."

Miko perked up excitedly. "That would be wonderful!" Then she paused for a moment. "What did Chizu-san have to say about it?"

"I haven't asked her yet. But it's not like she has much of a choice because…" Her voice trailed off as Miko glared at her. "What?"

"So you want to exploit her for her ability as well?"

Tsunade frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe Chizu-chan is a genuine villain," Miko admitted. "She does what she's told, no questions asked. I hate that kind of blind obedience. It lacks all sense of self and individuality. I don't care what she's done, she deserves a say in her own fate. She shouldn't be forced into something she doesn't want and if you do then you're no better than the others who've used her."

Tsunade was completely floored, both at Miko's bluntness and the idea that Chizu deserved to have a choice. "You do realize the situation she's in right? Several countries are crying out for her death, this could be the one chance to save her! Can't you see that I'm only trying to help?"

"But are you really?" Miko gently challenged. "How can you help her if you don't even know what she wants?"

"That's beside the point!" Tsunade hissed, beginning to feel frustrated.

"It _is_ the point," Miko flashed her a keen look. "If you're wondering if I think you can trust her to be a medic for you, then yes I do. She is the greatest medical shinobi the world has ever seen and would be a great asset. But _only_ if that's what she wants." In her minds-eye she remembered her last encounter with Chizu only the week before. She had wanted to apologize for not coming to visit before then.

"There is no need to apologize," Chizu had said with a smile. "I did not expect you would want to see me again."

"But why would you assume that?" Miko asked dumb-founded.

"Because I am a reminder of the past," Chizu said bluntly. "When you see me you will inevitably be reminded of Sasuke-san."

Miko shook her head. "No Chizu-chan. You have nothing to do with him. As a matter of fact I want to help you get out of here."

Chizu shook her head. "I am a criminal and so this is where I belong." Miko started to protest but Chizu interrupted her. "Only you have forgiven my past, others are not as open-minded as you are. And besides, I want to stay here."

Miko had hesitated at this. "This is the first time I've ever heard you say what you want."

Chizu smiled openly at this. "Indeed it is. I delight in the freedom to do that." Then her smile faded away. "Though I should be careful that it does not go to my head."

"Why?"

"Despite what you or I think I am nothing more than a tool. I will either be killed or put to work elsewhere without any say on my part. When that time comes I will do what is expected of me…but in the meantime…" the small smile returned. "I am free to be me."

Miko met Tsunade's eyes. "Let her chose for herself. If you force her, I'll never forgive you."

Tsunade's jaw dropped, completely taken aback by this turn of events. Itachi cautiously approached. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Miko said, flashing him a warm smile. She ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. He held her close, but he was still concerned about Tsunade's expression. "Thank you for the visit Tsunade-sama," Miko said in parting as she led Itachi away. "Let me know how things work out for you."

Tsunade watched them disappear back into the house and shook her head wryly as she smiled. "I can see that your spirit has returned," she said to herself. As she walked back she thought about what Miko had said. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask Chizu's opinion on the matter. But it would have to wait until morning, she was exhausted.

When Katsuye woke up in the morning, she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked around the room. Of course she was being watched, she was in a hospital. But still…the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She cautiously sat up, looked around, and gasped when she saw a dark humanoid figure crouched on her dresser. Large pointed ears perked up and she knew in an instant who the intruder was. She broke into a smile but before she could say anything, he rushed forward and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her feverishly, so excited to be with her again. For six lonely months he had waited for his opportunity to get close but Kisame had kept a constant vigilance over his daughter. And now they were together again. The hour was still very early and they were not likely to be interrupted for some time. Not according to the schedule he found in Katsuye's medical chart.

_He still loves me!_ She thought excitedly as she leaned into him, never wanting the kiss to end. She craved his eager touch and couldn't get enough. "Oh Yusei," she whispered in the stillness of the dark room. "I've missed you so much." His lips against the side of her neck set her senses tingling with pleasure. He grinned inwardly as he felt her pulse race against his lips. "Maybe I should give you another hickey," he teased. "That'd show that stupid shark I'm here to stay."

"Wait-what?" She gently pushed him back. "What does my Dad have to do with this?"

He was disappointed to be stopped now. "He attacked me in Iwagakure and told me to stay away from you."

She groaned and fell back against the pillows, rubbing her temples with her hand. Now it made sense why she had practically been under house arrest and escorted by Kisame every time she went outside. "I should have known." He lay down beside her in the tiny bed. She turned her head towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Yusei."

"It's not your fault you have a crazy over-protective Dad," he said sympathetically.

She rolled her eyes. "Emphasis on the crazy part," she grumbled. "Honestly he still treats me like a little kid."

There was a mischievous look in Yusei's eye as he stroked the side of her cheek. "I don't treat you like one."

She giggled as he kissed her again. Then suddenly the door opened and a large figure was silhouetted against the lights from the hallway.

"Dad!" Katsuye cried out in surprise, her cheeks burning with embarrassment while Yusei went as white as a sheet, his ears folded back in complete terror. Kisame turned on the lights, his face had gone a funny shade of purple as a vein in his forehead throbbed. Ritsuko came in from behind him and even her mouth dropped in surprise.

With a growl Kisame lunged forward and Yusei bolted from the bed. He leaped out the open window and landed lightly on his feet despite the sixty foot drop. He took off running at full speed, leaving dust in his wake. Kisame leaned out the window, shook his fist after him, and shouted obscenities laced with murderous threats until he was bluer in the face. Any passer-by within hearing range stopped and stared up at him wide-eyed. Katsuye's jaw dropped to hear such language. Ritsuko stopped her from covering her ears. "You'd better listen to him because next time it won't be just talk," she warned her.


	39. Chapter 39: Reasons to Wait

Alone in her bedroom Katsuye sat in her bed and hugged her pillow close as she waited for the lecture she knew was inevitable. She could still hear Kisame freaking out downstairs as Ritsuko tried in vain to calm him down.

"Lower your voice," she pleaded. "Haven't the neighbors heard enough already?"

"You'd better straighten her out!" He bellowed. "Because no daughter of mine is going to act like a slut!"

"She's no such thing and you know it!" Ritsuko snapped back. "You've completely blown this thing out of proportion!"

Katsuye started to cry into her pillow. As frustrating as she found him sometimes, she still very much looked up to him. Did he really think so little of her? Yes she had been caught in a compromising situation, there was no denying that. But did he really think she'd lose her virginity in so public a place? Then her cheeks burned as she remembered the thrill she had felt to have him lie beside her with his lips pressed against hers and his hand running along her side. It was clear that things could have gotten out of control if they hadn't been interrupted. Why didn't she realize it before?

"Wow, you in big trouble," Takashi teased as he stuck his head in through the doorway. He was five years old and the spitting image of their father, from his appearance to his troublesome attitude. He grinned deviously, flashing his sharp teeth. "You gonna get it now."

She glared at him. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"And miss the fun?" He laughed.

Ritsuko came up from behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't tease your sister Takashi."

"You gonna lecture her?" He asked eagerly. "Can I watch?"

"Only if you want her to be present for yours." She said calmly but he flinched as if she had slapped him. "Now I think you should go next door, apologize to Hasegawa-san, and help her replant her flowerbed."

"Yes Mama," he said obediently as he hurried away.

She quietly closed the door and turned towards her daughter. "I swear with all the mayhem this family creates it's a miracle we haven't been evicted."

Katsuye smiled a little at her mother's joke but was too upset to maintain it for long. She sniffled as tears continued to run down her face. "Where's Dad now?"

"In the bathroom plucking out new gray hairs," She said as she took a seat beside her. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and hugged her close as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad the surgery went well. Lady Tsunade said it should take a couple of weeks of physical therapy to help you re-learn how to walk and then-"

"You're angry at me too, aren't you?" Katsuye murmured.

Ritsuko paused for a moment. "No," she said softly. "I'm not."

"But you think I'm a slut too?"

"Of course not!" she said firmly. "And neither does your father. He's just over-reacting again, you know how he is."

Katsuye nodded, she was very familiar with his temper though it was seldom directed at her. "I'm sorry mom."

"I'm not looking for an apology," Ritsuko said gently as she stroked her hair. "But we do need to talk about what happened."

"Yusei was visiting and I guess we got a little carried away." She looked up at her. "Did you know that Dad threatened him in Iwagakure?"

"I did," she said with a sigh. "And he was going to tell you all about it and apologize for it too. But now this complicates things further, wouldn't you say?" Katsuye nodded gloomily. Ritsuko sighed as she looked down at her. "Now I know we've already had the birds and the bees talk so we won't bother reviewing that. And I'm not gonna lie and tell you how evil sex is or how terrible it is either. In fact it's the most wonderful thing in the world, but only if it's done at the right time."

"What do you mean?" Katsuye asked curiously.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispered as she playfully tweaked her nose. "I waited until I was married to have sex."

"Really?" Katsuye asked. "But Dad's so pushy, I would have thought-"

She laughed. "That's not to say he didn't try to seduce me. He's no saint, that's for sure. But I wasn't about to give myself without getting the utmost commitment in return. Sex is more than a physical expression of love. It binds two souls together as you share the most intimate parts of yourself. I wasn't going to do that with some hot boyfriend who might turn out to be a passing fling. I only wanted to share that with the man who could commit to me and only me." Katsuye lowered her head as she thought about this. Ritsuko rubbed her arm reassuringly. "You will have to make your own choice Katsuye, but there is something else I'm sure you didn't consider. You could have gotten pregnant."

Her eyes widened in horror. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind and she shuddered involuntarily. "That would have been terrible!"

"If you're going to act like an adult, you'll have to live with the consequences too. You don't get to pick and chose the ones you want. Using protection isn't a guarantee either; the risk is minimal but still there. So don't do it until you're ready for that reality." She kissed the top of her head again. "I love you Katsuye, and so does your father."

"I love you too mom," she hugged her tightly. "Thanks for not freaking out."

"Though a word of caution," she warned. "If Yusei-kun ever does get you pregnant, you do realize Kisame is going to kill him right?"

She cringed. "If he hasn't already."

Ritsuko laughed. "No, the Monster of the Mist will not feed today," she teased. "But keep in mind Yusei-kun isn't out of trouble yet. Thanks to your Dad, now everyone in Konoha knows so it's only a matter of time before his parents do. Who knows what will happen then?"

Gossip does indeed travel fast, even faster than Yusei's legs could carry him. When he burst in through the front door, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He took in great lungfuls of air as he coughed and wheezed. _That shark's gonna kill me, oh he's gonna kill me for sure_, Yusei thought as his heartbeat raced erratically. Then a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Itachi standing over him. Fire blazed in his coal black eyes, his mouth set in a thin angry line.

"Oh no," Yusei muttered under his breath.

"Oh yes," Itachi hissed as he wrenched him to his feet and shoved him down the hall. "In your room NOW!"

Yusei raced to his room and Miko caught Itachi's hand. "Wait," she said as she stopped him. "Don't do this Itachi."

"He needs to be taught a lesson," he growled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "He needs your love," she whispered in his ear. "You know what he's going through. Is it any different than it was for us when we were young?"

His temper simmered and cooled at her gentle caress. He held her close as he gently kissed her. "Why do you think I'm so worried? I don't want him to go through what I did. I want to spare him that pain."

"What pain?" She asked in confusion.

"The pain of fathering a child he can't support and abandoning the girl he loves because he isn't ready to be responsible." His voice trembled. "I want better for him."

"Yes we didn't have such a great start," she admitted. "We were pretty reckless."

"That's why I have to-"

"Be gentle," she pleaded. "I'm sure Kisame-san has scared him enough to make him think twice about doing that again. You don't have to make things worse."

He nodded as he kissed her again. "You're right." He took a deep calming breath and walked down the hall. He knocked on Yusei's door. "Son, we need to talk."

"Come in," he said in a timid voice. When Itachi entered, he found his son sitting in the corner holding his head in his hands as he trembled. Itachi sat on the edge of his bed; calmly clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. That was uncalled for on my part."

He shook his head from side to side. "No it wasn't…I really screwed things up didn't I?"

Itachi flinched. "You could have phrased that more delicately."

"But nothing happened Dad, I promise!" He blurted out hastily.

"So come and tell me what did," Itachi encouraged as he patted the bed.

Yusei sat beside him and told him everything, starting with Kisame's attack in Iwagakure. Itachi was furious that his best friend would dare do such a thing but he squashed his temper down as he focused on what his son was saying. Kisame would be dealt with later; Yusei was more important right now. He went on to say how much he missed her and how long he waited for an opportunity to see her again. "So I snuck into her hospital room and waited for her to wake up. I was so excited to hold her and kiss her that I…well…" he blushed as he remembered the rush he felt lying beside her and kissing her deeply. He wanted more, he couldn't deny it. "I got carried away." He sighed as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he held his face in his hands once again. "Was it really so wrong Dad?"

"What you're feeling is completely natural," Itachi said carefully. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not encouraging you to have sex. You're far too young for that." He swallowed nervously. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a thirteen year old. He should still be into comic books and not thinking about sex! _But despite his discomfort, it had to be done before things got out of hand. He took a calming breath to steady his nerves. "Are you at all familiar with the circumstances surrounding your birth?"

"What's to know?" He asked, wondering what this had to do with anything. "You married mom, then I came along-"

Itachi sadly shook his head. "No, it was not as ideal as that."

Yusei frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let me know a story about a selfish teenager who ended up hurting the girl he loved," he said softly. Yusei listened silently as Itachi told him the story of how they met. "I was ten years old when I first met your mother. I didn't know she was a Kitsune or that she was my guardian angel. But she impressed me with her confidence and optimism. I was drawn to her and we became best friends. She helped through a very difficult childhood." He touched briefly on his father's oppressive expectations. Yusei sensed he wasn't comfortable reliving that memory. "After the massacre I had to leave her behind, even after I told her how much I loved her and we had just shared our first kiss." He sighed forlornly, remembering the heartache well. "Knowing I would be hunted down as a missing-nin I joined Akatsuki."

"You were in Akatsuki?" Yusei squeaked in horror.

He nodded sadly. "Kisame too."

"Well I can see that," Yusei said as he rolled his eyes. "That shark has villain written all over him."

Itachi chuckled at that. "Yes, he can be too aggressive for his own good sometimes. But anyway, I didn't see your mother for years. I assumed she had moved on but I still loved her." He decided to skip the part where he met her again at age 15 when Orochimaru had kidnapped her, experimented on her and stole one of her nine lives. It wasn't really relevant to the story and the point he wanted to make. "When our paths crossed again, we were 17. I was surprised to see what a beautiful and vivacious woman she had grown into. We met in secret that night because I was still considered a criminal." He looked up at his son. "It happened the same way it did for you only no one walked in on us. We both knew we would probably never see each other again, so we were determined that the night was ours. Our love was strong and we shared it openly and intimately. Then in the morning I left and that was that."

Yusei bristled. "You just left her?"

He nodded. "I did, and then I realized that in the heat of the moment I had forgotten something very important."

"What was that?"

"That I may have gotten her pregnant." He said softly.

Yusei paled. He hadn't thought of that possibility either when he was with Katsuye. Itachi nodded. "That's what made me so selfish. I only thought of myself and what I wanted. Granted your mother wanted it too, but she didn't understand what pregnancy was. She didn't know the potential consequences and I did."

"Is it safe to guess that she did and that baby was me?" Yusei chipped in. Itachi nodded. "So then what happened?"

"I went back to find out whether or not she was pregnant." He reddened slightly at this particular memory. "I found her about to give birth…so…I…uh…delivered you."

Yusei laughed. "That's pretty awesome!"

"It wasn't," Itachi said sadly. "Because I still had to leave. It didn't matter that I got to experience that special moment if I couldn't stay to enjoy it. I couldn't stay with her and I couldn't take her with me. That had always been the case, only now…" he lowered his gaze shamefully. "I had brought a child into this."

Yusei's enthusiasm faded away. "You really left mom again?"

He nodded. "She was absolutely furious. I'll never forget what she said, it's still burned into my memory. She said, 'I'm tired of waiting for a tomorrow that will never be. I don't deserve to be left behind over and over again. I deserve more than that. So if you're just going to keep coming and going, then don't bother coming back.'" He sighed miserably. "That night I had meant to express how much I loved her. I never imagined it would end up hurting her and destroying the love she once felt for me."

Miko, who was listening outside the door, started to cry softly. She remembered that night well, the one that nearly severed their relationship. It had been the only time she had ever struck him, a slap across the face with stinging force. _You mean everything to me Itachi! _ She had screamed at him. _You say the same thing but you don't mean it. You don't mean it because you don't live it! But I have! Every single minute of every single day…but you haven't made the same sacrifice for me. Am I truly so worthless to you now?_

"So am I the reason you left her?" Yusei choked out through tears of his own. "Was it all my fault?"

Miko covered her mouth as she cried harder. Itachi hugged him close. "No, no it wasn't. She was angry that I couldn't support her when she needed me. I didn't consider her needs as much as I should have. The blame does not lie with you."

"Then why…why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did," Itachi said softly. "I am here now because of your mother's forgiving nature. I have the second chance I do not deserve but will be forever grateful for. If the same happened to you, the ending might not be as happy."

Miko turned away, unable to stomach much more of this. _Itachi shouldn't feel that badly_, she reasoned with herself as she stepped into the twins' room to wake them from their morning naps. _I lost my temper and said every hurtful thing I could think of. I was cruel; he was not fully to blame. If only I could make him understand that._ Lauri had a messy diaper so she took him over to the changing table. She was in the middle of cleaning him when she heard Itachi enter the room.

Akiza reached out for him as she squealed, flashing a toothy grin. "There's my girl," he smiled as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "You look more like your mother everyday." He paused as he heard Miko sniffle. Was she crying? He put Akiza down to crawl on the floor and did the same to Lauri once she had finished changing him. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. He hugged her close and gently shushed her. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"It wasn't your fault Itachi," she cried into his shoulder. "It was mine."

"You overheard then," he surmised sadly. "You can't take the blame because you did nothing wrong." He smiled in spite of himself. He had been such a jerk leaving her like that and yet she insisted that he was blameless. She was gentle, kind, forgiving, and refused to hold a grudge when she deserved to. "You're too good for me Miko. I meant what I said; I didn't deserve a second chance."

"How can you say that?" She looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I love you Itachi. Nothing has ever changed that."

"I know," he said softly as he kissed her forehead. "But I am still very grateful."

The silence stretched comfortably as they held each other; both feeling extremely fortunate for the other. "How did Yusei take it?" She asked curiously.

"I think he'll be fine," he assured her. "If that doesn't work, I'm sure his fear of Kisame-san will take care of the rest."

She giggled. "Oh yes, what are we going to do about that? I'd hate for this to ruin Yusei's relationship with Katsuye or your friendship with him."

"It won't," Itachi assured her. "But I'm going to have to reason with him and possibly beat it into him too. He's terribly thick-headed sometimes. It's best to get it over as quickly as possible."

"Will you be gone long?"

"However long it takes to calm him down," he sighed. "In the meantime, I've asked Yusei to stay home so if you need anything just ask him."

She kissed him good-bye and he left the room, passing Yusei in the hallway. "Boo! Boo!" Lauri and Akiza called out as they crawled after their older half-brother. They called him that because he liked to play peek-a-boo with them. They tugged on the chains that dangled from his pants. Yusei pretended to be pulled down to the ground, exaggerating his fall. The twins jumped on him and laughed along with him as he ruffled their hair. Miko watched with a warm smile, happy to see them getting along. It had been rough at first since all Yusei could see was their resemblance to Sasuke. But living away from his parents had seemed to mature him a little and he returned more understanding.

As she watched Yusei play peek-a-boo with silly faces, her face fell as she remembered Sasuke doing the same thing. Her heart ached for a moment. For all his faults, he had been a good father to his children and she knew how much he missed and worried about them and her. It wasn't a guess; she knew it for a fact. She rested a hand over her heart as her gaze lowered. She never told Itachi but sometimes she experienced feelings and impressions Sasuke felt. Was it a lingering effect from the seal or because their wills had been intertwined for so long? Either way, it still felt intrusive. _And yet_, she thought to herself. _Maybe the connection is there for a reason…everything happens for a reason._


	40. Chapter 40: The Fallen Hero

Sasuke thought he could handle anything. His spirit was fierce, his strength formidable, and his will was strong. He was a survivor. Losing Miko and the twins was a blow but he buoyed up his spirits with dreams of freedom. Konoha was made up of idiots so he figured it would only be a matter of time before he found the opportunity to escape. He only had to bid his time.

He knew he could handle torture; Orochimaru had made sure of that. Sasuke had spent that entire first year in a state of perpetual agony. He had been on the brink of death countless times; cursing his tormentor, begging for death, and resenting life that only prolonged the pain.

"You call yourself an Uchiha?" Orochimaru had sneered. "You're pathetic and a disgrace to your clan. Konoha has made you soft and I have to beat that out of you if you're going to be of any use to me."

Lonely, scared, and desperate he had nearly lost his mind. He would have escaped if he had had any strength left. But overtime he realized how much stronger it made him. Fear of death and pain limits strength and inhibits talent. To risk all is to gain all, was one of the many lessons he learned. So now he was prepared for the worst kind of torture imaginable and looked forward to laughing in their faces. "I am Sasuke Uchiha!" He would say. "I can't be broken!"

But no one came. Chizu knew more than Sasuke did which rendered him useless for interrogations. Itachi was content to let Sasuke pay for his crimes as he moved with his life. Left to himself, Sasuke suffered through nicotine withdrawals. Smoking had always seemed so cool until now. He coughed until his lungs ached and his throat felt raw. He was constantly anxious, shaky, and had trouble sleeping. Most days he'd curl up in the corner under a thin blanket and tremble. _I'm not weak!_ He cursed himself, trying to will his body to normalize. But this was something beyond his control and that was not something he was used to. Whenever he had the energy he'd scream threats and challenges, talk it up tough. Some one had to be listening somewhere.

But no one ever came. There was only silence…deafening…maddening…silence. It was more than he could stand. His whole life revolved around proving his worth, that he was better than everyone else. To be deprived of attention was crippling to his pride. He didn't even have the comfort of a guard to deliver food. His meals were delivered twice a day through a slot in the wall directly into his cell. If he wanted his dirty dishes removed he had to place them near another slot, the same went for dirty clothes. Once a week a bar of soap, a sponge, and a towel were delivered along with a bottle of water. Sasuke wriggled his nose at the idea of bathing himself out in the open. But then again there was no one else here so its not like modesty was an issue.

During those long lonely months he did a lot of thinking. He thought about Miko the most. He wondered if she really did come back to life. It seemed so unlikely and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that she had. _Does she think about me? Does she miss me at all? Is Itachi treating her well?_ But when he remembered the night the seal was broken, he realized he had never seen Itachi be so gentle. Not since…well…they were kids. He didn't waste time trying to turn her against him either. He focused only on her. Sasuke didn't expect that and didn't know what to make of it either. That wasn't what he expected of his selfish, cruel, and manipulating older brother. He didn't want to think he was wrong about Itachi. Hating him was the foundation for his justification of "saving" Miko from him.

He thought about the twins nearly as much as he thought of her. He missed them, worried about them, and hoped with all his heart that they were safe and well cared for. Would they ever remember him? Would Miko speak well of him to them? He sighed as he woke up to another dreary day. How long had he been here? Each day was as mind-numbingly boring as the next.

Then suddenly out of nowhere HE showed up. The door to the room that housed his barred cell swung openly loudly. It startled him so badly that he jumped about a foot off the ground. Naruto smiled widely. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Out! Get out now!" Sasuke thundered, pointing straight at the door. Before he was dying for company but suddenly solitude seemed more appealing. "I don't want to hear your cheerful crap! Out!"

Naruto ignored him, pulled up a chair, and reclined in it causally. "Sorry I haven't been by to see you sooner, I've been pretty busy."

He made a show of fingering a gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. Sasuke frowned. "You're married? What kind of idiot would marry you?"

Naruto didn't defend his bride. He knew full well that Sasuke was just being a brat, trying to rile him up like when they were genins. Naruto was in his mid-twenties, time and experience had tempered his childish ways…well most of them anyway. He still had clueless moments more often than he'd like to admit to, but for the most part he had matured. All he had to do was wait for Sasuke to chill out and then he'd be his usual aloof self.

Sasuke frowned at him, disappointed in his lack of reaction. But his frustration soon gave way to curiosity. Of all the people who could have visited, he wouldn't have expected Naruto. Sasuke had spent so many years trying to destroy him. He had been cruel, spiteful, and sadistic; furious that Naruto had the gall to want to save him. Sasuke didn't want to be saved. To be saved meant that he had become something terrible. He was strong, he was invincible…or rather he used to feel that way. The look in Naruto's eyes was sympathetic without being patronizing. He wasn't kicking him while he was down, and this was the lowest he had ever been. The silence stretched between as Naruto patiently sat there.

"Is it anyone I know?" Sasuke asked quietly, a little curious in spite of himself.

"Hinata."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "That girl who was super shy?" Naruto smiled proudly as he nodded. "I thought you liked Sakura."

"I did," Naruto admitted. "But she loves you….even now."

"Then she's a fool." Sasuke said as he lowered his gaze. She was like all those other girls; obsessed with his looks and his abilities. They wanted his body, but could care less about what was in his heart. It was just as Itachi had once said, girls are so easily impressed with power but it's all superficial and never lasts. Sasuke grasped the bars as he leaned forward. "What about Miko? Is she alive?"

Naruto considered him thoughtfully for a moment. "She is," he said softly.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he sank to the floor. "Oh thank God! And the twins? Are they safe?"

Naruto frowned at this. "Why do you care?"

"Because they're my kids!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto went deathly pale. "They're…yours?" He whispered hoarsely.

He nodded. Enraged Naruto jumped up, rushed over to him and knocked him to the ground. Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his sore bristly jaw. "How could you Sasuke?" He seethed. "How could you do that to Miko-chan? After everything she's done for us? What about that promise you made her? How is that cherishing her? How is that protecting her? Looks like the only person she needed protection from was YOU!"

Sasuke glared back at him. "I did what I had to do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto snarled, sickened that Sasuke had really raped their best friend. That was the ultimate blow. _Its times like these that I wonder if I ever really knew him at all._

"She never did see Itachi for what he was." Sasuke said as he stood up to face him, a flinty look in his eye. "She couldn't stomach the fact that her best friend was nothing more than a murderous piece of filth! He left her because he didn't need her! He cared even less for her than he did for me! You weren't there Naruto. You didn't see all the nights she cried herself to sleep because of him. I was there for her! I did everything I could to make up for him, be the man he was too cowardly to be. Then to make it worse he shows up out of the blue, impregnates her and leaves again! Just like that! You're all about justice; tell me why he should get a second chance? Why should he get to have her?"

"Because she loves him, that's why." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke stiffened at this and scowled. Naruto considered him for a moment, his temper cooled as he detected some truth in Sasuke's words. Naruto knew that Miko had been heartbroken over Itachi's desertion. He too had been shocked to learn about the unexpected pregnancy. But even he couldn't deny that despite her pain, she loved Itachi with all her heart. Sasuke had focused on her pain and how he could alleviate it. She had already done that on her own. She wasn't the kind of girl who waited to be rescued. "Do you really think so badly of your own brother?"

He glowered at him. "He doesn't deserve her."

Naruto drew back, turned the chair around and sat on it backwards. "The story he's telling the village is that she was pregnant with the twins before you kidnapped her. He's claiming paternity."

"Of course he would," Sasuke snarled. "He's only thinking of himself."

Naruto's face looked pained, sad that his friend who was blind to what was so obvious. "He's thinking of Miko-chan."

He hesitated. "How so?"

"What do you think would happen if the villagers knew you were the real father? At the very least the twins would be ostracized, hated, and despised. Miko-chan would be doubly so and labeled as an adulterous whore. At the very worst they'd be killed by your enemies and Miko tried for conspiracy because of her association with you, possibly even tortured for information. Itachi-san doesn't want that to happen. He claims paternity to save her reputation and to give the twins a chance at a decent life." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Granted they look just like you but he chalks it up to resembling their grandmother. And if fighting rumors isn't hard enough, for a long time he had to raise your kids as well as his son all on his own because Miko had lost her mind for a while."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Then he glared darkly. "What has he done to her now?"

"Its not what he's done but what _you've_ done!" Naruto growled. "Now it makes sense why she was so depressed. She must have felt guilty for what happened. Everyone knows how hard she and Itachi-san were trying to have another baby and to have one with you instead…" Naruto made a disgusted face. "That's cruel beyond words. A lesser man probably would have left her over it." He lowered his gaze for a moment as he remembered how tired and haggard Itachi had been when he came looking for Yusei. _I can't do anymore than I'm already doing_, he had said in a defeated tone. "So I have to ask you Sasuke," he said slowly as he looked into his eyes. "Why would Itachi-san go through all this trouble for a girl he doesn't care about?"

Sasuke didn't have an answer and he hated that.

"Why can't you admit you're wrong?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I can't be wrong!" Sasuke choked out, his hands curled into fists.

"What you mean is that you don't want to be wrong." Naruto said profoundly. "Because if you were, you'd have to admit that you were the villain in all of this." He waited to hear Sasuke's response; his face was difficult to read as he stared back. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You used to be such a genius, so why can't you see what's so obvious to everyone else?"

"And what's that?" Sasuke purred suspiciously.

"Itachi-san loves Miko-chan every bit as much as she loves him, maybe even more so because he knows he doesn't deserve her either. Your brother is a good man; it's a real shame that you refuse to see that." Sasuke looked away, his expression was stubborn. Naruto stood up and moved the chair back where he found it. "It's getting pretty late so I've got to be getting back home. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon; hopefully you'll feel more chatty then."

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke called out. "Can you pass a message on to Miko for me?"

Naruto stiffened as he glared at him over his shoulder. "No, I won't. She's finally returned to her old self. She's happy and smiling again and wants nothing to do with you. I won't let you ruin things for her again."

Sasuke sank to his knees as Naruto left the room. He rested his head against the bars as he cried bitter tears of defeat. He pressed a hand against his aching heart as he cried his heart out. _It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I was supposed to be your hero Miko. Where did I go wrong?_

For the next several months Naruto came daily. Sasuke couldn't get Naruto to talk about Miko and her family so he gave up trying. Instead Naruto talked about their old comrades, their Sensei, but the most surprising news was in regards to Chizu. Sasuke was floored to hear that not only had she been released from prison, but she worked under Lady Tsunade as one of the top medical nins. "But that's hardly fair," he grumbled. "She's committed more crimes than me!"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe it's because she's responsible for bringing Miko-chan back to Konoha."

"SHE WHAT?" Sasuke bellowed.

Naruto blinked in surprise until he made the connection. "Oh that's right, she used to be your assistant huh? So I guess that means she went behind your back."

"That ungrateful little twit!" He hissed as he kicked the bars. "If I ever get my hands on her I'm gonna-"

"She's really not that bad," Naruto contradicted. "A little weird sometimes but she's really good friends with Miko-chan." He laughed and shook his head. "She seems to make friends with everyone. Maybe that's because she doesn't judge based on appearance or background."

Sasuke lowered his head in thought. _I know you think you're big and tough but that's not who you really are._ She had once said._ Daily you struggle to hide the vulnerable and sensitive side of yourself and I don't like what you're becoming. _"Or could it be that she sees people as they really are and loves them despite their imperfections?"

Naruto considered this for a moment, his expression softened. "I would agree with that."

Miko had no idea what Naruto was up to, but she was beginning to sense Sasuke's ever-changing feelings. He was starting to question things he had once accepted as fact. The feelings and impressions grew stronger and appeared in her mind more frequently. It was starting to affect her sleep and she often tossed and turned through the night. Itachi noticed this but couldn't get her to talk about it. It worried him just as much as she worried what he'd think if he only knew. Things were finally returning to normal and she didn't want this to change that. Then it climaxed one night when she woke up in a cold sweat, pulse racing as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She felt every nerve stand on edge, poised to explode. Sasuke needed her. RIGHT NOW.

She bolted out of bed, startling Itachi awake. "Miko?" He asked worriedly as he hurried after her. He caught her arm and turned her around. "Miko what's wrong?"

"I have to go. I can't take it anymore!" She cried as tears of frustration fell down her face.

"What are you talking about?" He said soothingly as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What has you so worked up?"

"I have to talk to Sasuke-kun."

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed angrily. "No you don't. You're not going anywhere near him."

"But I have to-" She protested.

"I forbid it!" He said firmly, his grip tightened instinctively and she flinched at the pressure. He realized this and let go immediately. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted so strongly but this is madness."

"Everything about this is madness," she said grimly. But the feeling was strong and she knew something terrible would happen if she ignored it. "But I still have to go." She took his hand in hers and he could feel it trembling. "Come with me." He was silent and she looked at him pleadingly. "Please Itachi. I can't do this alone."

Then he remembered what Tsuki had said so very long ago. _Sasuke has his own destiny to be considered, something that won't happen in his current state. Only she has the power to change him back…you'll be there to support her and that will make all the difference._ He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to." He assured her. "That's what I'm here for."

"What's going on out here?" Yusei mumbled as he shuffled in sleepily.

"Your mother and I have something to take care of." Itachi explained as Miko returned to their room to change. "Please keep an eye on the twins."

"Sure thing," Yusei nodded as he went to get the drink of water he came out for in the first place.

Itachi followed after her and caught her undressing. A smile spread across his face as his passionate gaze ran over her beautiful figure and she turned to see him watching. She giggled as she pulled a shirt on. "Like what you see huh?"

"Haven't been disappointed yet," he teased as he drew closer and kissed her mouth. She laughed and gently pushed him away so she could find some pants. He turned away to change out of his pajamas as well. He was reasonably concerned about this idea of hers. Things had been going well for them so why did Sasuke come up again? His heart fell as he realized that not everything had been resolved. Yes the immediate problem was solved, she had returned to normal and intimacy was no longer a problem for them. But that was not to say that Sasuke wasn't still a part of their lives. The twins were daily reminders, gossip of the affair still existed, and ANBU often kept him updated on Sasuke's situation. He knew that Sasuke was beginning to show some remorse for his actions, especially where Miko was concerned. But Itachi didn't want her to know anything about it. Hadn't she been through enough?

As they walked together down the darkened street hand in hand, he carefully observed her. She didn't look scared anymore, but resolved. She noticed his gaze. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what brought this on all of a sudden," he admitted. "I thought you hated Sasuke."

"I never said that."

"Your actions implied it," he countered.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I don't hate Sasuke-kun; I can't because I understand his pain. I've felt it for so long, but never as strong as tonight. That's why I have to end his pain," she gently said as she rested a hand over his heart. "And yours too."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You still hate him."

His frown hardened into a scowl. "I have every reason to! He took you from me; he tormented you, he-"

"I know," she interrupted. "But remember his accusations against you. You did those terrible things, but that is not who you are now. You've changed for the better and I feel that Sasuke-kun can do the same. He needs to be given a chance."

"He won't be released from prison," he said firmly. "His crimes are too great to be pardoned."

"I wasn't going to suggest that," she assured him. "I'd never sleep again if he ever found a way to escape. But…well," she sighed. "I can't explain it. I just know there's something I have to do…something only _I_ can do."

"And you will," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I have complete faith in you, my dear."

She wore a tender side smile. "It's good to know that someone does."

As they walked on she felt grateful for his presence. There was no way she could have gone alone. _He probably thinks I'm crazy…but no crazier than I think I am to do this…whatever it is._ She thought ruefully. But crazy or not, she felt the time had come to truly put this behind them. The ANBU guard on duty was surprised to see visitors well past visiting hours. At Itachi's insistence they were allowed inside. They silently walked down the maximum security hallway to Sasuke's room.

He was stirred awake as the door swung open and the light switched on. He burrowed under the blanket as he groaned. "Get lost Naruto. I can't handle you more than once a day."

"It's not Naruto," She said softly as Itachi sat down in a chair by the wall, content to watch but not interact.

Sasuke bolted upright and stared right at her. She ran a nervous hand through her hair as she looked him over. His appearance was wrinkled and shabby, his hair limp and disheveled; nothing like the man she knew who prided himself on making an impression. He had even grown a small beard since the prison had a policy of not supplying razors to inmates. All too often they were used for suicidal purposes. He looked nothing like the arrogant man he had been, but the boy he used to be. "It's you," he whispered, still in complete shock. "It's really you."


	41. Chapter 41: Change of Heart

Sasuke reached out through the bars for her. She hesitated and Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She drew closer but still out of his reach and sat on the ground cross-legged. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" She asked kindly.

Sasuke's enthusiasm faded as he looked her over amorously. Itachi noticed this and he resented the familiarity he was displaying. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing. "You're such a pervert Sasuke-kun. You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Old habits die hard I guess," he said with a side smile. "You really are beautiful Miko."

"That's not why you called me here," she chided. "Ask me what you really want to know."

Itachi started at this. When did he call her? How could he have contacted her without him knowing about it? And if this had been the case, why didn't she just say so? Or had she already? _I understand his pain. I've felt it for so long, but never as strong as tonight. _He frowned. What did that even mean? Sasuke's expression grew sober as he looked deep into her eyes. "So the connection works both ways then," he surmised. "Then you already know what I'm going to ask."

"I don't," she said. "I've sensed feelings but never thoughts."

He considered this for a moment. "Very well. I have to know if any of it was real."

"That's a strange question," she blurted out. "If it was reality you wanted you never would have used the seal in the first place."

He flinched. "Yes, that's true. But I'd like to think that some of it had been real. It was real for me…"

She shook her head. "In terms of romance, my opinion of you never changed. Every time you touched me…I wanted to die." She swallowed nervously and both brothers saw how traumatized she felt over the matter and felt sorrowful for it. "But like the selfish, stubborn blockhead you are sometimes you didn't notice. But you didn't have to; the seal did its job. I was the girl you always dreamed of. You had what you wanted."

He lowered his head, resting it against the bars, feeling miserable. "So it was nothing more than an illusion?"

She paused for a moment. "That's not to say some things weren't real." Both Sasuke and Itachi were startled by this confession. She wore a small smile. "I did enjoy the moments when you were your old self again. It was a refreshing break from your prideful pig-headedness. I could never understand what you thought you had to prove to everyone else."

He considered this for a moment. "I thought to be worthy of you I had to be the best." His dark gaze drifted over to Itachi. "Itachi was the best. That's why you liked him."

She shook her head. "That's not why I love Itachi. I could care less if he was considered the worst shinobi in Konoha."

"Then why?" Sasuke demanded to know. "Why do you love him?"

"You're asking the wrong question." Miko's gaze pierced his soul. "Why don't I love you. That's what you really want to know, isn't it?"

He nodded sadly, his shoulders drooped down. He wanted to hold her again, touch her hair and taste her skin. But more than anything else, he wanted her love. But, as always, it was the one thing he couldn't have. "It's not fair," he pouted. "I did everything for you, so why wasn't it enough?" He looked up at her pleadingly. "Why was I never good enough for you? I wanted to be there for you like you were for me."

"Oh Sasuke-kun." She murmured sympathetically. "You have no idea what help and support you were to me during your time in Konoha. You were my closest friend and confidante."

"But I don't want to just be your friend," he grumbled rather childishly. "I want to be more than that."

"That will never happen," she said firmly. "So you'll have to man up and get over it."

He flinched at her directness. "I wanted you to be happy Miko, truly I did."

"Then you have nothing to fear," she said warmly, her eyes shining as she looked sideways at Itachi. "For I am very happy."

Itachi smiled in return, his gaze softened. Sasuke noticed this and marveled once again at the unexpected tenderness. Naruto had been right; their love was obvious to anyone who looked. Sasuke looked down with a defeated sigh. "Then…I'll try to be happy for you," he whispered.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she said as she leaned forward to rest her hand on his hand. He looked up in surprise and Itachi rose cautiously. She smiled and her face glowed. "You really do have a good heart."

He blushed faintly and withdrew his hand awkwardly. "You're too good for me Miko." It hurt. It hurt a lot to acknowledge that. "I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You've really changed Sasuke-kun, and this time…for the better" she smiled. "I forgive you so please don't beat yourself up anymore over what happened. The past is the past, over and done. I only hope that now you'll be the man you could have been. The one I always imagined you'd be."

He blinked in surprise, stunned into silence. Even though he had hoped for forgiveness, he really didn't expect her to give it. Now he felt even worse because he felt that he didn't deserve it. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He felt terribly self-conscious until he found the perfect distraction. "How are the twins? Are they safe?"

"Perfectly so," she assured him. "They're fourteen months old and starting to walk now."

He listened carefully as she told him more about what they were doing. His reaction was bittersweet. He was happy to hear they were well but to know that he was missing out on these milestones broke his heart. His smile seemed strained and her heart went out to him. She felt terrible knowing there was no way to resolve this heartache for him. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

He went terribly still and lowered his gaze. It went quiet for several seconds and the atmosphere was tense. "I'd like to talk with Itachi now." He whispered.

Miko looked warily up at Itachi. He considered this proposition for a moment, trying to assess his feelings. He owed Sasuke nothing, but he was curious in spite of himself. He helped Miko to her feet. "Why don't you go on without me?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. "I can have an escort accompany you home."

She agreed to that and soon left with an ANBU member on duty. Itachi watched after her.

Sasuke chuckled grimly. "I can't believe she apologized," he muttered almost to himself. "The one person completely guiltless in this and she _still_ apologized."

Itachi pulled the chair up closer and reclined in it once again. "So what do you want?"

Sasuke rested his head back against the wall and looked at his brother with sad eyes. "I was wrong about you Itachi. On so many things, it seems." Itachi frowned warily. Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been this. Sasuke squirmed uneasily, his discomfort at admitting he was wrong made him feel awkward. "Naruto told me the lengths you've gone to protect her reputation and how you've accepted my children as your own. I wanted to thank you for that."

Itachi blinked in complete surprise.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "What? You don't think I can change?"

"I wasn't expecting it," Itachi admitted honestly. "You've always been blinded to the obvious; living within the perceptions you've created for yourself."

"Then I suppose you could say that my whole life has been an illusion," Sasuke mused sadly. "I really thought I was saving her from you." He sighed. "Instead I took her away from everything she _did_ want…family, friends, freedom…even her life." His voice caught in his throat. "I failed to do everything I promised her so very long ago." In his minds eye he returned to the night he made that promise. He had been eleven years old at the time. Furious to learn that she loved Itachi, he ran away and skipped school. He had cursed the unfairness of it all. He was a good guy and Itachi was a villain. She should have loved him instead. That day he did a lot of thinking and when she finally found him, he had made his decision. _I know I'm still just a kid_, he told her. _But when I grow up I'll protect you and give you everything Itachi couldn't. _From the very beginning she had refuted this. _I care about you Sasuke-kun because you're my friend, but I don't love you. _She had said bluntly. _You shouldn't waste your time pursuing something that isn't going to work out. _She was right to call him a stubborn blockhead. He convinced himself that she'd forget all about Itachi given enough time. When that didn't turn out to be the case, he found another excuse to cling to: Itachi was stronger. Maybe she was attracted to his strength. So many wasted years of excuses and justifications as he plotted to steal her away. He was such a fool. "I take it from your reaction earlier that you didn't know about the lingering connection."

"How is it possible?" Itachi asked sternly. "The seal has been removed and your wills are no longer linked."

"That is true," Sasuke said slowly. "And I don't know why it's happened either. But for the first time I can see into her mind and heart." He took a shaky breath. "I can't believe she blames herself for what happened."

Itachi nodded. "Even now she feels that somehow she failed you somewhere along the way, inadvertently creating the monster you've become." Sasuke flinched at this but remained remorsefully silent. "I think that might have been why she wanted to come tonight," he continued thoughtfully. "She sensed your pain and wanted to alleviate it."

"But why?" Sasuke blurted out. "Why would she even bother with me?"

"You were her friend once," Itachi said softly. "She is loyal to her friends, even when they don't deserve it."

"I'm no friend of hers," he growled, feeling sick with shame and guilt. "Friends don't do what I did."

Itachi considered this for a moment. He barely recognized this broken man as his brother. This wasn't the man he battled with all those years ago who bragged about what he planned to do with his wife. Gone was the bravado, the spite, the arrogance. This man was a complete stranger to him. For a moment his temper flared. _I bet he's faking it, just pretending to be contrite until he finds a way to escape. And even if he has changed it doesn't change what he's done. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. _Then he caught himself as he remembered Miko's sincere acceptance of his apology. He had wronged her even more so but she still frankly forgave him with no hesitation or retribution. How then could he still cling to his own resentment? Yes he had every right to hate Sasuke…but what good would it do him to hold onto such hatred? Sasuke would remain locked away for the rest of his life. He was no longer a threat and could no longer cause any trouble…even if he wanted to. Itachi knew it would be hard, but he decided he would try to forgive his little wayward brother. "Then be the friend she deserves," he gently encouraged. "Succeed where you failed before."

"And how do I go about doing that?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "I can't leave here and I know she's never coming back."

"That may be the case," Itachi agreed. "It might be too late for you to undo the damage you've done…but she forgave you Sasuke and she meant it so accept it. If your change is a genuine one," he said warily. "Then it would go a long way to make her happy."

Sasuke considered this for a moment and then nodded. "I also wanted to thank you Itachi for what you've done for Miko. You…have been a better man than I have been."

An hour later Itachi walked away feeling very different than when he had entered. Part of him was still a little wary but he reassured himself that only time would prove if Sasuke's repentance was sincere. When he returned home it was three o'clock in the morning and Miko was waiting for him wide awake in their bedroom. She ran into his arms and hugged him. "What took you so long? I was really worried!"

"I would have come back sooner if I had realized you were waiting for me." He kissed her cheek reassuringly. "I'm sorry; apparently Sasuke had a lot to say."

"You don't believe any of it, do you?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "I don't know what to believe when it comes to him."

"Do you believe me?"

"Oh course I do." He said slightly exasperated.

"Then you should believe him," she insisted. "I know that his feelings are genuine."

"But what if he's controlling you again?" He contradicted. "Manipulating your feelings in order to deceive you?"

"I'd know if he was. I spent a year and a half under his control remember?" She yawned so widely that her jaw cracked.

He steered her over to bed. "It's very late now, we should get some rest."

As they climbed under the covers, he pulled her against him and kissed her. "Goodnight my dear." She snored in response and he chuckled softly.


	42. Chapter 42: Shikamaru's Help

Chizu walked into her apartment, locked the door behind her, hung up her white medical coat and collapsed into an armchair. She was thoroughly exhausted but still wore a tired smile. Who ever would have thought this would happen? Months ago she couldn't believe Lady Tsunade's offer. It seemed too good to be true that she'd not only be freed and given honest employment, but have all of her remaining charges cleared. That showed incredible faith in her, despite her deadly past. She suspected Miko had played a role in that somehow but could never get her to fess up.

"Had a long day?"

Chizu nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized she wasn't alone. Miko smiled at her from the couch as she laid there reading a book. Chizu rested a hand over her racing heart as she frowned at her friend. "When I gave you a key to my apartment I did not realize you would use it so often."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd bother to visit once in a while," Miko said as she tossed the book aside.

"Yes I have been rather busy," Chizu confessed. "My apologies, my friend."

"So how have you been?" Miko asked curiously.

"It is hard to say," she said as she stood up to prepare dinner. "I am grateful to Lady Tsunade and I enjoy the work but…" she hesitated. "I still feel unease about all this."

"You only feel awkward because you're not used to it," Miko said with a wink. "But now you're living like everyone else."

Chizu's glance lowered. "No Miko-chan," she said as she remembered the looks she got from her co-workers every time she had to remove her gloves. "I will never be like everyone else."

"Well if it's any consolation neither will I," Miko giggled as she wiggled her ears and swished her tail back and forth.

"How do you do it?" Chizu asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Be so happy, like the past never happened…"

Miko's smile faded away. "I'll never forget Chizu-chan no matter how much I'd like to." She was quiet for a moment and then smiled up at her. "But instead I find pleasure in the present, in my purpose."

Chizu frowned curiously. "What purpose?"

Miko rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands. "That I'm a wife and mother. I love Itachi, Yusei, Akiza, and Lauri very much. With so much to be grateful for…I don't really have time to deal on the negative."

Chizu smiled fondly. "I admire that mentality…even if I do not understand it."

"And this coming from the genius," Miko teased with a laugh. Chizu laughed as well.

"Will you be staying for dinner then?" Chizu asked as she pulled out some ingredients.

"No Itachi will be taking me out to dinner."

"At that new restaurant perhaps?" Chizu guessed.

"Nope, in a tree."

Chizu stared at her. "I do not understand."

Miko giggled. "I didn't expect you to. Itachi and I have a tradition every year where we celebrate our friendship in the place where we first met."

Chizu wore a small smile. "That is rather sweet."

"Yeah he's pretty sentimental that way," she blushed faintly as she felt pride. Then she checked her watch and pouted. "You took too long getting back from work. I have to go now if I'm going to have any time to prepare."

"That is perfectly alright," Chizu assured her. "I have things to do before I retire for the night. I will come to your residence tomorrow, I promise."

Miko brightened at this and ran over to hug her tightly. Chizu stiffened instinctively. No matter how many times Miko had done this, it never ceased to catch her off guard. She patted her back stiffly, but it was the best she could do. She just wasn't comfortable showing that much emotion, it was rather over-whelming. But she was touched by her friend's consideration and very grateful for her. Once Miko left, she returned to making dinner. Afterwards she carried her dirty laundry downstairs to the community laundry room. She kept to herself and didn't make eye contact with the other residents as she sorted her clothes into the washing machines. None of the residents bothered her because none of them knew who she was, only those in ANBU had heard of her before. As long as she kept her gloves on, she seemed normal enough.

As she closed the door, she turned to see Shikamaru doing his laundry. She squeaked in surprise, clapping a hand over her mouth. He noticed and looked surprised as well before cracking a friendly smile. "Fancy seeing you here," he chuckled. "So you live in the complex too?"

She frowned at him. "What makes you think that?"

"You're doing laundry here," he said bluntly. "Only residents can do that."

"Then maybe I am," she said vaguely.

He looked at her funny. "That's what I just said."

"Oh…so you did," she turned red with embarrassment as she fished out the coins and shoved them into the machines. She snatched her laundry basket from the ground and started to hurry away.

"Hey Chizu-san, hold up." She stopped immediately and he ran into the back of her. "Oh sorry about that," he said as he stepped back. "I understand that you'll be in charge of Katsuye-chan's physical therapy tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought her medical information was confidential."

"Of course it is," he agreed. "I was asked to participate as well."

"I see," she said disappointedly.

"So that means we'll be working together again."

She nodded mutely.

"And I was hoping we could start over. Though I still don't know what I did to offend you last time."

"You distracted me," she said, her cheeks burning red once again.

"I won't this time," he assured her. "I promise."

She stared at him for a moment. "Anything else?"

He frowned in puzzlement. "Not really."

"Very well then I will see you tomorrow." She said flatly as she turned on her heel and left without a backward glance. _What was that all about?_ She thought to herself as she went back to her apartment. She had run into him a few times in the village before and always managed to make a fool out of herself. Something about him caught her off guard. The fact that he lived in the same building didn't sit well with her at all. _We have not crossed paths before now so it is not likely we will again_, she assured herself. Distracting herself with cleaning up around the apartment, she waited until late to switch her laundry over to the dryers. He wasn't there and she breathed a little easier. But there was still the issue of tomorrow. What was she going to do then? She frowned as she caught her anxious thoughts. _I will not lose my cool. I am a professional. He gave his word to not cause trouble so ignoring him will be the most effective method of dealing with him. _But come morning her anxiety resurfaced. _Get a hold of yourself Chizu_, she scolded herself. _If you are likely to encounter him on your way to work, then simply go earlier. _

No such luck, he passed her on his way back from jogging. "Oh good morning Chizu-san," he panted as he wiped his sweaty brow. He was dressed down to a fishnet shirt and shorts. "I didn't think Katsuye-chan's appointment was so early."

"It is not," she said as she caught herself staring at his abs and quickly looked away with a blush.

"Then why are you dressed for work then?"

"Because I have other business to attend to," she blurted out. "None of which is any of your concern."

He frowned after her as she hurried away. What was her problem anyway? He was just trying to be friendly and she kept shooting him down. _Oh well, who cares anyway?_ He thought as he went home to shower and dress for the day. When he arrived at the hospital, the head nurse gave him a copy of Katsuye's medical chart so he could refresh himself with the case.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Shikamaru-san," she apologized softly.

"Sorry for what?" He asked as he continued to flip through the chart, his eyes quickly scanning the information.

"That you have to work with…_her_." She jerked her thumb over to her left and he looked. Chizu was walking down the hall and the other nurses hurried out of her way in fear. Her eyes were glazed over, seemingly indifferent to their reaction. His heart dropped into his stomach. So this was normal for her then. Maybe that's why she was uncomfortable with his friendliness. It was painfully obvious that no one bothered with her unless they had to.

"I should think you'd all be grateful for the work she does around here," he said firmly as he narrowed his eyes at the nurse and unaware that Chizu could clearly hear him. "She works long and hard hours doing the impossible day after day. She deserves praise and appreciation not scorn and ridicule."

The nurse fidgeted uneasily as she lowered her gaze. He turned towards Chizu and smiled, unaware that she had overheard. "Good morning Chizu-san. Where will we be working today?"

She looked down at her chart, still a little embarrassed that he spoke in her defense. "Medical Wing Four, Room Thirty-two. But you are early."

"I wanted to make sure I was prepared for today," he said as he followed her, tucking his copy of the chart under his arm. "So please tell me the itinerary for Katsuye-chan's appointment so I'll know what you're expecting of me."

"For the past few weeks her therapy revolved around leg mobility exercises and putting her weight on them again through the usage of a walker. Today we are going to have her start walking again." Chizu looked at a note scrawled on one of the papers, a quick message from Lady Tsunade. "It says here that you are to use your Shadow Possession Jutsu to catch her in case she falls. Given the sensitivity of her condition, the Hokage is worried that one wrong fall will create setbacks."

He nodded. "Sounds simple enough. Anything else?"

"No, that is all."

They filed into an elevator, the other doctors and nurses giving them plenty of space and casting worried looks in her direction as she stared straight ahead. He frowned at their childishness and looked ready to condemn. "It is alright Shikamaru-san," she whispered quietly. "I have grown accustomed to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to," he said sternly.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way, each pondering their own thoughts. Katsuye was waiting patiently in room thirty-two with her mom. Both shook their hands and Chizu smiled at Katsuye's excited smile. "How are you feeling today Katsuye-chan?" She asked.

"I've gotten really good with the walker and did all those exercises you've assigned," she said. "I'm so ready to walk again!"

"And you will as long as you are patient," Chizu assured her. "Just take it one step at a time."

Shikamaru was at the ready as the practice began. Katsuye held onto a bar mounted on the far side of the wall, first having to walk while leaning against it. At first she leaned heavily on the bar as she wobbled unsteadily. She grew pink with frustration, having convinced herself that it shouldn't be this hard. Chizu spoke encouraging words, her expression sympathetic and kind. There was an unexpected gentleness about her as she guided Katsuye through each exercise. Shikamaru observed this silently even though Katsuye was his main focus.

After the appointment had ended, Chizu turned towards him with a respectful bow. "Thank you Shikamaru-san for your assistance."

"I don't see why I deserve any praise; I didn't end up doing anything."

"You are her Sensei and it is obvious that she looks up to you." She said kindly. "Your very presence was motivation enough for her to carry on."

"I didn't think of it that way," he confessed.

"Well now you know." She said as she checked her watch. "It appears that I have time for a quick lunch break before my next appointment."

"You want to go get something?"

She nodded. "I will. Have a good day Shikamaru-san."

He stared after her dumb-foundedly as she turned on her heel and walked away. "Hey wait a minute! Where are you going?"

She paused in the doorway. "I am going to get lunch."

"When I asked I meant do you want to get lunch _with_ me."

She blinked in surprise. "You require assistance to get lunch? Are you feeling ill?"

He groaned. "Forget it. You could have just said no."

"No to what?" She puzzled as he walked past her. She frowned after him. _What is his problem?_ After getting a bite to eat in the cafeteria, she went to all of her appointments. Not all of her patients were as grateful as Katsuye, but she was used to awkward stares and nervous glances. She had a job to do and liked to help others, it didn't matter what they thought of her.

That night she went to the Uchiha household for dinner and enjoyed her visit. Yusei and the twins were lively and it was sweet to see the love Itachi and Miko had for each other. She left when they put the twins down for bed. Walking home in the dark, she enjoyed the smell of the autumn leaves as they trickled down from the trees. Autumn was her favorite season; it was a sort of cleansing time for nature as it prepared for winter. She admired that sort of efficiency; that delicate balance of nature as one season crossed into the next.

Over the next few weeks Shikamaru continued to be there at Katsuye's appointments. As the exercises grew more intense there were a few times that she nearly fell. He instantly stopped her as he possessed her shadow, guiding her back to her original position before releasing it. Despite Katsuye's frustration, Chizu continued to be patient, understanding, gentle, and optimistic. _If only she was like that all the time_, he mused. But as the months passed and he continued to work alongside her, he came to realize that she really was. She only clammed up when she was uncomfortable or embarrassed by others scornful behavior. It was sad that she hadn't earned respect from the staff, especially seeing how hard a worker she was. It just wasn't fair. What was also unfortunate was the fact that she was uneasy around him when they were alone. That didn't make sense either. He treated her with respect and friendliness, so why was she so embarrassed and uneasy? He felt terrible because he only wanted to be her friend. What had he done to unnerve her so?

As part of her studies under Lady Tsunade, Chizu had to familiarize herself with the other clans' medical practices. Some were very accommodating, like the Akimichi clan, but others like Shikamaru's were less so. His mother was an impossible woman to work with. Initially she refused; worried that Chizu would exploit their abilities or sell the information to enemy countries. It wasn't until Lady Tsunade ordered her participation that she grudgingly agreed. But the information she gave was false and inaccurate, her plan being to make Chizu appear incompetent. Chizu struggled to make any sense of it and decided to get extra help. She gathered her courage and knocked on Shikamaru's door. He opened the door and looked at her in surprise. She fidgeted slightly as her eyes pleaded with him. "I need your help."

This was very uncharacteristic of her. She generally knew more than the others did and he suspected she didn't often ask for help. He immediately showed her in. As they sat together at the table she showed him the notes his mother had transcribed for her. She blushed faintly as he leaned in close to her shoulder as he looked carefully. "I can see what you mean. She's really screwed this up for you. That's just like her too, always causing trouble." He grumbled as he grabbed a pen and scratched out most of the writing. Then he paused to look over what was left of the text. To her horror he crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" She cried out in protest. "That was my only copy!"

"Filled with nothing but lies," he said seriously. "Look it's obvious my mom is trying to make you look bad." She lowered her gaze as her face fell. "But don't worry," he quickly assured her. "I can help you instead."

"What about your other duties?"

"My genin team is on hiatus until Katsuye's complete recovery of which I am a part of." He explained as he stood up and looked through his bookshelves. He pulled out a thick leather-bound book. "So I guess you can say I have lots of free time." He set the book on the table. "This is an excerpt of my clan's medical encyclopedia. Lady Tsunade has a much larger copy in her possession but this covers the basics."

She opened the book with reverence and her eyes lit up as she looked through the table of contents. "This is very impressive."

"No need to gush," he said with a smirk. "It's just a book."

"I was sincere in my praise," she insisted as she leafed through it. "Everything described so precisely, categorized both by ingredient, usage, and side effects. There is also-"

"I get it, I get it," he chuckled. "You're impressed. All I ask is that you read it here, I can't afford to lose it."

She nodded as she adjusted her glasses. The hours passed as she poured over the book, scribbling down notes at dizzying speed. He was surprised at her stamina. The book was important to his clan and he understood most of its content, but he couldn't read it more than ten minutes at a time. He made her some dinner as well since she didn't look ready to part with the book yet. She talked a little but focused primarily on the book. He busied himself with other household tasks, only returning to her side whenever she had a question. Soon it was getting late and he wondered when she was going to stop for the night. When he went to check on her, he found her slumped over her notes fast asleep with the pen still in her hand.

He smiled as he closed the book, took the pen out of her hand, and gently pulled her large stack of notes out from under her. He tried to wake her but without success. _What a drag_, he scowled. _What should I do now? I don't know which apartment she lives in._ He tried harder to wake her up but she fell into his arms as she slipped out of her chair. Seeing no other option, he carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. Carefully tucking her in, he reached out to remove her glasses when he paused. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, free from the worry and strain of work. She looked truly beautiful. He wore a small smile as he removed the glasses and rested them on the side table. Then he turned away to sleep in his own room.


	43. Chapter 43: Chizu's Dream

When she woke up at sunrise, she was shocked to find herself still in his apartment. She blushed furiously, embarrassed to have fallen asleep here. She didn't know where Shikamaru was, he could either be sleeping or out for the day. Grabbing a pen and paper, she quickly wrote a note apologizing and thanking him as well as requesting he let her know when she could next consult the book. She folded the blanket up, set the note on the table, gathered her notes and returned the book to the shelf. She jumped when she heard his footsteps down the hall and raced out the front door, forgetting to shut it behind her.

_I cannot believe he did not wake me up!_ She thought as she blushed with shame. She quickly jammed her key into the lock of her door and slammed it behind her. Her heart still pounded in her chest. _I feel so humiliated! How will I ever face him? _Then she looked down at the papers in her hand. _But first I have to face Yoshino-san. I will prove to her what I am capable of._

When the appointment came, Yoshino was pleased to see the Hokage would oversee it personally. With such faulty notes, Chizu was sure to look like an idiot and she relished the thought of Tsunade's anger at her new apprentice. She would be dismissed and then the Nara Clan's secrets would remain secret. She wasn't opposed to Tsunade being familiar with them, she was native to Konoha. Chizu was an outsider and a dangerous one besides. She had to be kept from the truth. To her complete surprise and utter shock, Chizu shared an accurate and detailed summary of what she had learned so far.

"Well done Yoshino-san," Tsunade congratulated. "I'm glad to see you two working together so well. Now if you'll follow me Chizu-san, I need your opinion on something else."

Yoshino glared darkly at Chizu but she calmly ignored it. She was kept busy for the rest of the day assisting the Hokage. As she walked home, she sensed someone was following her. Worried that is was Yoshino seeking revenge; she looked nervously over her shoulder. To her surprise it was Shikamaru. "Hello Chizu-san, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you," she said with a faint blush. "I apologize for my behavior last night." she said softly. "I hope I did not inconvenience you."

"You didn't," he assured her. "I do have plans with a friend tonight but tomorrow night you are welcome to look at the book again."

"I am most grateful for your help Shikamaru-san," she said with a small smile.

"A simple thank you is all it takes," he smirked. "You're too wordy for your own good."

She looked down embarrassed. He wasn't the only one to say that, many others found it an annoying habit as well. _What they do not understand is how awkward being casual is._ She thought miserably. _But it is just another aspect that makes me different. Will it always be that way?_ She scolded herself as she reminded herself of how terrible life used to be. This was much better than being Sasuke's subordinate. She had Miko as a best friend and Lady Tsunade seemed to appreciate her. Looking up at Shikamaru as he continued talking, she observed his gentle smirk, his closeness, and his general ease around her. Her brow furrowed slightly. What exactly was he in relation to her? He had nothing to gain from his association with her and yet he visited her often.

"Hey there he is!" He called out towards Choji who was approaching. "Chizu-san, this is Choji Akimichi."

He bowed respectfully. "I heard a lot about you from my dad. He was very impressed with your medical knowledge."

She wore a small smile. "He was very friendly and courteous. I immensely enjoyed our session together."

"There you go again with the wordiness," Shikamaru gently elbowed her side and she blushed.

"Is she coming with us tonight?" Choji asked politely.

"Oh no, that is quite all right," she said backing up. "Thank you but-"

"Don't tell me you're going to do more work," Shikamaru groaned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did it occur to you that I might have plans of my own?"

He gave her a dry look. "And they are?" Her mouth opened and closed uselessly as she was caught in her lie. "Yeah that's what I thought." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Choji told her about the restaurant they often frequented and was shocked to hear that she had never eaten there. "That's almost a crime!" He cried out. "We have to remedy that right away! Don't you think she's been missing out Shikamaru?"

"You're in for a treat," he agreed. "It's the best Korean BBQ in town."

"I do not know what that is," she said cautiously. "But I am willing to try it."

She noticed Choji's gaze drift down to her hand. She stiffened for a moment, afraid that he was noticing her crimson hands. But that didn't make sense since she was still wearing her gloves. Maybe they were slipping off? She looked down and realized that Shikamaru was still holding her hand. Her heart caught in her throat. What was going on? His grip was gentle but not loose. Clearly this was no mistake or accident on his part. She felt very self-conscious and her pulse quickened. But in spite of her mounting anxiety, she strangely enjoyed it. She thought about the times she observed Itachi taking Miko's hand, his gaze softened affectionately. Was Shikamaru looking at her the same way? She didn't dare look at him, too afraid of what she'd see. Wearing a soft smile she had to admit how very nice it would be to have someone who loved her. Allowing herself a few more seconds to enjoy it, she sighed forlornly and pulled her hand away. _Love is not likely to happen to me. Not as long as I have these_, she thought sadly as she adjusted her gloves, pulling them up higher over her wrist. _They are my blessing and my curse. What sets me apart from the rest._

Once they sat inside at their usual booth, Choji on one side with Shikamaru and Chizu on the other. He looked over the menu with her, pointing out some of the best entrees. She quickly checked her purse only to find spare change. "I am afraid that I am unprepared. I do not have enough money."

"Relax, we've got it covered," Choji assured her. "Pick whatever you want."

She fidgeted a little nervously. She really wasn't used to this kind of attention and felt a little embarrassed. The boys seemed to notice this and did their best to alleviate her anxiety. Choji wanted to go on and on about his married life but Shikamaru shot him down. "Look I don't mind you going on and on about Hazuki-chan's never-ending virtues, but maybe Chizu-san would rather listen to something else."

"Oh no, please continue," she insisted. "I do love to hear about true love."

"There you see?" Choji stuck his tongue out at his friend. "All girls like to hear a good love story." He continued talking about his wife and how she was expecting their first child until the food arrived. Then he was too busy stuffing his face to talk anymore.

"Thanks for humoring him," Shikamaru whispered under the sound of his friend eating.

"I was not," she said as she ate delicately. "I do enjoy hearing about how couples fell in love."

He considered this for a moment and his expression softened. "You never struck me as the romantic type."

She hesitated for a moment. "I am not necessarily. I do not understand romantic sentiments because…well…I was not raised for such a purpose."

He frowned. "You make it sound like you're supposed to be a robot or something. C'mon you're a living breathing human being and all humans have feelings."

"I experience emotions," she frowned back.

"Then you don't allow yourself to feel them," he said firmly as he brought his face a little closer. "Be honest with yourself Chizu-san. What are you feeling right now?"

She blushed at his closeness and swallowed nervously. Looking away, she spotted a Naruto and Hinata in a nearby both. They were sitting close, his arm around her as he fed her noodles with his chopsticks. She giggled softly as some noodles slipped out of her mouth. Chizu's expression fell slightly. "Envy."

He followed her gaze and looked back at her. "Why envy?"

She sighed as she turned back to her meal. "Just because I do not understand romance does not mean that I do not wish for it." She said barely above a whisper then squared her shoulders as she resigned herself to reality. "But that is impossible."

"Why are you so quick to give up hope?" he asked as he looked at her thoughtfully.

She looked down at her hands. "No one wants to be with a monster."

"Is that how you really view yourself?" He asked sadly.

By this time Choji was nearly finished eating so she asked him questions that prompted him to tell another long story. Shikamaru tuned him out as he looked at Chizu. She was ignoring him while feigning interest in the story. He looked down at her gloves. She was right…in a way. Everyone she encountered feared her crimson claws; even he had been startled at first. It was a natural reaction because it was so unexpected. But to think that she let this one aspect of herself dominate her identity…was terribly depressing. _I wish she could see herself the way that I do. _

She checked her watch and gasped. "The hour is later than I imagined. I am sorry to leave but I must. Thank you both for the meal." She stood up, bowed respectfully, and hurried away. As she walked home, she thought about the fun it had been until Shikamaru ruined things by talking about feelings. She bristled at the memory. _What is wrong with thinking methodically and remaining neutral? Who is he to question who I am and what I do?_ But she could not stay angry for long when she remembered how her hand had felt in his. She smiled to herself._ I am grateful for that one moment…that one moment of normalcy. _

"Wait for me!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Shikamaru called out behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him running towards her. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her when he reached her. "I wanted to walk you home." She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted. "And I know that you're perfectly capable of doing that on your own, so don't bother saying it."

"Then why?" She asked softly. "Why do you want to?"

He drew a little closer and quietly took her hand in his. "It's not that late." He said softly. "I want to spend more time with you."

She reddened and looked down at their hands. He carefully slipped his fingers through hers, strengthening his grip. She felt her pulse quicken and yet in spite of her anxiety a smile spread across her lips. "I…" her voice sounded dry in her throat as she struggled to find her voice. "I would like that very much."

He led her down the empty street. She felt a warm tingly feeling spread over her as she awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear. This sensation did not make sense to her, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. Shikamaru wore a side smile. He liked seeing her blush; it was refreshing to see her show emotion. Without talking they went to up to his apartment. Taking her coat he hung both of them up. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room." He said as he walked down the hall. "There's something I want to show you."

She sat down on the couch and gently stroked the suede fabric as she looked about the room. Yesterday she had barely noticed her surroundings because she was too caught up in reading. The furnishings were simple, but also had a homey feeling with personal artifacts such as pictures scattered around. One caught her eye in particular and she stood up to take a closer look. He entered the room, set a box on the table, and took the picture from her hands. "This was my Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi," he explained.

"He looks like a fine man, strong and noble." She said kindly.

He looked at it silently before cracking a proud smile as he set it back on the shelf. "Yes. He was the very best of men." Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he turned her around to the coffee table. "Have you ever played Shogi?" She shook her head as he led her back to the couch. "I have a feeling it's the perfect game for you: all strategy."

She smiled as she sat beside him. "We shall see."

He soon regretted teaching her. He had never lost before but she thoroughly beat him over and over. He threw back his head and laughed. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything."

"It was a very fun game," she said as she stretched and reclined against the back of the couch. "Very intriguing in its own right."

He snuggled a little closer and reached for her hand once again. She slipped her hand into his, smiling once again. "I like how this feels." She confessed. "But is this not strange behavior between friends?"

"It would be," he admitted as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "If we were only friends."

She blushed at his gentle touch as it drifted down the length of her neck, causing her pulse to sky-rocket. His expression was tender as he looked at her, so very similar to how Itachi looked at his wife, she realized with horror. She pulled away, backing into the corner of the couch. "Do not do this Shikamaru-san."

He didn't move though his expression looked pained. "I would never hurt you Chizu-san. And if I've made you uncomfortable-"

"It is not that!" She protested. "My concern is for you."

"How so?" He asked in confusion.

She lifted her hands. "You know that I am not normal and never will be!" Her voice trembled with emotion. "And besides how could you ever look past such monstrosity?"

He considered her for a moment and then he gently pulled her hand closer. Biting into the fabric of her middle-finger, he carefully pulled her glove off with his teeth. She watched him with bated breath, curious and frightened at the same time. He tenderly pressed his lips against her palm, causing her to gasp. Silently he continued to kiss along her hand, his lips lingering on her fingertips. Tears fell down her face at his kindness. He leaned closer, his face now inches from hers. "Chizu-san, don't you realize how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head mutely; tears still glistened in her eyes. She felt over-whelmed, feeling both excited at his attentions and guilty since she didn't think she deserved them. As he looked deep into her eyes, she felt a stirring in her heart as her respect and admiration for him grew into something stronger. From the very beginning he had been kind and considerate. Not because he had anything to gain from her, but because that was just how he was. He leaned forward once again, closing the distance between them as he kissed her softly. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a spark between them, this simple touch was electrifying. He felt her start to tremble and he knew he would have to be careful. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away so he held very still despite his temptation to pull her into his arms. "I love you Chizu," he whispered.

"You should not say such things," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "After all the terrible things I have done, I do not deserve your love."

"Yes you do," he insisted as he hugged her back.

"I was a villain Shikamaru-san," she wept. "I worked for both Yomi-sama and Sasuke-san, the very worst of the worst."

"I know," he said sympathetically.

She stiffened and pulled back, her mouth fell open. "You did?"

He nodded. "Lady Tsunade told me before Katsuye-chan's surgery."

Her bottom lip trembled. "You mean to tell you knew this whole time…and it has not altered your perception of me?"

He gently stroked her cheek. "No, it hasn't. I love you for who you really are, not who you think you are."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes as well as the love he had for her. While she was secretly touched by his honesty and affection, her anxiety and guilt was over-whelming. This should not be happening to her. She had done nothing to deserve such kindness. Her life now was penance for her past sins; serving others day in and day out, righting past wrongs with current rights. In her mind that was how it should be. Others had the luxury of love and forgiveness; she did not consider herself one of them. Besides he deserved better; a proper young woman far from reproach, not one whose hands were stained with blood. Her hands slipped from his shoulders as she resolved to walk away.

Suddenly Miko's voice rang through her mind. _I may not be your guardian, but even I can sense that you have a great destiny ahead of you. And when your moment of truth comes…don't lose heart. Seize the moment and take courage._ She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. Why did she suddenly remember that? What relevance did that have at this moment? _You will understand when the time comes_, Miko's voice whispered as it faded away.

Chizu stared at Shikamaru as her thoughts raced. She had always assumed that Miko meant she would one day betray Sasuke. Could it be…that she had meant this instead? The prospect of falling in love? Shikamaru sat so very close to her, waiting to see if she would accept or reject him. She swallowed nervously, would it really be so selfish? Selfish to want something for herself? _Seize the moment_, she reminded herself as she cupped his face in her hands. _Take courage._ She leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "I…I love you as well Shikamaru," she whispered.

He held her close as he kissed her back. _For a second there I thought she was going to run away_, he thought with new-found relief. She trembled a little but he moved slowly, caressing her gently. She was timid and shy but honest with him. That is how she differed from Temari. Shikamaru had never told Choji but she had tried hard to win him over. Initially he had been attracted to her, but soon her aggressive nature and flaunted beauty graded on his nerves. She was convinced that he would fall for her just because she was beautiful and that it would take little or no work at all to seduce him. He hated that assumption and pretension. Chizu on the other hand was unassuming and selfless, sometimes to a fault. He knew few people bothered with her but even worse she didn't seem to either. How could she not realize how incredible she was and not just in her medical ability? Her considerate and sensitive nature endeared her to him almost from the very beginning. He wanted nothing more than help her realize how special she was. So over and over he told her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was, how amazing she was in every way. She blushed with a faint smile, eyes lowered modestly. He sensed she didn't really believe him but each kiss and pleasing touch drove home those words until she welcomed his touch with confidence.

By mornings first light they were sound asleep in his bed wrapped in each other's arms. She stirred awake first since she was generally an early riser. Still she couldn't bring herself to leave quite yet. She enjoyed being close to him, his body heat mingled with hers as the intimacy warmed her heart. Smiling broadly she reached out to touch his shoulder-length hair that had been freed sometime during their passion. He looked a little weird since she was used to his high pony-tail, but she enjoyed running her fingers through his dark tresses.

She wanted nothing more than to stay here by his side, rest in the comfort of his embrace. But soon the time came that she could delay no longer; she had work to do at the hospital. Carefully pulling away without waking him, she gathered her clothes off the floor. Dressing quickly she washed her face in the bathroom sink. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. There was color to her cheeks, a sparkle in her eye, and a silly smile spread across her lips as she spotted a reddish mark on her neck. She covered her mouth as she giggled to herself. _I still cannot believe that we had sexual relations!_ She thought with glee. _I never thought that would happen to me!_

She was sure he wouldn't mind her eating some breakfast; she could always financially reimburse him later. Suddenly remembering that she had to grab some papers from her apartment before work, she quickly finished eating and flew towards the door. To her surprise, Shikamaru's hand came from behind her and pushed the door closed. She turned to see him leaning over her, his eyes blinked wearily down at her as he struggled to stay awake. "Why are you leaving?" His deep voice asked sadly.

"I have work this morning." She explained, her eyes running down his bare chest as she enjoyed the sight. He wore only a pair of pants.

He frowned. "Even on a Saturday?"

She nodded.

"Don't you ever take a day off?" He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

She shook her head. "Not generally no. I have never had a reason to."

He reached out to stroke her cheek as he smirked softly. "Until now." She blushed faintly and giggled as he bent down to kiss her lips tenderly. "I'll let you go for now, but ask for tomorrow off."

"I will," she promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And thank you."

"For what?" His voice whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"For loving me," she said softly. "For making that dream a reality."

He was silent for a moment as he ran his fingers through her short white hair. "I want to make all your dreams come true Chizu. After the heartache and loneliness you've suffered, you deserve that much and infinitely more."


	44. Chapter 44: Little Miracles

Tsunade nearly dropped her paperwork as she stared at Chizu in complete shock. "Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"I would like to take the day off tomorrow," She said seriously. Tsunade continued to stare in surprise. Chizu looked depressed. "Does that mean the answer is no?"

"Of course you can have a day off!" Tsunade said hurriedly as a smile spread across her face. "No one deserves it more than you do, believe me. It's just that this is so unexpected."

Chizu lowered her gaze as she wore a secret smile. "Yes it is very unlike me." She whispered.

On Monday morning Chizu and Shikamaru walked into work hand in hand. The entire hospital staff went crazy with gossip, most of it pretty slanderous. It didn't bother Chizu since none of the staff had ever really liked her but it hurt to hear Shikamaru's good name dragged through the dirt. "I am sorry," she said as she hugged him. "I did not mean to ruin your reputation."

"You didn't," he assured her. "I don't care what people say. It's none of their business anyway."

At first the back lash was pretty subtle and back-handed because the staff didn't want Tsunade to know about it. They knew she was in support of the couple and saw no harm whatsoever in their relationship. But when she walked in on some interns bullying Chizu, she demanded answers. They cowed under her fierce temper and confessed. This made her simmering temper explode into a full boil. She launched an internal investigation into the matter, fired the main gossipers, and sent the rest to a training course on equality and tolerance.

Over the next several weeks Chizu and Shikamaru spent every day together. Knowing how sheltered she had been growing up he created a list of things she needed to experience at least once. He meant it as a joke really, but she was eager to try these "normal things." Some things were a success like eating marshmallows over a campfire and other things not so well like the time her cable came untied during rock climbing. It's a good thing he was a master at shadow jutsu! Usually finding it hard to part they often spent the night together, sometimes in her apartment and sometimes in his.

Eventually they realized how pointless it was to have separate apartments when they spent so much time together. That was when he invited her to move in with him. Needless to say their relationship shocked his mother. She was livid and threatened to cut him off from his inheritance as the future leader of the Nara Clan. Shikamaru was firm in his decision to be with Chizu, defying his mother for the first time in his life. At this Shikaku unexpectedly intervened. "He's a man now Yoshino and a man stands by his woman." Then he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now do the right thing by her."

Shikamaru returned to their apartment intent on purposing marriage but was instead greeted with news that she was expecting. Of course he was absolutely thrilled and pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. When he finally remembered to propose, she accepted right away. Miko was thrilled for her best friend just as his students were for their Sensei. Naturally Yoshino refused to go to their wedding but it only served to make the day better for the happy couple. During the ceremony Miko bawled her eyes out as her happiness over-flowed and Itachi kept handing her fresh tissues. Yusei did the same for Katsuye who sat next to him. "Is this normal for girls?" Yusei whispered to his dad.

Itachi nodded. "Women have several crying triggers like romantic movies, newborn babies, weddings, you'll get used to it."

Yusei made a face. "I'm glad guys don't have stuff like that."

Itachi chuckled as he pulled out another tissue for his wife.

Months later Chizu delivered a healthy boy who they named Asuma. He had his father's features and black and white hair. Miko's twins by this time were three years old. Itachi and Miko had their hands full trying to maintain order. As soon as one crisis ended, another began, ranging from lost toys to Akiza's habit of biting. Poor Itachi became her favorite chew-toy, his shins and arms were often covered in tiny bite marks. Of course he still loved her but you better believe he was wary whenever she was awake. Some days were easier than others but such is the life of a parent. At the end of the day it was worth every tantrum to have your child wrap their tiny arms around you, look up with big adorable eyes and say, "I wuv you."

Itachi returned to work as ANBU Captain and like before he couldn't always avoid outside missions. He didn't like leaving Miko behind but he knew there was no threat to her now that Sasuke had been locked away. It did mean, however, that sometimes he was gone for up to a week at a time. When he came home one night from a mission, he walked into the kitchen to see Miko trying to open a pickle jar. She grunted and strained and even resorted to swearing in frustration. His eyes widened, he had never heard her curse before. He quickly intervened before she could smash the jar against the wall. He deftly unscrewed the lid and set it on the counter. "Has it been a rough day?" He ventured cautiously.

"No, it was fine," she said tersely as she snatched a pickle from the briny liquid and shoved it into her mouth.

He blinked in surprise. "I didn't think you liked pickles."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying that I can't have any?"

"What? No, of course you can," he protested in confusion. "It's just that you don't generally like them."

"Well I do now," she said through a mouthful as she reached for more.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked worriedly. "You seem a little…on edge. Are you experiencing your monthly?"

She glared so fiercely that he cringed. "Are you seriously suggesting that I can only be angry when I'm on my period?" He backed up as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "I don't think I like your attitude Mr. Uchiha!" Just then Akiza came running down the hallway laughing at the top of her lungs. Miko turned her fire on the little tyke as she chased after her. "Bedtime was two hours ago! You should be sleeping!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Itachi slipped outside onto the back porch and found Yusei outside eating an ice-cream sandwich. His son chuckled at his horrified face. "Yeah mom's been a bit moody lately. I'd watch your step and lay low if I were you."

Yusei was spot on about Miko's mood swings. For the next week Itachi felt like the house had become an emotional minefield. One minute Miko was her sweet self and the next she would explode into instant rage. Itachi wasn't sure how much more he could take so he asked Chizu for help. "Please take a look at her," he pleaded. "This isn't like her at all."

Chizu nodded. "Very well, I will do what I can for her."

Miko objected to an examination, insisting that she was completely fine. Yet unlike the others, Chizu wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with Miko. "I must insist upon this Miko-chan."

Miko arched her brow as she glared. "Oh do you?"

"Yes, you have become quite troublesome," Chizu concluded. "Even you have to admit that your behavior has been abnormal."

Miko shrugged. "Everyone is exaggerating."

Chizu took a step forward. "I will perform this examination by force if I must. Pray it does not come to that."

She blinked in surprise. "You wouldn't…" Chizu narrowed her eyes menacingly and Miko gulped nervously. "Very well," she whispered in defeat as she lowered her head. The hands on her lap curled into trembling fists and she started to cry as her mood shifted once again. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

"That is what I am here for," Chizu assured her as she removed her glove and rested her hand on Miko's forehead. Miko closed her eyes and held still, trusting her friend implicitly. After a few minutes Chizu withdrew her hand and had tears in her eyes. Miko gasped and covered her mouth in terror. "How bad is it?"

A wide smile spread across Chizu's face. "It is not bad news at all, my friend. You are pregnant."

Miko stared at her. "That's impossible."

"There can be no error in my assessment," Chizu assured her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are two months along." Miko was speechless, clearly overcome by the news. It was a miracle, an unexpected miracle. Chizu hesitated. "Should I inform Itachi-san?"

"No! No! That wouldn't be necessary," Miko protested, now a bundle of nerves. "I-I'll tell him. J-just send him in on your way out."

Chizu bowed respectfully before leaving the room. Itachi approached her but she walked right past him. "She wishes to tell you."

He hurried into the room to see his wife sitting on the edge of their bed, tears running down her face as she stared at the floor in shock. Kneeling before her, he took her hands in his. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

She cradled his face in her hands, leaned forward and kissed him softly. "We're going to have a baby."

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His eyes went impossibly wide as he stared at her silently for a solid minute. She nodded as a wide grin spread across her face. Then he gave a whoop for joy as he picked her up and twirled around the room. "We're going to have a baby!" He crowed at the top of his lungs.

"What are you shouting for?" She teased him when he stopped and put her back down on the bed. "You want everyone to hear?"

"I do," he said as he leaned over her and kissed her. "I want the whole world to know that my super amazingly sexy wife is going to have my baby." He kissed her again, harder this time.

She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and fell backward so he landed top of her. He laughed along with her. When they settled down, she gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "So it's finally happened, our miracle second child."

"Fourth," he corrected gently. "I consider the twins mine as well, even if my connection is not a biological one."

She blushed at her error. Of course she knew that Itachi loved them, but she figured that on some level he didn't really think of them as his own. Pleased to learn that this was not the case she kissed him again, more passionately this time. His gentle touch soothed her soul and as always she felt grateful to have him in her life. He was her foundation, her protector, her inspiration, and her best friend. "There's no one else quite like you Itachi Uchiha."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He teased.

"Definitely a good thing," she laughed.

The news of her pregnancy spread like wildfire and many of their neighbors came to personally congratulate them. Ritsuko was so ecstatic that she did the girly "Oh my gosh! Like oh my gosh!" jumping dance complete with fanatically waving hands. Miko laughed and joined her while their husbands watched on with confused expressions.

"I don't think I've ever seen Suko get that excited over anything," Kisame grumbled at his side. "Not even when I proposed to her. But anyway congrats."

Even Naruto couldn't resist bringing it up during one of his visits to Sasuke. As he rambled on and on, he was oblivious to Sasuke's shock. He lowered his head as he thought about this. He did promise Miko that he'd be happy for her and Itachi that he would try to be the man he should have been and to this day he had kept that promise. But still…he furrowed his brow as he remembered that early morning when he had stroked her swelled stomach with pride. Now Itachi was doing that. Now their love had a physical manifestation. A flare of jealousy threatened to choke him but he quickly stopped himself from giving into bitterness. He reminded himself that this was what Miko would want; this had been of her own choosing. He would always love her but she would never love him back. That was a stone cold fact and one he had to accept. At least this time he trusted Itachi to take care for her. He looked up at Naruto's questioning tone. "What?"

"Are you ok with this?" Naruto asked warily.

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't really matter does it? Either way I'm stuck here."

He frowned sadly. "Will you never be happy for her?"

Sasuke wore a side smile. "Of course I am. This is what she's been wishing for right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah she has." He considered his friend for a moment. "Has something happened? You seem…well…different."

Sasuke told him all about the night Miko and Itachi came to visit. Naruto was floored to hear that she had forgiven him. "Did she really mean that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sasuke murmured. He hadn't seen her since that night but sometimes Itachi came to visit. _Probably to see if I wasn't just pretending to have changed_, he thought wryly. _I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life so what do I have to lose by being truthful? _

Lauri and Akiza were too young to understand what it meant for their mom to be pregnant. Yusei was fifteen then and very happy for his parents. Miko still struggled to control her temper during the pregnancy. Then everyone noticed that whenever she started to get angry her right ear would start to twitch so they knew when to back off. Itachi insisted on accompanying her to every doctor's visit, very much wanting to be a part of this pregnancy. It was something he hadn't been able to do for Yusei. This time the pregnancy went for the full 12 months and she delivered a beautiful little girl with the same Kitsune features as her brother. Yusei gushed over her when he visited them in the hospital. "Aww, she's like a little kitten! Was I this cute when I was a baby?"

"Every bit as much." Miko grinned as she tapped his forehead.

Lauri and Akiza, now four, gathered around his lap and peered at their sister. It was quite a sight, all four of them together. Miko remembered what Inari had said about the union of the two lines. Four branches but one family and by working together they would determine the future of the Uchiha Clan. "We have a beautiful family." She whispered with pride.

"Indeed we do," Itachi agreed as he kissed the top of her head.

Lauri was content to look but Akiza was more curious and tugged playfully on her ears like Yusei sometimes let her do to him. The baby was not as complying and wailed at the top of her lungs. Akiza hid behind her twin with wide eyes. "She is loud," she said fearfully. "She is scary."

Itachi took the baby from Yusei, swaddled her tightly, and rocked her from side to side. In a matter of seconds she went from screaming to snoring peacefully. "That's pretty impressive dad," Yusei complimented. "How do you do that?"

"Lots of practice, that's all," he said as he sat by Miko's bedside. She rested a hand on his knee and gently squeezed. They looked each other in the eye and their love for one another radiated from their faces. Yusei admired that and wished for that one day with Katsuye. _If she'll have me…and if her dad doesn't kill me first, _he thought with a shudder. Even though he had been very careful since that hospital incident, that stupid shark was determined to think ill of him.

"What is her name?" Lauri asked curiously.

"Mikoto," Itachi said proudly. "After your grandmother, my late mother."

Yusei stiffened for a moment. _You mean the one you murdered?_ He couldn't help but think. Itachi noticed his sudden uneasiness and handed Mikoto to her mother. Gesturing for his son to follow him out into the hallway, he closed the door behind them. "I know what you're thinking," Itachi started. "You marvel at the audacity I have to use that name."

Yusei nodded. "I mean I understand why you did what you did, but wouldn't it bring up bad memories for you?"

Itachi shook his head. "I didn't kill my mother."

"She's alive then?" Yusei burst out in surprise.

"No, she died that night as well," he said softly. "But not by my hand. Sasuke was not the only one I hesitated to kill." He looked pained at the memory, trying so very hard to not let it haunt him. "She was my mother, the woman who gave me life and had been my confidante through a difficult childhood."

Yusei lowered his gaze, trying to imagine what that must have felt like to try to kill your mother, the woman who raised you through thick and thin. It made his stomach sick just thinking about it.

Itachi continued on. "I confessed everything and told her about my secret mission. She marveled that I was willing to blacken my name in order to honor the name of Uchiha. If things ended this way, I would take all the blame. No one else would have to know the treachery of the clan." He took a shaky breath. "My hand shook terribly as I drew my sword but I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She approached me and took my sword away. I fell to my knees and cried. Then she dropped to her knees and hugged me. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I wanted to protect from the dark side of the shinobi world and I thought this revolt would do that. But I can see now that I was wrong. Instead you were put farther in harms way. Please forgive me son, I have failed you.'"

Yusei watched as a tear fell silently down his father's face. "Then she picked up my sword and I expected her to kill me and made no move to resist. To my surprise she ran herself through instead. I tried to save her but she refused treatment. 'It had to be done, whether by your hand or by your masked comrade,' she said. 'Let me at least spare you the pain of killing me.'" Itachi pressed a hand over his eyes as he cried harder. "I wish you could have met her. She was an incredibly selfless woman, compassionate and considerate. With her dying breath she asked that I spare Sasuke and cherish Miko." A smile twitched in the corner of his mouth despite his grief. "I think she knew…even then how much I loved her." After wiping his tears away and taking a deep calming breath he looked Yusei in the eye. "And that is why I wanted to use her name. I want to honor my mother's memory and it is my dearest wish that Mikoto will be like her namesake."

Yusei nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


	45. Chapter 45: Holding Back

[One year later]

Team 10 walked away from the chunin exams with huge smiles plastered on their faces. "I'm so very proud of you all," Shikamaru said with his traditional smirk.

"Proud enough to treat us all to pizza?" Yusei asked hopefully.

"Sure why not," he shrugged while they whooped for joy.

"I still can't believe we're chunins now!" Katsuye giggled. "We've really come a long way."

_Some longer than most_, Shikamaru mused as he looked at her. She had made an impressive recovery but still suffered back pain from time to time. To reduce the strain on her back she retired her old sword. With the help of her parents she forged a lightweight equivalent. Yasashiku and Yusei were ready for the exam two years ago, but they wanted to wait for Katsuye.

"Indeed we have," Yasashiku concurred. "Now we will finally have those difficult missions Yusei has been craving for."

"Boo-yah!" Yusei crowed. "Look out world here I come! A hero for all ages!"

"Though not the most humble one," Katsuye teased as she playfully tweaked his ear.

In the restaurant several other teams were celebrating as well, making the place loud and boisterous. Shikamaru had to excuse himself early because of other plans and Yasashiku was beginning to get a headache from all the cheering, leaving Katsuye and Yusei behind. They cuddled in the booth as they finished off the pizza. He kept looking over his shoulder out the window every now and again. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked as she licked cheese from her fingers.

"Yeah, for your dad to come crashing through the window." Yusei puffed out his chest and scowled (his impersonation of Kisame). 'Stay away from my daughter you pervert! If you so much as look at her I'll rip your eyes out and eat 'em for breakfast!'"

She threw her head back as she laughed. "That sounds like my dad alright."

"He's a real pain," Yusei grumbled. "I'm always on my best behavior around him and it doesn't matter."

"Forget about him." She said as she turned his chin so she could kiss him. In the relative privacy of their booth they shared a passionate kiss. Every day he considered himself the luckiest guy in the world to have her. At eighteen she had truly grown into a beauty like her mother, with a special grace and sensitivity that made her unique in her volatile family. She was incredible and he admired her quiet strength and keen insight as he did her beauty.

They were interrupted by cat-calling whistles and jeers. Yusei and Katsuye sprang apart in surprise to find an avid audience watching them. Kei, Sadao, and Jiro sniggered at their shocked expressions. Katsuye went deep red with embarrassment and quickly hid behind a menu. Yusei jumped to his feet and shoved them back. "What's wrong with you guys? Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something?"

"Oh c'mon we're only having a little fun," Kei smirked. "Besides we just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a chunin. Certainly took you long enough."

"So let's celebrate." Jiro added. "Tonight. The Razor's Edge. Eight o'clock."

"Sounds like fun," Yusei smirked. "I'll be there."

Sadao leaned over the table and poked Katsuye's menu. "You're welcome to come too."

"No thanks," she squeaked. "I'll pass."

Yusei sat back down as they walked away and took the menu from her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why won't you come? It could be a lot of fun."

"It's a nightclub," she said firmly, as if that was reason enough to avoid it.

"Yeah with great food and lots of loud music that our parents hate," Yusei chuckled. "What's not to like?"

"Look I'm just not comfortable around those guys," she confessed.

"Yeah they're a little rough around the edges," he admitted. "But they're still lots of fun."

"I'd better be going," she said as she pulled away. "Have fun tonight."

He frowned after her as she hurried away. He made to follow after her but got distracted by other friends who congratulated him. By then she was long gone so he went home instead. The twins clamored for his attention, wanting to see his new chunin vest and poke at all the pockets. Itachi was gone on one of those lengthy missions again, but Miko gave Yusei a present from both of them. "I can make your favorite dinner tonight," she offered.

"No thanks, I'm gonna hang out with the guys tonight."

"Alright, be safe and behave yourself." She said as she kissed his forehead.

He made a face. "Mom I'm not a little kid anymore."

She hugged him. "I know and that makes me sad sometimes."

He hugged her back. "I love you too mom."

That night as he walked to the Razor's Edge he felt a rush of excitement. He'd never been to this nightclub before but had heard a lot about it. His friends were waiting for him inside. "There he is!" Kei crowed. "The man of the hour!"

"You know it!" Yusei cheered as he bounded over and they all fist-bumped each other. Since all four were on separate teams it had been years since the gang was back together. Their favorite band, Shady Slight of Hand, was performing. After dancing like complete idiots they ate their fill of junk food and soda. They laughed, teased each other, and caught up on old news. "I think you'll be disappointed Yusei to know that I managed to steal Anzu away from you," Kei said.

He looked confused for a second. "Who?"

Kei looked a little offended. "Can you forget her so easily? It took me two whole years to win her over."

"Yusei was such a lady's man back in the academy," Jiro laughed. "You can't expect him to remember all of them."

"Yes she was one of many," Sadao elbowed Yusei playfully in the side. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Yeah I remember her now." Yusei said off-handedly. "So what about her?"

"We're both on Team 4 so we've worked together for a long time. You know, doing all sorts of missions both regular and under cover." His face twisted into a lustful sneer. "As well as _under _the covers."

Jiro laughed. "Gettin' some action on the side eh? You gotta love that kind of team spirit!"

"Is it true what they say about Inuzuka women?" Sadao sniggered. "Are they just as ferocious in bed?"

"You don't know the half of it," Kei chuckled. Then he playfully punched Yusei in the arm. "But I'm sure you'd know all about that with your own girl."

Yusei turned red as the other guys leaned in eagerly waiting for the juicy details.

"Yeah those Hoshigaki's are a rowdy bunch," Jiro said. "Granted she's pretty tame in comparison but I bet she lets out her wild side for you."

"Yeah, if that kiss at the pizza place was any indicator," Sadao teased.

"Lay off," Yusei grumbled. "What we do isn't any of your business."

"Oh don't be a prude about it," Jiro rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly still be a virgin when you have a girlfriend that hot."

Yusei went even redder as he tried to come up with a biting retort but his hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"No way! You still are, aren't you?" Kei asked wide-eyed.

"I don't believe it, a stud like you?" Jiro gaped. "What are you waiting for?"

Yusei glared at him. "She wants to wait until she's married."

The three booed him. "You fell for that old line?" Sadao said as he smacked his own forehead in exasperation. "Girls only say that to guys they lead on. You've just been played dude! Everyone knows that unless it's confirmed in bed, its not real love."

"She's just using you and probably getting action elsewhere." Jiro added.

"That's not true!" Yusei growled. "She's not a player."

"Apparently you're not enough to satisfy her," Sadao shrugged. "And if you don't make your move, someone else is going to claim your territory."

"That's right," Jiro nodded. "It's now or never."

"So mount up boy!" Kei jeered. "And ride her until-"

"SHUT UP!" Yusei snapped as he grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "If you _ever_ talk about Kat like that again I'm gonna beat your face in! She's precious to me and I respect her. I would _never_ take advantage of her! If you really loved your girl, you'd understand that!"

Kei blinked in surprise and the others were stunned into silence as well. Yusei shoved him back into his seat and grabbed what he thought was his drink. It burned down his throat and he gagged on an alcoholic shot. "I'm out of here," he grumbled as he turned on his heel and stormed away.

It was nearly eleven o'clock as he raced down the street, pumping his arms as he ran. He was angry, embarrassed, humiliated, and even a little jealous. He was very attracted to his girlfriend and sometimes wished to take things to the next level. And to be honest he had been more than a little disappointed when she told him that she wanted to stay a virgin. It bothered him until he realized that he couldn't say he loved her if he didn't respect her boundaries. Suddenly he stumbled and tripped, landing flat on his face. Groaning he sat up and held his head in his hands. His head pounded with migraine-like force. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought as he trembled from head to toe. _I feel like I'm going to be sick._

Miko had warned him before about Kitsune's sensitivity to alcohol so he knew to avoid it. But he didn't know what had been in that drink. He forced himself to his feet, weaving a little unsteadily. His vision started to blur and he squinted his eyes to focus better but it only made his headache worse. His heart raced and his breathing was shallow as he stumbled onward. The pain in his head was so terribly distracting that he turned onto the wrong street. Katsuye happened to be walking home from the convenience store when she found him vomiting on the side of the street. "Yusei? Are you feeling alright?"

His cheeks were flushed as he wiped his mouth. He looked up at her with a silly smile. "Oh…hey there…beautiful," he chuckled.

She frowned at him as she helped him to his feet. "Are you drunk?"

"I…d-dunno," Yusei shrugged, the motion threw off his balance and she quickly caught him before he fell. "I just was…uh…maybe a little…uh…"

"Yep you're drunk all right," she groaned as she led him away. She'd seen her dad drunk enough times to recognize it when she saw it. "What were you thinking?" She scolded but he mumbled incoherently between giggles. She grunted under his dead weight as he continued to drag his feet and she summoned a shadow clone to help. As they turned onto his street, she stopped when she saw Itachi returning home still clad in his ANBU uniform. "Oh dear, this isn't good." She whispered in horror as she backed into an alley. "Your mom might forgive you but your dad would _kill _you!"

"No want killing…" he mumbled as he slowly shook his head from side to side. "Killing bad…very bad…"

She grunted as she steered him away. "We'll have to wait until you fall un-conscious. Then I can say you fainted or something."

But where to take him? She couldn't very well take him back to her house either. Resolving to take him to their secret place (Itachi's old training grounds); she summoned other clones to help so they could travel faster. When they arrived, she dismissed the clones after they lowered him down to sit on the soft grass. She pressed a hand against her back as she hissed with mild pain. "You're a lot heavier than you look, you know."

He turned his head towards her, his eyes half-open. "You're…so v-very beautiful."

"Save the flirting for when you're sober." She rolled her eyes but giggled all the same.

He reached out, grabbed her wrist and tugged. She resisted at first but he was stronger than her. He pulled her down into his lap and moaned softly as he hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. She felt safe in his strong arms and they sat in silence for several minutes until she thought he had fallen asleep. Then she felt his lips press against the side of her neck and travel upward. He had done this sort of thing before, but for some reason it felt very different. It was slow and tender, causing her heart to race. When his lips met hers he hungrily tasted, and she whimpered in spite of herself. She could even taste the cherry from the alcoholic shot. Before he was always careful to not take things too far, but she knew how alcohol had the tendency to lower inhibitions. A voice in the back of her mind warned her to stop him but she was too caught up in his touch to really think reasonably. This was a deep lingering passion, one with intention and eagerness. She arched against him as he slid his hand up the back of her shirt. His fingertips traced along her spine, sending shivers of pleasure that caused her to gasp. She trembled in his arms, but not out of fear. She wanted more…needed more. Before she had wanted to wait for marriage but now she was tearing open his vest, her grasping fingers embedding into his warm skin. It's amazing how conviction can fly out the window in just a matter of seconds. He lowered her onto her back and she groaned as he pressed up against her. "Oh Yusei," she whispered, her heart leaped into her throat.

At the sound of her voice he hesitated. Looking into her eyes, he blinked several times as if trying to regain clarity. She sensed that he hadn't been fully aware of what he had been doing until she spoke. He tilted his head curiously to the side, a spark of recognition in his eye. _What's going on?_ He thought through his foggy mind. Katsuye was under him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing labored. _When did that happen? _He frowned. But regardless of the circumstances that led to this moment, he resolved it would go no further. "Not this way." His voice sounded groggy and rough to his sensitive ears.

"What?" She asked softly.

He shook his head slowly from side to side. "I w-want you…but…n-not this way." His arms trembled from supporting his weight and he rolled off of her. Lying beside her, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he finally fell unconscious. She lay were she was, her heart still pounding loudly in her ears. At first she was disappointed; she had just had a taste of the forbidden and longed for more. But as her heart rate slowed back to normal, she realized with dread just how close she had come to losing her precious virgin status. Turning her head she looked at him with new admiration. Even left to himself, he still held back. She rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she gently kissed his cheek. "I love you Yusei. Now, more than ever, I know that you're the one for me."

When Yusei woke up the next morning, he was lying in bed with paper clasped in his hand. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily as he unfolded the message. He recognized Katsuye's hand-writing._ Next time I won't let you walk away._ Her pink lipstick left a mark at the very bottom, signed with a kiss. He frowned down at the seemingly cryptic message. What did it mean? He didn't remember even seeing her last night. Still, it made him grin to think of her sneaking into his room to leave a message behind. _That's super sexy_; he chuckled as he kissed the signature.


	46. Chapter 46: Hot time in Kaneko Village

Katsuye never explained the message, leaving him to guess its meaning. Even though he didn't remember anything after he left the nightclub, he decided to stop hanging out with his three friends. For a time the resentment seemed pretty mutual as they avoided him as well. But two weeks later Jiro and Sadao apologized for their crudeness; Kei on the other hand never spoke to him again. Not that it bothered Yusei; he was often out of town on missions with his team. Meanwhile his siblings continued to keep Itachi and Miko busy. The twins were almost six years old now. Akiza was turning out to be a little wild and mischievous but every bit as clever as her brother. Ironically whenever she blushed she randomly sprout Kitsune ears, revealing her Kitsune heritage at last. Lauri did the same whenever he was angry, but that was pretty rare since his temperament was often cool and indifferent. Mikoto, now almost two years old, turned out to be a delicate girl. She was very skittish, shy, and was afraid of just about everything. Even the sound of rain falling against the window pane sent her running out of her room in terror. She always ran to Itachi, grasping his legs with her little fists as she cried. He was her protector and defender against all things scary. Of course Itachi just soaked up this attention, making her an instant Daddy's girl.

In the early spring he noticed a change in Yusei. Usually when he was home, he kind of loafed around or goofed off with friends. Now he was gone most of the day or randomly disappeared for the weekend on personal business. Itachi knew for a fact that he wasn't spending all that time with his girlfriend. Sometimes she came around asking for him, only to learn he had just left. Still the kids were excited to see her and wanted to see her water-based jutsus, which she obligingly demonstrated. At last Itachi confronted him about it. "I'm preparing for my future." Yusei said calmly, though he was a little irritated that Itachi had demanded he explain himself.

"You are?" Itachi asked in surprise. He didn't associate this level of maturity with his son. That wasn't to say Yusei wasn't responsible but he was prone to living in the moment.

Yusei nodded. "I'm looking for employment for my off mission time and plan to move out soon."

Itachi looked a little sad. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped-"

Yusei shook his head. "No dad. I'm almost an adult now. I've got to get used to doing things on my own."

Itachi smiled proudly as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well said. But even so my role as your father continues and matures into that of a mentor. I will not interfere but please don't hesitate to ask for my advice if you need it."

Yusei did that, occasionally asking for input on job positions he was interested in. Itachi was surprised that he hadn't considered ANBU but Yusei insisted it wasn't something he wanted. The idea of working under his dad didn't sound like fun. He was also worried that Itachi wouldn't treat him as a co-worker. Being lectured at home was one thing but he'd die of embarrassment if he did that in front of his co-workers. Instead he was fascinated by Konoha's newly formed Explosion Corps, very similar to the one in Iwagakure except that they didn't possess the Explosion Release Technique. They focused more on developing explosion tags and in combining fire and wind techniques for similar results. Excitement, danger, and it didn't involve being stuck in an office: just what he was looking for. He arranged to start two months later, a few days after his eighteenth birthday. Itachi wondered why he didn't prefer to start right away, but Yusei was adamant about the date. Obviously he still had some secrets of his own.

On the morning of his eighteenth birthday, he woke up well before dawn. His hatred of early–rising was tempered with anticipation. After months of careful planning, it had all come to this moment. He was more than ready. From the end of his bed Tsuki stirred, stretched and yawned widely. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Training, that's all," he said in as indifferent a tone as he could manage. His excitement threatened to burst out of him but this was one surprise he didn't want to ruin. He stripped out of his pajamas and quickly dressed.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No, go back to sleep," he said as he patted his head. "I'll be back within the hour."

Slipping into a trench coat, he picked up his shoes and tiptoed quietly outside. He sat down on the front step to put them on before he silently made his way down the deserted street. When he reached the Hoshigaki household he snuck around the back and chakra-leaped onto Katsuye's windowsill. The early summer heat had been intense lately so naturally her window was cracked open. He gently pushed it up and cringed as it creaked. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited to hear if it disturbed anyone. Reassured by the silence, he crept inside and approached her bedside. His eyes lit up at the sight of her dressed down to a tank top and panties. It was a welcome sight from her usual modesty. He knelt on the bed beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Kat, wake up," he whispered in her ear.

She stirred slightly as a smile grew on her lips. "Mmmm, I like that…"

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

She giggled softly. "Just like that."

Now he was confused. "Are you even awake?"

Her hand slipped up his shirt, moving along his muscled stomach. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He happily obliged and was surprised by her intensity. Her touch was eager as she pulled him down on top of her. This was very unlike her but not unpleasant either. She moaned breathlessly as he kissed her deeply. He knew he should wait, hold back for later, but a quick taste wouldn't hurt would it? She ran her delicate fingers through his soft ebony hair, sending pleasant tingles down his neck. "What do you think of the name Sora?" She asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

He hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to use that name…for the baby."

He stiffened and sat back on her hips. "What baby?" He asked horrified.

Her head rolled to the side, her eyes closed. "Ours…" she mumbled with a yawn.

He frowned down at her. She was still asleep? He shook both her shoulders. She jolted awake and stared wide-eyed as she took in the sight of him on top of her. She took a deep breath to scream and he quickly clapped a hand over her mouth as he shushed her. He slowly removed his hand. "Look I only want to talk." He began but she shoved him off the bed and yanked the blankets up to her chin. He held up his hands defensively as he came closer. "C'mon you trust me, don't you?"

"Not when you sneak into my room when I'm half-naked!" She hissed, blushing bright red.

"It's not my fault you went to bed like that," he teased gently, a grin on his face.

"Why were you in my bed?" She glared at him.

"That was your own fault," he said as he sat beside her. "I was only trying to wake you up when you pulled me on top of you and wanted to make out. Which was incredible by the way," he winked even though her glare intensified. "Then you go off on some tangent about wanting to name some baby Sora."

She squeaked in horror as she covered her mouth. "I must have been having that dream again."

"And what dream is that?" He asked curiously. "Of our future together?"

"Something like that," she blushed as she turned away.

"Is that what you want?" He asked softly as he stroked her arm, feeling goose bumps rise up against his cool fingertips. She was still too embarrassed to look at him. He hugged her from behind, his arms low around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She instinctively leaned into him, comforted by his gentle touch.

"What do you think?" She challenged him.

He turned her chin so he could look deep into her eyes. His handsome face was uncharacteristically soft and thoughtful as he gazed at her lovingly. The hand on her chin lowered to rest against the side of her neck. "I want to marry you Kat," he whispered. "Please say you will."

She blushed faintly and covered her face with her hand. He caught her wrist and gently lowered her hand to enfold it in his own. His gaze was steady as he waited for her answer. She knew this day would come, it really wasn't a surprise. And yet her mouth went dry and her voice sounded funny in her throat as she blurted out her answer. "I do…I mean I will…I mean…yes," finally her voice sounded normal.

His face brightened up excitedly as he crushed his lips against hers eagerly. "You won't regret it I can promise you that."

"I know I won't," she said softly.

Then they froze as they heard a knock on the door. "D-Don't come in!" She blurted out. "I'm getting dressed!"

"No worries," Ritsuko said through the door. "You asked me to make sure you were up by 6am."

"Thanks mom, I'll be down soon." She assured her.

They could hear her walking away and he covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Wow that was close!"

"You'd better get out of here before Dad wakes up," she said, wrapping the blanket around her as she climbed out of bed.

"Wait, there's one more thing," he said as he tugged on the blanket to pull her back. He sat on the bed and she stood before him. Looking up into her face, he rested his hands low on her hips. "I know this is rather sudden but I was hoping we could elope and get married today."

She blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "It'll be you and me. No waiting. No fuss. No crowds. No crying parents."

"No dad to kill you?" She asked with an arched brow.

He flinched as he swallowed nervously. "You know he will."

She giggled as she nodded. "I do." She paused for a moment as she noticed something slide out of his pocket. She carefully pulled it out. It was a brochure for a little hot spring resort. It offered simple wedding ceremonies and he had the honeymoon suite circled with a room number written down. "Wow, you really have it all planned out. That's so…"

"Romantic?" He offered.

"Unusual," she admitted. "You never plan things out in advance."

He made a face. "Oh c'mon, you really think I'd leave our most important day up to chance? Credit me with a little bit of common sense."

She smiled as she tucked the brochure back into his pocket. "So what's the plan then?"

"We leave separately and rendezvous in Kaneko Village at the main gates. We'll only be gone for the weekend so take only what you'd need for a regular mission."

"But that's hardly anything!" She protested. "What about wedding clothes and what about-"

He stood up and pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. "If you leave by 9am, you'll get there at 11am. The ceremony is scheduled for 4pm. The village has all sorts of shops so you should find everything you think you'll need." He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Will that do?"

She nodded as she smiled excitedly.

"One more thing," he said seriously. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even your mom. If this is going to work, it has to be a complete secret."

"I know that you dummy," she teased as she pulled away. He playfully yanked the blanket out of her hands and she shrieked as she tried to cover herself up.

"Oh there's no point in covering up when I'll be seeing all of it tonight." He grinned deviously as he pulled her back into his arms and nibbled on the side of her neck.

"You can be such a pervert sometimes, I swear!" She laughed as she pushed him towards the window. "Now get out of here before you get caught."

"Remember to leave by 9am." He said as he climbed out the window. "I'll be waiting for you."

She hurried over to the window and watched him run away. She covered her mouth as she grinned foolishly. _We're getting married today!_ She thought with delight as she was tempted to shout the news from the rooftops. But she had to keep it inside; somehow she'd have to act normal. But how could she when she felt like dancing? She twirled around the room as she laughed to herself. Quickly getting dressed she hurried downstairs for breakfast. Thankfully Takashi was in one of his disgruntled moods so her mother was too distracted with scolding him to really notice her cheerfulness. "Thanks for breakfast mom," she said as she put her dishes in the sink. "Now I've got to pack."

"For what?" She asked in surprise. "I thought you had nothing planned for today."

"I forgot that I had an assignment."

She frowned suspiciously. "It's not like you to forget something important."

"Oh it's not an official Team 10 mission," she assured her. "Just a little errand for the weekend that's all."

"I see, well be safe and have fun."

"I will mom," she said as she kissed her cheek. She turned to see Kisame lumbering down the stairs with his early morning scowl. He wasn't much of a morning person. "Good morning dad," she greeted as she kissed his cheek as well.

He cracked a side smile as he hugged her. "Good morning kingyo."

Upstairs she quickly packed a few things and left home without a backward glance. The sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day, perfect for a secret elopement. As she got close to the main gates, she started to worry. She'd have to give a reason for her departure. All shinobi had to report their travels, both personal and business related. She didn't want to get in trouble by lying, but was reluctant to tell the truth as well. As she approached the morning patrol, he looked at his clipboard. "Ah yes, Katsuye Hoshigaki, 9am departure to Tanzaku Town. Have a good day miss."

She bowed respectfully, trying her best to mask her surprise. Yusei really had planned everything out. "You too sir, thank you."

As she traveled, she felt a little lonely. It would have been more fun to have had company along the way. As excited as she was, she was also nervous too. _There's no point in covering up when I'll be seeing all of it tonight,_ he had teased. She swallowed nervously._ I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What if I mess up and ruin everything? _

The trip was quiet and uneventful, giving her plenty of time to worry about other insignificant things. But when she saw him waiting by the gates, all of her fears faded away in the warmth of his embrace. Everything was going to be alright. "Let's check into our room first," he said as he took her by the hand and led her into Kaneko Village. "Don't worry; I'll give you privacy if you wish to shower first before shopping."

"You won't sneak a peak?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course not," he grumbled. "I'm offended you even had to ask." He noticed her discomfort and he laughed. "It was a joke Kat, lighten up already." She smiled nervously and he stopped walking. "Are you scared?" She nodded mutely and he looked sad. "Look, if you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm not!" She protested. "Really I do want to marry you. It's just that…well…" she fidgeted. "I'm a little nervous about tonight…after the wedding."

"I see," he said softly but she still blushed. "I am too," he confessed.

"Really?" She looked up at him in surprise.

He nodded. "Yeah. So we're in the same boat, aren't we?"

"What do we do?" She asked worriedly.

"Whatever we want, it's our day," he grinned at her, his confidence back. "We'll take it one hour at a time. So don't worry about it right now."

"Ok," she said shyly as her smile returned.

"That's my girl," he said proudly as he led her away.

They checked into their room, a large suite with its own private outdoor bath. As he unpacked their bags, she quickly showered. When she came out dressed in fresh clothes, he handed her a purse of money. She politely refused. "I brought some money of my own. I won't need that."

He shrugged. "Alright. The ceremony will be downstairs in the special events room. You can use Room A to dress. They'll have staff on hand to assist you in whatever help you need. I'll be waiting for you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

He was right about the stores; they had a wide selection of things in great variety. The clerks were excited for her and had lots of helpful suggestions for what she'd need. By three o'clock she returned to the resort to get changed. As the kind staff helped her dress in her elaborate wedding kimono and help secure her headdress, she briefly wished that her mom was here to do this instead. She could really use some moral support right about now, some words of wisdom to calm her nerves. But she lifted her chin confidently as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. _I'm a woman now, a grown up in my own right. I can trust my own instincts to carry me through this._

As she was escorted to the ceremony, she was joined by Yusei. He was breathtakingly handsome in his wedding robes. He took her hand with a smile that settled her nerves as they walked together towards their future. The words of the ceremony were a blur in recollection; all she could see was him. They exchanged rings; hers was a beautiful silver band with delicate sapphires set in it. And not just any sapphire, but the rare streaked kind found only in Kirigakure. She had never seen anything so beautiful and she realized that this was no last minute scheme of his. He had really put a lot of time and effort into this and she was truly touched.

After the ceremony, they returned to their room to change for dinner. They walked down the busy streets and he let her pick where she wanted to eat. He ate his fill, his appetite hearty after a long day. She picked at her food nervously, still worrying about what lie ahead. _I'm so ridiculous_, she scolded herself. _How can I be both excited and terrified of the same thing?_

When they returned to their room he sensed that she was still very nervous and he wanted to make her as comfortable as he could. He declared his interest in the outdoor bath. "You can do whatever you want," he said indifferently. "I just want to soak for a couple of minutes."

Stepping outside and closing the screen door behind him, she heard him toss his clothes aside and step into the warm water. She paced nervously around the room, both worrying and berating herself as she wrung her hands anxiously. She wanted to join him, to be by his side. She wanted to forget her anxieties and fall into his loving embrace, and let things happen naturally. This wasn't like that night in the old training grounds, that just suddenly happened and it was obvious that Yusei wasn't going to make the first move this time. She stopped and took a deep breath. Worrying about it wasn't going to change anything and she sure wasn't going to spend her wedding night all alone either. She quickly stripped but wrapped a small towel around herself and stepped outside. Steam curled up from the hot spring bath, making the atmosphere hazy. He turned around to see her slowly step into the water, removing her towel as she did so. The steam covered her figure slightly, helping her feel less exposed. He reached out and pulled her close. He tenderly held her, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So it's official now."

"What is?" He asked curiously.

"I'm all yours."

"You were before," he smirked.

"I know but now I'm your wife, that's different."

He considered this for a moment. "It is," he agreed slowly. "But you were always my girl."

She blushed prettily as he kissed her gently. She waited for him to deepen the kiss, to make his real move. But he was content to keep things simple and sweet. She respected that and appreciated his sensitivity to her lingering anxiety. "I love you Katsuye," he whispered when he pulled back to look into her eyes. "More than anything and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it."

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest. "You have nothing to prove to me. I've always known."

For the next few minutes they held each other in comfortable silence. Then she slid her hand down his side, feeling a rush of excitement to touch him so intimately. His touch in return was gentle and soft as they fondled each other curiously. It was all so new to them, both exhilarating and intimidating at the same time. He kissed her again, more passionately this time and she welcomed it eagerly. It was more than a physical sensation for them. It warmed them to their very soul, binding them together like nothing else ever had. As his caress moved lower, he stiffened when he felt the calloused scar on her stomach. He pulled away in horror.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

He lifted her onto one of the rocks so he could see it clearly. She looked down at her scar and fingered it. "Oh this? What's the big deal?"

He stared at it miserably. The scar was large, about the size of grapefruit. He had never seen it before now and it broke his heart to see this terrible mark on her soft body. It shouldn't be there. It was all his fault. She took his hand and rested it over the horrible scar. His hand flinched and he tried to pull away but she held it firmly. "You have to get used to it," she said gently. "You'll be seeing it a lot.

His hand shook and his bottom lip trembled as he held tears back. "I'll get used to it," he choked out. "But I'll _never_ forget how I almost lost you because of my carelessness. It'll never happen again and I promise to always take care of you."

"I don't need your protection," she kindly contradicted. "And as a matter of fact I cherish this scar and will always be grateful for it."

"You what?" He blurted out in disbelief.

She slid back into the water. "If I didn't have this then I wouldn't have you right here, right now." She hugged him again. "Instead you would have died and I would have been all alone. So don't look at this as a curse, but a blessing."

He thought about this for a moment. She was right and it was so very like her to find something good about something so terrible. "But I want to be the one to protect you, to be the hero for a change," he grumbled softly.

"Let's take turns instead," She teased with a wink. "What do you say?"

He made a show of considering it. "Nah, I'm the husband now so you have to obey me."

"That's what you think!" She laughed as she dunked him under the water.

He came up spluttering and coughing as he wiped his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh you're so going to pay for that!" He teased as he lunged for her. She dodged and he face-planted into the water again. For the next several minutes they splashed and chased each other around. In the end he pinned her up against the wall on the far side of the bath. "Ha! I've got you now!"

She laughed. "So now what?"

He hesitated for a moment as he looked down at her full lips. Leaning into her, he gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt her chest rise against his as he continued to kiss her softly. "I'd like to finish what we started before," he said quietly as he looked up into her eyes amorously. "What do you say?"

She blushed again, but not as deeply this time. "Yes, but not here. In our bedroom."

"I like the sound of that," he murmured as he kissed her tenderly.

She gently pulled away from him. "Just give me a few minutes first ok? I'll let you know when I'm ready."

He watched her climb out of the bath, enjoying the view before she covered herself with the towel. He swam around in the water, his own version of pacing. His heart raced of what lie ahead. What if he failed to please her or messed up somehow? Would she hate him for ruining their honeymoon? When she called for him he quickly dried off and entered the suite. The door to their room was cracked open and he cautiously stepped inside. His eyes widened at the sight lying before him and he dropped his towel in surprise.

She sprawled out on the silk sheets dressed in lacy lingerie. He stared in absolute wonder, speechless for once in his life. She tugged on it nervously. "It doesn't look too weird does it?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said in awe.

She blushed again in that adorable way of hers. He climbed into bed beside her and kissed her slowly, tenderly, deeply, enjoying the taste of her once again. His passionate touch soothed her remaining nerves and each time she gasped in pleasure it encouraged him, giving him the confidence to express his love to the girl he loved more than life itself.


	47. Chapter 47: Yusei's Wager

When Yusei woke up the next morning, Katsuye was sound asleep in his arms. It wasn't like her to sleep in but then again it had been a _very_ long night. He tenderly kissed her forehead, enjoying the closeness of her body against his. Her breathing was slow and even, her features softened in slumber. Even when they were kids he had thought her beautiful. Even so little did he know then that his best friend would become his wife? Maybe it was part of a pre-destined fate or maybe it was of his choosing. Either way, he felt grateful and thankful.

Before long she stirred awake and looked up into his gentle smiling face. She smiled back. "Good morning handsome husband of mine."

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled as he kissed her lips. "Though if this were a contest of beauty I'd be sadly out-ranked."

She giggled as she sat up and stretched. "I'm starving, let's get some breakfast."

"I'll have some brought up to the room," he said as he reached for a room service menu on the nightstand and handed it to her. "Let me know what you want and I'll call it in while you shower."

He was surprised by how much she ordered; not because he couldn't afford it but because she didn't usually have such a big appetite. Then again it only made sense; he didn't remember her eating much the day before. As they ate at the table she decided to tell him the secret behind the cryptic message. She thought it would make him laugh, but instead he glared at her. "That's not funny Kat. You know I'd never do that."

"But you did," she insisted. "Of course you were drunk at the time-"

"I don't drink," he insisted back.

"Not normally but you did that night."

"And what night was this?" He pressed.

"The night you went to The Razor's Edge Nightclub. I found you throwing up in the street."

His heart dropped into his stomach. He turned dreadfully pale and pressed a hand over his eyes as he leaned on the table. "That funny tasting drink…it must have had alcohol in it." She was surprised to see him tremble and reached out to touch his shoulder. He pulled away and began pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, now regretting she had even mentioned it in the first place.

He stopped pacing and turned towards her. "Alcohol is poisonous to Kitsunes." He explained. "Mom told me that she had two drinks once and it nearly killed her. I only had a swallow of that stuff by accident. I grabbed it instead of my soda right before I stormed out of there."

"You stormed out?" She asked in surprise. "But why?"

He explained what had happened, phrasing his friend's crudeness as delicately as he could. She turned pink as her temper started to get the best of her. He lowered his gaze with shame. "And to think I was such a hypocrite, preaching to them and then taking advantage of you like that."

"If it's any consolation you didn't go through with it," she assured him, explaining how he chose to stop all on his own.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm glad for that at least but it was still wrong of me. I'm sorry Kat; I didn't mean to do that."

"I don't see why you feel so guilty," she chided. "You were the one who wanted to have sex long before then."

"I did," he admitted sheepishly. "At first I held back because I wanted to respect your wishes. But that night when Kei was bragging," his expression darkened as he clearly remembered that lustful sneer. "For the first time I was glad we decided to wait. He was so full of himself, bragging about his sexual prowess…he said nothing about how special she was to him or anything like that. For him it was all about fulfilling his perverted needs." His gaze softened as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love everything about you; not just your beauty. I love your gentle spirit, your intelligence, your compassion and sensitivity. If I had only focused on your body and the pleasure it could give me…" he hesitated for a moment. "I think in time it probably would have over-shadowed the other qualities I've come to admire in you." A smile spread across his face. "I'm so very happy you wanted to marry me. You were worth the wait."

Tears glistened in her eyes as her heart swelled with emotion. "That has to be the most romantic thing you've ever said."

"And I meant every word of it," he assured her.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He laughed as she unzipped his pants. "You're feistier than I ever would have guessed. That's so unlike you…but so incredibly hot!" He gathered her in his arms and carried her back to their bedroom for another round of sex. It was well past noon by the time they ran out of energy. She snuggled close to him once again and sighed. "I'm hungry again."

He chuckled as he gently rubbed her back. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"What are we going to do when we get back?" She asked sadly. "We don't have a place of our own."

"Yes we do."

She looked up in surprise. "But how? When?"

He grinned deviously. "Remember four months ago when you helped me house hunt for that 'friend' of mine?"

"Shut up!" She gasped in delight. "That's ours?"

"Yep," he said, pleased to see her so happy. "I paid for it upfront too. It has basic furniture but still plenty of room for you to add whatever you want. Yasashiku is going to fill up the fridge with food for us so it'll be ready when we return."

She frowned for a moment. "But that house has four bedrooms. We don't need that much space. Wouldn't it have been wiser to have purchased an apartment first?"

His hand slid from her back, over her hip, and rested low against her abdomen. "I was thinking of Sora and our other kids."

She blushed faintly. "But how did you afford it?"

"I saved my reward money from Sasuke-san's bounty. Granted I spent most of it on the house and furnishings, but I still have a good amount left. I even have a job lined up for me so we'll have a steady income apart from my shinobi work."

Once again she was completely stunned at the work he had put into this. "You're serious about this then?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't marry you if I wasn't."

She pouted a little. "Sounds like you've got everything planned. Just what do I contribute to all of this?"

He kissed her gently. "You gave yourself and that's all I've ever wanted."

They had a lot of fun in Kaneko Village over the weekend, both in and out of the bedroom. There was a carnival passing through town with fun rides, games, and events. Before long it felt like the weekend had ended just when it was beginning and they were reluctant to leave. "Are you sure we can't stay longer?" She begged in the middle of packing.

"I wish we could," he said sympathetically. "But it's not like we have to go back to our parents' house. We'll still be together."

She nodded. "That's true…I'm just worried what they'll say about it. I mean, we're so young still. Will they even take it seriously?"

He shrugged. "Whether they do or don't doesn't really matter. We're both legal adults and we can do whatever we want."

"That argument sounds a little childish," she teased. "But I know what you mean."

He grinned as he shouldered his pack. "C'mon let's get moving," he said as he took her hand. They traveled back, joking around as well as making plans for their new house. It temporarily made her forget her worries until she saw Konoha's main gates. She froze in terror, afraid to take another step. "Dad's going to kill me."

"No he won't," Yusei gently pulled her along. "In his eyes you can do no wrong. It's me he's gonna want to beat into a bloody pulp." He laughed. "But not to worry, I can handle him. All the same, let's tell my parents first. I know they'll be thrilled."

Well, he was partially right. Miko shrieked with joy in between her tears of happiness. Itachi, however, looked cross. "What were you thinking?" He scolded. "You barely turned eighteen. You're not ready for this kind of responsibility."

"I beg to differ," Yusei shot back, embarrassed that he was being lectured in front of his bride. "I bought a house, the old Hayagawa place, and we're ready to move in. I have plenty of money in savings as well as that new job in the Explosion Corps. I'm not asking for your permission or looking for your acceptance. Katsuye and I have made this decision together."

Itachi considered this for a moment. Yusei held Katsuye's hand, the look in his eye determined and confident. Itachi had known this day would come; his son's relationship with Katsuye had lasted a long time. He just didn't think it would happen so soon and without warning. He had hoped to see the actual ceremony as well, but it was over and done. No use in holding onto disappointment. He smiled warmly as he extended his arms to the both of them. "Congratulations you two. I wish you both the very best." They hugged him in return. He kissed her cheek. "Welcome to the family, Katsuye-chan."

"Oh this is so very exciting!" Miko squealed. "How did your parents take the news?"

The two looked at each other warily. "We haven't told them yet."

"I don't blame you," Itachi chuckled. "I'd be inclined to delay as well. Kisame is not likely to be happy about this."

"You know he hates Yusei?" Katsuye asked in surprise.

He nodded. "It's obvious to everyone else, so why not to me? Would you like some back-up?"

Yusei shook his head. "No, I can do this on my own."

All three looked at him skeptically. "Kisame is not to be under-estimated," Itachi warned gently.

Yusei narrowed his eyes determinedly. "And neither am I."

Itachi smirked, impressed with his son's spirit. "Very well then. Be sure to tell me how it turned out."

As Katsuye and Yusei walked towards her house she started to lag behind. "Yusei…what exactly _is_ your plan for breaking this to my parents?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said vaguely.

She frowned. "Does that mean you don't have a plan then?"

"I'm not bluffing if that's what you're implying," he said coolly.

"Then why won't you tell me?" She whined.

He hesitated for a moment. "Because I suspect you'll try to stop me," he admitted honestly. "And I can't have that."

Her eyes widened in horror and her imagination worked overtime as she tried to figure out what he meant. By then they had arrived and he gently pushed her forward. "Ladies first."

She grew pink with anger. "Are you suggesting that _I_ tell him? _That_ was your plan?"

"Oh come on, I'd never do that," he protested. "I just think it would be a good idea if you break the ice a little. Hint at but don't tell him directly. I'll take care of that and when I do stay out of the way."

She was really confused but walked inside alone. The house was eerily quiet. Was everyone out for the day? "Hello?" She called out as she removed her boots. "Anybody home?"

"In here kingyo," Kisame called from the kitchen.

She walked in; surprised to see that he was the only one there. He was looking through a newspaper. "Where's mom and Takashi?" She asked.

"He's helping her with an errand," he said as he set the paper aside. "But this works out just as well because we need to talk." Her heart dropped into her stomach. She had been hoping that mom would be here to intervene if he got out of control. He gestured to a chair across from him. "Have a seat."

She cautiously took the seat, unsure of what was going on. She rested a hand over her wedding ring; Yusei did say that she had to be subtle. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He smiled kindly at her. "You really do have your mother's beauty."

"What are you getting at?" She asked directly.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently but she saw right through him.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a calculating manner. "You only mention my looks when you've got some sort of blind date planned for me. Please tell me you're not going to do that again. For one thing it's offensive since I already _have_ a boyfriend and second I'm too old for you to be picking guys out for me. I'm an adult now too, you know."

His smile faded as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Exactly."

She cocked her head to the side shrewdly. "I don't think we're still on the same page here but enlighten me."

"I have arranged a marriage for you."

Her jaw dropped and he mistakenly took her surprise as delight and he excitedly went on. "He's an outstanding young man from Kirigakure with good connections and has-"

"Please tell me you're joking," she pleaded.

"Not at all." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Arranged marriages are a common practice in Kirigakure." He rested his hand patronizingly over hers. "I love you Katsuye and only want what's best for you."

He flinched as he recognized Ritsuko's deadly glare in his daughter's eye. "How could you?" She seethed, flashing her sharp teeth at him. "How dare you? You know that I love Yusei!"

He frowned in return, his expression flinty. "He's nothing more than a childhood romance you should have outgrown long before now. He's a boy and what you need is a man. Someone who will take care of you and provide for you."

"You don't know anything about Yusei and you've never even tried to!" She accused but her voice died in her throat as he stood up. He seemed to double in size as he towered over her.

"For far too long I sat back and watched you waste your time with him. As my daughter I want you to have the very best opportunities and the brightest future. That isn't going to happen with someone like him. He's only going to hold you back."

"But you don't understand!" She protested. "Yusei and I are already mar—"

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." His deep voice rumbled in his throat, showing his restraint as he struggled to maintain his temper. "I forbid you to see him again! You are engaged to Osamu Shibata now."

"No dad!" She shouted at him as she jumped to her feet. "You can't tell me what to do and you _especially_ can't pick out a husband for me! That's my decision to make and not yours!"

His expression hardened as he rested his strong hands on her shoulders and gripped them painfully. She flinched under the pressure and for once she was afraid he'd hurt her. It was an unsettling feeling and she was scared. Suddenly he was knocked backward into the cupboards and Katsuye fell back into her chair. Yusei landed lightly on the table, armed with a kunai. He glared murderously at Kisame. "Touch her like that again and next time I won't miss."

Kisame raised a hand to his cheek; both he and Katsuye were surprised to find blood on his hand. He stared at it for some time and Katsuye held her breath. _He's going to kill Yusei for sure now_; she thought in fear. To her surprise he barked a harsh laugh. "See what I mean?" He said, as if Yusei's defense of her was worthy of condemnation. "He's impulsive and reckless. You deserve better than that."

Yusei considered him for a moment. "I suspected you were going to try marrying her off, as part of your country's custom." With his left hand he reached for hers and held it up. Kisame's widened as he saw their wedding bands glisten under the light overhead. "Which is why I've already taken care of it." He watched Kisame turn pale as dread washed over him, his worst fear realized. Yusei couldn't resist a devious smirk. "That's right, she is my wife now."

Kisame was deadly still as he stared in horror. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Then as his face went purple with rage, his expression contorted as he gave way to his temper. He lunged for Yusei with an animalistic snarl. Katsuye cried out for him to stop and was ready to jump into the middle to defend her husband. Yusei however deftly drop kicked him to the floor, slamming him with such force that it cracked the tiles. Kisame lay dazed for a moment and Yusei rested his foot on his chest and leaned over him. "Since you're just itching for a fight, lets have little wager," He explained coolly as he pulled out an official-looking paper from his vest pocket and held it up "This is the marriage certificate. If I win, you have to accept our marriage as legal and valid. If you win, you can tear this up and annul the marriage."

"Yusei no!" She cried out. "It doesn't need to come to that!"

"Deal!" Kisame bellowed eagerly, excited at the prospect being rid of this pest once and for all. Yusei leaped backward so Kisame could regain his footing. He brushed shards of the chipped tile from his shoulders and cracked his knuckles loudly as he grinned evilly. "You don't know how long I've waited for the opportunity to pummel you."

Yusei smirked. "Probably for as long as I've wanted to do the same to you."


	48. Chapter 48: The Paradox

"Have you both lost your minds?" Katsuye interjected, standing between them. "There's no need for this fight!"

"Yes there is," Yusei said softly as he gently took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes as they shifted into their Sharingan state. Light began to fade away into darkness until it was just the two of them. Her heart leaped into her throat in terror as she realized that he had trapped her within a genjutsu.

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed at him.

His expression was sympathetic. "Like I said before, I can't let you interfere."

She was so angry that she swung a fist at him which he deftly caught. She swung the other which he also caught, her arms now forming an X. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly, easing her temper a little. "I'm sorry it has come to this," he murmured into the corner of her mouth. "Truly I am."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "He's my father Yusei. I know you don't like him, but he's dear to me."

"I know that," he said sincerely. "That's why I'm doing this."

She pulled back in surprise, now free from his grip. "What are you talking about?"

"You're caught within a paradox," he explained, his gaze resolute. "You want to be true to your heart but also to have your dad's approval. In most cases you can have both…but not this time. You know how much he hates me. You've always known that."

"So?" She protested. "I still married you anyway!"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, but you also figured he'd accept us eventually. That's setting yourself up for major disappointment."

She sighed and lowered her gaze. "I do believe he'll come around."

He approached her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "He won't."

"So you're going to force him to?" She glared at him. "How is violence going to solve anything?"

"He has a proud fighting spirit and finds closure in battle," he went on as his hands slid down her arms to rest lightly on her hips. She instinctively leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He takes his losses personally," He continued on. "Which is why when I win he'll understand that there is nothing more he can do to oppose us. He'll have no choice but to accept us. His pride won't accept anything less."

"And what if you lose?" She asked, even though she knew that the real fight was already in progress elsewhere while she remained entranced in the kitchen.

"How could I lose?" He countered with a smirk. "When our very future is on the line?"

"I don't like this," she murmured. "It's too risky…not to mention extreme."

"It'll be worth it," he promised her. "I'll come back for you."

Suddenly her sub-conscious was ripped back to the present, giving her a splitting-headache. She groaned as she held her head in hands. "I ought to kill you for this Yusei," she growled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Katsuye-chan?"

Startled she looked up to see Itachi kneeling before her with Ritsuko at his side. "What are you two doing here?"

"You were in a powerful genjutsu," Ritsuko explained. "I asked Itachi-san to help release it."

"What happened here?" Itachi asked with a frown. "Where is Yusei?"

"He's fighting with dad right now," she scowled as she grabbed a hold of the counter and pulled herself up to lean against it. She still felt woozy from that genjutsu and swore she'd make Yusei pay for this.

"He's _what?_" They cried out in horror.

"He made a deal with dad with our marriage as the wager. If Yusei wins, dad has to accept us and if he loses Dad can annul it."

"Marriage?" Ritsuko looked confused. "You mean-?" Her eyes drifted down to her daughter's ring finger and she covered her mouth in surprise. "When did that happen?"

"We eloped over the weekend," she said softly.

Ritsuko covered her eyes with her hand as she groaned. "Kisame is going to_ murder_ him."

"I didn't think he'd be reckless enough to challenge him to a duel. Truly he has taken leave of his senses." Itachi said firmly. "Do you know where they are now?"

Katsuye shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. He put me under the genjutsu so I couldn't follow after them."

For a moment Itachi was furious. He was sure Yusei had meant well, but to do that to his wife was unforgivable. He was supposed to protect and cherish her, not use his power over her. But for the moment nothing could be done about it. "I'm going to stop them."

"I'm coming too," Katsuye insisted.

"It's too dangerous," he warned her.

"The two most important men in my life are fighting each other," she said, her voice catching in her throat. "How can I possibly sit back and let them?"

Itachi considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Every well, first we need Tsuki. He'll be able to track them."

"Oh one more thing," Katsuye turned towards her mother. "Please tell me you weren't in on dad's plan."

Her gaze narrowed menacingly. "What was he up to this time?"

"He said he had arranged for me to marry some guy in Kirigakure."

Ritsuko's eyes widened at this, proving her innocence. Itachi noticed a formal letter with the Kirigakure emblem on the table by the newspaper. He picked it up and scanned its contents. "Indeed he has. The wedding is set for a week from today."

Ritsuko tore it out of his hands and read it for herself. Itachi discreetly led Katsuye away as her mother exploded into a swearing, kicking, throwing fit. He looked sympathetically at Katsuye. How hard it must be to live with such a volatile family. How she managed to hold onto her sweet sensitivity was indeed a miracle. Still, he also empathized with Ritsuko. It was indeed a dirty trick to pull behind her back and Kisame deserved whatever retribution his wife had in store for him upon his arrival.

Tsuki was playing with the kids in the front yard and Itachi whistled for him. His ears perked up and he shook the kids off before trotting over to Itachi's side.

"That's not fair!" Akiza pouted. "We were playing with him first!"

"Forgive me," Itachi said with a gentle smile. "Please tell your mother I'll be back later. Something has come up."

Lauri nodded and took his sisters by the hand as he led them back inside. Itachi quickly explained the situation to Tsuki. After sniffing around town, he verified that the two block-heads were not in Konoha. He transformed into his wolf form and lowered so they could mount. "Their scent is faint even here. My guess is that they found some secluded place where they won't be easily interrupted."

Itachi mounted first with Katsuye behind. She blushed as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't comfortable being this close to her father-in-law but he politely pretended not to notice. Acknowledging it wouldn't make it any less awkward for her and the alternative of him holding onto her would be far more inappropriate. She was truly a delicate girl so it was amazing then that she loved his foolhardy son. He held on tight to Tsuki as he charged forward, racing through the forest into the unknown. _Please be safe you two_, she pleaded internally, not sure who she was more worried for.


	49. Chapter 49: The Hero Who Stands Alone

Even in the middle of battle, Yusei thought about his wife. _I bet Kat's gonna kill me after this_, he thought ruefully. _But it had to be done. There's no way she would have allowed this._

He didn't have the luxury of daydreaming right now though. Avoiding eye-contact with his Sharingan, Kisame came in fast and hard, forcing him to strike back taijutsu-style. But Yusei learned his lesson with Sasuke and had strengthened his former weakness. He deftly dodged Kisame's barrage of punches and powerful kicks. A direct hit would easily snap a bone in half, but it was easy to read his movements. Yusei found it unusual that he hadn't drawn his blade Samehada yet. Rumor had it that Killer Bee had returned it to Kisame after the war, as part of his reward for being a hero in the war. Others believed that he had stolen it back. Who really knew what happened? Still something that large looked like it had plenty of power behind it. Could it be that he didn't think Yusei was worth using it on? Or was he waiting for the right moment to make his move? Yusei tried using Chidori but when Kisame came out with him water jutsus Yusei was forced to use a different technique. He couldn't risk getting them both electrocuted.

"You're not bad," Kisame grudgingly admitted. "But you're nowhere near as good as Itachi."

Yusei scowled, but he knew it was true. "I'm not fighting to impress you, you know." He grumbled.

"No, you're just trying to steal my little girl away!" Kisame growled as his next blow grazed his arm.

"She's not little anymore!" Yusei grunted as he ducked and rolled just before Kisame slammed a crater-like hole into the ground. "She's an adult now and free to make her own decisions!"

"How do I know that you didn't seduce her?" He demanded. "With that hypnotic eye it would have been easy enough to do."

Yusei's temper flared and he scored a hit on Kisame's broad chest which repelled him backward, slamming him through a tree. "I would never use the Sharingan against her!"

"You did," Kisame reminded him as he picked himself up among the shattered, splintered remains of the tree. "Right before we left."

Yusei reddened. "Well yes…but that was different!"

"So that's why she's clung to you for so long," Kisame said as he charged towards him. "You've forced her to or maybe even threatened her-"

"It was to protect her!" Yusei interrupted as he blocked his next strike. "I knew she'd never agree to this fight because she cares about you."

"If she really cared, she would have listened to me and dumped you years ago!" Kisame hissed. He summoned his five sharks which Yusei blew up with his specialized explosion tags that evaporated the water altogether.

"She doesn't have to agree with everything you say to prove her love," Yusei protested. "You're just being selfish."

"Selfish!" Kisame snapped, a vein pulsed violently in his forehead. "All I ever wanted was for her to be happy! But I don't expect someone like you to understand that. You've caused nothing but trouble for her, especially with that mess involving Sasuke-san. She could have died!"

"You don't think I regret that night?" Yusei choked out tightly. Kisame was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes. "That I was too weak to protect her? That I nearly lost her because of my own stupidity? I will _never_ forgive myself!"

"Then why?" Kisame pressed as he attacked from another angle. "Why haven't you left?"

"Because she didn't want me to!" Yusei grunted as he raised his kunai to ward off the blow. "It was her choice to forgive, and even though I don't understand it I'm not about to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Those words ran true and struck a long-forgotten chord in Kisame's heart. He remembered the reaction others had over his engagement to Ritsuko. "Have you lost your mind?" His old employer Fuguki Suikazan said. "She's ten years younger than you, nothing more than a child."

"She's seventeen," Kisame had growled. "That's not a youth."

"And that's not an adult either," Fuguki countered. "If you go through with this you'll be the biggest laughing stock in town."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks!" He had snapped. "I'm not about to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

His thoughts returned to the present as he recognized the determined expression on his young face. Kisame often saw Itachi look like that, and whenever he did he didn't back down either. _They may look similar but they're nothing alike_, he reminded himself. _Yusei is nothing more than a cocky brat. _"She deserves better than the likes of you!" he growled.

"I know that," Yusei admitted frankly as he hurled his fireball jutsu into the next water attack. "I even met Shibata-san during one of my trips to Kirigakure. Even I can admit that he's better for her than I am."

"Then why are you standing in the way?"

"Because it's not what she wants," Yusei insisted. "If she really preferred him, I wouldn't hesitate to stand in her way."

"Even if it means losing the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Kisame sneered, twisting his words around to inflict pain.

"Yes," he said honestly. "Her happiness means more to me than anything else."

Kisame frowned at this confession. Yusei's expression was very sincere and Kisame scowled. _No!_ He thought firmly. _I won't think well of you!_ Growling he charged once again with surprising energy.

Yusei groaned as he reacted defensively. _Doesn't he know when to quit? Just how long is this going to take?_ He decided to step it up, thinking he'd played around long enough. Now it was time to end this.

Kisame felt renewed strength behind his attacks. _I would have thought he'd be worn out by now_, he mused. _Not a problem. I'll just speed up the process._

Minutes later Yusei felt himself beginning to wear thin and he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't used any super powerful techniques so why was he running out of chakra so fast? Then he noticed that the bandaged blade was writhing like crazy on Kisame's back. It was almost like a living thing struggling to break free. Yusei narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "Does your blade absorb chakra?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Kisame smirked as he finally drew the blade. "You challenged a swordsman without knowing the power of his blade? I knew you were a fool…I didn't think you were an idiot as well."

Yusei glowered at him. "A sword is a sword. It's just a weapon."

"That's like saying eyes are eyes," Kisame countered. "But your eyes are far more powerful than mine. Besides you haven't even seen Samehada in all his glory."

He swung a blow at his right side. Yusei thought he had avoided it until suddenly large protruding spikes burst through the bandages. He cried out in pain as they sliced through his vest and stabbed into his side. Even Kisame was surprised. Samehada had never done that before, he must _really_ like his chakra. Yusei sucked in his breath as he felt even more chakra being sucked away. Using a fireball jutsu he burned the sword off of him. Samehada cried out in pain, almost human-like in sound. It was very strange and more than a little creepy. But despite that it simply LOVED the taste of Yusei's divine chakra. It burst through the bandages as he tripled in size. Baring his sharp teeth he growled hungrily.

Yusei's eyes widened at the monstrous sight. "What kind of sword is that?"

"The greatest in the history of the Seven Swordsmen," Kisame bragged.

Samehada pulled out of Kisame's grasp and charged at Yusei, moving quickly despite its enormous size.

"It's moving on its own?" Yusei cried out in horror as he chakra-leaped backward. "But how?"

He ran this way and that trying to escape from Samehada. The great sword constantly nipped at his heels as he continued to steal chakra. Its appetite was incredible and Yusei was fast running out of energy. Meanwhile Kisame was laughing so hard that he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. He couldn't let Samehada have all the fun and so he whistled for his return. The sword whimpered in disappointment but returned to his Master's side. "You really liked his chakra huh?" He sympathized with his sword. "Not to worry, once we defeat him you can have even more."

Samehada hissed and cackled with glee as Kisame made the hand signs for the move that would finish this battle once and for all. "Water Style! Super Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

A huge bubble of water enveloped them and Yusei watched in surprise as Master and Blade fused into one. _He really is a walking shark_, he thought to himself. But once the initial shock had worn off, he couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous Kisame looked. "Wow, you're an even bigger freak than I am!"

"Shut your mouth!" Kisame snarled. "Show a little respect for your elders!"

But humor aside, Yusei knew he couldn't hold his breath for much longer. He made several hundred clones and scattered them around, each going in a different direction. He hoped that it would distract Kisame long enough for him to escape. But within a matter of seconds Yusei was struck from behind and he spun around disoriented. Before he could get his bearings, he was hit again and again with dizzying speed and terrible strength.

"It doesn't matter how many clones you make," Kisame laughed evilly. "In this mode I can lock onto your chakra signal. You can't hide from me!"

Yusei was pummeled from all directions and was losing chakra even faster than before. _This is bad bad bad!_ He thought in terror._ I'm going to lose if I don't do something quick!_ But his muscles twitched in defiance, refusing to move.

Sensing the end, Kisame released the giant mass of water. Yusei lay on his back gasping for air. Kisame stood over him and slipped back into his normal form, the handle of Samehada in his hand. The sword whimpered softly as he nudged Yusei's face, but he didn't return any of the chakra. His loyalty to Kisame was strong but it was also clear that he hadn't meant Yusei any real harm either. Anyone with chakra that powerful was alright in his book.

"It's over kid," Kisame chuckled with a smirk. "I've won."

He turned away to retrieve the marriage certificate from where it had been placed for safe-keeping. Yusei narrowed his eyes and felt his temper flare up. _I can't let Kat down! She was counting on me to win so I can't let it end like this!_

Samehada's excited growls caught Kisame's attention and he looked over his shoulder to see Yusei surrounded by visible red charka. He blinked in surprise. Was the kid some kind of jinchuriki? That couldn't be, all the tailed beasts were accounted for and sealed away in host bodies. He wasn't sure what this was but he didn't really care. His thirst for battle had subsided now and he just wanted to go home. Spinning Samehada around he slammed it into Yusei's stomach. He coughed up blood and the sword sucked away the extra chakra, leaving him to his own strength once again. Now officially spent, his head rolled to the side and his chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Anything else?" Kisame taunted. "Any other surprises?" The only sound he heard was that of Yusei's ragged breathing. "Good," Kisame said triumphantly. "When you manage to drag yourself back home remember to stay away from my daughter."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Sadistic glee spread over him as he reached out for the certificate. Then suddenly he was trapped in the water prison jutsu. The density of the water immobilized his limbs and his eyes widened in horror. Yusei was capable of that kind of jutsu? That didn't make sense at all. But the hand that reached out to pick up the paper was delicate and graceful, that of a woman's.

It was Katsuye.

She turned towards her father as she carefully pocketed the precious marriage certificate. Glowering at him from under her dark eyelashes, she was truly an enraged beauty like her mother. "After today," she spoke in a deathly quiet tone. "I will never speak to you again."

"What?" He asked in surprise. "But I won fair and square!"

"My future will not be determined by some stupid fight!" Her gaze drifted over to Yusei's bruised and battered body where Itachi was quickly administering medical assistance. "How could you Dad?" She asked softly, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you do that to him?"

"He's the one who challenged me remember?" Kisame scoffed. "He had it coming."

Gentle tears streamed down her devastated face. It broke Kisame's heart to see her cry. "You're nothing like the man I once idolized," she whispered. "He was a man of honor and strength, noble in heart and mind. He was the man who encouraged me to break out of my shy shell and to dream impossible dreams. That's not the man before me now. All I can see is a big bully who won't let anyone stand in the way of his selfish goals."

"But I did it for you!" He pleaded. "Don't you see that?"

"You did it for yourself!" She snapped. "If you really cared about my feelings you would have listened to them long before now! You're only thinking about yourself and what you want!" Kisame stared in wonder at her temper. He had never seen her so angry before. "I love Yusei," she repeated like she had for so many years. "And if you're going to make me chose sides then I'm going to chose him."

"I'm your father!" He protested. "Your loyalty should be to family first!"

She shook her head slowly in a resigned manner. Yusei was right before, she was foolish to think her father would ever come around. She turned on her heel and started to walk away when he panicked. "Don't go!" He pleaded.

She stopped but her back was still to him. "Give me one good reason."

"I love you kingyo," he said softly, using her nickname in an attempt to remind her of the old days.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. "I love you too Dad and that's why it hurts more than anything that you don't trust me."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned. "I trust you."

"But not enough to let me make this choice for myself," she said sadly. "You raised me to be strong and confident, to stand firm in what I believe in…even when I have to stand alone."

He remembered teaching her that. _When you know that what you're doing is right then it doesn't matter what others say about it. You have to stand strong even if you have to stand alone. _At the time she was still young and she trembled at the thought of being alone. He sensed she was afraid and wrapped his arms around her. _But you'll never be truly alone. Those who believe in you will stand with you. _He sighed in defeat. "You really feel that strongly about him?"

She turned back towards him, her expression softened. "Yes I do."

"He's going to be nothing but trouble," he groaned.

She cracked a side smile. "Yeah I know…but I wouldn't have it any other way. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Her gaze drifted back to Yusei and his father. She was excited to see that Yusei was sitting up now even though he still looked in a great deal of pain. Kisame noticed how her face lit up. He grimaced slightly but he knew that this was real love and that he shouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. Not if he really cared about her. "Then…I will…uh…" He felt uncomfortable apologizing.

"Yes?" She gently encouraged him.

He looked up into her eyes. "I give you my blessing."

She released the jutsu and flew into his arms. He hugged her tightly, crying tears of his own. She wasn't his little girl anymore and that made him sad. Instead she had grown into a confident woman and that made him feel prouder than ever before. "I love you Katsuye. I only want you to be happy."

"I will be," she assured him. "Thank you Dad…for finally listening to me."

After kissing his cheek she hurried to Yusei's side. Kisame turned to see Itachi approaching him with a dangerously cool expression on his face. Kisame was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as they shifted into their Mangekyo form. "I warned you what would happen if you ever touch my son again…do you think I made that threat lightly?"

Kisame paled and swallowed nervously. "Now hold on a minute he started it! It was all in self-defense!"

"Nevertheless," Itachi purred malevolently. "I am a man of my word."

Katsuye looked up in horror at Kisame's scream. His eyes glazed over as he was trapped within his mind, tortured by some unseen nightmare. Itachi turned away to let him writhe in agony. "What did you do to him?" She cried out.

"I only showed him what Ritsuko-san did when she found out about his secret plan," Itachi said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "If there is anything he fears, it's his wife."

Katsuye laughed. "Well that's true. Mom can be every bit as scary as he is."

Itachi looked at his son and daughter-in-law quietly for a moment. "I will leave Tsuki with you and take Kisame back myself. I am sure you both have a lot to talk about."

As the two men disappeared into the distance, Katsuye turned her gaze to her husband. Yusei was silent, his expression worried, and his ears folded back against his head. He always looked adorable when he did that. She looked exasperated and heaved a heavy sigh. "Now that's _really_ not fair."

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I know that I shouldn't have over-powered you or put our marriage in jeopardy with a duel and-"

She interrupted him by placing a finger against his lips. "While all of that is true and you ought to feel ashamed, that isn't what I meant." She knelt by his side. "How am I supposed to be angry when you pull that kind of face?"

He frowned in puzzlement. "What face?"

"That 'please don't be angry with me' face that makes you look super adorable."

"Does it now?" He smirked as he reached for her but she gently pushed him back.

"Don't," she said firmly, her eyes narrowed at him. "Cuteness aside, I am still very angry with you."

His face fell. "I'm sorry Kat," he repeated. "I really thought I could win. I mean how could I lose when I was fighting for you?"

"You're forgetting that he was fighting for me as well," she scolded him. "Not to mention he's more experienced than you. There's no way you could have won. Now I could have told you that if you had told me about this stupid plan of yours to begin with."

He sighed and hung his head. "So you came to my rescue once again. This isn't fair at all." His hands curled into fists. "Will I ever be strong enough to protect you?"

He looked so pathetic and humbled that she couldn't be angry any longer. He may have been an idiot but he had meant well. For him to stand up to her dad was crazy but also very flattering. "Come here you blockhead," she said as she hugged him close. He hissed in pain but managed to hug her back. "I didn't marry you because I wanted to be protected." She whispered. "I did because I love you just the way you are."

"Even when I come up with some pretty stupid ideas?"

She giggled. "Especially then."

He chuckled in turn as he kissed her. In that moment time stood still. The feeling of her in his arms, her delicious scent filled his nostrils, and her gentle touch eased the humiliation of defeat. She was all that mattered to him. "Thanks for coming after me."

"I'll always be your hero," she said with a gentle smile. "Day or night, through thick and thin, you can always count on me to save the day."

He laughed. "One day it'll be my turn, you know. You can't keep all the glory to yourself."

Her smile grew wider. "Fair enough. But this had better not turn into some kind of competition. I'd rather we work together."

"I'd like that too," he murmured as he kissed her again.

**The End**


	50. Chapter 50: Epilogue

**Epilogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Hoshigaki Family<strong>

When Kisame returned home he had his hands full with calming his wife down. She was very hurt that he went behind her back on something this important. But when he told her about giving his blessing, she was stunned into silence. "Did you really?" She asked in wonder.

He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Yes I did and not because I don't want to lose our daughter. That kid had a lot of guts taking me on like that just so I would accept them. If he'd go to lengths like that for her then…well…he's got what it takes to take care of her."

Ritsuko smiled as she hugged him. "But it's safe to assume that you didn't tell him that."

"Of course I didn't," he said firmly. "It'll be a secret between us."

"You're so stubborn," she teased.

Yusei remained forever in the dark about Kisame's approval of him, though he did notice that his father-in-law wasn't as gruff as he usually was. While Yusei and Katsuye were raising their family, Ritsuko and Kisame enjoyed being grandparents. With Takashi now in the ninja academy, Ritsuko was bored at home so she found employment as part of the Hokage's security detail, similar to what she had done for the 4th Mizukage back in the day. Kisame continued to work for Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. "It's the perfect job," he would laugh. "It's the only job where I can beat the crap out of someone and get paid for it too."

Takashi remained a handful for his parents. He barely graduated from the ninja academy. Not because he lacked talent but because he didn't want to be compared to his "perfect" sister. At age sixteen he ran away from home and for years no one knew what had happened to him. Then randomly they got a letter from Sunagakure. He was apprenticed to Kankuro the Puppet Master; at last he had found a niche that suited him. He never did return to Konoha but instead settled down with a girl and had a family of his own.

**Yasashiku Aburame**

Despite his usual predictably, no one could believe that he chose to marry Anzu Inuzuka. A strong silent Aburame marrying a wild and spunky Inuzuka? It was rather unexpected but Yusei and Katsuye knew their friend well. Yasashiku appeared composed but he craved adventure. He was always at battle with his thirst for excitement and usually hid it well to please his stoic family. Anzu, on the other hand, had gotten fed up with Kei's perversion. She wanted more than just sex; she wanted someone to listen to her and to care about her needs for a change. And so she had found an unlikely confidante in Yasashiku. He was the gentlemen she had been looking for and she had plenty of spunk to satisfy his true spirit. They had a large family with six children.

**Shikamaru and Chizu**

Tired of the lack of respect Chizu got from work, they started their own medical clinic. Free to chose their own hours and work for willing clients, they soon garnered an impressive reputation for efficiency and compassion. As husband and wife they worked side by side though clearly she was the superior medic. When called upon for sealing jutsus; Chizu was better skilled than the top in the field. Because of her proficiency, Tsunade was fairly positive that she was part of the Uzumaki clan. Chizu never found out where her demon hands had come from, but she did learn to accept them without reservation. She and Shikamaru had one more child, a girl named Chikako. While they had always maintained good relations with Shikaku, it took Yoshino a couple of years to come around. She never did fully accept Chizu; which didn't bother her at all but never ceased to irritate Shikamaru. Still Yoshino was a very doting grandmother, revealing the gentle side she rarely showed. When they retired, they played Shogi and continued to add things to their bucket list.

**Naruto**

He and Hinata had a daughter named Yoshiko. Naturally he became Hokage after Lady Tsunade passed away. He was known world-wide for both his compassion and his strength, leading Konoha into an era of peace and prosperity.

**Sasuke**

He spent the rest of his life in prison despite his penitent attitude. It simply wasn't worth the risk to trust him again. He understood this and even though it made him sad, he was happy to receive visitors. Naruto still came to visit, as well as Itachi and even Miko sometimes. But by far the most surprising visitor was his own son Lauri. The rumors of the alleged affair only grew as the twins looked more like Sasuke with each passing day. Itachi and Miko had done their best to shield them from the gossip but that was impossible. Curious Lauri wanted to find out for himself and the only way to do that was to meet his "Uncle." Knowing that a seven year old wouldn't be allowed to see a maximum security prisoner, he devised a way to sneak inside. Even in his youth he was a brilliant strategist. The break in was a success, carried out in the dead of night and as soon as he saw Sasuke, he saw the truth for himself. The resemblance was incredible and there were no lingering doubts. Naturally Lauri had so many questions but Sasuke was reluctant to give any answers. "Ask Itachi," was all he said. "He'll tell you."

Of course Itachi was horrified to learn what had happened and especially that a child could sneak into the ANBU Prison Quarters unseen, but he was also impressed that Sasuke hadn't told him anything either. Itachi explained as tactfully as he could about his true parentage. While Lauri had been shocked to learn the truth, he still wanted to develop a relationship with Sasuke as best he could. Both he and Akiza had to keep pretending that Itachi was their dad, but they enjoyed their visits with Sasuke. He was funny and a little devious, a refreshing break from Itachi's mild gentleness. When Lauri asked if it bothered him that Miko was back with Itachi, Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I did love your mother and I know I always will. But…I'm tired of revenge. It wasn't worth it in the end to wind up here." He reached out to ruffle his son's hair. "Learn from my mistake son. Don't focus so much on one thing that you ignore everything around you. Live life to the fullest and with no regrets."

**Lauri and Akiza**

Akiza grew into a vibrant and vivacious girl, standing out in stark contrast to her cool and often indifferent twin. Lauri was more calculating and a little arrogant of his abilities like Sasuke had been. He never bothered to make friends but was a kind and protective brother to his sisters. He and Yusei were not super close but also were not enemies either. Still the twins were inseparable; rarely would you find one without the other. Every bit as talented as Sasuke, they excelled in the ninja academy and graduated after a year.

But despite their shinobi talent they found something more exciting and fulfilling. When they were twelve they felt that their allowance wasn't enough. So when they asked for a raise Itachi suggested they find ways to earn money instead. He assumed they'd look for part time work, but instead they decided to start a band. Akiza had a beautiful singing voice and Lauri was a fantastic tenor who also had the knack for business that Sasuke had. He took care of all the arrangements and auditions and within two weeks they were signed on by a record company. Despite their instant popularity Lauri sensed that they were missing an angle, some image that would launch them into stardom. It came to them by accident when during a concert Akiza accidentally tripped and landed on top of him, her lips pressed against his. They stared at each other in surprise and their audience was stunned into silence. Then she blushed furiously and sprouted her Kitsune ears which made her look super adorable. The crowd went wild, now convinced that she had a secret crush on her twin. That was their missing angle: forbidden sibling love. Naturally Itachi and Miko didn't approve of the fake romance for publicity's sake. Sasuke thought it was a riot; his sense of humor was irreverent anyway. It launched their musical career to new heights until they were well known in every country. Retiring from the shinobi lifestyle they toured the world sharing their music with everyone.

Because of their Kitsune ancestry they lived for several hundred years. Marrying often (since they always outlived their spouses) their descendants grew in over-whelming numbers.

**Mikoto**

She was still very shy and timid. But living true to her namesake she possessed a quiet strength and unfailing spirit of perseverance. Remaining close to her father she often looked to him for guidance and advice. Unlike her often impulsive siblings, she never rushed into anything. Her observant manner and keen instinctive insight gave her the reputation of a brilliant strategist. She put this to use as Konoha's eighth Hokage. After serving for sixty years she felt it prudent to retire. Not because she was too old (her longevity was similar to her siblings) but because she felt it only fair to let others have a chance at the honored position. She was greatly missed and so joined the Konoha Council to be of assistance to the other generations of Hokages. She too had many descendants.

**Yusei and Katsuye**

Their first child was born before their first wedding anniversary. The pregnancy had been difficult for her due to her chronic back pain and she was placed on bed rest in the middle of the second trimester. Yet in spite of pain and the boredom of being cooped up in bed, she was excited about the prospect of being a mother. She delivered their son after ten months, a healthy boy with navy hair and Kitsune features. Of course they named him Sora. They later had two other children: Akihiro (a boy who resembled his mother) and Hikari (a girl who resembled him with Kitsune ears but no tail).

When Kisame passed away, he left in his will his desire for Yusei to have Samehada. He was completely floored that his father-in-law entrusted to him his most prized possession, especially when he wasn't a swordsmen. Overtime he did learn to wield the mighty blade and used it in battle though he never could fuse with it because he didn't have any water jutsu ability.

Yusei's enduring youth was attributed to his divine nature, but Katsuye was mortal through and through. Over time she showed her age in spite of his youth. At first it wasn't so bad and was easy enough to ignore. But soon it was very obvious and he knew that in all likelihood she would only live an average lifespan and die long before him. He didn't possess the blue flame technique like his mother did but there had to be a way for him to give her one of his lives. He grew secretive and distant as he plotted and schemed until it nearly consumed him. Tired of it she gathered up his notes and threw them away despite his protests. When he tried to retrieve the papers, she grabbed a hold of him and kissed him. "Enough Yusei," She said firmly. "Let it go. I won't let you sacrifice any of your lives. Each one is precious to me and I would feel forever guilty if I knew you were closer to death because of me."

"But I don't want to lose you," he cried in her arms. "I don't think I could live without you."

"You can and you will," she said gently. "Life is a gift and each day is valuable. Let's not waste them worrying about the inevitable."

He honored her wishes and let go of his anxieties, living each day to the fullest. Despite her aging fragility, she took great pride in her family and in her husband. She didn't let their differences separate them or care that sometimes she was mistaken for his mother and later grandmother by strangers. In fact she often played it up just for laughs; her humor carried her through the occasional awkwardness. In the end she didn't regret a single thing. She lived to be ninety-six years old. Even her last words reflected the great love she had for him. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side. It wouldn't be heaven without you, my dear."

Yusei never married again, no other girl managed to touch his heart as deeply as Katsuye had. For a long time he resented his longevity. What was the point in living for hundreds of years if you only lose those you care about? He hardened, rarely laughed and smiled even less until Miko talked some sense into him. "You can't be so focused on your heartache that you forget to live…I know how much Katsuye meant to you but you know she'd want you to be happy. And what about those who are living now? Your brother and sisters? Your children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren? You haven't lost them yet. They need you more than the dead do."

After that he made a bigger effort to cheer up, focusing on his family and in making new friends.

**Itachi and Miko**

The life Miko had given him had indeed extended his life force and he maintained his youthful appearance. When he died he only looked in his mid-fifties but was in fact two hundred and thirty-eight years old. He had lived a long and happy life, presiding over the thriving and prosperous Uchiha Clan with his wife. Yusei and Lauri, the future heirs, worked alongside them and gained wisdom from their guidance. Itachi's last wish was that the two brothers continue to work together to maintain the balance. The brothers did just that, balancing their individual weaknesses with their combined strengths. This kind of teamwork was their guiding principle and through the centuries the Uchiha Clan was renowned for their nobility, power, and spirit of camaraderie.

Miko never married again either, her love for Itachi remained true to the end. She was very much the inspiration and figurehead of the Uchiha Clan. She had that kind of compassion and eternal optimism that gently motivates and inspires. After she passed away at age six hundred, a statue was erected of her in the village with her motto engraved at the bottom: Hold on to hope when all else fails.

Long after her death, the legend of Miko and her enduring optimism continued to influence generation after generation. She just had that effect on people, giving them courage to be true to themselves despite their imperfections and to rise above their limitations.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**: I wanted to give a special shout out to my co-writer the real Miko Hayashi. Thanks again for letting me write your OC's story; it's been lots of fun collaborating with you on this series.

And of course I wanted to thank our faithful reviewers (especially the ones that followed the story from the very beginning). You've made this my most popular story ever! Thanks for your enthusiastic reviews and eager interest in this story. It was very inspiring and encouraging! Also if you haven't yet, be sure to check out my deviantart account (link on my profile page) to see artwork from this series and its characters.

I hope you'll add me to your Author Alert so you'll stay up to date with my future Naruto-related stories. I'm always writing!


End file.
